


Early Knowledge

by swimgirl5665



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 67
Words: 111,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimgirl5665/pseuds/swimgirl5665





	1. Chapter 1

Edward's POV

Today was one of those really boring days where no one in my family had barely or hardly anything to do. Carlisle was in his office studying for a new cure possibility, Emmet and Jasper were facing one another on Emmet's Xbox, Rosalie and Alice were in the garden, Esme was sitting in the seating area by me reading a book while I sat at my piano bench, looking at the white keys of my piano.

Even though I liked to write my own piano songs, today my mind just wanted to play classics, so I slowly moved my hands to the piano and I began to play Mozart's Piano Sonata 11 in the A major, also known as Andante grazioso. (Great piano song. Very calming and beautiful.) Once I began to move my hands over the keys, I heard Esme, my adoptive mother breathe out in happiness. I also heard her get up and sit next to me on the bench and I smiled at her. "Hi mom, Would you like to learn a part? I could show you?" She smiled and nodded. Smiling, I stopped and took her hand gently in mine, moving her fingers to find the right keys. I began to teach her how to play the song and then moved back to my stop. "I'll signal for you to start." She nodded and then I started to play Mozart Sonata in D major.

She was smiling when she began to play. Good thing that us vampires have amazing memories and don't really need to learn anything over again. When we finished, I hugged her and smiled. "That was great. I really had fun. You should teach me more later." She said, smiling happily. I nodded and placed a kiss on her cheek before turning to move off of the piano bench. I looked up to see everyone there and they too were smiling.

Carlisle was happy and his thoughts were of how well his wife had done when playing with me. "You did very well Esme. I loved it." Esme seemed to be glowing and wrapped her arms around my adoptive father Carlisle and placed a gentle kiss on his lips before looking at me. I felt a very dull pain in my heart when I saw everyone in the family with their significant other. I had never found any women of my speices to be of any interest, even though many still tried to make passes at me, especially one of our close friends in Denali, Tanya.

She had made no secret of her liking towards me and would sometimes try to advance on me, but it would never work or happen to end the way she wished it would. I chuckled to myself at her attempts, but then sighed, looking down at my hands. I couldn't take my eyes away from my ring finger. Of course I wasn't desperate to get married, but I just wished that I had someone... but I knew all too well that I wouldn't find her at all. I don't know why, but I just knew it.

"Edward? Dear, are you alright?" Esme asked, the whole family before me. I nodded and sighed.

"Yes. I'm alright mother... I'm just thinking about thi-" Just then there was a upcoming truck on our driveway... strage? It was a delivery truck. The woman who got off of the truck was a very sweet and very kind human. Her hair was a very dark solid brown and her skin was quite pale. When she reached the front door and knocked, Alice answered the front door.

"Hello." Alice greeted her with her overly sweet voice. The woman smiled.

"Hi. I have a package for the Cullen family." Just then, I heard a soft being placed in Alice's hand.

"Do I not need to sign?" Alice asked, confused.

"No. This delivery will not require a signature." We all looked at each otehr confused, but shrugged. "Have a good day ma'am."

"You too." Just then, Alice walked into the room with the medium sized box, looking at us in a confused manner. "That was strange..." We nodded. "None the less, I wonder what was sent to us. There is no return address..."

"Maybe Aro?" Carlisle wondered. Once and a while the Volturi would sometimes send a message or something to Carlisle, who once used to be a member of their clan.

"I'm not sure." Alice said as she opened it, only to find four books and one envelope. Alice moved the books to reach the envelope at the book and opened it to read out loud. "Dear Cullens, I feel that I must introduce myself. My name is Stephenie and I wrote these books for your family. You see... I am a mortal, but I also have the power that Alice possesses to see to visions. Now, I know about your family and you can trust me to not speak of your secret. Because of what I saw in my long visions were of your future as a whole, I decided to write everything that I saw and heard. The visions were almost like a walk through... I saw and heard everything that is in these books.

These books will be of great importance to you and you will see why when you finish reading them. If I'm being completely honest, you should read these books together as a family. Sorry for the possibly strange delivery, but I felt that if I got that vision, then I was obviously supposed to do something about it. Enjoy the books." Alice looked at the letter and then us strangely. "That's odd." She said, us nodding in agreement.

"But the woman is right, if she got these visions... then she must have been wanted to help us... I wonder what is all in the books. Alice dear, would you read us the names and what the back descriptions say?" Alice nodded without hesitation.

"The first book is called Twilight... and the back says, 'About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him and I didn't know how potent that part might be that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him." Everyone's eyes as well as my own. They looked at me in shock.

"So... is this mainly about Edward then? Finally finding a mate for him?" Emmet wondered, sounding excited. I smiled and rolled my eyes. He walked over to me. "Well, if that's the case, congratulations bro!" We all laughed and Esme looked at Alice again, beggining her to tell her the other books names and their descriptions.

"The second book is called New Moon... and it says, 'I knew we were both in mortal danger. Still, in that instant, I felt well. Whole. I could feel my heart racing in my chest, the blood pulsing hot and fast through my veins again. My lungs filled deep with the sweet scent that came off his skin. It was like there had never been any hole in my chest. I was perfect-not healed, but as if there had never been a wound in the first place." Everyone looked confused, but Alice continued onto the next book. "The third is called Eclipse... it says, 'In the dead silence, all the details suddenly fell into place for me with a burst of intuition. Something Edward didn't want me to know. Something that Jacob wouldn't have kept frm me... It was never going to end, was it?" Emmet chuckled.

"Man, it's never good to lie to your girl!" I sighed and looked at Alice, pleading her to continue. She nodded, getting my message.

"Okay, and the last book is called Breaking Dawn... and it says, 'Don't be afraid," I murmured. "We belong together." I was abruptly overwhelmed by the truth of my own words. This moment was so perfect, so right, there was no way to doubt it. His arms wrapped around me, holding me against him... It felt like every nerve ending in my body was a live wire. "Forever," he agreed.' Evertons wasn't sure how to take it all in.

"Okay, I just need to say this, it is obvious that Eddie finally meets his soulmate in the future. Finally, the prude finds a match." I scowled at him, but chuckled. I guess that made my earlier worries useless. Smiling I looked at my family and they were both smiling and looking curious, so Alice said.

"Let's start them?" She suggested and without any hesitation, we read them all the way through within two days time.

Twilight:

His expression changed, softened and saddened by the subtle ache in my voice. "Bella." His fingers lightly traced the shape of my lips. "I will stay with you. Isn't that enough?"

I smiled under his fingertips. "Enough for now." He frowned at my tenacity. No one was going to surrender tonight. He exhaled, and the sound was practically a growl.

I touched his face. "Look." I said. "I love you more than everything else in the world combined. Isn't that enough?"

"Yes, it is enough." he answered, smiling. "Enough for forever." He leaned down to press his cold lips once more to my throat.

New Moon:

I had some serious problems. My best friend counted me with his enemies. Victoria was still on the loose, putting everyone I love in danger. If I didn't become a vampire soon, the Volturi would kill me. And now it seemed that if I did, the Quileute werewolves would try to do the job themselves, along with trying to kill my future family. I didn't think they had any chance really, but would my best friend get himself killed in the attempt?

Very serious problems. So why did they all suddenly seem insignificant when we broke though the last of the trees and I caught sight of the expression on Charlie's purple face? Edward squeezed me gently, "I'm here." I drew in a deep breath. That was true. Edward was here, with his arm around me. I could face anything as long as that was true. I squared my shoulders and walked forward to meet my fate, with destiny solidly at my side.

Eclipse:

If the silence in my head lasted, I would never go back. I wouldn't be the first one to choose this form over the other. Maybe., if I ran far enough away, I would never have to hear again... I pushed my legs faster, letting Jacob Black disappear behind me.

Breaking Dawn:

I pressed my hands to his face again, hefted the shield right out of my mind, and then started in where I'd left off-with the crystal-clear memory of the first night of my new life... lingering on the details.

I laughed breathlessly when his urgent kiss interrupted my efforts again.

"Damn it," he growled, kissing hungrily down the edge of my jaw.

"We have plenty of time to work on it," I reminded him.

"Forever and Forever and Forever," he murmured.

"That sounds exactly right to me." And then we continued blissfully into this small but perfect pieve of our forever.

the end

Edward's POV

I could feel their eyes burning into my soul as they looked at me. I couldn't help but have the large smile on my face. Even though I was really happy and I feeling very excited to meet this woman... I was very shocked about some of the events. I was able to conceive a daughter? And my future bride didn't want to give her up as an embyro, despite my pleading to keep her alive... my future wife sounded so beautiful and I honestly was excited to meet her. Even if I had to wait a little longer, I was definitely excited for it. "Wow... who would have thought that Eddie here would have had a daughter?! That he would be one of the first few vampires to ever have a kid with a human?" Emmet said, sounding very shocked. "Well, I do have to say, I am quite excited to meet this girl when she arrives to our town."

I was very curious about when she would. I hoped that her arrival wouldn't be too far away, so I looked over at Alice. "Have you received a vision at all about her arrival?" Alice smiled.

"Actually, I just did. After finishing the books that is." My eyes widened and she smiled. "She should be coming here this coming winter. That's only about a month and a half away." I smiled wider. So it wasn't too much longer after all and I could spend this time being able to overcome my thirst for her blood during this time.

"Oh! I bet that if Eddie here was human, he would be blushing so wildly." Laughter rang around the living room and I smiled.

"I can't wait to meet her." With nods from everyone, I just sat on the couch, thinking about her. From reading the books, I got up and went to the piano and thought about her, closing my eyes. A melody more beautiful that most I had previously played came from the instrument and I smiled to myself. After we had read New Moon, I knew that I couldn't and wouldn't ever abandon her. I wasn't going to leave her and our bond was just going to be stronger. Maybe if we never leave, Charlie will actually like me a bit better. I chuckled quietly to myself... one can hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's POV

As I sat here at this piano, I thought about Bella and what I had read about her. She was so sweet, lovable, and caring, but at the same time she was stubborn and strong. So as my fingers danced across the keys, I played the music that I knew belonged to that kind of person. This melody sounds so beautiful... I wonder if it's for Bella. Esme's thoughts were so sweet and kind. Sitting here, I felt myself being drawn into the very melody that I was creating. Slowly though, I did have my song come to an end, but just as I ended it, Carlisle called me into the living room once more to which everyone was still sitting there.

Carlisle and everyone else looked at me curiously. "So, son... what do you think you're going to do when you meet her? How will you start off with her?" I sat there, bewildered, because I had no clue until I thought of how we got together through the books.

"I may have to start off exactly how I did in the books... unfortunately." As I said that, I heard Esme gasp.

"Edward! You have more manners than that, how you could willingly want to treat her that way?" I looked at her politely.

"But Bella became drawn to me from that attitude. It made her curious and want to know more about me. I don't want to force myself upon her right away." Emmet then held up a finger to stop me momentarily.

"But, because of that attitude, it also drew in Jacob when she had to "sweetheart" him for answers. Even though Jacob Black will be needed in the equation someday, I doubt you want a repeat of how it happened." I nodded, agreeing that his statement had been true. Esme also nodded.

"Yes... but still, you don't need to be rude like you were before. Now that you know of how her scent will affect you, we can work to help fix the urge when you meet her."

"But mother, remember, the only reason my book self was rude that way was because her blood scent. I do agree though, I hope that with proper self-control, I can counteract the need." Since I had been talking with Esme, I hadn't been aware that Alice had had a vision, but when we were finished Alice spoke in her mischevious, but also sweet voice.

"Oh Edward... Well, I just had a vision of Bella... human, wedding Bella, and after she becomes a vampire. I only saw her face. Would you like me to draw her for you? She is very beautiful." Without hesitation, I nodded and so did Esme. So with the speed of a bullet, Alice ran up to her room and came back down with a large, thick sheet of paper and began her work. Drawing teen, wedding, and vampire Bella's faces. It took Alice no less than five minutes and the end results were astonishing. She was one of the most beautiful beings I had ever seen in my life. Alice had sketched Bella beautifully. In the human form, she showed every flawless and flawed, but I couldn't find anything that was really flawed.

Her skin was a beautiful mixture of alabaster and ivory and her eyes were the most beautiful shade of chocolate brown while the iris was a dark honey color. Her bridal face was pale and her skin was purely strawberries and cream and her vampire self was the most beautiful being I had ever seen. Her skin was now fully alabaster and her lips were full like before but were more pink due to the skin change. The change from chocolate brown to honey colored eyes had made me a little sad, but I was happy to know that I was meant to be with this angel. I could only hope that she would be this happy with me.

My eyes were wide and I knew that if I were human, I would be blushing. Suddenly I felt a hand clap down on my shoulder that I knew was Emmet's. "Way to go bro! She sure is pretty." Rosalie growled a little. "Now, babe, you know you are the most beautiful person to me, but seriously, for a human it's not bad." He looked at me and laughed. "I can't wait for this girl's clumsiness. Finally I'll be able to tease someone around her about being ungraceful." I looked over at Emmet and laughed.

From there, Jasper insisted on wanting to start his training now, so with us all agreeing, we went on a two week vacation. We waited until the next morning and Carlisle called the school, saying that there was a personal family matter. That an incident with our family in Alaska was sick and we needed to be there to help care for her. The school had put up no fight, so with that, we left, continuously training our senses to only want the animal blood. This would be a hard task for Jasper and we all knew it, but even so, he was severely willing because he wanted to form a better relationship with the future addition to our family.

I was excited to start so that I wouldn't be so rude to her when I first meet her. The excitement within me made Jasper even feel super chipper, but I didn't mind and neither did he.


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

Unfortunately, school had come and we were forced to return. I honestly didn't like going to school over and over, but it was how we kept up our appearances. Getting ready for the school day, I put on a loose t-shirt and a pair of jeans and my dress shoes before heading out to my Volvo. While in my Volvo, I turned on the radio and a band by the name of Metric came on. She was singing about love and not having regret. I understood every meaning behind this song and it seemed confidential that I would hear it after reading the books.

Smiling, I pulled into the parking lot, I got out and grabbed my bag, walking in and sitting in the beginning homeroom. "Hi Edward." Lauren's nasally voice sounded and I let out a long irritated sign. Why did she and Jessica always try to pursue me when time after time I have told them that I wasn't interested.

"Hi." I said bluntly, showing my irritated, but she didn't seem to notice.

"How was your vacation?" Jessica asked.

"It wasn't a vacation. My grandmother was sick and I had to care for her. I wouldn't exactly call that vacation." That was the story that Carlisle had given the school, so I went with it. Jessica nodded, looking apologetic, but also dazzled. Reading her mind, I could tell that she didn't really care about what I thought or said. So long as she might have a date with me. Looking at them both, I could feel the homerooms student eyes on me. "Ms. Stanley, Ms. Mallory, I'm sorry to say, but I am not interested at all. I just want to be left alone. There is someone else who I hold dear to me and I would appreciate it if you would stop foolishly trying to pursue me." They looked shocked as I finished my speech. "Have a nice day." I turned around and ignored the shocked populace of my homeroom. My siblings soon came in and sat at the same table as me.

"Good job bro." Emmet said smiling at me. "She totally looks like she wants to cry." I rolled my eyes.

"She's thinking about faking it and trying to change my mind, stupid human." Emmet chuckled quietly and we all turned towards the front of the class. I heard Lauren and Jessica whispering.

'Who is this girl that has our Edward captured in her clutches?' I almost wanted to growl. If I could without having to worry about exposing us, I would do it in a heartbeat.

'I don't know, but I know that we can't stand for it. He has been in our hearts for years.' I could feel my siblings looking at me and Alice touched my shoulder reassuringly. She whispered to me in such a low tone that I could only hear, including my other siblings.

"Don't worry Edward. If they try to do anything, I'll see it and we can deal with it accordingly." I nodded and smiled at her as she gave me a sisterly side hug.

"Rosalie Hale." Mr. Miller called. Rosalie rose her hand and he went down the list with the rest of the student names. Ignoring most of homeroom, I sat in my seat with my head resting in my arms as I closed my eyes. My siblings did the same and since we were able act so well, we were able to make it seem like we were resting so no one bothered us. As my head was set in my arms, I imagined what it would be like when Bella came here and we could be together at some point after her arrival. I could imagine our kisses, our embraces, and her amazing heartbeat that I would be able to hear and feel when I would be with her.

Alice's gasp alerted me and I turned my head towards her, whispering, "What's wrong?" She giggled quietly. 'Edward! I had a vision of Bella! She's coming earlier than expected. She will be here this coming monday.' My day brightened immediately when she told me and I knew my siblings could feel it. Just then, the bell rang and I got up with a skip in my step. Through out the day, I couldn't help but feel like everything in my life had instantly become better. I was going to be near and soon with my mate in no time.

I then thought about the portrait Alice had drawn of Bella's three different faces, Teen, Bride, and Vampire. She was so beautiful and I could imagine looking at that face as she and I spoke to one another. Due to my happiness and bright thinking today, the day flashed by and I was glad it was a friday when we had returned to school because now I had only three days before I would see her. When we all arrived, Esme and Carlisle would sit with us in the living room and we could have our conversational time about our day and other things of that nature.

Alice hadn't wasted any time in telling them about how Bella was arriving earlier, but this also seemed to light up everyone else as well. They were especially happy to meet their future daughter someday. "Well, aside from that amount of good news, how was school today? Learn anything new?" Carlisle joked and we all laughed.

"Nope, same old same-" Alice suddenly stopped in her statement and we knew that face meant was receiving a vision. During the vision, she smiled widely and once she was back, she looked at me smiling.

"What baby?" Jasper asked, looking curious. She just smiled wider.

"Well, I just had a vision of Edward with Bella. They were hugging and smiling. It was very sweet." I looked at her and smiled due to the fact that I had seen the vision, hearing her explain made me even happier. From there, I didn't listen anymore because Emmet was talking about how he defeated the students at indoor basketball. It was a funny conversation, but I wasn't particularly interested. All too quickly though, the weekend had started to come to an end and the day before, Alice was talking about the truck, or rather monstrosity, that Charlie was able to afford, so Alice came up with a plan and we went to Chief Swan's home.

In the front year sat the car and all of my siblings shuddered. "Well, I'm sure we could fix it and make it okay by Rosalie's standards." Alice said, smiling. Rosalie nodded.

"I'm just glad you told me it's problems and I have everything to fix it." She said and with not another shared between any of us, we started getting to work. Emmet and I scrubbed off all of the rust and cleaned the glass and shined the metal grill of the car while Rosalie was quickly and professionally fixing and repairing or replacing all breaks or non-working parts. Once that was done, Jasper went around the car taking out the dents and after was sent on an errand to pick up new tires by Rosalie's command. Alice had also gone with him to take the truck to a paint shop.

The entire fixing job took about two hours. Rosalie was able to work quickly because she was under the car and able to fix things quickly without being seen. Us others though unfortunately had to work at an extremely slow pace. When Alice and Jasper had returned, the tires were now brand new and the paint color was back to it's original color of a brownish red burgundy. As we just finished, we saw Charlie pulling into the driveway. No doubt he thought we were up to nothing good at first. "Hello Cullen children. May I ask why you on my property?" Alice smiled and walked up to him.

"Hi! I'm Alice. My siblings and I had heard that your daughter was coming back saw this truck, figuring that it was a car for her and we fixed it up and had it repaired to being brand new." Charlie looked at us wide-eyed. "Sorry for trespassing, but we wanted to do something nice for he and welcome her back to Forks with a good impression." Charlie then smiled happily.

"Don't worry about it. THank you very much for what you have done to the truck. It must have cost a lot." Alice shook her head.

"No Chief Swan. I and Emmet are grease monkeys and I had new parts that I wasn't going to use and stuff, so the only expense really was rust removal, the paint job, and the tires." Charlie smiled and nodded at Rosalie.

"Well, thank you kids." He reached into his pocket and was about to hand Alice some money but she put up her hands politely in refusal.

"No Sir. We can't accept that. We don't want it for wanting to do a good deed." Charlie looked a little sad.

"But, this was a lot of a hard work." Alice smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry. It's okay. Just your previous thanks was enough for us." Alice then moved away and put a cardboard sign that said, 'Welcome to Forks Bella! We can't wait to meet you at school! - Cullens' Smiling, Charlie nodded.

"Well, thank you again. It is getting late. Don't be late for supper time." We smiled and nodded, all of us telling him to have a good day and we returned home. We all had felt so great when we reentered our home. Once there, Alice started to immediately tell Carlisle and Esme what we had done today and both of them were really happy.

"Well, I'm sure you all put a good impression on her. I bet she will love it." Alice nodded, pulling her smartphone out of her pocket.

"This is before..." She said, showing Esme who showed just a little disgust. "And this was after we fixed it." Esme had smiled so brightly at what we had done.

"Yes, a good impression indeed." By this time, it was nearly nine at night and Alice was already freaking out.

"Oh my god! Bella is coming here tomorrow! We must all look good!" We laughed as she ran into our closets, pulling out the outfits that she demanded we wear. I didn't mind too much and after I told my family to have a good night, I went up into my room and went to take a shower before turning on debussy and laying back on my futon couch, my arms folded behind my head as I looked up at the ceiling, thinking about tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

As I was still relaxing on my bed, I slowly saw the sun rising. The color of the sky was always really fascinating to me. The colors consisted of blue, green, and yellow where the sun was rising. Sitting there, I smiled and I could feel the jitters of happiness within me. I was going to finally see my Bella. I could imagine it. Witnessing her beauty and seeing how her scent would affect me so I could work to becoming immune to the scent. As I laid here, not wanting to get ready yet. "Edward! What do you think you're doing! You need to get ready!" I groaned.

"Alice. We don't have to go anywhere for another two hours." I heard a growl and Alice's feet stomping up the stairs.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! You are meeting your future wife for the first time today! You need to look spiffy!" I could hear the laughter from everyone else in the house as she scolded me. With another groan, I got up off of my bed.

"Fine. Now please let me change now?" With her light giggle, she answered.

"Of course brother." Of course now that she's got what she wants, she is going to not be a monster. I sighed and I went into the bathroom, insisting on another shower, that way I could smell clean to Bella. Getting up, I went into the bathroom and I removed my clothing from the previous night, turning the dial so I could feel the drizzle of water on my body. As I stood in the water, I washed my hair and body quickly and stepped out and dried off quickly. Once I exited the bathroom, I entered my bedroom and removed my towel, finding a note on the outfit that Alice had selected. 'Please try your best to look your best! We're waiting for you downstairs.' I rolled my eyes and chuckled. Pulling on my clothing, I sat on the edge of my bed and looked towards a shelf in my room where a photo of my human birth mother resided. Looking at it, I smiled.

"Wish me luck today mom." I mouth and I went downstairs, feeling quite awkward when everyone was watching me.

"I know I picked the right outfit for you! So handsome! Sure to sweep Bella off her feet." I smiled and Jasper looked at her, almost looking terrified of her extreme excitement. I mean, of course, I was really excited. More so than she, but I was keeping it within me, while Alice is a person so is highly verbal. "Sorry. Anyways, Esme, Carlisle don't you think he looks appropriately spiffy for a first impression?" Esme smiled and nodded happily as did Carlisle. While we hung out in the living room, we conversated about strategies of meeting Bella, but eventually I just decided on going with my new instincts. Alice didn't like hearing that, but I knew that if I acted naturally, Bella would be more drawn to me.

Once I decided this, I grabbed my bag and placed a kiss on my mother's cheek and made my way to my car, hearing my siblings thoughts now.

'Excited much?' - Emmet

'Have fun today!' - Alice

'Don't scare the human.' - Jasper

I laughed as I got in and with haste I spun the car around, speeding out of the driveway and onto the main road that was three miles from the house. It was about a five minute drive at my speed to get to the school. When I stepped out, I felt like I was shining radiantly. Not a odd radiant, but to the people around me, I just seemed happier than usual to the students. A lot happier actually. When I was walking passed them, I could hear my siblings pulling in and I could hear some annoying girls. "Cullen is super hot today!" Lauren exclaimed quietly to Jessica.

'Can't they think of something to do other than chase?' Angela thought. She was a nice girl. I liked that thought. I knew that if I was human and if Bella wasn't going to be in my life, I would have probably actually dated Angela. But I don't really see her that way. I didn't want to be outside anymore because of my annoyance with Lauren and Jessica, and I knew that I would be seeing Bella soon. I knew that she would be bombarded by current students, so I knew she would need her space. In the homeroom, I could hear a conversation as my siblings sat with me.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" Eric asked. He was in the chess club and he was one of the overly helpful student. I looked at my siblings as we all seemed to focus our hearing on this conversation.

"Bella." I chuckled to myself, hearing irritation in her voice. Alice was giggling some too as Emmet and Jasper thought it was god she could sound like that but nice at the same time.

"Where's your next class?" he asked.

"Um, Government, with Jefferson, in building six."

"Ugh!" Emmet said. "Worst class. The teacher is so boring. He just sits there and hands you a packet. I wish her luck and hopefully she doesn't fall asleep. If I was a human, I would." Rosalie nodded.

"No kidding."

"I'm headed toward building four, I could show you the way… I'm Eric." he added.

"Thanks."

"So, this is a lot different than Phoenix, huh?" he asked.

"Well duh!" Emmet whispered. "Okay, I can be quite dumb, but he has hit a whole new level of dumb." We all nodded.

"He's just trying to get the beautiful girl to notice him." Alice said, laughing.

"Very."

"She's a very sarcastic human. I'm liking her already." Rosalie said, smiling. I looked towards her and I felt happy. Rosalie in the book didn't like Bella until she and I were getting married. Being able to know that Rosalie was already able to like her made me feel like the future was already open to a good start.

"It doesn't rain much there, does it?"

"Three or four times a year."

"Wow, what must that be like?" he wondered.

"Sunny," I told him.

"I love my new sister!" Emmet cheered quietly, all of us laughing. "Come on, she's funny! We need a sarcastic person around the house."

"You don't look very tan."

"My mother is part albino." Rolling my eyes at her joke, I felt annoyed at Eric's pursuit, but I was happy to see that Bella seemed to be exactly like her book self. It made me look forward to today and hope that maybe it would a better greeting experience. The whole say, I could hear the annoying thoughts of people who wanted to hit on her or try to smooth talk to her. Many tried, but no one was able to make good with her. She seemed to get annoyed as well.

I could feel an intense want to actually see her. My siblings felt this urge some too, so when lunch came around, there was a skip or excited movement in our steps. When we arrived, we sat at our table and looked around the room, hearing the everyday and annoying compliments from the student body. Honestly, I only wanted to hear Bella's to myself, we sat there waiting. "So Edward, are you excited?" I looked at her, my eyebrow arched. "Well, sorry I asked?" Alice laughed.

"You should be." I joked, laughing. I began to poke at the human food on my tray uninterested in it. 'There's the new girl.. God she's hot.' I looked over immediately and I felt like a lightning bolt had run throughout my entire body as I watched the beautiful human coming into the lunch room and going into the line. While there, she grabbed salad and a lemonade before sitting down. So, she's a healthy human?

"Who are they?" Bella asked, looking at us. We didn't look at her then, but we listened.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said, Bella glanced sideways at me.

"They are… very nice-looking." She said admiringly. Rosalie smiled and Alice rolled her eyes, knowing how Bella complimented people and felt happy she had done so.

"Yes!" Jessica agreed with another giggle. "They're all together though — Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they live together."

"Which ones are the Cullens?" I asked. "They don't look related…"

"Edward, she is very observant." Jasper said. I looked at him and nodded.

"Yes. I'm happy to see how she is."

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins — the blondes — and they're foster children."

"They look a little old for foster children."

"Yeah, way too old." Emmet laughed . "I mean, I should be dead... shocking." We all laughed.

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."

"That's really kind of nice — for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything." Alice hummed happily. 'She's so kind and caring. She reminds me of a modern and stubborn Esme' Now that I thought about it, that statement from Alice seemed true.

"I guess so," Jessica admitted reluctantly, "I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," she added.

"Have they always lived in Forks?" I asked.

"No, They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska."

"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" She asked. I smiled when she asked about me. I did truly wish I could read her mind and heard exactly what she was thinking.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." I smiled and I could feel my siblings looking in between her and I throughout this. Looking back at my siblings, I winked and stood up, walking towards Bella.

As I moved towards her, I could feel everyone's attention moving to me and they watched me move towards the new girl. 'What are you doing Edward?' Jasper inquired curiously. I smiled and I looked at Bella. "Hello. Are you Bella?" Bella looked at me and when she turned, I could smell the overpowering smell of her scent. My eyes widened a little and I took this moment to not breathe. She smiled lightly at me and nodded.

"Yes. You're Edward Cullen, right?" I smiled and nodded.

"It is very nice to meet you. I wanted to introduce myself and welcome you to Forks." I said, bowing to her a little while taking her hand in mine and she gasped. Was she taken back by what I had said. Smiling at me, she curtsied and winked.

"Thank you very much. It's very nice to meet you as well." She smiled and blushed immediately when her stomach growled. "Sorry, need to feed the inner monster known as the stomach." Chuckling I nodded.

"Enjoy your meal." I smiled and walked away, sitting with my siblings once again. When I sat down at the table, I smiled and could feel the happy words from every one of my siblings.

"Smooth Edward." Jasper said smiling. "Her emotions are all over the place... but mainly happy and flustered." Alice giggled.

"You did good. This put you in a good spot for her." I looked to her. Had she had a vision? One that I didn't catch? "Yes, I did, but I won't tell you. You just have to wait and see for yourself brother." She got up as well as my other siblings as the bell rang. "Now go, you and her are both in biology now." She winked. "Good luck. Make an even better impression from earlier." I nodded and waked away, hearing the "good luck" wishes from my siblings.


	5. Chapter 5

EPOV

With haste, I made my way towards class, finding that I was the first one to enter. Not even the teacher had arrived yet. So, to entertain myself, I listened to Emmet's childish thoughts for a little bit before I looked at Bella through other's thoughts. I could see her walking out of the cafeteria through my sister Rosalie's thoughts and I sighed just as I heard the teacher coming in. "Oh, Mr. Cullen. You're early today." I nodded and smiled lightly.

"Yes, I just wanted to get here early." The teacher looked at me with a shocked expression, but didn't say anything and sat down at his desk. 'Cullen is in a very good mood today. It's a good but shocking change. I wonder how long this mood will stay.' I smirked, but also felt a little bad, realizing that I wasn't a very nice person towards others before now. Like, I was respectful and had my manners, but I was very irritable. Nodding to myself, I smiled as I pulled stuff out of my book bag as students began to come into the class.

'Cullen is really early.'

'Why is he here so early?'

I rolled my eyes at the thoughts but looked down at my notebook. To entertain myself until class starts in ten minutes, I opened my Biology book as well and began to write down notes. Even though I knew about the answers, I needed to keep up appearances. As I sat here, I was bored, waiting for Bella to show up. It wasn't until I felt an extreme rush of a recently familiar scent that I looked up to see Bella's rear length hair framing her face. The look on her face was nervous, so I made it seem like I was looking down, but I was looking up some at her.

Even after having met her, I still couldn't help but to be blown away by her amazing beauty. Her brown hair held so many different shades. Brown, Mahogany, Burgundy, Mocha, Caramel, Cinnamon, Walnut, and Copper. Her lips were full but also not too big. The color was a beautiful dusty pink and her sink was a beautiful shade of pale ivory. She was wearing a white eyelet lace shirt with a pair of blue jeans. "Hello. Please Ms. Swan, introduce yourself to the class." Bella blushed brightly and I sighed happily. That blush was going to be one of the many factors that could be the impossible death for me.

"Um... Hi... I'm Bella Swan." She said, moving quickly to the seat next to me that the teacher had gestured to her. I looked at her and smiled. "Oh... hi." She smiled at me.

"Hi Edward." She smiled at me and waved kindly before looking forwards at the board.

"Ok class. Today we're going to..." I didn't pay attention to him, I couldn't help but paying attention to her. I admit that even though I knew this previously, I was disappointed to know that I couldn't hear it. I wished I could know how she felt about meeting me and how she felt about Forks. Sighing, I looked up towards the teacher, but as I did, I listened to her heartbeat and even breathing. It was even but also racing slightly. Could she tell I was looking at her some? I had no clue, but as I sat next to her, I realized that her scent was just as, if not more strong and potent to me.

It didn't help that I was thirsty. I would have fed the other day, but I didn't because I wanted Bella to notice the eye change to give way for her to slowly start to find out about us. I didn't want to hurt this angel, but I knew I needed to get this thirst of mine under control around her, or else this relationship could end very badly. I was already in love with her from what I knew, I couldn't hurt her and wouldn't let her die by my or anyone's hands.

I also realized that unfortunately, there would be other things in our relationship that we would need to go through. Now that I knew about what we would need to do for our future daughter, she would need blood, lots of it and she would also need to be extremely careful as to not being thrown into a dangerous emergency c-section. I looked at her from the side of my vision and imagined how our lives will go in the future if I play my cards right and I knew that I would make sure that this would happen for us.

"Okay class, homework tonight is to finish that packet tonight. Bella, if you have any questions about anything, please don't hesitate to ask me or one of your classmates." Bella nodded. "With that note. Have a great day everyone, see you tomorrow." Bella turned towards me and smiled. When she moved, her scent strengthened and I could feel my control starting to waver.

I nodded. "Have a good day Bella, welcome to Forks." As I stood up, she placed her hand on my forearm.

"Cullen? your family came over and fixed my truck before I got here, right?" I looked at her, holding my breath, and nodded. "She smiled. "Thank you very much. Please tell your siblings I appreciate it." Nodding, I smiled.

"You're welcome." As quickly as I finished saying this, I left the room, not wanting to alert Bella that I didn't like her suddenly. When I had left, I went towards the nurse's office, making haste. In my pursuit, I passed Alice. 'Are you okay Edward?' She asked in her mind.

"I'll tell you later." I whispered so quietly so that only she and Jasper could hear me. Once I was in the nurse's office, I approached the elderly woman who smiled at me. I had to wait for her to finish helping a student who was ill and needed to be sent home, so once she was ready for me, I told her that I wasn't feeling well and that I believed I needed to go home. I never usually complained that I wasn't feeling well, so she agreed to send me home and I left with her wishes for me to feel better soon.

Once I was in my car, I took deep breathes to soothe my burning throat. How was I going to overcome this sent? I knew that over time, the longer I spent with her and being close to her, it would become easier, but I needed some help now and I knew Jasper would as well. Starting my car, I pulled out of the parking lot and went towards her house. Her father wasn't home, so I found that the upstairs window was unlocked. Luckily for me, it was her room. With haste to make sure that none of the elderly neighbor's saw me, I jumped into her room, where her scent attacked my senses.

It wasn't a bad attack. I liked the smell, it was floral, but also smelled like strawberries, but I knew that the way I loved the scent right now, wouldn't be good for us. If I could only prepare myself so that it wouldn't be so bad later, I knew this would go smoother than it had in the books. Quickly, I looked in her closet and found three white tanktops. With the weather here, I knew that Bella wouldn't need these, so I borrowed them. The scent in her tank tops was one hundred percent Bella, so after putting them in a bag, I jumped back into my car and returned home.

As the scent was in my car, I could feel myself already and very slowly becoming slightly desensitized to the overpowering hunger that her scent caused me. Once home, I nailed one shirt to each floor, where the scent would fill the house completely. To test this, I went outside for five minutes and went back in to find that the house smelled completely of Bella. I knew that this plan would be perfect. It would help us amazingly. I hadn't realized that Esme and Carlisle were home and when I did, I found them in the living room. Carlisle wasn't affected and I understood why, but Esme's expression was shocked. "Edward... why... did you bring three shirts with that scent here?" I smiled.

"I met Bella today." Esme gasped happily while Carlisle smiled. "Her scent is really overpowering. Extremely overpowering... so I found tanktops and I brought one for each floor to prepare everyone for it so no one becomes thirsty from the scent." Carlisle looked at me, happy.

"What a great idea son." It was just then, that my siblings walked in and when I explained, I could see the pain on Jasper's face. 'I really need to get used to this scent." Smiling, I knew that I had done well with my plan. After a while, I ran to Bella's house. In the book it had mentioned that I had enjoyed watching her sleep, so I wanted to see for myself. When I arrived, I could hear Charlie's snoring in the room down the hall, but when I saw Bella, I was fascinated. The mindless rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, the fanned out appearance of her beautiful hair that framed her face.

Watching her, I saw her shift in her sleep as she said, "It's too green, Edward." When I heard this, I had felt so happy that she was dreaming about me. I did in fact enjoy this and I decided that every night I would come here, before and after she knew of me and we get together. She was just as I pictured her and I was happy with the future that I imagined.


	6. Chapter 6

EPOV

The week had progressed slowly but also too quickly. It would go slow when I wasn't around or able to see Bella, but would go quickly when I would see Bella. It was depressing sometimes. Although I felt this way, once I had smelled her scent the day I had first met her, which had been last week, I had made it my mission to become used to her scent before approaching her too closly again. I knew she was frustrated with that. She had talked in her sleep about how she thought we were friends... sometimes she would mumble, "do you not like me anymore?"

How could I not like her. I had never intended to give her those thoughts. It had made me sad. Other than those issues, things had gone great and quite smooth. I was standing in the main hallway, talking with my sister. "Edward, you know she is really upset. Don't you think you should be used to her scent by this point? The rest of us are about there. Jasper is actually doing quite well. Now he finds it easier to be around humans by having to smell that scent everyday when he walks into the door. You might want to talk to her soon or you might actually lose your opportunity." Alice said, scolding me quietly.

"I know... I just worry sometimes." She rolled her eyes.

"You're such a worry wart. Edward, stop acting like a shy adolescent and go talk to her!" She said, just as Bella walked into the school.

'Dude, Man, that Swan chick is so hot! Man, don't you agree? Her body is amazing. Perfect body size, and she isn't lacking in her feminine parts either!'

'Yeah man. You're right. If she would ever give me the chance, I would tap that before she could say, "Hi"' I wanted to walk over there and rip their heads off. She is mine, whether they like it or not. I mean, I don't own her, but she is my mate. I had to control myself as I saw Bella entering the school. To be honest, she looked anything BUT happy or cheerful. Over the passed week, she had become even more curious about us since I had first introduced myself to her. She had been asking more students about us, but not in an annoying manner. I understood, if it were me, I would be curious too. In my moment of thinking, I saw Bella making her way towards me, irritated.

Emmet, Rosalie, and Jasper were nearby and could see her irritation. 'Wow, good luck bro. She looks mad enough to actually rip your head off.' I gulped and Emmet guffawed, playing it off like Jasper had said something hilarious to the other human students. "Hello Edward." Bella said, her voice cold. My eyes widened.

"Hello Bella. Is something the matter?" She let out a huge breath of forced air.

"Is something the matter?" She repeated, making me feel dumb. "Oh no, I don't see why anything wouldn't be upsetting me. I mean... what did I do? Did I say something to upset you? Everytime I try to communicate with you, you either move away or act as if I'm not even there. If you don't want to be friends, just come out and say it." I looked at her, my eyes wide with shock. Alice looked shocked as well.

'Wow, you sure got a feisty mate there Eddie.' Emmet chuckled. 'That could be good and bad, depending on the situation. Being fiesty can be quite good in be-' I growled at him quietly so only he and my siblings could hear. Emmet was finding it nice to annoy me at the moment.

"I am sorry you have been feeling that way Bella. I never meant to upset you. I've just had a lot on my mind is all. I hadn't even realized I was offending you so much..." I looked up at her from under my lashes, giving her a sad expression. "Am I forgiven?" She gasped lightly and her heart rate began to speed up. I believe I had just dazzled her. I felt glad on the inside, but I couldn't and wouldn't show that on the outside or else Bella would think I was insincere about my apology. Bella smiled a little and nodded her head.

'You should be ashamed Edward.' Alice scolded with a small smirk on her lips.

"Yes, you are forgiven." She looked over and saw Alice standing next to me and she blushed madly. "I'm so sorry Alice. I'm sorry to have confronted him like that in front of you. It was rude of me." Alice laughed and shook her head, patting Bella on the head.

"No need to worry. I was telling my brother that something seemed to be bothering you, and now that I know what it is, he needed a good talking to." Bella looked between the both of us and nodded just as the bell rang.

"Well... I guess I will see you in Biology Edward." She said, smiling very kindly at me as she waved and went to turn around.

"Bella!" Alice said causing Bella to turn around alarmed. "You should come over and hang out with Rose and I some time." Bella nodded and smiled.

"Sure." She walked away then and I watched her walking away, her hair moving fluidly and her small by curvy body moving away from us. Feeling glad that that was now done and over with, I sighed to myself, glad she was able to forgive me. On our way to homeroom, Emmet did nothing but hassle me.

"Dude, one would have thought that she was going to rip your head off." I rolled me eyes.

"You already said that." Emmet laughed.

"But it's true! I have never in all my years seen a human get that mad and actually stand up to us. Have you?" From there, I went on saying "Uh huh" and "nope" to him. I wasn't really interested in the conversation anymore and honestly, this had helped move time forward quickly. Lunch time was just now upon us. Through the time between morning and now, people seemed astonished that Bella was brave enough to confront a Cullen, but it honestly showed me that she wasn't afraid of me and I was happy about that.

While we sat down at the lunch, I groaned, putting my head in my arms. "What's wrong bro?" Emmet asked, sounding a little concerned. I looked at up him, my expression obviously a little pained, but mostly irritated.

'Dude, her ass is awesome. Her small body is totally amazing with just a great rear!'

'I would so tap that!'

'I wonder if she'd be into a one night stand'

As I repeated these words to them, Rosalie looked completely disgusted. "They should know better! That's no way to treat a lady." I nodded. "I wish I could say something to them." I nodded again. Looking over, I saw Bella sitting at the regular table again. I badly wanted to speak with her more, but should I really call her over here? Would she want to sit with her friends?

"You should invite her to sit with us." Alice said, smiling. "I think all of us would like to meet her face to face." Looking at everyone first, they all nodded. Even Rosalie. Nodding, I waited for Bella to look up. When she did, she first took a bite of her pizza and made eye contact with me. Smiling, I gestured for her to come over here. Bella looked confused.

"Does he mean you?!" Jessica said. I didn't like the way she had said that so rudely. Bella shrugged.

"Maybe he needs help with his biology..." I chuckled.

"Yeah right, like the brainiac needs help." Emmet commented.

"I'll go see what he wants." Getting up, she had her tray with her and she was blushing a little when she knew that her friends were watching her as she walked away. Once she got to the table, she smiled at me. "Hi Edward. Do you need something?" She asked curiously. I smiled at her and gestured to the seat next to me, offering for her to sit with us. Her eyes widened and she smirked a little. "Are you sure?" I chuckled.

"Of course." Bella nodded and sat down, taking another bite of her food. I sat there, as Emmet and Jasper talked about how they thought the football team would do. They did it to make Bella feel comfortable. I didn't blame them. I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. 'Edward! You should try to make an advance' Alice said to my in her mind as she looked at me. I sighed quietly. Wouldn't this make Bella feel rushed? I felt bad, not wanting her to feel that way, but I also wanted to get to know her and let her take her time to be able to like me like I already felt love for her.

Turning to her, I smiled. "So, Bella, what are you doing prom night on saturday?" The moment I asked, I regretted it.

"Are you kidding?! Please tell me you are not asking me to the prom?!" I laughed and shook my head.

"No Bella." I chuckled. "I heard you were going to Seattle that weekend, and I was wondering if you would mind some company? Maybe if I went along with you?" She looked confused. "It will be easier on your truck." Her face turned bright red.

"Are you saying my truck can't make it?" She asked, glaring and smirking at the same time.

"Nope. Simply put, being environmentally healthy is my mission." Bella rolled her eyes and looked down at her pizza, ripping each piece of pepperoni off, one by one. Looking at her, she sighed.

"Sure. Why not." She said, taking another bite of her food before downing the lemonade she had on her tray. I looked behind her and everyone besides Angela was mad about Bella sitting with us. I didn't really care what the other's thought.

'Congrats bro.' Emmet thought. I smiled happily and it seemed that everyone noticed this, even Bella.

"It's a date." I say simply and Bella's eyes widened.

"A date?!" She asked, sounding shocked, pleased, and surprised all the same time. Looking at me, she waited for a moment, almost as if to see if I was just joking. It was sad that men and women did this to people and I knew I could never do that to Bella. Slowly, she nodded. "O-okay." Just as she said this, a radiant blush formed on her cheeks and I chuckled, looking at her. My body felt washed over with pure happiness. It seems that was going on the outside too. 'Dude, it's so obvious. I think Bella gets the idea now.' I smirked a little and looked at him through my peripheral vision. Bella then sat up and grabbed her tray.

"Are you not liking sitting with us Bella?" I asked calmly and politely? Bella laughed.

"I like sitting with you all. But the bell rang, time to go to Biology." I looked up and realized that most of the students were leaving the cafeteria and my family laughed at me a little. Smiling, I stand up and look at Bella.

"Mind if I walk with you to class?" Bella blushed darkly and shook her head. Smiling my crooked smile, I gestured forwards. "Ladies first." While walking with her, I realized that today was going to be fun. It was the mitosis lab from the book, so maybe I could ask her questions. Once we started the lab, I looked at her. "So, I heard you don't like rain too much." She smirked and shrugged.

"Well, I was used to the heat and no rain... so I mean, it just takes some adjusting. It's a nice town though." Nodding, I looked towards the board for a moment.

"Well, if you didn't like the rain so much, why did you decide to move to Forks?" I asked. Even though I knew the answer, I wanted her to know that I was interested and curious about her.

"It's complicated." I sighed quietly and nodded.

"I can keep up." I said, knowing the entire class would be our time for this lab. I looked at her gently and she nodded.

"Well, my mom remarried..." I nodded.

"Did you not like the guy?" She shook her head.

"No, my step dad Phil is a great guy. But he is a minor league baseball player, so he travels a lot," I didn't want to bother asking if I would know him, seeing as I knew the answer. "And my mom stayed with me a lot, but I knew she wanted to go with him, so I thought I would stay with my dad."

"So... you're unhappy?" She shook her head.

"No. They are married. They deserve some time together. And, Forks is starting to grow on me." I chuckled. That was an answer that I had not expected. I was already altering our future, so perhaps her words and actions would change as well. She seemed to be focusing on me and I turned to her, looking at her curiously. "Hey, did you get contacts?" My eyes widened. She had finally noticed. I wanted to smile, but I couldn't.

"No. It's the fluorescents of the lights." I was beaming happily. I felt great, I could feel our lives getting closer and closer. Unfortunately, class ended too quickly for my liking and now we were out by our cars. Standing by my siblings, Alice was glowing.

"She noticed your eyes! Just getting closer to that step!" I smiled and nodded. Just then, Alice froze and she had a vision of something I had forgotten would happy. Not even a second later, Tyler's van was skidding towards Bella and I didn't hesitate. Running so fast to not be noticed, I got in between the van and Bella, grabbing and pulling her to my chest, protecting her from force. Unfortunately, when she had fallen, she had indeed hit her head on the ground. I felt sad that I had forgotten, but I was happy that I had acted quick enough.

Holding her to me, I heard students freaking out. "Edward?" She asked.

"Stay still Bella, you hit your head." She didn't argue with me thankfully and we stayed there while Angela called for an ambulance. I could hear my siblings thoughts. 'Is she okay Edward? Are you okay Edward?'

Whispering, I say, "Yes, we're fine. Bella did hit her head though." Not much later, the ambulance showed up. At this point, I was just holding her to me, feeling her wondrous heartbeat against my chest. I couldn't wait until I was just allowed to hold her to me like this. She felt so warm and she seemed to feel safe here, nestled against my chest. "Bella, I'm going to carry you to the ambulance." She tried to protest and I brought my lips to her ear. "Please, let me help you." I said, on purpose "accidentally" brushing my lips very lightly across her cheek. I could hear her gasp and I smiled a little.

Standing up, I carried Bella to the gurney. From there, we went to the hospital. The who event had caused quite scene. I waited in the room with her until Charlie got here while my father checked her over. "Well Bella. you seem fine after my exam. You're very lucky to not be very injured. I would take tomorrow off of school to rest." Bella nodded.

"Well, my life was pretty much saved by Edward. He knocked me out of the way." Carlisle looked at me and smiled.

"You were very lucky." Carlisle looked and and walked out of the room while I looked at Bella. She and I were alone, but I didn't say anything.

"Edward... can I ask you something?" I nodded.

"Anything Bella." She nodded.

"How did you get to me so quickly? The no where near me. You were on the other side of the lot with your siblings." I looked at her and gave her a promising expression.

"I can't say now, but I'll explain soon, okay?" Looking at me, she nodded. It was at that moment that Charlie arrived, so I said goodbye to Bella before walking out of the room and heading home. I knew her book self had accepted my family and I, but I hope she really would be able to accept me and us.


	7. Chapter 7

EPOV

The next day was friday, but it was sunny, so we stayed at home. I had wished that it wouldn't have been sunny so that I could go and check up on Bella, but for now I could only rely on Alice's visions to make sure that she was safe and doing all right. I was struggling, wanting to leave and go see her. I wanted to go see her, hug her to me and tell her how glad that she was okay and happy. "Edward dear, are you alright?" Esme asked while I played the piano. Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper were currently hunting, Carlisle was at work, so it was just Esme and I.

Sitting there, I began to play Bella's lullaby more, but I wanted to add parts to it. There were slow and peaceful parts and some fast but still loving. I stopped. "Yes mother." She sighed and walked over to me and sat next to me on the bench, grabbing my hands in hers and stopping my moving hands.

"Dear, I'm worried about you. You've been sitting here playing this piano ever since dawn. What's troubling you my son?" She asked, looking at me. I sighed and looked at her.

"I'm worried about her. I know I shouldn't be... but her concussion... what if something goes wrong?" Esme smiled at me.

"I'm sure she is well darling. I understand how you feel. You know, I'm sure if you stay in the trees, you could probably so check up on her to ease your worries." I smiled and nodded.

"You're right mom. Sorry for worrying you." She shook her head.

"I'm here for you my dear." As she finished, she gestured towards the back door. "Now, go check on your mate." She stated, smiling at me.

"Yes mother. Thank you." With no other word between us, I raced through the forest, feeling the wind rushing passed me as I raced against it. The sound of the animal life around me made me feel so free. Maybe some day I could take Bella camping with me sometime. Smiling, I was close to her house when I could smell her scent. Her scent was so strong that I could smell it half a mile out. Once I was close, I made my way into the trees until I could see her house.

What I saw when I arrived though, wasn't what I expected. Bella was laying down in the grass on a blanket, asleep, with Wuthering heights in her hands. Wuthering heights? I laughed. I know she liked the book, but I laughed about the fact that she liked a book about deception and more. But despite her novel preference, she was a very romantic and loyal person who couldn't be capable of deception. The book was laid open in the middle, on her abdomen, her hands on it as her chest softly rose up and down. Smiling to myself, I wished I could go down there and kiss her. I chuckled to myself at the thought.

Just then I heard a car pull into the driveway and It was Charlie returning home. With haste, I made my way back home just after I saw her get up and run towards the house. Laughing lightly, I made my way back and upon my return I was bombarded with heaps of questions. "Where did you go Edward?!" Rosalie asked. I sighed.

"Went to go check up on Bella." I said, smiling. Alice smiled.

"So, what was she up to? I didn't check her in my visions because you were there." I smiled.

"She was outside on a comforter laying in the sun. She was asleep when I arrived, but she was sleeping while holding a book." My mother smiled.

"Don't tell me?" She guessed and I nodded.

"Yes, she was reading Wuthering Heights." Esme breathed out happily and turned to Carlisle and Jasper.

"Very smart girl to be able to understand and interpret what the old english words used to speak... I remember when we used to talk that way. Sometimes I miss it. We were more sophisticated then." Jasper nodded.

"Yes. I mean, Carlisle's old english was harder to say, more difficult that I could ever realize, but even so, I wonder how much closer to sophistication this world would be be in now if we stayed that way." Listening to this, I smiled but then became serious very quickly.

"Alice, speaking of which, I thought of something today... we should be on watch for the nomads." Alice nodded and giggled.

"I was one step ahead of you." She smiled. "I know where they are. If we leave them be, they will be here within days time, but now they won't expect any pursuit for attack, we could sneak upon them." Alice said, smiling. 'God, it's so hot when she thinks of battle strategy.' Jasper mind said as he smiled at her. I grimaced just lightly and turned my head towards Carlisle. We knew he was a pacifist, but he also wanted to protect his future new daughter, so he knew what the logical situation would be. Not only that, but it was the only way to same the young newborns from being turned and meeting an unneeded fate.

"Alice is right. We need to pursue them now. We can't let them enter town." Our father nodded and he sighed.

"You're right. Let's go." We nodded.

"Yes! Let's kill some nomads!" Emmet sang and we all looked at him and he just shrugged as we ran out. At this rate, I would be able to keep her out of danger. Alice's visions showed that the villains were close to Kitsap county, so We ran towards that area. This journey taking nearly twenty minutes to arrive to. The town was dark and all was quiet. Once we arrived, another vision went off and we saw them, running towards the place where the book had mentioned would be a possible hunting spot.

On the way there though was when we ran into them and we all stopped in our tracks. "What is this? An ambush?" The one we knew was James hissed. I had my eyes fixed on him when I remembered what he would do to Bella if he got passed us and they made it into Forks. My body was already seeing red. Carlisle put his hands up in peace.

"No, this isn't an ambush. We have arrived to drive you away from this course of direction." He said towards the one vampire who I assumed was Laurent. "I'm Carlisle, this is my family. We have a vision seer and your path will cause possible suspicion for us." Laurent's eyes widened. He didn't appear to want to fight and he seemed to want to surrender. I could read his mind and his was mainly run by instinct. He didn't like to torture his victims, he tried to make it quick and as clean as possible. He didn't like Jame's advances on humans for blood, but he kept James for his tracking power to be able to track humans.

I understood his usefulness to this group, but the possible future with he and Victoria was something I couldn't look passed. "We apologize. We hadn't realized that the territory had been claimed further north. We will try to steer clear." James hissed.

"Laurent, I'm hungry and we haven't had a real blood meal in days. Why should we listen to these..." He looked at us. "Pathetic excuses for vampire culture." Emmet's nostrils flared and he growled at James. James's expression was unaffected and he just stood there, but his eyes were fixed on me. "Strange... you are vampire and clearly take the path of animal blood, but you smell of human. This scent, is delicious..." I leaned forwards and hissed protectively. James cackled in a low tone. "So, you're protecting a human and that's why you wish us to take a different path? Pathetic." He said and just as he was about to dart towards Forks, Alice saw this and grasped him in her arms long enough for Emmet and Jasper to grab James, while Alice and Rosalie insisted on holding Victoria.

I walked towards Laurent. "We do not wish to harm you. There is a family in Alaska, the Denali's. Our vision seer has seen you with your mate. Her name is Irina. Please, go there and do not intend on fighting us. We will have no qualms with you then." Laurent looked at me curiously.

"My... mate?" I nodded.

"We knew your story. You're as old as our leader and you've been alone a long time. But what we say is true. The Denali's are animal drinkers as well, but we knew that this woman is your mate." Laurent smiled lightly.

"I..." He turned towards James and Victoria. "I take my leave." The two hissed in annoyance. He turned towards Carlisle and I and smiled gratefully. "Thank you." After I informed him of the location, he sped off and with speed we took care of James and Victoria. They put of a fight, a large one, but we won in the end. I think Emmet had too much fun ripping them apart piece by piece, but we were all thinking of this for them after reading the destruction these two brought with them.

Setting fire to them was the easiest thing we could have possibly done. Once finished, Looking towards Alice, she notified us that Laurent ran right through town towards the Denali's and we all looked at each other with a smile of helpfulness. Esme sighed happily. "We're changing the future... maybe in a good way, right?" Carlisle smiled.

"Yes dear. We've helped human's survive by riding the world of these two horrible sadistic creatures." The run home from here was simple and we were all glowing by knowing that we had one obstacle taken care of, all we could hope for was that we would never have to confront the Volturi.


	8. Chapter 8

EPOV

The night of the defeat and fall of James and Victoria had set my mind at complete ease. The issue, the problem, the obstacle was gone and I no longer had to worry about James trapping my Bella in a horrible situation. It would have killed me inside if James and Victoria had slipped through at all and made this harder. Of course I would have been there for Bella, but I would have had to see that monsters bite marks on her wrist, I would have hated myself intensely for allowing him the chance to have gotten that close.

Later that night, after having returned home, we received a phone call from Eleazar to ask about an arrival and with happiness you spoke of the situation. When they heard about Irina and the situation, they sounded almost shocked and thanked us for making Irina, who had been miserable for years, happy. That short conversation made is happy, so happy because he took our word for it. And by Victoria being gone and unable to be manipulated by Victoria's persuasion, we would never have to kill him. He would be able to live.

Not only was Laurent saved, but those people that were changed by Victoria, Riley, Bree, and the other's wouldn't have to die for Victoria's selfish revenge. After everything that had happened, I looked to my family. "We did good, didn't we?" Emmet asked, smiling to himself. "We saved a bunch of people from destruction tonight." Esme and Carlisle nod, but Carlisle can't smile. We understood why he wouldn't smile, but in his mind he knew that what we had done was a good thing.

"Yes. If we hadn't done this tonight, they would have murdered and forced a lot of innocent people to die or suffer. We saved Charlie's friend, Riley, Bree Tanner, and many more people." Alice said, patting out father on the back. "Dad, it had to happen. Wouldn't you prefer that those innocent humans live?" Our father nodded.

"Of course. Just, you all know I'm a pacifist so it was a little hard." With understand nods, Alice tensed up and I saw in her vision that Bella had done to sleep and she looked at me.

"Go tiger." I chuckle and say goodnight to my family and give them thanks for their help before running out of the house towards Bella's home. The run there was clearing my mind of all the events that happened today so I would be completely happy with getting to her home. When I had arrived, it was like usual, seeing Bella sleep and then before she woke, I would be going home. Though, when I returned home, I new that I wanted to say something to her soon, but I just didn't know exactly how. Because it was the weekend though and Bella was free, I figured that maybe it would be better to start off by taking her to the restaurant in Port Angeles that we first began the beginning of our amazing future relationship. "Hey Edward!" Alice said, smiling at me and giggling to herself. At some point the whole family had come in and sat in the living room, but I hadn't seemed to notice.

I chuckle. "Hi. Sorry." I chuckled a little more and then cleared my throat.

"What were you thinking about there Eddie?" Emmett asked. No matter how much I hated that name and no matter how many times I could possibly tell him I didn't like it, it wouldn't stop him.

"Well... I was thinking about trying move forwards with the relationship between Bella and I..." I heard gasps. "I was thinking I would go over today and invite her to port angeles with me and like in the book, it could start out at Bella Italia." The happy shriek that sounded from Alice made me smile.

"Oh Edward! What a grand idea!" Esme said. "Perhaps you should go get dressed for today then. Wear some nice clothing honey." I smile and nod. Slowly making my way out of the room, I smugly smiled going up the stairs.

"He's grown up so fast!" Emmett whined, pretending to be upset. Chuckling, I pulled on my blue jean button up and a pair of tan pants and my black shoes. On my way down, I couldn't help but have a smile plastered onto my face and as I walked out the door I heard Emmett say, "Smug bastard" under his breath. I laughed.

"Thanks Emmett!" I yell as I make my way to my car and pull out of my driveway. I could hear my family's chuckles down the highway as I made my way closer to Bella's house. I couldn't help the pure excitement that I felt rushing through my body over and over as I thought about how tonight could end. For my own sake, I pictured all bad and good ways, but I was hoping for the good and amazing. Once in front of her home, I noticed that her father wasn't home. Darn, I was thinking maybe I could say hello.

Getting out of the car, I sped towards Bella's front door and without hesitation, I knocked loud but gently for her to be able to know that I wasn't some crazy weird person at her door. I chuckled at that thought. "One second!" I heard Bella's angelic voice sing from inside as I heard her walking quickly down the steps. Please don't fall! My mind shouted, but I just stood there, smiling, waiting for her to open the door. It took her a moment as I heard the doorknob jiggle, but soon and very quickly, she opened the door and as soon as her eyes fell upon me, they widened but then softened quickly. "Edward? Hi." She said, sounding confused. "Um, sorry if I'm being rude, but why did you come here?" She asked politely. I smiled.

"Well... Would you care to go on a trip to Port Angeles with me? I would like to go on a drive with a very close friend." She looked at me, blushing but then nodded.

"Sure, um... just let me write a note for my dad." She began to turn. "You can wait in here if you would like." I smiled with a polite nod as she held the door open for me. When entering, I could smell both her and Charlie's scent and even though Charlie's scent was muted to me, it was easy to see who she got the scent trait from. As she walked away, I could hear her heart rate increase and I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. Once she was in the kitchen, she spoke to herself for a moment. "Ok... Edward Cullen wants to take me out... What do I do?! I already said yes and it's not like I don't want to... and it would be rude to turn him down... plus, this would be the perfect time to get answers." I smiled ans soon after, she came out and grinned.

"You ready?" I asked her and with a polite smile, she nodded. "Alright then Ms. Swan." I say, opening the door for her. "Ladies first." She blushed intensely before nodding and walking out, letting her hair hang around her face. I frowned a little and once we got inside of my car, I moved my hand and swept it against her hair and tucked it behind her ear, smiling. "I like seeing your face." As soon as these words left my mouth, Bella's blush darkened and she looked at me and smiled sweetly.

"T-thanks." I nodded and then turned my head towards the road. In the books she was terrified of my fast driving, and I wanted to get that grand reaction. So, to get the reaction I turned towards her and smiled.

"So, Bella. Is it okay if I take you to lunch?" Her eyes widened and she nodded and then turned her face towards the road and I saw the look I was looking for.

"YES! BUT WATCH THE ROAD PLEASE!" I chuckled and turned my attention towards the road. "You should slow down! What if we get into an accident?!" I laughed.

"We won't. Trust me, I've driven like this my entire life."

"What?!" My laughter rang out in the car as we continued our journey to Port Angeles. Once there, I pulled in front of Bella Italia.

"Do you mind italian food?" She shook her head with a smile.

"Not at all. I like italian food." Smiling, I nodded and got out, going to her side and opening her door for her. She looked at me shocked. Had no one ever shown her this respect? This love? This point to make her feel treasured? I shook that out of my mind while I held my hand out for her, waiting for her to take it. I wanted her to feel the chill from mt hand to maybe assist her to believe me when she find out what I am. Blushing, we got out of the car and headed towards the little restaurant. Even me holding the restaurant door for her seemed to make her blush, but for my sake, I ignored the fact that no none had ever treated her so gracefully.

Walking inside, I rush of warm air from the heaters. Bella seemed to enjoy that because she then removed her jacket. "Hello. How many?" The hostess asked. She was staring at me hard. 'Oh my goodness! If I had that man I would no longer be a saint!' I rolled my eyes a little and wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulders.

"Table for two please. And we would like a table in the back." I say to her, passing her a fifty dollar bill. The gasp that escaped her lips was a little hysterical, but I ignored the urge to laugh. Once seated, Bella told them what she had wanted and it was just expected from the book. Mushroom Ravioli and Coke. To follow suit, I just ordered a coke as well and not anything else. Bella looked at me curiously, but didn't say anything. Once the food arrived, Bella looked at me strangely again.

"You invited me to lunch with you, but you're really not going to eat?" I nodded.

"Right. I'm on a special diet." She sighed.

"If that's how it was we didn't have to come here. You know, it's unfair for me to eat in fr-" She stopped mid-sentence, her expression looking as if she had just figured something out or rather that she had added a piece to some invisible puzzle. She shook her head. "Nevermind. I apologize for my outburst." I chuckled and shook my head.

"No, it's alright. It's true, your logic was better than mine at that moment. But I did want to spend some alone time with you." Her eyes widened and she choked on her food for a moment. I was almost about to give her the Heimlich maneuver, but she then was breathing and looked up at me.

"You... You wanted to be alone with me?" She asked, sounding both shocked and very happy. I smiled and nodded, taking her hand in mine. She flinched for only a very quick second before smiling. I wasn't sure if it was her human emotion of shock that made her jump or if it was the temperature of my skin. She looked up again, her expression now serious. "Okay, Edward... I need answers." My brows furrowed.

"What answers are you needing? If you're talking about the math-" She shook her head.

"I need answers about you. After the accident, when I came up to you and asked for you to tell me the truth and to be honest and you said that you promised later." I nodded. "I want answers Edward." She said sweetly while caressing my hand a little tighter. "Please Edward." I smiled lightly and looked at her.

"You're a very curious human." Her eyes widened once more, holding the same expression again of figuring something out. "Well, what do you think it is?" She looked at me.

"I'm not sure if my guess is right, but I have an idea." I looked at her and leaned in a little closer. Once I was this close, Bella's breathing and heart rate accelerated by a slight amount.

"Can you tell me? I want to know." She shook her head and I pouted a little while made her laugh.

"Well, I want to tell you, just not here. I'll tell you on our way back in the car." She said, eating another ravioli. I sat there, almost feeling antsy. All the worry I held, seemed to not matter anymore when I realized that Bella was still holding my hand. She hadn't let go and it warmed my frozen heart. When she finally finished, I smiled. Nearly around the same time as she finished, the waitress came over.

"Could I interest any of you in our sweets today?" I looked towards Bella and she shook her head.

"No thank you." She nodded and placed the bill on the table.

"Okay. I will be back in a moment." The waitress said as she walked away and asked another customer about their drink while I paid for Bella's six dollar meal. I chuckled when Bella freaked out about it and tried to insist on paying it. Though I did reassure her that it was only six dollars and wasn't a big deal to me. Through much disagreement, Bella made me let her tip the woman. I couldn't reject that deal, she wouldn't allow me. So, once it was paid, I took Bella's hand in mine, not wanting to let it go ever again. Sadly, I knew that wish wouldn't ever be granted forever. I would have to let go of her hand for her to use the restroom, to shower, to change clothes.

Once we made it to my car, I kept her hand in mine and opened her door, holding her hand until she was in the car. Closing the door, I knew that I would soon finally get an answer from her. Walking to my door, I let myself in to see her smiling at me, her hand on the center console and open. Was she waiting for me to hold her hand? I smiled and did so once I got in the car and as I did, the blush on her face was nice and pink as she smiled lightly to herself.

The road wasn't too busy and even though I hated driving slowly, I drove the normal human speed back to Forks. Every bone in my body was begging that I would drive fast, but I wanted this moment with her. "So... Bella?" She looked at me and nodded.

"Yes, I know... well... you might think I'm crazy with that I say." I chuckle and shake my head.

"No. Please Bella, tell me?" I asked, looking up from under my eyelashes, making her gasp.

"I will, but first of all, quit dazzling me." She giggled and I smiled. "And well..."

"What do you think I am Bella?" I asked her, a little more serious now.

"Well, I have felt that cold temperature of your skin, I have seen the change of your eye color, and I have been witness to see that neither you or your family ever eats or drinks anything." She took a deep breath and swallowed. "I have come to the conclusion that from some intense research I did on my own... that you're... you're a vampire." My eyes widened. She guessed it right away, no mentioning of kryptonite was made. I looked at her with a gasp and she nodded. "I'm right aren't I? You are and so is your family?" I nodded and looked at her worriedly.

"Are... Are you scared?" I looked at her, feeling fearful that unlike her bookself, she would be afraid and wouldn't accept me. As I looked at her, I saw Bella lean closer to me.

"No, I'm not scared or afraid of you." She said, pressing her lips to my cheek. At this moment, I exploded with so much joy that I couldn't help but to drive a little faster. "I've had a feeling about you. A feeling that I have never felt before. It is feelings of love and passion." I couldn't help but want to shout happily at the words I was hearing, but I settled with a wide grin. Once we were getting close to Forks, I smiled at her.

"Well, I've had a feeling about you for a while as well. Before you came to Forks, there were books that were mysteriously shipped to our home. They were books of you and I's future. And there were many interesting things that happened in them, like we get married and somehow by a miracle, we have a child." She looked at me and gasped, but smiled.

"Really? That's... I can't believe it. That's amazing! So, I'm basically your soul mate?" I nodded.

"Yes. You are my soul mate. There is no basic about you." I wink at her. Just as we were pulling into Forks, I smiled. "So, would you like to come over for a bit? I'm sure Alice would like to see you." She looked at me surprised.

"I would love to, are you sure that you want me there so soon? Do they know about us?" I nodded.

"Yes, they've been cheering this on for a while. They know that I'm already in love with you." The expression on Bella's face was completely happy and as I drove towards my home, Bella leaned her head onto my shoulder. I was so happy that she knew and I was ready for this relationship to blossom.


	9. Chapter 9

BPOV

I couldn't believe that Edward was a vampire, but at the same time it hadn't shocked me. I had known that something wasn't normal about the way they acted around humans, but before I just blew it off as superstition. But beyond anything else, I was really happy. He had trusted in me enough to tell me his secret and I would promise to keep it. Even though I had only known him for this short amount of time, I felt like I already loved him. Was that weird of me?

No, he said he was already in love with me as well and that made me feel really good. As of now, we were on our way to his home. The ride there was mostly silent now, but we were holding hands. It was calming and soothing to just be like this with him. We were together now? I smiled lightly to myself Once we got to the driveway entrance, He pulled in and stopped just in the entrance of it, turning towards me as he lifted my hand to his lips, placing a gentle kiss upon my skin. I gasped happily and I smiled at me.

In that moment, his eyes changed from very gentle to being very determined. "Bella?" I nodded as a way to prompt him forward. "I've been waiting a century for you. Ever since I met you though and fell in love with you, I've been wanting to try this, but I wanted to wait until you really knew about me." I looked at him, slightly confused until he brought his face really close to mine and pressed his lips against mine.

EPOV

As Bella sat beside me and looked at me as we sat in the opening of my driveway, I couldn't fight to urge that I was feeling, one that I hadn't felt in a very very very long time, and that was to kiss my Bella. I wanted to feel her lips against mine, to feel the rush of romantic adrenaline run through me. Leaning towards her, I looked into her eyes, loving the molten chocolate color of her eyes. I breathed in her scent, full of the smell of rose, freesia, orange blossom, and Juniper. Closing my eyes, I took in deep breath and opened my eyes, just in time for me to quickly place my lips on hers.

Immediately, I felt a surge of passion run throughout my entire body. I had never kissed anyone before. In all of my 109 years, I haven't kissed anyone, and I had been missing out. This was one of the most amazing experiences in my life. Her lips were so soft and smooth. As I kissed her, her scent was intensifying. It was getting so strong and sweet. Her heat was warming me up, my cold skin felt like it was going to get to Bella's temperature. From reading the book, I realized how I could control myself because of Bella's couple shirts filling the house with her scent. Even Jasper found it a lot easier to be near here. Carlisle had even come up with a plan to maybe see if someday in the future, if he could get a blood donation from her and mix it with some sort of nasty human ingredient, to make it so that we would not want her blood at all.

I wouldn't force her too, honestly, I think we were fine now and we had nothing to worry about. The passion in our kissing was increasing, so much to the point that I moved my hand into her hair and began to caress her to me. She was so beautiful. After I had done this, she moved both of her hands around my neck and buried both of her hands into my hair, rubbing my scalp. I pulled back, wanting to let Bella get some air and she appeared really thankful. It was now though that I realized that she had somehow moved out of her seat and into my lap. If anyone from the house was seeing this, I knew I would get a hounding from Emmett.

I leaned back into my seat and looked into her eyes as she breathed. "Bella... sorry, I should have let you breathe earlier." She shook her head.

"No, it's okay. I didn't want to move away until absolutely necessary." She smiled. When I went to start up the car again, she shook her head. "I'm not finished with you Cullen." She smiled and I did as well, moving in for another kiss.

"Go Eddie! He's kissing her quite nicely!" Oh my god... I groaned. Bella's eyes widened and she almost looked hurt.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" I shook my head and whispered.

"Not at all. Emmett, my brother, is watching us." She smiled and leaned closer, her lips at my right ear.

"Then let's give him an eyeful." She smiled and forcefully pulled me to her and smashed her lips against mine, crushing her chest against mine. At this closeness, I could feel each nature curve and contour that god had blessed her with. She was definitely an amazing human. I couldn't help myself and I wrapped my arms around her, letting my hands just simply rest on the small of her back. Unable to keep it in anymore, I realized a long and guttural moan.

I was shocked, when did this precious angel suddenly become the seductress? I didn't mind in the least bit, it was still just shocking. I heard Emmet's wolf whistling from the house and heard Rosalie's very soft giggle.

"Bella looks like she's dazzled Eddie."

"How so Emmett?" Alice asked.

"She made the first move on him and she's kissing him pretty good. He looks like he's not sure how to react." Emmett laughed and I chuckled to myself as I pulled away. I wanted to continue this, but I would wait until later. We obviously wouldn't move on to anything other than what's appropriate at the moment, but still, I want more. I smiled as she moved back into her seat and I pulled the rest of the way up. Once in front of my house, I smiled at her as I got out of the car and moved to hold her door open for her as she came out. When she saw my home, her eyes widened and she seemed to go immediately shy.

"What's wrong love?" She looked up at me.

"Nothing," she assured, "I'm just shy when first meeting some people, like your parents. What if they don't like me?" I shook my head.

"No worries love. They are excited to meet you." She looked up, smiling.

"Really?" I nodded and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before leading her into the house. Once inside, I found my family was all in the living room, so we walked in, Bella slowly walking in with an adorable blush on her cheeks.

"Hello Edward. Hello Bella, I'm Esme." Esme said sweetly, smiling at her. Bella's blush darkened a little. "So, my son told you about us?" She nodded. "Are you okay with us?" She asked gently. Bella smiled.

"Yes, of course. Edward told me about the books too and showed me a notebook that held a couple important details." She smiled. "I'm very glad to meet all of you. You have a very beautiful home." Alice shrieked in happiness as she heard this.

"Thank you very much dear."

"Oh Bella!" She hugged her. Bella now seemed to feel okay in the house, which came as a relief to me. My father then used this time to introduce themselves properly, seeing as Bella knew my siblings.

"Hello Bella, I'm Carlisle." Bella smiled and nodded, struggling a little as Alice was still holding her. Once Alice let her go, I noticed Bella's attention go over to the piano in the other room. She's so sweet. Esme had noticed this and suggested that I play for her and Bella didn't disagree. I looked at my mother, but unhappy, but just a little curious as to why she wanted me to show off. To impress Bella more? I shrugged and smiled, taking Bella's hand in mine and seating her down on the bench, so that she would be next to me.

She's so sweet. Exactly like the book." Esme whispered to Carlisle.

After I heard this, I tried to think of a song I could use. Of course the lullaby I wrote for her was beautiful, should I play that right away? Yes. Yes I should. (For her lullaby, I am using a song I found on youtube. It's done by David Solis and it's titled Beautiful Background Instrumental Music - Instrumental Piano Music. You should have a listen. So pretty!)

I placed my fingers against the keyboard and let out a deep breath before pressing down. "Bella, I wrote this for you," I whispered to her. I looked to the side and smiled at her. Her eyes widened and she smiled, leaning to the side, her hand now on my shoulder as she sighed happily.

"It's so beautiful." I smiled and leaned my head against hers. Behind us, I could hear my mother's awed breath, I could almost hear the smile upon her lips. As I played, I could see a vision starting to come into Alice's mind. It was Bella giving me a sweet kiss just as Esme would walk by with a camera to take a photo of us together and Esme having a happy rant about how cute we were together. I smiled. I would want Esme to treasure that image. Because every time she would think about it, so would I. Just as I finished the song, Bella turned towards me. "That was so beautiful. You wrote that for me?" She asked and I nodded. "You're so talented. Thank you." She smiled and leaned forwards and placed her forehead to mine and as I expected, she pressed her lips softly to mine and out of instinct, I caressed her cheek.

CLICK! Esme really took a photo? I smiled and pulled away, "You're welcome love." I smiled and took her hand.

"Edward! You and Bella are so sweet together! So adorable!" Esme cheered happily. I nodded and winked at her before looking back at Bella.

"Thank you Esme." Bella said shyly and blushed. I smiled and placed a kiss on the back of her hand. "Would you like a tour of the house?" With a quick and excited nod, I took her all over the house, showing her the living room, kitchen, Carlisle's office, bathrooms, everyone else's rooms or doors to their rooms, and then lastly, my room. Upon walking in, I could hear a gasp of air come in and then out as she walked into the middle of my room. While looking around, she turned back towards me and said, "No bed?" I chuckled and shook my head.

"No, I don't sleep." She nodded thoughtfully and kept looking around my room. Her eyes moved to the stereo set and she smiled, walking over to it. She looked back at me and smiled even wider.

"You have so much music." I nodded. "What are you listening to?" She asked herself as she looked at me before pressing the play button on my radio. Debussy began to play and I smiled. It was such a beautiful masterpiece. Without being able to help myself, I walked closer to her and gestured for her to allow me to take her hand in mine. She let me for a moment, but once I tried to spin her around once, she looked at me pleadingly.

"What?" I chuckled. Biting her lip she looked at me.

"I... I can't dance." Oh boy... Well...

"Well, I could always make you." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not afraid of you." I chuckled immediately.

"You're going to regret that confession." I chuckled once more, leaning down into a crouch and she gulped just in time for me to leap into the air and fly us to my couch, both of us laying on the cushions. Moving onto my hands and knees, I was now hovering over her, but I wasn't planning on taking her in that way. She just looked so beautiful. Without being able to help myself, I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers, enjoying the softness of her lips against mine. They were so warm too, and her heart was beating to fast. This was a special moment.

"YOU TWO ARE BEING SO SWEET THAT IT'S MAKING ME NAUSEOUS!" Emmett yelled. I groaned and rolled my eyes, seeing him hanging off a tree branch and looking into my window. Sighing, I sat up and so did Bella. Looking over, she eyed the clock and looked at me sadly.

"Edward, I need to get home and make dinner for my father." I nodded and got off the couch, helping her up.

"Mind if I come with you?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No, not really." She smiled as we walked. Going to her house was nice, while she made dinner and talked with her father, I stayed up in her room, laying back on her bed, listening to her human conversations with her human father. They got along well, I could really tell. It made me happy to see and hear it. Soon though, I could Bella getting flustered and wanting to quickly come to her room. I smiled, I wanted her in my arms as soon as possible, but she was allowed to spend sometime with her father. I chuckled at the thought. "Well, good night dad. See you tomorrow." I could hear Charlie's usual, "mmhmm" and soon the door opened.

As soon as Bella's eyes landed on me, she smiled, grabbed her pajama's, went into the bathroom, and came back in, now wearing a white tank top and her short cotton pajama shorts. She looked so amazing. Moving towards the bed, she crawled on, crawling closer to me before laying down right next to me. "Are you comfortable now?" I chuckled.

"Yes, sorry for the wait. You must have gotten bored." I shook my head.

"No, I just looked at the photos on your corkboard. I like them." She blushed and leaned her head against my shoulder.

"So, Edward, can you honestly answer me? How old are you?" I looked at her and took a deep breath.

"I'm 108 years old in human years, but I am 17 physically." Her eyes widened.

"Wait!" She exclaimed quietly. "You waited a century for me?" I nodded and rolled, now hovering over her again.

"Bella, Yes, I waited for you. I am glad I did too. You're so perfect." I breathed out as I moved down to my elbows, not letting my weight weigh on her as I pressed my lips to hers. I pulled away for a moment. "You're so beautiful, extravagant, and a mystery to me, all at the same time. So beautiful." I hummed, pressing my lips to hers, now moving them in a rhythm against hers. A slight gasp escaped her and I moved my lips to her neck, kissing her lightly all over as she breathed. Her skin was so soft and her scent was so amazing to me. Her arms moved around my next and I smiled. I truly am already completely in love with this amazing human. I'm so happy.


	10. Chapter 10

EPOV

Bella's breath slowly made her chest rise and fall, with as much ease as a butterfly's wings flapping. It may seem fast to humans, but for us, it is very slow and rhythmic. I smiled, leaning my head back and let the beautiful sound of her heart and soft breathing fill my mind like an elegant composition. "Oh Bella..." I hummed to myself. Laying down next to her, my head elevated, I smiled. "You're so special to me, nothing in this world could change that. One thing is certain though, if you ever were to leave this world, I would to perish and find you in whatever life comes after this one." I smiled and watched her small smile as she slept. "I will protect you with my life, even after the time comes that you become like me."

Sighing out happily, I moved a hand to caress her cheek. As quickly as I could muster, I moved my hand back as Bella started to stir at my cold touch. I almost felt guilty that I had awoken her, until I realized that she hasn't woken at all and was instead, cuddling herself closer to my body. She sleepily placed her head on my chest, ear above my unbeating heart, and her one arm wrapped around my waist. I smiled even wider to myself. She was such a magnificent human being.

"I... Edward, I love you Edward." She sleep talking? Breathing out in relief that she hadn't woken to my freezing tough, I placed a hand on her back, gently rubbing her back to her deep sleep. I stopped the rubbing as I heard her heart relax once more and I held her to me, my one arm wrapped around her waist and my hand resting upon her upper hip gently. buzz buzz I was startled by my phone, but managed to carefully reach for it, not waking Bella.

From: Alice

Hey Edward, you're still at Bella's, that's adorable! When do you plan on coming home tonight?"

Chuckling quietly to myself, I took a quick photo of the way Bella was holding onto my.

Edward: Alice, I don't think I'll be able to get out of this, alive, if I try to leave. She's holding on pretty tight, for a human.

After sending, I smiled, putting my phone down next to me. I closed my eyes again, looking at Bella's angelic face as she slept. She was so sweet and delicate, though she didn't know just how delicate she really was. Her skin was so soft, the strength of a mere crisp fall leaf, breaking under the slightest pressure. Her bones, just as fragile. Even though she was so fragile, I wanted to hold her tightly to me, but that day would have to wait. Despite all of my obvious strength, Bella didn't care, she still wanted to be closer to me.

Oh my! Edward! That looks so adorable! I'm adding this!

To what?

Oh yeah... ummm, yeah, see you at home later. Bye!

No response Alice? Seriously? I chuckled to myself and put my cell phone back into my back pocket. Silencing my phone, I moved it to the nightstand by Bella's bed and I leaned back down. Her face was so peaceful, so calm. Smiling, I turned onto my side, facing her as I watched her smile in her sleep. Looking out the window behind her, the sun began to rise, creating a light orange hue to the morning. The fog was beginning to become more noticeable. I could start to smell the fresh dew. Bella startled me by her sudden movement. She was moving herself closer to my body, her face buried in my chest, her one hand around my waist, radiating my top half with warmth. I smiled and held her to me a little tighter, but not enough to hurt her.

I grabbed her comforter and wrapped it around us, I whispered to her, "Love, Bella, you are my better half. I have been in love with you ever since I read those books and I must say I will never leave you, unless you request so. I will never leave, even if you were to perish, I would to cease to exist. I would search the entire afterlife for you. Even if you didn't remember me, I would stick by your side. You can sleep well knowing that I am and always will be here by your side. I love you Bella." Leaning down, I pressed my lips to her forehead and then very gently to her lips.

She moved again, but even closer. I wished that my vampire heart could continue to beat. I would want it to beat for her, to soothe her just by its very sound like her heartbeat does for me. I knew what I could do to preserve that sound for myself after she becomes one of us. Becoming one of us... after having our child... I smiled. At least now that we had read the book, we knew how we could save her and keep her healthy. No need to have Rosalie worry about her and be protective around us. If she did I would consider having Emmett take her out of our home for the pregnancy. Because I knew that's not something she will want to do, perhaps she will stand back.

I could still imagine what our little Renesmee would look like, she was so sweet and she would be so adorable. Her long, thick, bronze ringlet hair, her adorable little dimples, her pale skin. I hummed to myself at the imagined beauty. I promised to myself though, I will spend more time with her than I did in the book, both her and Bella. It was sad, how little time I spent with them and I was annoyed with myself for it. "I... Edward, I... love you." Bella mumbled, she was talking in her sleep? I smiled to myself.

"I love you as well Bella." I whispered. Laying down right next to her, at head level, I looked out the window again, the sky was now a magnificent orange and it left a golden hue on the grass, giving away the elegant sight of dew hidden in each blade of grass. The light came in Bella's room too, shining a little between her window and the treeline, giving her an angelic glow. Yes, she was an angel, pure and sweet. The sound of Charlie's alarm alerted me. I listened carefully as he got ready and left for work, luckily he didn't come in to check in on her. I didn't want to let her go.

Leaning down, I laid my head against hers and closed my eyes, going into a vampire's version of sleep. I really do love you Bella, nothing, and I mean nothing, will ever change that.


	11. Chapter 11

EPOV

I was knocked out of my false dream-state when I felt Bella's body shifting. Her heart rate was starting to speed a little so I knew she was waking. I stayed still, my eyes still closed. I felt her arms move as she stretched. Her one hand grazed my cold face and I could feel her look up at me suddenly. I could sense her looking at me, so I opened my eyes very slightly. She then moved up, her face right above mine and she lowered herself, pressing her lips to mine. She moved her lips against mine, sweet and smooth like honey. It was so sweet and warm, being with her this way.

Slowly, I wrapped my arms around her and smiled into the kiss, moving my lips back against her. She let out, what almost sounded like, a moan, moving her fingers into my hair. I chuckled and pulled away from here, looking into her eyes. I pulled her closer to me, loving her warmth against my skin. "Well, good morning to you, love." She giggled and then let out a happy sigh.

"Good Morning Edward." I smiled. "I was really enjoying kissing you like that... When I woke up to see you like that, I almost imagined you were actually sleeping and you were so amazingly beautiful." I smiled and hugged her even closer to me. "Wait! Charlie?!" I shook my head and still held her to me even when she tried to move.

"Don't worry love, he left earlier this morning." I winked at her, pressing my lips to her forehead. "Right now, I just want to hold you." She blushed darkly, moving her hands into my hair and smiling at me. Moving down, she placed her head in the nape of my neck, nestling herself against my body. Her legs were straddling my waist as her head was against my neck, making me feel warm inside, or maybe that was just her body heat warming me up. I could feel Bella's heart rate start to slightly slow again, as i she was falling back to sleep when her stomach rumbled. She groaned and I chuckled, wrapping my hands around her and putting her over my shoulder.

"Edward? What are you doing?" I smile.

"Breakfast time for the human." I say as I walk down the stairs. Sitting her down in the chair, I looked in the refrigerator, finding eggs, ham, cheese, spinach, tomatoes, perfect! I make her an omelette. That should be nice, right? I grabbed the ingredients and began cooking. Even if the smells were odd and repulsive to me, human food was essential for Bella. She needed this to survive. After finishing cooking it, I placed it on a plate and sat it before her. I also reached into the fridge again and grabbed some orange juice, putting that into a cup for her.

After setting that before her, she looked at me. "Thank you Edward. I do feel bad though, that you made this alone..." I shook my head and kissed her forehead.

"It's fine love, I would love doing this for you everyday if that was possible. Now eat love, before it gets cold." Bella blushed and nodded, finally biting into the omelette and she let out one of the happiest sounds I had ever heard come from her. It was a beautiful sound, I knew she was happy with the food.

"This is so delicious! Amazing for someone who doesn't eat human food." I winked.

"Watching Food Network helps." I smiled. She nodded, blushing as she ate.

"So, what did you do while I slept? You must have been bored." I shook my head.

"Never bored when I'm with you, even if you are asleep... but, I was actually thinking about something." I smiled and took her one hand in mine, looking into her eyes.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked, her head cocked to the side.

"I... well, I think we need to make our relationship known to your parents. In the books, they were accepting of it once they were told about it." I knew this fact was a lie, but I felt that perhaps her parents would be better around with me. I didn't know if this would end badly, but I had a feeling that it would be a good move in the end. Bella looked at me, not a word coming out of her mouth. Was I bringing this up too soon? I didn't think so, but maybe Bella would think differently.

"You're right. It makes sense. I think that it's a good idea. Well, if you want, we can tell my father tonight. We can make dinner tonight and well him when he comes home." I nodded and leaned forwards, placing a kiss on her cheek

"I think that's a good idea... what about your mom?" Bella pursed her lips, biting her cheek.

"Well, we could call her after breakfast." I nodded.

"Okay. I hope you don't feel like I'm forcing this on you." Bella shook her head.

"No, you're right. This is the best decision." I looked into her eyes, curious if that was her true thought. Bella sped up eating, quickly scooping up the omelette bites into her mouth. She could slow down, I really didn't want her to choke. "Sorry, I just want to hurry. If I don't I'll probably end up chickening out." I nodded and smiled lightly to myself. Bella worried so much, sometimes it made me worry about her. Shrugging my shoulders, Bella ran upstairs to grab her phone while I decided to quickly wash the kitchen. It was funny to me that in the matter of time that it took Bella to go upstairs in her room, change out of her pajamas, and grab her phone, I was able to clean the entire kitchen. It was a happy moment to see the reaction on her face. "Wow, you're family should start a cleaning service." I laughed as she sat back down in the one chair and I sat across from her.

She looked at me and took a really deep breath in and breathed out really slowly before dialing her mother's number. The dial tone rang about four times before her mother answered. "Hello honey! How are you? What's going on?" She asked happily, practically glowing through the phone.

Bella laughed and smiled to herself.

"Is that Bella?" I heard a man ask.

"Yes honey, Hey, Phil wants to talk with you too, so I'm going to put the phone on speaker, okay?"

"Okay." I smiled again, her parents loved her very much, very very much. "Well, Mom, I have some news to tell you."

"Oh, what kind of news?" She asked.

"Well, a week ago, I went on a date with this boy, we are now dating."

Her mother let out a loud squeal and I could her a happy chuckle from Phil. "Oh mt gosh! What's his name?!" I smiled.

"His name is Edward Cullen. He has four adopted siblings. His family is really nice."

"Oh! How old is he?!" Bella looked over at me apologetically and I shook my head. I was happy that her mother, at this moment, held this kind of reaction.

"Same as me, he's seventeen."

"Mmmmm, awesome! What does he look like? Is he hot?" Bella blushed so dark that I couldn't help but to chuckle, but at the moment, I made sure to do so quietly so that her mother wouldn't know of my presence just yet. Bella looked at me, almost for guidance and I winked at her, I wanted to hear what she would say as well.

"Well, he's very attractive, beautiful. He has short bronze brown hair, that's in a tousled fashion, he's tall, lanky but fit, he's pale like me, his eyes are a magnificent, but rare, butterscotch gold."

"Oh Bella, you really do like him don't you?" She teased. I couldn't help it this time and I laughed, but again tried to stay as quiet as possible.

"Of course I do. He's just as loving towards me. He's so sweet mom, I can't wait for you to meet him someday." I smiled and took her hand in mine.

"Oh, what does he sound like? Is his voice deep or?" Bella looked at me as she rolled her eyes. I chuckled again, but loud this time. "What was that Bella?"

"Would you like to talk to him? He's sitting right here with me." Renee squealed again.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Bella gently put the phone in my hand. "Hello?"

"Hello Mrs. Dwyer." She squealed quietly. This woman must be funny.

"Oh please honey, just call me Renee. How are you?" I smiled.

"I am great. Actually, I'm with Bella right now. I'm going to stay and help her prepare dinner tonight because she's going to be telling Charlie tonight." Renee signed.

"Oh yes, softening him up with food is a really good idea. He's usually very accepting of everything after his belly is full. Well, It was nice to meet you, I hope I do get to meet you some day."

"I do hope so as well, have a very nice day Renee." I handed the phone back to Bella and she smiled at me, nodding a "thank you" to me.

"Okay baby, it was very nice to talk with you. Good luck with telling your father."

"Thank you mom."

"You're welcome baby, you're going to need it." She hung up and Bella looked at me, blushing.

Leaning forwards, I pressed my lips to hers. I pulled away and moved her to standing position and pressed my lips to hers once more. The passion within this kiss was so overwhelming that I couldn't help myself when I lifted her up into my arms and sat her on the counter, my arms wrapped around her waist and into her hair while she buried her hands into my hair. This felt so passionate, so warming as she ran her hands down my body and unexpected gripped my hips. Unexpectedly, even for me, I rubbed my hands down her body as well and gripped her rear in my hands, not even thinking about it until I had already done so. She gasped, but was smiling at me. I pulled away, smiling at her. "I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to get so aggressive like that." Bella shook her head.

"No, I actually... I actually liked it." My eyes widened. "But, we can continue this later. Dad, Billy Black, and Jacob Black are coming over for the baseball game, so I have to get working on dinner for them." I smiled.

"Okay boss, what do we do first?" She smiled and hopped off of the counter and walked towards the refrigerator where a large pork tenderloin was laying. My eyes widened and she shook her head.

"I usually eat about two small pieces, it's the men that eat this entire thing." She giggled as she pulled it out. That tenderloin had to have been at least twenty pounds. Next she pulled out turkey bacon. Then she grabbed other ingredients like pork bacon and cheese. I grimaced, but ignored the urge to tell her how repulsive it was to me. She then also grabbed rolls and asparagus. I stayed back as she grabbed the ingredients because I wasn't sure what she would be using, but now I knew what I could grab for her to use.

I helped her grab an oven pan, a stove top grill skillet and another oven pan. She went to preheat the oven while I was asked if I could rinse off the asparagus and put it in a bowl. Happily, I moved the asparagus into a strainer and shook the strainer lightly as I rinsed off the asparagus. After putting it in a bowl, I watched as Bella put her hair up into a messy bun. I used to think that that was weird, but on her, it looked good. But I did like her hair down. I smirked at myself, She was cooking, so her hair was going to be up. Bella was looking at me and smiling as she pulled the pork tenderloin out of its packaging and rinsed it of the small amount of blood that it held. After doing so, she grabbed salt, pepper, onion powder, minced garlic, and melted butter. I was confused by all of the seasoning being used, but I moved to the asparagus and melted some butter along with some salt and pepper and placed the grill skillet on the stove and turned up the heat. As I waited for it to heat up, I watched Bella's actions. She had mixed the all the ingredients together, sliced the pork tenderloin into slices that were about an inch and a half thick, and was now rubbing it into the meat. I did have to admit, despite how repulsive it seemed to me, if I was human, I would surely eat every delicious thing she made.

After rubbing the seasonings into the meat, she took the turkey bacon out of it's casing. Grabbing toothpicks, she wrapped the bacon around each piece of meat and held the strips in place with toothpicks. She was an amazing human. "How did you learn to cook so well Bella?" I asked her. She looked at me and shrugged.

"I don't know really, when your mother is honestly the child in the mother daughter relationship and is bad at cooking, you just kind of learn to take over that job yourself." She smiled at me and moved her hand over the grill skillet. My eyes widened, what is she doing?! "Your skillet is warmed up." I sighed with relief and nodded.

Carefully, I moved each piece of asparagus onto the grill. "So, what is the pork bacon and the cheese for Bella?" She smiled.

"Those men can't stand vegetables, so only of you over it in cheese and bacon will they even touch asparagus." I chuckled.

"You know, if I was human, I would enjoy every single thing that you cooked. Unfortunately now, I can't enjoy what you are making, sometimes it makes me sad." Bella shook her head.

"No need to be sad. I love you just the way you are." She smiled, placed a kiss on my cheek and continued cooking. It was almost an hour later that Bella had finally pulled the pork from the oven and had thrown the buns in when her father had returned home. Bella's heartbeat was frantic, but I was able to help slow it by holding her hand.

When Charlie walked in, he and Bella greeted each other and he walked in. At first he seemed a bit confused as to why I was in here, in his house rather. "Hello Mr. Swan. I'm Edward Cullen." I said politely. Charlie nodded.

"Hello Edward. If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" I smiled.

"Not at all. You see, I was over here helping Bella prepare dinner for the baseball game. We wanted to tell you that I am dating Bella sir." Charlie's eyes widened and he smirked a little.

"At least it's the good Cullen kids..." He mumbled and he smiled. "Will you be joining us for dinner Edward?" I shook my head.

"I won't be eating, I have a specific diet I follow, but I would love to stay to enjoy the baseball game, if you don't mine sir?" Charlie shook his head.

"Of course not. What's this diet son?" I tried to think for a moment, ah!"

"Everything I eat has to be gluten free." Charlie nodded.

"So you have Celiac's?" I nodded. "What a shame, but hey, you definitely eat healthy then." I nodded. "Anyways, of course you can stay for the game. I'm going to go into the living room and watch the news for a bit. I'll let you know when the Billy and Jacob get here." It wasn't long either until they arrived and when they did, the air almost became immediately intense. "Hello Billy, Hi Jacob! Come on in. I have the game on Billy. Jacob, Bella's in the kitchen." Jacob nodded and came in to see me hugging Bella and giving her a very light kiss. I wanted to show who was truly Bella's. I wasn't territorial necessarily, but I didn't want a repeat of what happened in the books.

"Hello Bella!" Jacob said happily. Bella looked over and smiled.

"Hi Jake! How are you?" Jake smiled.

"I'm good. Oh, it smells good in here, what's for dinner?"

"You'll see. I'm about to dish it out. Go sit with dad and Billy." Jacob nodded and I helped her as we put everything on plates and handed it to everyone. Bella had me give Billy his plate. I knew it was a slightly bad idea, but maybe it would help a little, who knows. Billy's eyes widened as he took the plate from me. As I walked away, he practically forced Jacob to switch plates with him. Sighing, I walked in and Bella started carrying in her plate, but I grabbed it from her and set it on the coffee table as I sat down. After I sat down, Bella unexpectedly sat in the space between my legs, grabbing her plate. Billy almost hissed.

"So Charlie, why is Cullen here?" Billy asked casually so it wouldn't sound like an insult. Charlie smiled.

"Edward Cullen is Bella's boyfriend." I could feel Billy tense up again. This was going to be a hill that we needed to get over. I could also feel Jacob's excitement.

"Is this your first boyfriend Bella?"

"Yes." She said, smiling as I wrapped my arms around her waist, my hands on her abdomen, rubbing my thumbs around her belly button. That feature on Bella was a little cute to me. I hadn't seen it yet, but the thought of seeing it was nice. I don't have a fetish for belly buttons or anything, I just think it's a cute feature, even if all humans have it. Leaning closer, I placed a gentle kiss on her cheek as she ate her food and she sighed happily, leaning into my chest as I hugged her. I loved hearing her happy sighs after each bite, it made her so adorable.

That's cute isn't it? Charlie thought and I smiled to myself.

"So, Edward, do you love Bella?" Charlie and Billy looked my way.

"Yes. I do. I know most adults say that kids don't know what love is, but deep within me, I really do love her."

"So, Edward, how did you ask my daughter to be your girlfriend?" I looked at Bella and we both nodded. We would have to make up a story because there wasn't really a story to it. It was just immediate true love.

"Well, we had known each other for a while and her and I are lab partners in Biology. We were looking in the microscope and she was so smart, answering all the questions about mitosis correctly. I couldn't help but to ask her right then and there." Charlie smiled, seeming content with that answer as he continued to watch his game.

Jacob smiled widely, obviously excited. "I can't wait to be in a relationship like yours someday." I smiled. Even though I hated to admit it, he would be our future daughter's lover. It was the order of the romantic world. Smiling, I hugged Bella closer, still rubbing her abdomen.


	12. Chapter 12

EPOV ~ Couple Months Later

Today was a very special day for me. Well, not for me necessarily, but rather for the love of my life. It's been a couple months since we've been together. About four months now. I smiled as I realized this. Bella and I's relationship has been amazing so far. Not a single issue has been found. Today's Bella's eighteenth birthday, a super exciting day for us. For her. I was planning on going out with her today, to my family's surprise party after school. As far as she knew, Alice only wanted a day with Bella at our house.

I was sitting in the parking lot as Bella got ready. I was a little upset though that just like the book she still hated gifts. Though, she would have to get over it. I love the idea of giving her gifts and I knew the perfect ones to give her for her birthday. As Bella came out, she looked radiant. In her eighteen years of age. She was wearing a pair of denim skinny jeans, a red and black plaid button up, with a white tank top under it. She was also wearing black converse along with a brown jacket. Bella never wore makeup, but she never needed it. Her beauty in my eyes was magnificent.

She opened the passenger door and smiled at me as I leaned in closer, pressing my lips to her cheek and then her lips quickly. "Happy Birthday my love" She groaned at me, but smiled. "Come on Bella. Accept it. You're birthday is amazing and definitely something to celebrate." She shrugged.

"I suppose so." She leaned in closer and placed a kiss on my neck. "Thank you Edward."

Holding her hand, I started the car and made my way towards the school. The drive was quiet, aside from Bella's beautiful heartbeat. On the way in, just as predicted in the books, Jacob had stopped by and gave her a dreamcatcher, just as foretold. The day had consisted of people telling Bella, Happy Birthday, because of Alice being the little evil pixie that she is, she told everyone of Bella's friends about Bella's birthday. Bella, despite all the attention, handled it well. It wasn't until Alice handed her a box at lunch that she had felt a little uncomfortable, or appeared to. "Please Bella! Please open it." Alice begged. "I know you'll just love it."

Bella sighed and nodded, opening the box to reveal a casual, vintage, green, summer dress. Bella smiled and took it out of the box. She set the box down next to her and held it up to her.

I smiled. "It's beautiful." I said.

"Yes, thank you Alice." Putting the dress safely back into the box, Bella sat back down and from there, the day sped forwards. The school day seemed to speed by and I took Bella home. Going inside with her house, I walked with her into the kitchen where we found a note from Charlie.

Hey Bells, I'm sorry, I was called into the station for an emergency. I promise to make this up to you. Enjoy your day with the Cullens.

Bella sighed and shrugged. "I hope nothing really bad is going on." I nodded.

"Me too. Now, go get ready, Alice wants us over the house soon."

Bella nodded and walked upstairs with the box. I sat in the living room and watched the news while I waited for her. An hour had passed before I got a text from Alice. Why haven't you left yet?

Bella is still getting ready Alice. We will be there as soon as possible. - Edward.

Okay, text me when you leave the house so we will be ready.

Putting my phone in my pocket I smiled and sighed. The news now was interesting as I watched the anchors laugh at a joke one of the other's had made. It was just as they finished laughing, I finally heard Bella coming down the stairs. Turning my head, I gasped. Had she put makeup on? She did her hair even. The dress had gotten her complimented her hair color and skin tone. Her eyes were a light shade of gold and brown while her lips where glossier than usual. Her hair had been done to look like what I saw in magazines... what did they call that style... oh yes! beach waves! I stood up and walked over to her, bringing her towards my body and hugging her. "You are absolutely beautiful." She blushed.

I leaned down to kiss her, our lips moving together gracefully. I pulled away, smiling at her. "So, I look that good huh?" She asked with a smile.

"You always look this good. No matter what. We'll continue that kiss later. I should get you to my house before Alice comes here herself." At an agreeance, we left and went to my house. The car ride was slow. I didn't know if her birthday would go like the book, not with the blood lust part, the actual party. Alice had kept all of her plans from my mind so I was just as clueless as the next person. Pulling up to the house, I got out and walked around to Bella's side. Opening her door, I took her hand, helping her out of the car.

Smiling, I continued to hold her hand until we made it to my front door. Upon entry, Alice was already standing there, smiling like a goof. "Oh Bella! You did a great job!"

Bella shrugged. "Thank you. I don't wear makeup or really do my hair so I had to look on my computer. I only have makeup do to my mom buying it for me... but it was never touched." Alice tsked.

"I could have done it for you Bella." Bella shook her head.

"Knowing you, I would have spent my birthday in your makeup chair." Bella giggled. Alice nodded.

"Well, you're probably right. Now! Let's get to the family room. Everyone's excited to see you." Bella nodded and before she could even start walking, Alice was dragging her. "You're so slow Bella." Alice teases, I growled under my breath.

"I'm human remember?!" Bella retorted with a snort.

Alice slowed down. "Oh... yeah... right." She giggled. "Sorry." Finally walking a decent pace, we made it into the family room. We were at the top of the stairs while the family was at the bottom. Alice stopped for a moment while Bella looked. Though, right after, Alice dragged her down again. The party was just as it had been said in books, except for the blood thirsty Jasper scene. Rosalie had gotten Bella a necklace with the Cullen crest on it. Alice and Jasper had gotten Bella she dress she was wearing, Emmet got her a radio system, while Esme and Carlisle gave her the place tickets. When she was given plane tickets, she was happily emotional about the kind gift.

"We thought those tickets would be a nice gift for you."

Bella nodded and hugged both Esme and Carlisle. "This gift is great, but it's so expensive..."

Carlisle shook his head and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Money means nothing to this family. Though, it is nice to have." He winked. "We wanted to get this for you, so please, don't worry about the cost."

Bella nodded and smiled. "Thank you, but may I ask... why two?"

Esme smiled lovingly. "Well for you to bring Edward with you silly."

Bella's eyes widened again, but she didn't say anything. She looked at me and smiled. I knew she didn't expect a gift from me, but of course I had a box on the table. "Edward, you didn't have to." She exclaimed. I could already feel the guilt coming off of her in waves.

I shook my head and took her hands in mine, smiling. "Love, these gifts are something that I believe you should have. If it helps, I didn't spend a dime." Bella sighed with relief. She nodded, but closed her eyes as she held a hand out. I chuckled and moved her other hand so I could lay the box in both of her hands. Once the box was in her hands, she opened her eyes and moved to the table again, opening it.

She cocked her head to the side curiously as she lifted a book out. "What is this Edward?" Her gift were the four books that we had received from the mysterious writer. I could hear the room get quiet immediately as Alice gasped. "Those are the books, love. The books we received that told us the past future. I just thought... I thought you would like to get a chance to read them, to get to know what we already know." Bella's eyes widened quite a bit in shock.

"Edward?" Esme asked gently.

I nodded. "I know what you all are thinking. Though, I think it is important for Bella to read these." Carlisle nodded, agreeing with my statement. It wasn't too much longer that I was to return Bella home, due to Charlie's curfew. Though, I would be stopping by later tonight. As everyone said goodbye to Bella and she to them, after thanking them each again for their gifts, we left, me taking her home. The drive to her house wasn't long and when we arrived, Charlie was asleep on the sofa, snoring loudly. It was nice, knowing I wouldn't have to sneak through the window tonight.

When we reached her room, Bella placed the books on her nightstand while she placed the other gifts on her dresser. Moving towards her bed, Bella sat down as I sat down next her. Bella was laying on her side, looking up at me as I moved and laid down too, looking into her eyes. Her expression was full of pure happiness. There were no words that needed to be spoken between us, but we knew that just being together was enough as long as we were cuddling together.

Bella scooted closer to me, her face only five inches from mine. "Edward?" I smiled.

"Yes love?" She blushed.

"Well... it's still my birthday for..." Bella looked towards the clock. "another half hour. Kiss me?" Looking into her eyes, I nodded and smiled at her as our faces got closer and closer. I moved my hand into her hair and pulled myself closer, pressing my lips to hers. We moved together with grace but also intense passion. Kissing her was as if I was kissing a god, her mouth precious, just like her body, just like her heart. This was a good memory for me a week later.

After giving Bella those books, she insisted on being alone to read them. I understood, she wanted to know what we knew, but I was saddened that I wasn't able to be with her outside of school. I was worried about her and what she was thinking during this time, but I knew I needed to let her be. Even my sibling worried about it because she wouldn't speak at lunch, instead she would read the books. We were happy that she wouldn't tell anyone the names of the books or anything. It was worrisome as she kept to herself, I could only hope that her opinion of me after reading New Moon wouldn't change.


	13. Chapter 13

EPOV

The past week has been rough for me... seeing as I haven't been able to be with Bella at night or have been able to be with her after school. After giving her those books, she seemed to want to be on her own. She didn't really speak much to me. It was making me feel sad and lonely, not being able to hug her, cuddle with her, kiss her, it was nearly torture. Standing in my room, pacing back and forth as I had been doing for days, I finally decided to go for a quick hunt.

Running out the door to the woods was a nice breath of fresh air. The excitement it gave me to feel the ground feel like nothing beneath my feet, was above cloud 9. There were only two things that gave me that feeling, running for a hunt, and Bella's love. Needless to say, I kept the hunt short, getting a quick meal before running back. Leaping from the ground up to the porch that connects to my room, I landed smoothly.

"Edward!" I heard Alice call from the living room. I sighed and looked at the clock, it read eight in the evening. Walking down the stairs, I moved towards the living room where I found everyone sitting, except for Alice. "Hello Edward, did you enjoy your hunt?" I nodded.

"Yes, I did thank you. Now, what is it? Did you need something?" I asked. I could tell that they could see how sad I appeared to be. Alice nodded happily.

"Yes, actually, not too long ago, while you were hunting, I got a vision of Bella." My eyes widened and she giggled lightly. "Well, she's finished reading. I'd give her ten minutes and then go to her." I nodded happily and ran up to my room to change. Upon getting to my room, I put on some comfortable clothes I could wear and feel comfortable in while cuddling with her... if she would still want to.

Nervousness racked through me as I had the realization that she might not want to be with me anymore. Sighing, I threw that behind me. Honestly, I knew Bella wouldn't truly want to do that to me. Or at least I hoped that she wouldn't. Within five minutes, I was ready and without hesitation, I jumped out the window and ran towards Bella's, waiting outside her window. Looking up, I could hear her slow and awake breathing and her heartbeat, but no other sounds came.

Having enough of the tortuous separation, I jumped up, knocking on her window, signalling to her that I was coming in. When climbing in, I looked to see her on her bed, her legs curled up with her arms wrapped around her legs. When I entered, she wasn't really looking at me, more like towards some unknown location. Moving forwards, I moved to the bed with her and hugged her with a kiss on her cheek. "Bella love? Are you okay?" Bella turned her head towards me.

"Yeah... I'm okay. I must say though, New Moon made me very sad."

I nodded. "I figured it would."

She looked into my eyes, almost burning me with her stare. "Are you going to leave me? Tell me it's for my own good?"

I shook my head. "No Bella. I couldn't ever imagine doing that. It saddened me as well when I read that. But," I took her hand in mine, "I promise to never leave you like that or ever. You're so precious, I couldn't imagine doing so."

Bella nodded and a sudden smile appeared on her face. "So, we... we have a baby?" She asked happily, a light blush apparent on her cheeks.

"Yes Bella. We will have a beautiful baby some day." I smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek and then slowly moved my lips to hers, our lips fighting hard to not separate.

"You know, I was very excited when I read that, but I was shocked as well. Who would have thought that I would become a mother and the man I love would be the father of our child." I felt a warmth within me, rise full of pride at the thought of the offspring that we would be waiting for.

"I was too. But to hear those names, Mommy, Daddy, or in whatever form it comes, it will be one of the most amazing experiences I've ever had, aside from meeting you." I placed one more kiss on her cheek before she spoke.

"Though, I'm worried about the blood thing..." She started. "I mean, I know it will be an important thing for me to consume for a healthy pregnancy... I wonder something..." I look at her curiously. "Do you think... that since we've changed a lot about our future... she will grow at a normal rate? I will love the pregnancy and her either way, but... I hope that a normal rate could be possible." I shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but even if it's not the normal rate and is as it's said in the books, I wouldn't want to lose you and if we decide to follow through with having a-"

"OF COURSE I'LL WANT HER! I hope you will too!" She exclaimed quietly. I was shocked.

"Of course I do Bella. I just wouldn't have wanted to push that on you if you didn't want it." Bella looked at me with a smile and leaned forwards, pressing her lips to mine.

"Of course I'll want her. To think our relationship is capable of such magic." I smiled and hugged her. I went to kiss her on her lips but she stopped me, placing a finger on my lips.

"What is it love?" Bella smiled weakly at me.

"Well... There is something I want to talk with you about. I... Want Charlie and to be a part of my life. They are my parents and if we do get the chance, I want them to be part of Renesmee's life. With us not having to worry about the Volturi, that is if Irina doesn't say anything, they should be able to know. Right?

"Well..." I pursed my lips, thinking. "I don't think it will be an issue. We already took care of James, Victoria. They are dead. Laurent is now with Irina in Alaska. He won't be in the area unless they are with him. We invite them once in awhile, so you will get to meet them, on better terms hopefully."

"That's good. At least with Victoria dead, those people in Seattle won't have to die, Riley, Bree, none of them." I nodded. "So, can we tell Charlie? Will Carlisle want to be the one to tell him if we get the approval of the family? It would mean a lot to me and to them that they will be a part of it. You know as well as I do that they can keep important secrets such as these. I'm not trying to force the decision, I just want to know if it's a possibility." I nodded and smiled at her.

"Of course. I don't think my family will have any qualms about it. Let's talk to them tomorrow about it." Bella smiled, leaning into me. I wrapped my arms around her and whispered, "I was afraid... because you wanted to be alone for so long." Bella looked up towards my face and shook her head.

"You don't ever need to worry. I'll always want you. I just wanted to figure out my future on my own. I love you."

"Bella," I said, in a quiet but happy voice, pulling her to me a little more. "Mind if I stay here tonight?" Bella shook her head.

"I would love for you to stay with me. Tonight and every night." Nodding happily, we laid down together. After I grabbed a heated blanket, I put it over her before covering her with another comforter before laying with her. Unfortunately this is how it will have to be until she was one of us. That thought did sadden me. Not as much as it did my book self, but the thought that I won't be able to hear the sound of her heartbeat anymore is what saddens me. Such a sweet sound.

Leaning closer as Bella's eyes are still open, I place my lip on hers. I sighed happily, the feel of her lips on mine sending joy and happiness running throughout my body. I moved closer and held her a little closer to me, being careful to not crush her against my body. Bella immediately moved her hands out of her blanket and buried her hands into my hair, holding me to her.

The electricity running through my body made my unbeating heart feel as if it was beating again. Slowly, I lessened the intensity of the kiss as I could tell Bella needed air. Looking her in the eyes, I placed my lips on her forehead as she yawned, adorably I might add, "Good night Bella." She smiled and nodded before closing her eyes and burying her face in my chest. Her light snore came and I smiled. It felt amazing to hold her to me this way. I felt so happy that I couldn't help but to say what came out of my mouth. "I promise that I will never leave you. I will be here forever, as you friend, boyfriend, future husband, and someday, future father to our future daughter." Her even breathing put me at peace during the night, knowing that I now had something important to me, someone I couldn't ever lose. "I love you Bella. Sweet Dreams."


	14. Chapter 14

BPOV

The light from my window shined brightly, nearly blinding me as I opened my eyes. Ugh! Monday already?! Moving my hand to the side of me, there was no one next to me. Moving my head up suddenly, I looked around, "What?!" I gasped. "Edward?!" I called, wondering if he had been hiding, but he never came out of the closet. Getting up, I ran, nearly falling down the stairs, only to find Edward standing in the kitchen. "Edward?!" I sighed with relief as I walked closer to him.

"Good morning love." He chuckled, arms open to pull me into embrace. "What's wrong love?"

You... You weren't there when I woke up this morning." I pouted, my lip out as I gave Edward my sad face. He sighed with a smile and hugged me.

"I'm sorry love. Though, if I didn't get up soon enough, I wouldn't have been able to make you breakfast." Breakfast?! Looking around I then noticed there was food on a plate. I gasped and looked at him.

"Oh... I'm sorry." I blushed, only to have the embarrassment continue when my stomach growled loudly.

Edward chuckled, "Okay love, eat this and then get ready." He winked at me. Sitting down and setting the plate in front of me, I immediately took a bite out of the bacon, moaning in satisfaction at the flavor. Edward looked at me, an off look on his face.

"What's wrong Edward?" His eyes widened and he shook his head as he smiled kindly.

"It's nothing love. Please, finish your breakfast. Wouldn't want you to be late for school." I sighed and nodded.

"You're right, okay." I said, smiling as I quickly ate my food, finishing off my meal with a glass of orange juice. Looking at him, I got up after putting my plate in the sink and placed a kiss on of cheek and one last one on his neck, just under his jaw. I could almost feel a shiver run through his body. I backed up and smiled, waking up the stairs. When I reached the top of the stairs, I felt winded, more so than usual. Moving a hand, I placed my wrist against my forehead and it felt a little warm, but I didn't think anything of it.

As I got into my room, I moved towards my closet and put on a loose black t-shirt with a pair of jeans and my converse. After brushing my hair and just putting on a little mascara, I moved down towards the stairs when I felt a little dizzy. Stopping, I took in a deep breath as I pulled my backpack on and walked down the stairs. Edward was standing by the door, waiting for me. I smiled at him as he did to me, but the look on his face changed. "Are you alright?" I nodded.

"Yeah. I was moving up the stairs and I tripped, but I didn't fall." Edward nodded, looking happy that I didn't.

School wasn't too bad. While there, we were sitting together in class together cuddling a little, especially at lunch. As I went through the line with Alice, all I grabbed was a salad, lettuce, tomatoes, and carrots. No dressings, croutons, or anything. I didn't feel too well. My stomach felt queasy, and my head hurt, but I didn't really want to let Edward or his siblings to know. They would worry too much.

While eating, I was nit-picking, taking small bites of small portions, I guess they seemed to notice that. I tried to ignore their stares. This would suck if I were starting to get sick, already just after getting back to being with Edward. "Bella? Is something wrong?" Alice asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Alice scowled at me.

"Bella, you may be able to fool others, but we obviously can tell something is wrong. We're not fools." I gasped and looked at them, feeling my temperature rising slightly. Sighing, I took my wrist to my forehead and I shrugged.

"I don't know... I didn't want to worry you guys. I'm just not feeling well." Edward gasped, moving his wrist to my forehead.

"I wish I would have noticed this earlier. I saw that you looked flushed..." I shook my head, prompting him not to worry.

"No, it's okay. It's honestly just a cold. It's not something to really worry about." Edward looked at me, his expression concerned and unsure. "Look, I'm fine. Okay, I'm fine. I promise. Would I lie to you about how I feel if I was sick or not?" I asked him gently. Edward nodded.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I'm just worried. I don't get sick, so when you get sick, I can't help but worry. I insist on helping you. I'll come over and help you out. You can rely on me." He smiled and took my hand.

"God! Too sweet. I might get a cavity." Laughter rang around the table as I could feel more dizzy. Man, why did I have to get sick now?! I looked towards Edward and got up to throw out my trash when the dizziness increased heavily and instantly, I blacked out.


	15. Chapter 15

EPOV

"God! Too sweet. I might get a cavity." Emmet commented, I looked towards him, smirking and then towards Bella as she got up to throw out her trash. I got up, attempting to help her, but as soon as I had stood up, Bella lost consciousness and began to collapse. Quickly, I grabbed her, ignoring the food on the floor.

"Oh my god! Bella!" Alice exclaimed, running around the table towards us. We were making a scene, so I pulled her into my arms, carrying her to the nurse.

"Alice would you mind throwing out her food?" Alice nodded, concern all over her features.

Walking towards the nurse's office kept me as a nervous wreck. Looking down at her, I looked over her face, searching for any sign of distress. When entering the nurse's office, I got a lot of odd looks as I walked over to the table and laid Bella on it. "Oh dear! What's happened to Ms. Swan dear?" I looked at her and shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I was eating lunch with my girlfriend and siblings. She talked about how she wasn't feeling well. She went to throw her leftover food out and when she stood up, she black out and collapsed."

The nurse's eyes widened and she looked full of concern as well. "Well, there is an illness going around to everyone, it might be that." She said as she went to a drawer and pulled a thermometer out. Walking towards Bella, she put the thermometer in her mouth and waited for the beeping noise. It took a moment before the contraption beeped and when the nurse pulled it away, she had worry all over her face. "Well... her temperature is 102.8."

"What?" I asked, concern in my voice. "Oh no..." I sighed and the nurse nodded, placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"I'll give you and her a pass. It looks like it might just be a symptom of the flu. Call your father and see if her can do anything, I know that the clinic isn't open today. You should take your girlfriend home. She needs to rest, that much is for sure." Nodding, she handed me the passes and I carried Bella to my car. After buckling her in, I ran inside and gathered out things from our lockers before going back to the car. Once inside, I look her hand in mine and took my other hand, placing it on her forehead, sighing at heat emanating from her body.

Alice ran out to us before I drove away and hopped into the back seat. "Alice?" I asked her.

"What? You think Charlie will like it if you are in her room changing her into her pajamas?" I sighed, she was right about that. Nodding, I pulled out of the parking lot, calling my father's cell.

Hello Edward, what's going on son?

Well, I'm taking Bella home. She collapsed in the cafeteria. Is there a way you can come to Charlie's and look her over?

Yes. I'll be here shortly.

Thank you Carlisle.

Hanging up the phone, I moved it to Bella's house, getting there within two minutes. Alice had swept her out of the car and into the house before I had the chance to say anything. Walking in slowly, I grabbed our stuff and walked into the front door. By the time I got inside, Alice had already changed Bella and was walking out with a cup and bottle of liquid medicine. I looked at her curiously. "She's in her pajamas. I found some cold and flu medicine in their medicine cabinet, so I figured it would be good for her until dad gets here." I nodded. "She's away now, so I'll be downstairs. She's wanting to talk to you." I nodded and smiled.

"Thank you Alice." She nodded and pranced down the stairs as I walked in, seeing Bella laying down. She looked over at me apologetically. "No, don't you dare apologize." I shook my head as I sat next to her. "It's not your fault."

Bella sighed and looked at me intensely. "But, you had to carry me..." I shrugged.

"Bella, it's not a big deal, you think I would just leave you on the ground? What kind of man do you think I am?" I chuckled, placing my wrist on her forehead. "Hmm, you're still a little warm. My father is coming over to check out what's going on, okay?" She nodded.

"You know... I don't think this is just coincidence... What if because we had messed with the future so much, it's a warning to us? I was perfectly healthy just the other day." My eyes narrowed and I shook my head.

"I think you just may be overthinking it... but if that is the case, we'll have to be careful with what we do now." She nodded head and I leaned down, wrapping my arms around her. "I was so scared and nervous when you collapsed." I whispered to her with worry. "I'm glad you are okay though." I said, leaning up again and pressing my lips to hers. "Carlisle should be here soon. I'll make you some soup. In the meantime, please rest, love."

After her nod, I got up and closed the door. "I love you." She whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

Edward's POV

As I walked downstairs, I walked into the kitchen, looking around. What kinds of soups are good for people who are sick? I rested a hand on the counter, tapping my fingertips on it. I know that anything with dairy is a bad idea. Alice's giggle signaled me to turn around. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing." She smirked. "I've just never seen this side of you. It's nice. I think maybe chicken soup would be the best Edward." She smiled, walking around the kitchen. "I'll help you, if you don't mind." I shook my head. Just then the door opened and when we thought it was Carlisle, it just happened to be Charlie.

"Oh! Hello kids, what are you two doing here so early? Tell me you two aren't skipping..." He joked. I shook my head.

"No," I chuckled. "Bella got sick at school so we brought her home. We are making her chicken soup to get better."

Charlie smiled and nodded. "Is she okay?" He asked, walking up the stairs. While he spoke with her, we continued cooking. We laughed.

Alice began cutting up the raw chicken while I worked on heating the broth and cutting the vegetables, celery, carrots, and onions. Once those were cut, I worked on boiling them in the broth while Alice boiled the chicken in the oven for a bit before pulling it out and tearing it apart. The food to me, obvious smelled horrendous, but it would be healthy for Bella. Unfortunately, Charlie was soon called to an emergency and left, asking us to call him at the station to let know what Carlisle said.

As we put all of the foods together into one pot, my father walked into the door, Alice letting him in. "Hello Alice." He said, he walked into the kitchen and nodded at me before going into her room. Up there, I could hear then talking.

"Hello Carlisle. Sorry you had to come out here. You were probably busy." I heard my father's chuckle.

"No Bella, it's quite alright. Don't worry. Today was my day off anyways. Now, Edward tells me you passed out at lunch today?" He asked sadly.

"Mmhmmm" She said, yawning.

"I know, you're sleepy... but how did you feel before you collapsed?"

"Well..." She yawned again. "I was dizzy and I felt really warm... I also felt a little nauseas... so I couldn't finish my lunch." I heard Carlisle "Mmmm" as he heard all of that. Looking through him I able to see what he was seeing. Placing his hand on her forehead, concern covered his thoughts and he got a thermometer from his bag. As he pulled away the temperature device, it read 102.3 and Carlisle sighed.

"Bella, you're going to need to stay out of school for a couple days. I would say until wednesday. So three days. I'll be back Wednesday afternoon to check on you. Alright?" Bella nodded while smiling. "Do you have flu medicine here?"

Bella nodded again. "Yes, Alice gave me some as a precaution earlier."

"Okay." He patted her arm. "Stay in bed, alright dear?" She nodded.

"Thank you, Carlisle..." She yawned.

"You're welcome, Bella." He placed a paternal like kiss on her forehead. "Get better, get lots of rest."

"I promise."

"Good." He said as he grabbed his stuff walking out. I was just starting to bowl Bella's soup as he walked out.

"Thank you dad." He nodded with a smile as he patted my shoulder.

"You're welcome son. She's probably hungry. You body temperature should be able to help her cool off too."

"Good." I sighed in relief. "Oh, there was something I wanted to bring up to you." Carlisle nodded. "Well, Bella... is wanting to ask us if it's okay for her parents, only, to know about us. She says that she feels it's unfair for only you and Esme to know about things, like about our..." I bit my lip, "our future child." Carlisle nodded.

"I definitely understand that... well, with everything so far that we've cleared up, perhaps we should have a meeting with the Denali family and tell them about the books, so that they will understand the baby won't be an immortal child... I don't see a problem with that so long as the she can trust them." Carlisle looked at me, patting me on shoulder. "We will discuss this when Bella is better." Nodding, we went our separate ways as I carried the soup to her room.

Knocking before walking in. As I walked in, I smiled at her. "Hi Bella." She looked over and smiled at me, a blush over her cheeks.

"Hi Edward." She smiled, sitting up. Her eyes landed on the bowl and she looked at me. "What's that?" She asked.

"Well... you're sick, so Alice helped me make chicken soup for you." She blushed darker and smiled.

"Thank you." She said happily, trying to reach for the bowl. I pulled it away from her and she looked at me confused. "What?" I sat in front of her on the bed and put the spoon in the bowl, blowing on the hot liquid, cooling it, before offering the spoon. "Are you... trying to feed me?" I nodded.

"Eat up before it gets too cold." She nodded shyly before opening her mouth, allowing me to put the spoon in her mouth. From the side, there was a flash and we found Alice standing there. How long had she been there?!

"Get better soon Bella!" She said, jumping out of the window, running home. I sighed and smiled, shaking it off before insisting on feeding her more.

During the entire duration of the weekend, I was helping Bella to get well. Feeding her, doing tasks, taking her around the house, except the bathroom, due to her request, and laying with her to help lower her fever. Some boyfriends may find this annoying, but it pleasured me, to know I was helping her.

Slowly she did get better and it wasn't long before she was back to normal, her fever gone. Together, we were laying in her bed around ten at night. Her father was asleep in his room. "Thank you for helping me like you did. I think it did help me get better sooner." I nodded, moving my hand into her hair, lightly ruffling it, moving it out of its ponytail so it would be fanned on and around her. She looked so precious as she smiled, blushing at me.

"No need to thank me love." I smiled. "It made me happy to do that for you." I moved closer and wrapped an arm around her one waist, touching my forehead to hers.

I felt her place a hand on my chest, the area just above where my heart laid, unfortunately, not beating. What I would give for her to be able to hear my heartbeat as I can hear hers. With my head against hers, I could hear her pulse. It didn't bug my thirst nearly as much as it had before, now it made me thankful, letting me know that she was alive. Though, when she would become one of us... I would no longer heart it... maybe I should record her heartbeat for her, so she can hear what it sounded like. "I was thinking... now that I'm better... I have more energy now..." I cocked my head to the side and she giggled as she got closer and clutched my head in her hand, pulling my mouth to hers as she passionately moved her lips against mine.

Her warmth vibrated within me, sending electric pulses of fire running through me. Her passion would be enough to make every unhappy person happy. She shocked me by moving and straddling me. My eyes widened as I calmed enough to see the position that we were in. Leaning back down, she pressed her lips to mine again, her chest against mine.

Being unable to control my desire, I moved a hand around and placed it on her lower hip, a gasp coming from her as I very very carefully gave that area a light squeeze. I wasn't sure what had come over me, but it was like the sexual desire that had been building up within my body was starting to come out.

"Bella." I breathed, about to pull away, but she caught my lip lightly between her teeth as she brought me back to her and kissed me heavily. THis brought out an inner beast, causing me to flip us as I kissed her more hungrily than before, one hand caressing her hair as the other gently caressed her cheek and slowly ran down her side. Using that hand, I hooked her leg around my hip, placing that hand on her rear, making her gasp louder and pull away.

"Edward..." She said, holding me back as we both calmed back down. I then fully realized the position. I was laying between her thighs, holding my weight off of her, with one hand on her rear and the other buried in her hair. Her lips were swollen from our kisses and I sat up, about to move away before Bella wrapped both of her legs around me, holding me there. I groaned, an area that had hardened from this affection tightening even more. "I want to do more... but I want to wait a little more. I don't want to risk becoming pregnant too early or anything like that right now. I'm sorry..."

I shook my head. "No need to apologize love. I think I just let the passion take me too far. I'll get off you." Bella shook her head.

"No, please stay here," She begged, and without arguing, I rested my ear against her chest, listening as her racing heart began to slow and I smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

EPOV

Bella was now better, no longer coughing and her fever was now non-existent. With that problem being out of the way, Bella insisted on going back to school on Monday. At school, my siblings had gasped happily to see that Bella was now better and not sick. While at the table, we were all able to laugh and joke. "Hey Bella." I spoke, smiling as she turned towards me.

"Yes Edward?"

"My father wants to have you over tonight. To discuss the situation I spoke with him about." Bella's eyes widened and she stopped speaking altogether, turning towards me.

"You talked with him... about... what I suggested, or rather... asked about?" I nodded and she smiled wide, hugging me close to her, my siblings watching us. Bella's hold on my tightened and I smiled sincerely as I hugged her a little tighter as well. "Thank you Edward. If it's not possible, it's alright, but I really want to see if it could be." I nodded.

"No need to explain love." Turning towards the family, everyone looked completely confused, besides Alice.

"Okay, what are you two talking about?" Rosalie asked.

"We will explain later today. I'm sure once you hear it at home, it will all make sense." Rosalie huffed, obviously upset by being left in the dark like everyone else. Well, this was a really important thing for Bella, she would tell all of them later, Rosalie would just have to wait. As the school day did come to an end, we piled into two different cars, Bella, Alice, Jasper, and I in my Volvo with Rosalie and Emmet in his hummer. The ride home was nice, but really quiet. I was guessing that Bella was sorting everything to say in her head.

"Don't worry Bella, I see things going well. I wouldn't worry too much." Alice said, patting Bella's shoulder lightly.

It was around that point in time that we made it to the house and I could see Carlisle and Esme sitting in the family room, waiting for us to get situated inside. Looking at Bella, I grinned supportively at her as I got out, opening her door for her as Jasper did for Alice. Going inside, seemed to make Bella nervous, but she shook her head and walked in, heart racing. I smirked and I placed my hand over her heart. "It's going to be alright love. No need to worry." She bit her lip gently, before nodding at me.

Once inside, we made our way to the family room, where everyone was now situated. "Hello Bella, Hello Edward." Bella nodded as she waved at Esme.

Esme smiled at her and gestured politely to the empty couch. Bella nodded slowly, walking towards the couch, taking my wrist in her hand as she walked us over to the couch.

"She's leading you like a lost puppy." Emmet joked and I hissed at him, Bella giggled a little and I smiled. It was nice to hear that precious sound. Sitting down, Bella moved and plopped herself right onto my lap. Shocking me and everyone around me. She wasn't usually very forward in our relationship, at least not around them. Shrugging, I moved my legs do that she was sitting between them and I was still able to be taller than her.

"So, Bella, I assume you know what we're going to be talking about?" Bella nodded. "Okay then, well... so that the other members know what's going on. Bella had talked to Edward about something. Seeing as we no longer have the Volturi to worry about, she was wondering if it would be possible for her two parents to know about us." Rosalie gasped, thought Carlisle held up a finger, gesturing for her to wait. "She feels that it seems a little unfair that in the future only we will know what's going on. She felt bad about how in the book, that Renee would never get to know..." Carlisle paused and looked at us. Immediately, I knew what he was about to asked, not only from being able to read his thoughts, but the look on his face said it all.

"Yes, Bella and I have talked about that." Carlisle's eyes widened.

"Talked about what?!" Rosalie asked, her expression clearly confused.

"Well, Bella and I talked about it, and we decided that in the future, we definitely want to go through with having Renesmee."

Gasps rang all around the room, even from the men. "What about the dangers though?!" Emmet interjected.

"Well, in the books, it stated that I would need human blood to remain healthy and to be able to ingest human food. So, I told him that right from the get-go that would have to be added to my diet. Even if it might not taste well, it will give me a much bigger chance of survival." Bella explained and we looked at Carlisle who had a look of... I actually couldn't tell. The look was one he had never had before.

"Bella, Edward, you're so serious about this..." He smiled. "I'll be one to say I can't wait to have a little one around here. Though, we should wait a bit longer for that." Bella and I nodded.

"Of course, Carlisle." Bella said. "I do wish to be married to him before we would even be prepared for that." Nodding Carlisle smiled.

"Well, Bella, do you think you can trust your parents?"

"Of course. My father we can definitely trust, you all know him. My mother, yes she can be trusted. She just needs to told that the information can't be repeated to anyone." Carlisle nodded.

"Well, what about Phil? He's your mother's husband now..." Bella nodded.

"Yes, he is, I didn't want to push it. Though, I don't know if Phil is as trustworthy of that as my mother is. My mother has told me many things as I have told her that have never been repeated to a soul. Esme, Alice, and Rosalie were happy, grinning at the thought of Bella and I being parents.

"A baby..." Esme said to herself, smiling as Carlisle took her hand in his. We all were happy at their interaction with one another.

"Well, Bella, honestly, I don't think any of us have an issue with you telling Renee and Charlie. The Denali's know of the situation by us calling and explaining as well as them coming here and seeing the books for themselves a while back. The Volturi won't have to know a thing about any of this."

Bella's eyes widened and tear moved down her face as it held a large smile. "Thank you. We want my parents as well as the two of you to be part of her life and my life. I think my parents deserve to know, rather than be lied to." Bella sighed. "Oh Carlisle, I wanted to ask... do you think you could help explain this to them... I'm not exactly sure on how to explain this and even Edward thought that they would believe you more since you are able to explain things in a better manner.

"Of course." He said, sincerely smiling.

"So, when do you think you two want to tell them?" Rosalie asked, curious.

"Well, we were thinking after I turn eighteen and graduate. We can follow through like the book, and when we tell him, it will be after we are engaged... maybe when we tell him about the engagement, what do you think Edward?"

"Oh my! I am so planning everything when it comes along." Alice cheered happily.

"We already knew you would be." Bella winked. This was what made me happy. Everyone was able to talk to one another and be happy with one another, it was a great thing about my family. I couldn't wait to ask Bella to marry me, to marry her, to have Renesmee some day... It felt like our future was very bright.


	18. Chapter 18

EPOV - Quick Overview Of A Few Months

The next few months were packed full of new events.

Over the time that went on, Bella had brought up the idea of hanging with the quileute teens, thinking that it might help the rival between the two of us dissipate. She was right.

They had of course all changed as we knew they would, but despite of the change and their obvious new knowledge of us, they are all accepting of our clan as we are of their tribe. We would even get together and play sports or more. Having Bella there was an important thing because at first, we knew that none of them would trust us right after their transformation, she was able to help them see that we were harmless towards them and that we strived for the same things, the protection of humans.

It took a while, but Billy Black's prejudice was beginning to die out as Bella and Jacob became closer friends. This time around, I didn't mind them hanging together, due to the fact that Jacob knew Bella was my mate and that he was to keep his hands off, but he knew his in a nicer way of putting it. Our relationship wasn't bad at all, not nearly as bad as it had been in the novels, so we knew that the future could only get better and better than the books had originally had predicted.


	19. Chapter 19

EPOV - Four Months Later

This now, was a time of great rejoice. This would be Bella and I's first actual christmas together. Realizing this was an amazing feeling for me and I could only hope that it would be for Bella as well. This would be the whole year when I hadn't been stupid, left her, and more. We had accomplished so much in this year that it almost felt odd, not having anything to worry about at the moment.

Bella's mother was on her way here in a couple days... this would be my first time meeting her and I could only hope that she would like me. Charlie liked me, so it was just her mom left to get approval from.

Sadly, I couldn't hold Bella due to the fact that Alice had kidnapped her, taking her to Seattle for christmas shopping. Bella didn't like shopping, but she always appeased Alice by agreeing to go. "Hey dad," I said, speaking with Carlisle as we all sat in the family room together. "Could we have Bella's father, mother, and step-father here? Could be a get together for the holiday... plus, since Bella's mom will be coming here, it would be a good chance for her to meet all of you."

Carlisle nodded, smiling. "I see no issue with that." I nodded

"Thank you Carlisle. I appreciate this very much."

Patting my shoulder, he smiled and walked away. "Dear, I have to head to the hospital to finish some paper work. I will be back within an hour or two unless an emergency comes in." He said to Esme, pulling her to him. "I'll see you later." He winked and placed a chaste but also passionate kiss on her lips before exiting. Our mother would have blushed if it were possible.

"I... uhh..." We chuckled and she hummed to herself as she pulled on a pair of gloves. "I think I'll go shovel the driveway." I shook my head.

"Mom, I can do it."

Esme smiled and shook her head. "No, that's alright dear. Plus, I need to uhh... think about some stuff." She winked at me before walking outside. I had then nodded at my siblings on the couch before walking upstairs. While heading up, I sat on my futon couch, sorting through some store magazines and such to see what Bella might like for Christmas. I knew she didn't care for expensive things, but I wanted to purchase at least one good gift for her. The rest would be passed down jewelry and such from my mother's old collection. I knew she wouldn't mind me giving that stuff to the woman I held dearest to my heart.

While looking, I had found one thing that I knew I would want to get for her and I immediately got a text from Alice.

Edward, I sent Bella to the other aisle so I could message you. I got a vision, she will love it!

I smiled and nodded. Thank you Alice.

I used this time to hop onto my computer and go to a site where I could make a custom piece. Looking for a leather bracelet, I found one that was three pieces of very durable leather with a personalizable metal piece in the middle of the three strips. Smiling, I put the Cullen crest on it. I remembered how the design looked so I had to draw out the design on one of their pamphlets which took a good while. I figured it would be something nice and was something was wasn't too showy. After placing my order and placing it on overnight shipping, I got another text from Alice, only this time, there was a picture message that arrived first.

It was Bella asleep in the passenger seat. I smiled. I guess I wore her out. lol. I will be at her house in about an half an hour. She passed out on the drive back. I'll message you once I've dropped her off.

Thank you very much Alice. And yes, please do.

Setting my phone down, I logged off of my computer and leaned back on my couch, looking up at the ceiling. Lately, I noticed I was having this urge, and it was an urge that I had found persistent since Bella and I have been together. I knew what the urge was, but it was one that I was holding back, in my attempt to save our virtue for a later time when both of us would be ready. This entire weekend, I had been away from Bella. Alice had set up a weekend trip for just her and Bella in Seattle. She had tried inviting Rosalie, but she turned it down after stating she had already gotten all the gifts she wished to get.

I was happy to know she would be all mine tonight seeing as her father was also on a business trip and wouldn't be back until Tuesday afternoon, that was a day and a half away. I mean, of course I wouldn't do anything she didn't want to do, but I knew that my passion would overflow with her. When I was able to call Alice, she texted me, saying Bella was home and in bed now, but she was awake.

Without haste, I jumped out of my window and raced towards her home. There I found her window open and with much excitement, I launched in, finding her sitting at the edge of her bed waiting for me. Smiling, she got up and raced towards me, wrapping her arms around me tightly. Once she was sure she had hold of me, her grip tightened. "I missed you so much!" She exclaimed. "I was wondering when you were going to show up." I could feel her heart racing against my chest and I leaned down, moving my hands beneath her rear, lifting her up to my face.

"I missed you even more." I promised, pressing my lips to hers as I walked over towards the bed, laying her down as I held myself above her on my knees and forearms. Looking her in the eyes, I pulled away, smiling brightly at her. "I'm so happy we are on Christmas vacation and your father doesn't come back for two more days." I caressed her cheek with my one hand and she nodded, biting her lip. "Come back, I miss those lips." Smiling, I happily complied, pressing my lips to hers, feeling her warmth radiating all over my body and warming my lips to her body temperature. The energy between us was radiating and I could feel everything within me and outside of me, becoming sensitive to her touch. Even more than usual.

"I wanted to come home and get alone time with you. I spent all weekend with her, not that I'm not thankful, but I wanted to spend time with you." I nodded

"I'm glad." I answered. The kissing between us was so intense, but it was leveling out now as we just decided to cuddle together. Bella's exhaustion from today overwhelmed her and she did fall asleep and I figured I should let her sleep tonight, but together tomorrow we would have the whole day to ourselves, which I was looking forward to. Laying there, I pictured that about two or three christmases from now, we would have our future daughter with us. I could only hope though that because we were changing the future, Bella's pregnancy would be at normal rate, our baby would grow normally within and outside.

Smiling, I turned on my side, facing her, imagining her with a pregnant belly and it made me smile. I knew this wouldn't happen anytime too soon, but still, the knowledge that her and I were actually capable of that, made me glad.


	20. Chapter 20

BPOV

Sleeping, I could feel the irritation growing within me as the bright white light shined in through my window, nearly blinding me. I'll have to talk to dad about me putting up darker curtains. Looking toward my clock, I suddenly began to thank the bright light for waiting me up. I was running late on getting ready. Today is Christmas and we were to pick up my mother from the airport in Port Angeles in an hour and a half.

Launching myself out of bed, I ran into the shower, I turned on the water to a hot temperature, almost too hot, but I knew I had to hurry. Hopping in, I didn't have to time to react before I slipped on the floor of the tub. "Ouch..." I cursed at myself.

A knock at the door startled me as I rubbed my hip. "Bells, you alright?"

I nodded to myself. "Yes, I'm alright. Just my clumsiness level is on high setting today. I'd watch out." I joke.

Charlie's chuckle from outside the door made me smile. "Okay, well, we're leaving in about an hour and a half, so hurry munchkin."

I gasped quietly, he hadn't called me that in quite a long time and it was a nice thing to hear. Smiling, I quickly, but carefully, got up. Washing myself with my Strawberry scented shampoo and soap. After washing myself well, I stepped out and walked into my room to put on some old clothes while I went back into the bathroom and used my blow dryer. Once completely dry, I went back into my room and pulled out my clothes.

I decided to dress up a little. Even though I hated doing it, it was a Christmas get-together. When living with my mother, she would insist on dressing nicely when going some where during the holidays, other than that, she couldn't care less. I pulled out a royal blue, casual, dress. It was a smooth, almost silk like fabric that was covered by a layer of royal blue eyelet lace and short as it billowed to just below my knees There were also small sleeves, almost like t-shirt sleeves. For under the dress, I pulled out a pair of black leggings, that Alice had given to me when she found out what I was planning on wearing. She had also for the winter, given me a hand-me-down pair of dressy, but appropriate for winter, black boots, since I didn't allow her to buy me new ones.

I remembered back to the entire weekend I had spent with Alice in Seattle. I wasn't just shopping with her, it had indeed been nice to spend time with her, but I think we could have just settled with one day, but none the less, I was also able to get my christmas shopping done for my two important families. After Alice had found out what I was going to be wearing, not only did she give me the boots, but she said she was going to give me one present early and gave me a white scarf. I wasn't one who liked dressing up much, but I kind of wanted to today, for Edward.

Smiling to myself, I decided I wanted to look nice for him. With that being said to myself, I dressed into the outfit. I felt overly dressed up, but I reminded myself that this was something I wanted to do for Edward.

Looking into the mirror, I decided to do nothing with my hair while all I added to my face was a little brown eyeshadow, mascara, and strawberry chapstick. Smiling, I realized that I did very well.

*BING*

Looking towards my phone, I saw that Alice messaged me. You look lovely! Good job ;)

Smiling, I put my phone down and grabbed my presents from my closet, putting them in one big bag as I walked down the stairs and walked them out to my father's trunk. After putting them in there, I went back inside, where I bumped into him, literally. "Ouch! See, I told you. Bad luck is all around me today."

Charlie chuckled as he looked at me. "You look beautiful Bells." I blushed.

"Thanks dad. Are you ready? Is it time to go get mom?" He nodded and I walked over to the coat closet where I put my winter coat on. Walking out the door, I got into the passenger seat as my father got into the driver's seat. Once all buckled in, he pulled down the road. On our way out of town, we passed by the road that lead towards Edward's house, about two miles down that road. Smiling, I texted Edward.

On our way to Seattle. Will be in town soon. I love you.

It wasn't even ten seconds later that I got a reply.

Be safe love. I'll see you soon. I love you too.

Putting my phone in my pocket, I focused on the road with my father. I remembered that the Quileutes were being invited to the party. It wasn't my doing, it was all the Cullen's plan. Not that I minded at all. Of course I didn't, I was becoming even closer friends with them.

Once we reached the airport, my father and I hopped out, as I hurried inside. Her plane was going to land in about ten minutes, so all we could do was wait. Though, once her plane landed, she hurried out to the terminal where she saw me and she ran over, hugging me immediately. "Oh Bella! I've missed you so much!" She sobbed happily, even pulling Charlie into the group. "Wow, it's been a long time since I've been back here..." My mother shook her head and smiled, greeting Charlie. Phil hugged me as well as he gave my father a polite handshake.

"Hello Charlie. Been doing well?" Charlie nodded.

"Quite well. How are things going with you and Phil?"

"We are doing well. Florida is a very nice place too, you both should come visit sometime." Charlie shrugged.

"I like my weather here." Charlie said, winking. My mother smiled and nodded.

"So! Are we ready to get out of here? Heading to that boyfriend's house of yours?" I smiled and nodded, walking ahead of my parents to give them a chance to chat. I couldn't wait to get to Edward's

Charlie's POV

Bella walked ahead of us and I almost wanted to signal her back towards us. It wasn't that things between Renee and I weren't civil, but sometimes it just seemed tense. Though, this time, it was anything but. "I can't wait to meet her boyfriend. What is this young man like Charlie?" I looked at her and pursed my lips.

"Well, he is a very respectful boy. His parents are a wealthy bunch, but they are very kind. A lot kinder than most of the kids who grew up in Forks. They moved to Forks from Alaska and have been such a pleasure to have here."

Renee smiled. "Wow, now I really can't wait to meet him. So you like the boy?" I nodded.

"Yes, I mean, yes, I don't like anyone dating her, simply because she is my little girl, but I have grown quite fond of the boy."

"So, he and Bella seem good together?" I nodded. "Oh, so sweet. Young love is an amazing experience..." I nodded awkwardly. "I haven't even seen what he looks like yet!" She whined. "Even so, I bet he is amazing! Especially is Charlie likes him." I chuckled and kept walking.

BPOV

Getting to Edward's house was a faster drive than the drive to pick my mother up, but I was glad about that because the sooner we got here, the sooner I could be in his arms.

"Wow! Their house is huge!" Renee exclaimed, shocked. I laughed quietly to myself.

Getting out of the car, I fixed my dress before walking up the porch steps and knocked respectfully. It took just a moment before I saw a familiar face, Carlisle. I smiled and waved at him as he smiled kindly back at me. "Hello Bella." He welcomed me, gesturing for us to come in. "Ah, hello Mr. Swan. Oh, this must be your mother and step-father. Pleasure to meet you. I'm Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father."

My mother's eyes were wide and she smiled, shaking his hand. "Hello Carlisle. I'm Renee and this is my husband Phil. It is a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for having us over."

"The pleasure's all mine. Please, let's head to the family room." It was just then that I remembered the back of gifts in the trunk and I went to turn around. "Bella?" He asked, confused.

"Oh, I just left the gifts in the car. I'll be right back." Almost as if to protect me, which I was used to from them, he followed me outside as I grabbed the back and kindly offered to take the bag, which I respectfully declined. "Thank you very much, but it is okay. I've got it."

Nodding, Carlisle gestured for the door again. Once inside, I found that my parents were waiting for me, I removed my shoes and coat. "You look quite lovely dear." He complimented me and I nodded a thank you to him. I was anxious to see Edward's reaction to what I was wearing.

Once in the family room, Edward turned towards me and smiled happily. Walking towards me, he extended a hand. I closed the gap between us and once I touched his hand, he pulled me to him, wrapping his arms tightly around me before looking down at me. "You look lovely, love. Merry Christmas." After he said that, he placed a very gentle kiss on my cheek, obviously knew I would be embarrassed to show this affection in front of my mother, who was meeting him for the first time.

"Oh my gosh..." I heard my mother say quietly and Edward looked at me, winking as he walked towards her and my father.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Swan." My father nodded at him.

"Merry Christmas Edward. Thank you all for inviting us."

"It's no problem, a pleasure actually." He looked over at my mother. "Hello Mrs. Dwyer. I'm Edward Cullen. I'm Bella's boyfriend. It is very nice to meet you." Renee couldn't contain the smile and she nodded.

"My, my, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." Edward nodded and also introduced himself to Phil before coming back towards me. Alice was sitting in front of the tree she had put up, where gifts laid beneath it.

"Okay! Everyone, gather around!" We knew Alice had an itinerary and we just followed along. Alice's way of doing things was each person was given all of their gifts and then they would open all of theirs at once. The first to get their gifts was Carlisle. For him I had gotten him a new watch. When I apologized that it was a bit on the cheap side, he didn't care, he loved it. Next was Esme who I had gotten a gardening set for. Rosalie I got a necklace with a red gemstone inside. Alice was hard to choose, so I settled with getting her a necklace as well, only the gemstone was pink. For jasper, I had purchased him a book, our books written about history. The book I had chosen for him actually had all of the major battles and the best soldiers. The best part about his book was that he was in the book, he and his human photo. Though, he hadn't read it yet, so he would find out later.

For Emmet, I got him a LMFAO poster that said, "I Work Out" from their song Sexy and I Know It. I just couldn't help myself with it because he was so muscular.

Next was Edward and I was blushing as I gave him his gift. His gift from me was a large piano composition book. He smiled and looked over at me, wrapping an arm around me. "I was hoping, to hear some of the ones you'll write."

Edward smiled. "Of course you will."

With my mother and father, I had gotten each of them something they would both like. For my father I got him a gift card to a fishing store and my mother a Victoria's Secret gift card.

It was such an amazing time with everyone that we had to be reminded that Esme had actually made Christmas Dinner for us humans. It was such an amazing night. One I had surely enjoyed, especially being held my Edward made the night even better.


	21. Chapter 21

EPOV

New Year's Eve! The day where the new year has finally started. It signalled my 110th year on this planet. I sound really old... but am as young as the day my life changed. Not only did this new year signal a new year for us, but for Bella as well. Bella was so happy today, but sad as well.

Sadly, Bella's mother returned back home before New Years and Charlie was called into work. An upside though, was that Bella was going to stay with my family and I and that's what she was doing. Sitting in the family room, Bella was in my lap, as the rest of them girls were sitting in their partner's laps, except for Esme who was holding my father's hand. It was their romantic gesture towards one another. With Bella on my lap, I wrapped my arms around her stomach and placed a very kind kiss on her back.

Blushing, Bella moved to my side with her thighs resting on my lap as she sat sideways. It was 11:50 so there were ten minutes left.

"Man, another year... Bella's the youngest of us all, lucky her." Emmett teased.

Bella giggled. "I'm just a nice, nice baby!" Laughter erupted from Alice as well as Emmett.

"Good one!"

"But, it is true though, it's been so many years on this earth, many many good ones." Carlisle said.

"How many years does this make now for you?" Bella asked our father.

Carlisle smiled kindly at her. "Well, after the ball drops, it will be my 366th year alive." Bella's eyes widened.

"After the ball drops, could you tell me about what it was like then? You all would write better history books than the ones students have right now."

Carlisle nodded. "Surely."

All of us looking towards the tv noticed that they were at twenty seconds. Watching intently, we waiting.

"10! 9!" Emmett roared.

Bella stood up, joining him. "8! 7! 6!"

Alice got up next, all three of them counting down now. "5! 4! 3!"

The remainder of us then followed suit, joining them. "2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Emmett, Bella, and Alice cheered happily, and Emmett it so far as to give them a bear hug, being careful with Bella, but still being a tight hug for her.

"Now that we've had ya in our family for over a year now, you can't get rid of us girly!" Emmett teased.

Bella laughed. "As if I'd want to leave. This is my additional family after all!"

"Aw, you flatter us." Emmett smiled.

"You really are more of a big teddy bear instead of a grizzly." She teased.

Emmett nodded, "Don't you know it?"

It was then that Bella started to yawn. "Alright, love. You're tired. You should get some rest for tomorrow."

She shook her head. "No, no..." she yawned again. "I wanted to listen to Carlisle's stories about Old America!" She pouted.

I smiled and placed a hand on her cheek. "Love, he'll be here tomorrow. You need sleep or else you'll fall asleep while listening. His stories aren't boring, but..." I paused to notice her already dozing off. "That exactly is why you are laying down for bed." I chuckled.

"Huh? What? No! Put me down." Bella laughed sleepily. When she realized I was serious about going to bed, she gave up and in a sad tone said, "Good Night."

Chuckled came from the family room. "Good night Bella, sweet dreams." My mother said.

"We are going to go on a quick hunting trip, so behave yourselves." Emmett teased, causing us to laugh.

On our way up, I dropped Bella off at the bathroom outside my room so she could change. When she exited, she was wearing a sleep sweater, sweatpants and socks, her way of wanting to snuggle with me on New Years. Once she was in bed next to me, we turned to face one another. She looked at me and I looked at her. She was so beautiful.

"Hey... Edward?" She asked.

"Yes, love?"

"I want to ask you something..." I nodded.

"Okay." I looked at her curiously, waiting for her question or questions to come out.

"If... If you were human, would you still want me?" I gasped and looked at her.

"Of course I would! You're the only one to have made my heart realize it truly had something to lose. Had it not been for you, I would still be a shell, an empty shell. But you have changed me in so many good and amazing ways. Never doubt that if any of this was changed, if I were human and you were human, or if I was human and you were a vampire instead, I would love you unconditionally."

Bella blushed and bite her lip, a happy expression on her face. "I'm glad I have been that much of a benefit to you." She blushed even darker. "I was curious, if you were human, and we had kids, would you want kids and how many? I'm just curious. I'm just excited for what I know our future holds." I smiled and cupped her cheek in my hands.

"Well, yes, I would of course want children with you. And who knows... perhaps two or three at the most. When I was growing up, I always wished I could have had siblings. But, I knew we'll make sure to have our future Renesmee never feel sad about that."

"Of course." Bella agreed and leaned forwards.

The movement towards me excited me and I met her halfway, pressing my lips to hers in a heated moment of passion. The motion between our lips was so smooth but fast. It felt amazing to kiss her, more amazing than the taste of blood to me, or actually, they were about on the same level.

The buildup of the kisses was becoming so heated that I didn't think about it before doing it, but I climbed above her, not putting my weight on her. When I pulled away to allow her to breathe, I realized where I was and I looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry Be-" I went to get off of her when she placed her hands on my legs, looking at me.

"Please, stay there?" She asked, smiling at me. Hesitating, I moved back. "Please, kiss me more?"

Without further hesitation, I kissed her again, but was shocked when I felt her grab my hand and move it. It wasn't just the fact that she was moving it, but when I felt her grab my hand, I opened my eyes to see her inching my hand closer towards her breast. I gasped and sat up when I saw her blushing. "Love?" I asked.

"I mean, we've been together for a year now, haven't even been to second base yet... Do you not want to?" She asked in a sad voice.

"No, of course I want to! You silly girl, it just caught me by surprise is all." She nodded.

"So... can we continue?" Nodding, I began to kiss her again, but allowed her to position my hand where she wanted it. This new level was strange, but arousing though I knew I couldn't go further than this or there would be no stopping us. She was so sweet and thoughtful towards me and while I wished we could do more with her like a normal couple, we didn't want to risk losing the chance of having our little Renesmee.


	22. Chapter 22

EPOV - Near the end of Senior Year

As time went on, we quickly came towards the end of our senior year. It was odd, usually school would take a long time for me, lasting even longer than my siblings had experienced. But it seemed that since I had found love, my time with her went quicker than I had thought it would.

Today, I was trying to wait patiently for it to be noon so I could go over to Bella's house. If I went there too early, Charlie would suspect that she and I were doing something. Sighing, I laid back on my futon, wiggling my toes back and forth. As I did this, I tried to remember how doing this in the past would make me feel. To feel the temperature changes on my skin, to not have my skin feel so sensitive to every little thing, though that was a both blessing and a curse when it came to Bella. Her skin felt so soft to me, but if I would even try to tighten my hold, I could easily kill her.

Some think that being immortal must be a great power, but it's honestly depressing sometimes. It wasn't until Bella came into my life that it made much more of a difference in my life. Looking over towards the clock, 11:20... ugh, please hurry faster. Sighing again, I went over to my bookshelf and began organizing the bookshelf over again to author alphabetical order. After finishing to do that, I grabbed the composition book that Bella had given to me for christmas and I went to my piano downstairs. I had about a thirty-five minutes left to spare so i had at the bench and took a breath out as I began to write notes slowly that sounded good.

Soon, and entire amount of twenty five pages were full. Once they were complete, I began to play. (The link to the song is on my profile) My fingers moved fluidly across the keyboard effortlessly. I could hear a feminine 'awe' behind me. I didn't look away from the keyboard though, I was too involved at the moment and I knew I would lose focus if I looked away.

The ding of the clock hitting noon took me away from the music and I got up faster than anything, finishing the end of the song fast but at a smooth end. Grabbing the book, I turned around to see my mother and father, standing there with a smile. Nodding at me, I ran towards my room to grab my college acceptance letters and envelopes and more as I made my way to my car. Once inside, I sped off, waving towards my house as I left. The drive to Bella's was fast as there was no one on the road. Though, once I got into the back roads, I had to slow down. If I hit a human with my car, I could never forgive myself.

Parking my car outside, I walked towards the door and knocked lightly, putting one hand in my pocket as I stood and waited. Listening in, I could hear the subtle creak of Bella's bed and I could hear her feet delicately moving down the steps. Smiling, I wait, but then I hear the clomp sounds, which meant that her father was coming towards the door. He had been closest towards the door anyways.

"Hello Edward." Charlie said, a smile on his face.

"Hello Charlie. Good afternoon. I hope you don't mind me coming over on a Sunday. Bella and I had plans to compare our college acceptance letters and to decide on our school together."

Charlie smiled and shook his head. "I have no problem with that. When you two come to a decision, let me know? I would love to know what college or colleges you two will be attending when I come back. I'm going out for a little bit and I'm going to grab pizza. I'll be back shortly."

Charlie seemed a little to happy, despite his liking for me and his much nicer attitude towards me, he was never this cheerful. Perhaps he had down a beer earlier today. Smiling, I walked inside to find Bella at the bottom of the stairs. She was smiling and she waved at me. Charlie nodded and gestured for me to walk in as he walked out. "Thank you Charlie." The door closed behind me and I walked over to Bella and she offered for us to go to her room. Nodding, I walked up the stairs behind her.

Getting in her room, Bella had her college acceptance letters at the end of her bed, smiling as she sat in the middle of it. Suddenly, she got on her knees and motioned for me to come closer to her with her index finger. Chuckling I walked closer and she gently grabbed my shirt, pulling me closer as she planted her lips at the nape of my neck, leaving one passionate but also gentle kiss there. She pulled away and smiled, patting the spot next to her. She did this on purpose. Letting a breath out, I sat next to her and then quickly pinned her to the bed and placed the exact same kiss on her neck.

Doing the same as she, I pulled away and gave her her favorite crooked smile before sitting up. "Now, let's compare these acceptance letters."

Bella sat up slowly, groaning. Almost sounded like she had wished she would have never teased me like that. I chuckled and grabbed her acceptance letter, comparing hers to mine. Her hand I had been accepted to the same four of our five schools choices. So that meant the University of Vermont, which didn't accept me due to no more room, and University of Maine, that didn't accept Bella, were out automatically. So now we had to choose between Dartmouth, University of Alaska, University of New Hampshire.

Smiling at her she looked at me and then back at the papers. "Honestly Edward, I think Dartmouth is too prestigious of a school for me. I'd be struggling at the time and you'd always have to help me learn the stuff, or rather be a tutor. Maybe the University of Alaska is a good idea. I mean, it had been our concluded choice of school in the books."

"You're right about University of Alaska, it does seem like the better school for the two of us. Plus we have a house in that area too, so we could very easily live in the secluded family home which would be good for hunting."

Bella nodded. "Yes. Agreed."

Sitting together, we pushed the papers away, happy with the decision we had made together. Laying back, Bella turned towards me as I was turned towards her. Smiling happily at her, I caressed her cheek in my hand. "So, how do you feel? Graduating for the first time? My first graduation was so far back. That was when boys all had to wear nice clothing to school. Button up shirts, black pants with suspenders, black shiny shoes."

Bella giggled.

"What?" I asked, curious.

"I just... I can't picture you wearing that everyday. It must have gotten really boring. But, in answer to your question... I am nervous I must admit. It's just the fact that after this, I will fully be an adult and be completely responsible for myself. It's just a weird feeling. I am excited at the same time though, because that means you and I can be together a lot more then." She breathed out. "I am worried too, what will the future really be like? I mean, I have a good glimpse into it with the books, but what will it all be like exactly?"

Smiling, I nodded. "Who knows, we've changed so much. I can only hope that good things will come."

"Me too." Leaning forwards, I pressed my lips to hers and she reacted faster than anything, pushing herself to me, wrapping a leg around my hip. A groan escaped my lips, this woman was what could kill me but also bring life to me. I was about to grasp her rear in my palm when I heard the door open.

"Bella! Edward!" Charlie called out. "I'm back and I have pizza. Come on down." Looking at Bella I chuckled and placed a kiss on her forehead as we walked down, of course after smoothing down our hair. Once we were downstairs, Charlie smiled. "Hey kids, what's up?"

"Nothing much dad. Edward and I were able to decide on a college to go to." Bella said as she went to the kitchen to grab herself food. Charlie was under the impression that I had celiacs disease so I could only eat certain foods so soon he didn't ask me anymore, thinking it would be rude to keep offering me food that I "couldn't" have. Charlie looked at me and nodded.

"Oh yeah? Where did you two decide on?" He asked, looking at me.

"Bella and I decided on the University of Alaska."

Charlie's eyes got big and he smiled. "That is a good school I hear, not many trouble makers there either." Bella and I nodded. "Bella, who is your valedictorian?"

"Angela Weber."

"Ah, I wonder that her speech is going to be." He wondered.

"No doubt it is going to be great. She's always nice and I'll bet that she'll be able to come up with something great." This all was great, to spend time with Bella and her father and we were all pretty happy with the decision we had made. Though, soon the pressure on the seniors became strained as graduation was soon to come around the corner.


	23. Chapter 23

EPOV - Graduation Day

Last night, I had come here, while Bella was starting to fall asleep. It was nice, laying with her. The way she had started to say my name in a more erotic way in her sleep. A lot of the time, I wished I could hear her thoughts as she dreams, to know what she dreams about, but it was also nice, to not know, but to just hear what it might be. Holding her to me, her heart beat keeping every part of me calm as I hold her.

The next morning though, Bella was extremely excited ,before I went to my house to change, not nearly as nervous as she had been before. Making it there in my car, I pulled over into the front yard space and walked to the door where I was being let in by Charlie. Wearing a button up, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

Charlie let out a breath of air in shock. I usually wore button ups, but I never did a completely nice look like this. "Hello Edward."

"Hello Charlie. How are you today?" I asked, seeing his eyes being a little puffy, but not enough to really notice too well.

"I am alright. Still, weird to think you and Bella are graduating this year. Is it true, this year has gone by pretty quickly." Charlie commented. He did his best to not sound emotional, but his face showed all the emotion I knew he was hiding. Waiting for Bella to come down, Charlie invited me to come sit in the living room with him as we waited. Nodding, I moved over and sat watching the news with a Charlie. It was towards the middle of the news that I head shoes moving down the stairs and I stood up.

Charlie looked over towards me and heard the steps to, standing up as well. Moving towards the stairs, and I soon saw Bella and I smiled widely. She looked so radiant. Of course she was absolutely beautiful without the makeup and dressing up, but sometimes it was nice to see once in a great while. She was wearing a casual royal blue dress shirt, a nice dark dress skirt, and a pair of black flats. She didn't need to wear skirts or dresses for me to think she was beautiful, though sometimes they definitely made her look amazing.

"You look beautiful, Bella." I said, smiling at her.

Bella blushed and nodded. "Thank you, your mother offered me this outfit for the ceremony. I didn't to turn it down seeing as she doesn't ask me to do much."

Walking towards her, I hugged her to me and then let her go so she could go over towards Charlie. "Hey kids, let's get some pictures that I can send to your mothers."

Nodding, I grabbed Bella's hand and walked over with her towards Charlie in front of the window. He took a couple pictures of us while I took a couple pictures of Charlie and Bella.

From this perspective, I'm glad that we are wanting to tell Charlie about us and my family so he can be there for when Renesmee's time comes to be born. Smiling, I shook that from my head so I kept focusing. After Bella and Charlie caught a bite to eat, Charlie insisted that we go to the ceremony in his car. While getting in, I sat in the back with Bella, holding her hand while Charlie drove.

"So Edward, if you don't have anything planned with your family tonight, I was going to take Bella out to dinner with me tonight after the ceremony. If you would like to join us, that is completely fine."

Smiling, I shook my head politely. "I actually do have dinner planned with my parents and siblings at home. Though, I really do appreciate the offer."

"You're welcome."

The rest of the ride was pretty quiet except for Bella remind her father about what time the actual ceremony would start. Once we got there, we got out of the car and I hugged bella. "I'll see you later tonight." Leaning down I gave her a quick kiss on the lips and then on her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too Edward." She said back to me, placing a kiss on my cheek as she ran over to her spot next to Jessica Stanley. I just hoped Jessica wouldn't give her any problems. Walking towards my siblings, I got in line between Alice and Emmett.

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Nothing much, I'm worried though, I hope Jessica Stanley doesn't try to start problems with Bella. Her mind is thinking about it." I said, sighing, but I smiled.

"Though, I'm looking forward to this summer. I'm just looking forward to what's coming up."

Emmett smiled and nodded. "Me too bro."

It wasn't too much longer until the ceremony was about to begin. It was now that we were all walking into the room and taking our seats. Luckily I was pretty close to Bella, but I wasn't close enough to turn and see her right away. Soon our principal walked onto the stage.

"Hello, good evening parents, families, and students. Thank you for coming and I would just like to extend a huge congratulations to these graduating seniors. They all have shown amazing potential, making us and I'm sure their parents very proud and knowing that their futures are going to be very bright. Anyhow, we can only hope that your futures will bring you many pleasures and a whole lot of happiness, though as an adult, there will be things that will challenge you, but with your adulthood comes strength to be able to persevere."

"Now, our valedictorian, Angela Weber will give her graduation speech." The audience in the room all clapped as Angela made her way onto the stage.

Angela smiled as she put her paper on the podium.

"Graduating Class of 2011 at Forks High School has certainly displayed a lot of heart. We have gone from normal strength to strength during our high school years to grow, not only physically and socially, but mentally as well. Our thanks go to Principal Greene, Teachers, and our Parents. You never gave up hope on any of us, we are grateful and privileged to have had your guidance in our lives, a value we may only fully understand later in life.

I must say thank you to some of my friends for being there for me and me being there for them. Bella Swan, Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen as well as Rosalie Cullen. They were all so helpful and kind. Luckily Bella Swan was there for me when I needed to make graduation announcements, she saved my wrists lives." Angela laughed as did the rest of the room. "This last high school year has been one that I never want to forget as well as the other years. Now, where do we go from here? Well, who knows? Though, I can only hope that we all find a happy ending with a wanted job, a wanted partner, and much more. It was a pleasure being with all of you throughout the years and I can wait to see all of you someday after this.

Congratulation Class of 2016!"

The whole room clapped loudly for her as she nodded at the principal and walked off of the stage. After she had done so, there was a video that came onto the projector that showed photos and silent videos of the seniors with Green Day's Time Of Our Lives song playing.

There were many photos, ones of students in gym class, in their core classes such as English, Math, and so forth. There was a photo of our table from far away and then I saw a picture of Bella and I at the table, my arms around Bella as she was sitting on my lap with us smiling. "Alice..." I whispered so quietly that only she could hear me.

"I just had to, suck it up." She whispered back, causing Emmett to chuckle.

After the video, the principal said a couple more words before we were starting to be called up to the stage to grab our diplomas.

The list of names was quite long so we all just sat there patiently. It was then our turn. "Alice Cullen, Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen," Bella, Charlie and our parents clapped for us. "Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale," And we all clapped for them as well.

The list took forever to go as many students made their way across the stage. And finally we got to Bella. "Isabella Swan." Without hesitation, Charlie, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Mike, Angela, Eric, Tyler, and I all applauded her as she looked between her father and I.

At the end, the principal gave us all final words of congratulations and good luck before the ceremony came to an end. I walked out with my siblings, waiting for Bella to get out. Our parents hugged us all and they looked at me. "You know, if this future is completely truth with event timing, I don't think you and Bella should be going back to school so soon for another year with everything." I nodded at Carlisle. "Maybe awhile after or something, if you wish to go." I nodded again.

"Okay, that is definitely something I'll bring up to Bella sometime later."

"Bella, out of everything I've done in my life, you are my greatest achievement."

I heard Charlie say to Bella as they were coming into view. I smiled at my parents as they smiled back. Bella was blushing and looked at him, almost as if she was saying 'come on, I'm sure you've had other great achievements too.'

"Seriously Bella. You are." When they came over to us, I gestured for Bella to come closer and I grabbed a necklace that I had made for her. I went behind her and put the necklace on her where the Cullen crest was on the pendent, but there was also a Swan's wings put into it to honor her father's name as well.

"Congratulations on graduating Bella."

My parents walked over to her and handed her a pair of plane tickets that they had gotten for her. When she opened the gift she looked at me shocked and smiled at them, hugging them immediately. "Thank you so much for this." They nodded and were so glad that she had liked her gift. Charlie went to talk with them as we talked quickly.

Looking towards me, she hugged me as well and gave me a quick gentle kiss. I knew she had dinner plans with Charlie so I pulled her in for a hug again. "I'll see you later tonight." I whispered so she could only hear me.

She smiled at me, "Of course."

"Oh by the way Charlie," Alice said, "There is a after-graduation party that we are having this Saturday."

"Oh yeah? Bella, you should go." Charlie said, and I looked over at Alice, so this was her plan, she knew Bella couldn't say no to Charlie sometimes, so this was her way to hope Bella would come. Bella looked over at Alice and just shook her head with a slight smile.

"Yeah, I was planning on it."

I looked at her and said, "You don't have to go if you don't want to."

Bella shook her head. "No, I'll go, I mean, not only will this be the last time I'll be able to see Angela and some of my other friends, but this will give me a good chance to hang out with you." Planting one last kiss to my cheek she and Charlie left for his car and I smiled.


	24. Chapter 24

BPOV

After the ceremony, I immediately felt a huge weight being lifted off my shoulder, though, a new weight, adulthood was replacing it, though for some reason, right at this moment, it wasn't as stressful as before. In the car with Charlie was nice and calm as he drove. "I'm so proud of you Bella."

Blushing, I looked over at him. "Thank you dad..." I said, not sure of how to respond, that was something I had gotten from him. He was a little more open than he had been in the books, but not by much at all.

Nodding he smiled before clearing his throat. I knew that was his way of clearing an emotion from his voice or facial expression. Nodding to myself I noticed that my father and I had pulled up to a restaurant and when I got out, it seemed as if the entire graduated senior class had been there, but I didn't mind. While in there, Charlie ordered a steak while I ordered a grilled chicken salad and we both got a coca-cola. While there, Charlie was asking me about specifics about my future.

"So, what exactly are you wanting to do? What major do you plan on applying for?" Smiling, I knew what college class I would want to use, even if we got now or later in my future vampire life, I would always want to study the same major.

"Well, I want to be an english literature teacher, though, I would love to specifically teach about older writings, such as Wuthering Heights, Romeo and Juliet, Julius Caesar, and more." I said, smiling at him. "Besides, Old English has always been my strong-suit."

He chuckled, "Yes, yes it had. I'm sure you'll do well. Do you know what Edward is planning to do?" I nodded and he gestured for me to tell him.

"He plans on going for a medical degree."

Charlie's eyes widened. Edward had told me that when we were to go to college, soon or sometime after Renesmee would join us that he would start a medical practice in Pediatrics, seeing as he already has master degrees for nearly all of the other medical fields from all of his years on this planet, and I'm sure him studying all those books that he has and being able to retain the information should be great.

"Wow, that's impressive. What field?"

"Pediatrics."

"Wow, even more impressive. Back when I was your age, it was mainly just the girls in my school who wanted to be in pediatrics." I nodded.

"Well, I don't know, Edward likes little kids and seems to get along with all people well. He just wants to be able to take care of the kids health."

"Well, I think he will definitely be successful. I mean, his father's reputation will definitely help him as well."

I shrugged and nodded, finishing off my food soon after. On the way home, the ride was quiet. Once we got home, I went towards the kitchen to get some orange juice, but when I opened the door there was cake. Looking over, as I normally did in confusion, to see my father as he reached in front of me and pulled the cake out of the fridge. He then placed the cake on the counter as he cut two pieces from it, putting them on plates. Smiling at me, he handed me a slice. Nodding my thanks to him, I put the cake away before joining him in the living room.

"Dad, what's the cake for? You already spent so much on dinner."

Charlie shook his head. "This is a big day and we don't eat sweets much anyways, so why not?"

I nodded. "I guess you're right."

Charlie nodded as he fed himself another piece from his fork. "Oh! By the way... there was... something I wanted to bring up to you. I mean, I don't like the idea of my daughter and her boyfriend sleeping in the same bed or staying over night together, that kind of thing... but you both are adults now. If... he wants to stay the night with you or... if you wish to stay the night with him, I don't mind, so long as I don't... find out anything weird is going on."

what?! I thought to myself. "Seriously?! Why this sudden change of?"

"You both are old enough, but just be smart about your decisions. You promise?"

I got up and walked towards him and hugged him. "Of course dad." I hugged even tighter in thanks. I grabbed my empty plate and grabbed his, putting them both in the sink and then I sat down, finishing a tv show with my father, though I wasn't even sure what the show was about. At the end of it, I stood up. "Thank you so much for today dad. I'm going to shower and head up to bed. If I don't see you before you leave for work, I hope you have a nice day tomorrow."

Charlie smiled and nodded. "Thanks Bells, Good night."

Nodding and placing a kiss on the crown of my father's head, I went upstairs and into my room where I walked into my room towards my dresser. Quickly, I turned on my computer so it could load while I was in the shower. While in there, I grabbed the Victoria's Secrets black Cami and shorts are finished with a white lace trim that my mother had gotten me a while ago. Then I grabbed my bag of toiletries. Walking towards the bathroom, I went inside and undressed, going into the hot shower. It was so hot that there was some steam coming out of the shower.

Going inside the shower, I stood underneath the water, soaking my body and hair using my strawberry scented shampoo and soap. Washing my long hair, I smiled at the smell. I had a plan to not trim my hair, but to let it grow even longer than my lower back. I wanted to grow it until it reached my thighs. The idea was nice, I also had a feeling that Edward would really enjoy my hair being long. Pulling out my razors, I shaved my armpits and legs. Even though I had shaved two days before, I wanted to have my legs be smooth. After I was pleased with the smoothness of my legs, I got out, ringing my hair out over the tub and putting it up in a messy bun. Reaching into my bag, I found my strawberry scented lotion and lathered some on my legs, my arms, hands, shoulders, and my neck.

Pulling my hair out of its messy bun, I blow dried it and put on my clothing. Looking in the mirror, I was pleased with how I looked. I just wanted tonight to be a nice and happy night between the two of us. Luckily it was summer and tonight it was an oddly hot night, enough to make me sweat a little. With that being a bonus, I walked over to the window and opened it. Smiling, I walked towards my desktop, and checking my emails from my mother and step-father.

Hi baby! Congratulations! I'm so proud of you. I wish I could have been there, but I hope Charlie did take pictures that you can send to me. How was the ceremony? Actually, call me tomorrow and tell me all about how your day went. I can't wait to hear from you tomorrow. I love you! Phil said congratulations as well.

Lots of love!

Renee

I smiled and nodded, shutting down my computer. When I turned around, I found my greek god, sitting on my bed waiting for me.

EPOV

Climbing in through Bella's window, I smiled as I saw her reading an email. She didn't even know I was in here yet. So carefully and quietly, I sat on her bed, waiting for her to turn around and see me waiting here for her. Finally, after five minutes, she turned and her eyes softened as they fell upon me. I smiled.

Holding my arms out to her, gesturing her to come over to me, she stood up and I got the full impact of her sleepwear. "You look lovely, love." She blushed as I pulled her into my lap, her snuggling there. "Welcome to being a complete adult for the first time." I said, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Congratulations on graduating for the first time Bella." I teased and she laughed in response.

"Thank you. I guess I've got quite a few more graduations to attend in my life."

I laughed quietly. "Well, that depends. My parents were actually talking to me, Carlisle in particular. He was saying that when Renesmee joins us someday, if we want to wait a while, we should do that." Bella smiled.

"I see, well, maybe I might take that route." She said. "If she's going to grow as fast as the book says, I will want to spend as much time her as she grows." I nodded in agreeance.

"You know, I can't believe how much your outfit is sensualizing my emotions at the moment." I laughed as she laughed along.

At that moment, I felt overwhelmed with love and I couldn't help myself when I quickly caught her lips with mine. It as if an immediate force within me wanted to love on her in the most passionate way possible, but I knew that I had to limit myself, we were going to wait until we were married, that way we wouldn't ruin our chances with having Renesmee, so I wanted to keep that promise.

Though, it didn't mean we couldn't have a little fun. Chuckling against her, I leaned her back and moved over her as Our lips moved fluidly together, velvet against velvet.

As I kissed her, I could feel my five senses awakening even more. I could taste her on my tongue. No, not the lust for her blood, but her scent. I could taste and smell the individual scents, all at once, within that made up her beautiful smell. Roses, Orange Blossoms, Freesia, Orchids and Strawberries.

I could hear everything, her racing heartbeat as we erotically moved together, listening to it get even faster when I grabbed her thigh, wrapping her leg around mine while I straddle the other. Her breathing was deep and flustered, but still serene. The sound the silk camisole made as it slid over skin when I moved it with my hand or it simply shifting with our bodies.

I could truly see her, Her beauty as her radiant blush took over her chest and face area with arousal. Not only that, but I could feel her. Her soft skin, the smooth silk, her silky, almost cloud like hair that felt so soft to the touch. She was truly an angel to me as I showed my love for her to her.

Pulling away for a moment so she could breath, Bella looked at me and moved to my neck, kissing and then sucking for a moment before pulling away. She looked at me before saying, "Happy Re-Graduation." Looking at her, I smiled at her, looking over her body as we breathed heavily. Her camisole hugged her body beautifully, giving her more cleavage than was necessary now, though that might be because it has been pushed up a little from our proximity to one another. It also hugged all of her beautiful curves, making my gasp quietly at her beauty.

This made everything within me let loose for a while, if only for a short while. Unable to control myself, the aroused sensations within me caused me to reach out and grab onto her beautiful assets that I loved along with every other part of her body. I was careful, slightly and lovingly touching and caressing her as she moved her lips back to mine to help lessen the sound of her fast breathing. Moving away from her lips, I moved down to the nape of her neck and moved a hand to move the sleeve of her camisole off of her shoulder. I could feel Bella's heart begin to race a little faster as I peppered kisses on her collarbone and got to the middle of her shoulder where I suckled on her skin.

When I pulled away, I realized that I had left a love mark there and I honestly smiled to myself. "Bella, we... I need to stop, or else.., I won't... be able to stop myself." I said as I breathed.

She looked into my eyes and nodded with a smile. "Even so, that was... amazing." She said through breaths as well. She leaned up and gave me one last soft kiss before laying and turning towards me. "Oh... by the way, I have something to tell you. I don't know if Alice saw it and told you already."

I shook my head. Alice must have been hiding it from me. "No love, she didn't tell me. What is it?"

"Well... my father said that he doesn't mind if you spend the night here or I spend the night there now, seeing as we are adults now."

I smiled, "I'm glad that I won't have to hide in the closets anymore. If he sees me in your room, he'll know why now. That makes me happy."

She nodded. "I'm so happy with it too. You know, it is so weird, to think that I'm not a kid anymore. I'm anything but a kid, and even though it scares me, I'm excited because I know what is to come for us in the future and it excites me beyond anything else." She said to me, quietly, looking into my eyes.

Nodding, I hugged her to me. "I'm excited as well." I whispered and slowly her breathing became quieter and quieter. If I had to choose a favorite night, I would have to say this would definitely make my list of top ten favorite evenings.


	25. Chapter 25

EPOV

After graduation day, Alice had scheduled the party to be the next night. Thankfully, she kept the party on the smaller side, inviting Angela, Ben, Eric, Tyler, and a couple more people from the school, luckily there was not Jessica, Lauren, or Mike. There was pizza, punch, cake, and candies for the humans. Bella did spend a little bit of time with them, but mostly insisted being near me.

According to Alice, the decorating was fun, but hey, that was a passion of hers, so of course it would be fun to her.

Bella was unfortunately torn from me when Alice, Rosalie, and Esme took her upstairs. Though, it would have happened at some point due to the fact that us guys all wanted to hunt. Before leaving, I walked over to Bella and I hugged her, giving her a gentle kiss before running out to join my brothers.

One Month Later

I was in my bedroom, putting all of my clothing into a suitcase, packing for my trip with Bella to Jacksonville, Florida. I know, it is a really sunny place, but I was planning on that. Not only that, but I had also looked to Bella for guidance as to what might be a good idea to wear to hide the shine, but also not be out of character in a hot and sunny region. Her answer had been bring clothes for that area, but also have a hoodie and a couple pairs of lightweight pants.

I mean, I knew I would have to be very careful and luckily Bella would help me be able to prepare for getting there. Bella was at home, preparing her back, where I would pick her up.

Once my bag was nicely put away, I zipped it shut and went downstairs, where my family was waiting for me. Esme pulled me into a hug. "Be safe. Text Alice when you both make it here?" I nodded.

"Of course mom." I hugged her back. "I'll be back in a week."

"See you later, Edward."

Nodding to my family, I picked up my bag and walked outside. Heading towards my car, I got in the front seat. Alice then ran out and knocked on my window. Rolling down the glass, I looked at her curiously. "What's up Alice?" She threw a bottle of sunscreen onto the passenger seat. My brows furrowed and I looked at her again.

"Trust me, you'll need it." She winked at me as she pointed to her mind. When I tried to read her mind, she began singing the french alphabet backwards in her head. Ugh, I chuckled.

"Thanks Alice." Pulling out of the driveway, I began driving towards Bella's. The ride was peaceful, seeing as there was no one else driving. Our flight was leaving in about four hours. Throwing my stuff into the back seat, I got out once I reached Bella's. Getting out of my car, I notice Bella and Charlie talking in the kitchen, I figured i would give it a minute before going over to the door.

Well, Be safe Bells. Remember to take sun screen.

Dad, we don't have any, I'll stop at a store at mom's. No need to worry. Wow... okay Alice. I chuckled to myself.

Yeah right, kiddo. Now, He should be here anytime now, right?

Yes.

Now I could go. Walking towards the house, I knocked on the door and it was Bella holding the door open. "Hi Edward." She pulled me into a hug, holding me close to her. I smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek, walking in.

"Hello Edward." Charlie said, a smile on his face.

"Hello sir." I looked towards Bella again. "You have everything packed?" She nodded. "Okay, good. Well, are you ready to go?"

"Hey, hold on. Instead of paying for leaving your car at the airport, why not leave the car here and I can drive you?"

"You don't have to sir, I can pa-"

Charlie shook his head. "No, come on, lets hop into my car. I'm a cop, I could use the siren to get us there faster." He winked. Laughing, we followed Charlie outside. Stopping at my car, I put the sunscreen in my bag and got into Charlie's cruiser. Sitting down, I relaxed into the backseat. Even though Bella wanted to sit in the back with me, I reassured her and told her she should sit up front with Charlie. He really appreciated this gesture and smiled paternally.

Backing out of the driveway, we were on our way. Deciding to close my eyes, I took in everything around me. I breathed in the scent of outside and Bella's scent while I heard the relaxing sound of the tires moving along the smooth road. The long three hour drive was soothing as I heard Charlie and Bella conversing back and forth with one another. Charlie talking to Bella about taking pictures and telling him about everything when we return. They were talking about the weather.

Charlie had even pointed out the fact that I was sleeping in the back seat and he began talking about me. "He did seem pretty sleepy, does he sleep well?"

"No, not really. He doesn't get much sleep often, so when he gets really tired he is asleep for a while." Under her breath she said, "Nice cover." I smirked a little and she smiled.

"That can't be healthy. Poor boy. Would be unfortunate if he has insomnia."

"Yeah, I agree." I shifted, faking sleep. I knew that this may seem rude, but I did this because in reality, believe it or not, I was actually exhausted. It might be the fact that I had hunted before coming here. I finally decided to open my eyes and stretch. "Hey Edward." Bella said lovingly, keeping up the act. "We'll be there in about half an hour."

I nodded and winked at her. "Thanks Love." I said. Bella blushed bright red and Charlie's eyes widened. She looked to her side and slowly sat back down. From her facial expression I could tell that she didn't mind, but it was true, I had never called her that before in front of Charlie. Sitting up, I saw that airport and I felt a little bit excited.

Charlie then cleared his throat awkwardly as he turned off of the highway towards the airport. "Okay, kids." He said as he parked. "Let's get out now. Don't want to be late for your flight." Nodding to him, we grabbed our things as we went inside and walked towards our designated area. Charlie couldn't follow us after the security check, so when we got there, he stopped and hugged Bella to him. "I'll miss ya, Bells. I love you."

Bella nodded as she hugged him. "I love you too, Dad."

Charlie walked over towards me next, shaking my hand. "Do me a favor kid?" I nodded. "When you notify your family, can you ask one of them to give me a call? Letting me know you both got there safely."

"Of course sir.I'll be sure to do that."

"Good, now, go on. Don't want to be late." With another goodbye, we walked through security without any issues and made it onto the plane. When we made it onto the pane, it was around three in the afternoon. Little did Bella and I know that Alice had switched our flight to first class, so when they led us up there was confused until Alice texted me. "Enjoy."

"Alice." Bella and I said together before smirking and taking our seats.

"Hello passengers, welcome aboard. First off, we would like to explain..." I already knew all about the precautions and so did Bella so we really didn't pay much attention. It wasn't until we had already taken off for about half an hour that Bella's stomach growled. Blushing, she looked at me.

As a stewardess came by, I raised a finger. "Hello ma'am. Are you serving any food on this plane? My girlfriend didn't have time to eat before we boarded." Using my dazzling skills she nodded immediately.

"Of course. Vegetarian or normal?" The stewardess asked Bella.

Bella smiled politely. "Could I have the vegetarian plate?"

The stewardess nodded. "Of course dear. Just one moment." After the food was brought to Bella, she ate hungrily before setting it on the tray, which the kind stewardess took from us. Almost as soon as Bella had finished, she had fallen asleep, her head resting on my shoulder. I used my other hand and moved a little bit of the hair from her face. I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Would you like a blanket for her dear?" With a polite smile, I nodded and soon Bella was wrapped up.

"Thank you very much." I said, handing her a tip. Despite her trying not to take it, I gave her a fifty dollar tip. The look on the woman's face was priceless.

Walking towards the back she motioned for one of the other women to follow her back.

Oh my god Maria! We're going to be able to eat a good dinner tonight when we land in Jacksonville. That young hunk in 31D, the one with that lovely girl, he just gave me fifty dollars.

Oh my god! You're joking right?

No! Not at all! He is so sweet and cares for that girl so much, one would almost think they were newlyweds.

I know. I wish my husband was like him!

Me too, I'm sure that if they get married, it will be a great life for them. If only I was a couple decades younger.

Oh come on Dianne, let's get back out there.

The two women laughed together as they came back out. Newlyweds huh? Now that I remember, it is close to the time that Bella and I had gotten married in the books as well huh? I looked towards Bella as she slept, her even breathing and her beautiful heart beating peacefully. I took this time that Bella would be asleep to look out at the bright sky and the clouds before closing the window cover. As she did this, I just decided to close my eyes as well, pretending to sleep on the flight.

Oh dear, Dianne, you should get your young crush a blanket

Oh don't tease me! But yes, I will get him one.

I smirked a little and a blanket was placed around me as I took one of Bella's hands into mine. The ride was pretty much peaceful from then on, except for when I would hear the occasional stewardess talking about how attractive I was. Sometimes having immortal beauty was a curse. I chuckled to myself silently. It was completely quiet soon and finally I could hear the plane begin to decline so I pretended to wake, stretching. Leaning over towards Bella, I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Love, it is time to get up. The plane is descending." Bella opened her eyes a little and smirked, groaning as she cuddled into me more. I knew this was going to be mean, but I had to. Quickly, I opened the window cover and she reacted immediately, tucking her back in even more. Eventually though after being stubborn, she woke, lifting her arms above her head, stretching. As she stretched, her shirt was lifting, exposing her belly button and I wasn't sure what urged me to do this, but I poked her belly button causing her to yelp and then laugh.

Standing up, I reached into the cabin above our seats. Oh my, he surely is cut... mmm, like I said Maria, if only I was a couple decades younger.

Oh, he surely is yummy... Good thought Dianne, I think I'm about to join your dream boat.

Hahaha

Rolling my eyes, I chuckled again as I pulled my hoodie out of my bag and pulled it over my body. Looking out the window I noticed that it was starting to rain now, but still, I wanted to be cautious. Gathering our things, we got off of the plane and were moving towards the baggage and pick-up area. Once we each got our suitcase, I looked over, spotting Renee, holding up a sign.

"Hey Bella, there is your mom. She's holding a sign."

Bella laughed lightly. "She would do that, wouldn't she." Smiling, I took her hand in my free hand as she did and we walked towards her. Once her mother spotted us, I grabbed Bella's luggage from her and Bella bolted towards her mother, hugging her tightly. It was so sweet, to see that mother daughter moment. I couldn't remember the times like these that I had spent with my biological mother, so to see Bella so happy with her birth mother made me happy. Of course, Esme showed us much love, as much as a biological mother could.

"Hello Edward, dear." Renee greeted me, giving me a quick hug as we went out towards her car. I knew this would be a nice vacation with just Bella and I, I just knew it.


	26. Chapter 26

EPOV

The trip to Renee's car was long, about a half hour, but I sat in the back, relaxing. Pulling out my phone, I texted Alice. Hello Alice, please let the family know that we are not with Renee, heading to her house. Can you please call Charlie and notify him? Thank you.

It wasn't even more than a minute later that I got a reply.

Alright, Will do. Enjoy your week with Bella. Esme misses your piano music already.

Chuckling, I nodded and looked away from my phone, seeing Renee looking at me in the mirror. "Sorry Mrs. Dwyer. I was messaging my family that we were here and asked my sister if she could let Charlie know."

Renee nodded. "Okay." She said with a smile before looking over at Bella. "So Bella, What do you say to doing some activities? while you two are here?"

"That sounds like fun, oh! I forgot to tell you, Edward is sensitive to sunlight, so he won't be able to go out on those days."

Renee winked. "Well lucky for him, this entire week is overcast, so no sunny days to worry about." Bella breathed out in relief as she looked at me and I nodded at her. As soon as we got to Renee's house, Renee prepared lunch while she spoke with Bella. "So, dear, would you like to go for a swim with Edward in our pool? We have two sides to the pool, the heated and the cold."

"Mom, that sounds great, but I actually forgot my swimsuit."

Renee winked at Bella. "Oh, no problem dear, I actually bought one for you. For you to have the chance to visit me."

"That was sweet of you mom, thank you." Bella said, a smile on her face.

"I wanted to, besides, I think Edward would love seeing you in a bathing suit. He probably doesn't get the opportunity in Forks." As soon as those words left Renee's mouth, Bella was blushing darker than I had ever seen before. Looking at her, I rubbed her hand reassuringly and she smiled at me. Of course, even though I would never admit this, all guys, human and vampires alike, have desires, though some of us have better control than others.

Once lunch was over, Bella was sent upstairs by her mother while I went into the bathroom, changing into a pair of my swim trunks. My swim trunks were a forest green color, while the design color on them matched the eye color I had when I was still human. Smiling, I went outside, with my towel and sunscreen. I wasn't sure why, but apparently humans have a higher chance of getting sunburned when it is cloudy, so I brought it with me just in case.

When Phil and Renee looked out from the kitchen, both in their swimsuits, I heard their thoughts. I wonder if that boy plays some good sports... hmm, I have to ask him sometime during their time here. - Phil

Mmm, Bella sure does know how to pick a good one. His body and looks all match his amazingly polite personality. - Renee

Smiling to myself, I saw them walking out and it wasn't even a couple seconds later that I heard Bella beginning to make her way out. Step, Step, Step, Step, and soon she came into view. My mouth opened with surprise. This was the most I had ever seen of her revealed to me, and I must admit, it was turning me on. It was a blue bikini. The top of the set was twisted in the middle and tied in the back. The bottoms were normal, though they had strings to the sides that had to be tied.

Bella was blushing as I eyed her. "See! I told you he would love it!" Renee yelled, smiling.

Holding out a hand to her, I smiled. "You look extravagant, love." This caused Bella's blush to deepen.

"T-thank you..." She said, biting her lip, Taking her hand, I had her sit on the edge of the pool as I grabbed the sunscreen. "Oh! Thank god you brought some."

I winked, "Always prepared." Thank you Alice!

Putting some in my hands, I began massaging it onto her skin, focusing on her shoulders and back. As I massaged her back, she let out a happy groan as she leaned her head back a little. I was happy to make her shoulders feel nice. It was a good feeling to know I helped with something.

After doing this, I pushed her into the cool side of the pool as I jumped in too. While in the water, I pulled her to me and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Aw, that is so sweet, isn't it Phil?" Renee asked Phil in a quiet whisper.

"Sure is."

The entire vacation here was a blast as I got time to really know Bella's mother and step-father. Though, soon that time had to come to an end and we were now on the plane, with Bella asleep against me.

Goodbye Mom, this was a lot of fun. I miss you.

Oh honey, I miss you too. I'm sure we'll see each other before you go to college.

I looked at Bella and smiled, running a hand over hair. Though, after doing that, Bella was awake and I was upset with myself for waking her. "I'm sorry love. You can go back to sleep if you wish to."

Bella shook her head. "No, it is okay." Looking out the window, she looked back at me and smiled. "You know, I'm so very happy to be with you. I'm not sure where I would be without you. I can't to one day join you and your family." She said again before yawning and leaning her head against my shoulder.

"And I cannot wait to welcome you to my world someday. Go ahead love, you can sleep." I say as I gently pet her hair, placing a kiss on the crown of her head.


	27. Chapter 27

EPOV

It had been three weeks since out trip to Jacksonville. Since we returned, I have been hunting and Bella chose to spend some quality time with Charlie for a couple days, which I fully respected. While at home, I sat there with my family, all of us in the room, just spending time together. As of now, Bella was with Charlie, so I figured family time with be nice.

While sitting there, Jasper was sitting and looking at the book that Bella had given him for Christmas. While looking through each page, he began talking about each soldier that he knew, telling us what certain soldiers and generals were like. It was great, learning about his past from his experiences.

Though, once he found himself in the book, he chuckled at what his human-self looked like. His skin was tan and his eyes in the sepia photo seemed to be a bright color, maybe a blue? From there though, he shut the book, wanting to take a break.

Sitting on the piano bench, Esme spoke with me. "So, how are things with you and Bella currently?"

Looking at my mother, I smiled. "Things are as great as ever. Why do you ask?" I asked politely.

"Well, I was curious about your plans."

"My plans?" I ask, looking for clarification.

"Well, about marrying her and additional details."

My eyes widened and this seemed to have caught everyone else's attention. What was I going to do? It wasn't like I hadn't thought about it, I mean, I definitely have. I just wasn't sure how to go about this. "To be completely honest, I'm not sure when to." I said,

They all nodded, seeming to understand. "You know... is it because you're nervous?" Rosalie asked calmly.

"Well, yes. I'm not sure how to go about this, or when would be a right time. Of course, I do wish to marry her, I want her as my wife. Though, after reading the books, would she expect it soon?" I asked, kind of asking myself out loud.

Emmett came over and sat next to me and patted my shoulder. "You know Bella, she wouldn't force it or anything, though I think she will be wondering if it will happen seeing as the timing was around now in the book, though I don't think she would expect you to propose to her."

My eyes widened and everyone seemed shocked. He had never given advice like this, and when he did, it was very rare and great advice. "Thank you Emmett, you're right. I think I need to think about some stuff. If you all will excuse me." They nodded as I got up and left the room, going up to my room and into my closet where my mother's jewelry and other memorabilia was. Looking at the old box, I picked it up gingerly in my hands. It was indeed aged, though I've done my job of keeping the box well maintained.

Walking back out to my futon, I set the box next to me, grazing my fingers on the symbol that was on the lid. It was a floral metal decal on the box, that had stained glass, making the perfect image of a beautiful rose. Smiling, I opened it and found the black velvet box. Gingerly, I grabbed it with one hand and placed the box in my other as I carefully opened the lid. Inside was my mother's ring. It was the ring my father had given to her, when asking her to marry him. I could remember, though despite the fact that my father worked a lot and was hardly at home, she would admire her ring. It was a long oval, set with slanting rows of glittering round stones. The band was gold, delicate and narrow, the gold making a fragile web around the diamonds. (Sorry, had to use book description for this ring)

Smiling, I look at it and imagine putting this on Bella's left hand, seeing it shine as she moved her hand, admiring it as my mother admired it. Not the ring persay, but, more so admiring the marriage that took place due to this ring.

Turning my head, I say the photo of my mother and father on my mantle and got up, putting the ring in between the two of them. No one else, besides Carlisle, had ever seen this ring, so my family will get to see it for the first time when it is upon my love's hand. Smiling, I nodding to my father's photo and looked at my mother's. My mother and I had the closest bond, we were two peas in a pod, that much was definitely true. Still, to this day, I feel so appreciative that she gave her life up, to tell my adoptive father to save me.

If I could cry, I think I would, at the last memory of seeing my mother.

Walking across the hospital corridor, with a nurse escorting me, I felt weak, my body was sore and clammy. It was hard to walk, but I had to see my mother. Her room was decorated with flowers and I had just seen Dr. Cullen leave. More medicine? He saw me, I did admit, his pale skin was confusing. He never wore a mask like the others, so I couldn't understand how he wasn't getting sick, but I never questioned it.

"Mr. Masen, What are you doing out of bed? Visiting your mother again?" He asked politely.

I nodded. "Yes sir. Is that alright?" I asked, my voice sounding very hoarse.

"Of course. I'll be right outside if you or your mother need my assistance.

I nodded and walked into the room. I was saddened immediately. She was getting paler by the day and her figure getting skinnier and skinnier. A tear fell down my face, I went to wipe it away with my hand. "Hello Mother." I said.

She looked at me and smiled weakly, "Hello my dear." I began crying almost immediately. "How are you today? Feeling any better?"

I nodded, I wasn't honestly, but she always smiled at the idea of hearing that I was getting better. "That is good. Say, it is good you came in here to see my today. I... I have something I want to give you."

Moving closer, as my nurse moved my chair closer to my mother's bed for me, I sat down, taking her over-heated hand in mine. "What is it mother?" I asked politely, smiling at her, I could feel the tears building up.

She looked up at me and smiled. "You're green eyes are just as beautiful as the day you were born." She said in a whisper and I smiled, a tear sliding down my cheek. "Now, Edward... I want to give you this. She grabbed a black velvet box off of the nightstand in the room and began to slide her wedding band off of her finger.

"Mother?! What are you doing?!" I asked, confused and shocked.

"Please, do listen." Nodding, I calmed down. "I know my sickness is overpowering any possibility I may have of surviving this illness. I'm not saying I won't make it, but my chances are slim." I nodded sadly.

"I feel that way sometimes too, my chances being low."

My mother shook her head. "No... you will live. I promise you." She took off the ring and put in the box. Opening my hand, she placed in my hand. "I want you to hold onto this for me, okay? If I do make it, I'll take it back, but, if there is a day I don't. Keep this ring, and give it to the woman you believe is worthy of your love, the one who you wish to spend eternity with." I started crying. "Don't cry dear. Everything will be okay. I promise." Smiling at me, she let a tear slide. There were doctors coming in to check on her, so I had to exit and go back to my room that was across the hall. "I love you. I promise, no matter what happens, no matter where I may go, I, as well as your father, who is probably already watching over you, bless his soul, will be watching over you and helping you down the right path. Stay strong baby."

I placed a kiss upon her hand and went back to my room. Unfortunately, the next day, she was gone.

I sighed as I remembered that one memory. I looked at her picture sadly and grazed a thumb on the delicate glass. "Mother, I don't know how to say this, but thank you. Thank you for everything. I hope you and father are proud of me so far, proud of what I have accomplished. I hope, mother, that you find Bella worthy of this ring. She is my one true love and I wish to marry her. Please, guide me and wish me luck."


	28. Chapter 28

BPOV

The light from my window woke me as I groaned. Why is it so bright? Looking towards the clock, I saw that is was ten in my morning. "What?! Wow... I slept in." I turned over onto my back and sat up. The light was even brighter then, but I ignored it. Sitting up fully, I raised both of my arms over my head and stretched. Afterwards, I looked at the window and I frowned. I almost expected to see him there, but why? Of course he wouldn't be, he was hunting with his brothers.

Sighing, I turned around and laid back down, my face against my pillow. Oddly enough, I felt sleep starting to creep over me again, so I slowly began to fall asleep, just as my phone began to ring. Who is calling me? I asked myself.

Reaching a hand out, I grabbed my phone and pulled it to me, not even checking the caller id. Sleepily, I spoke. "Hello?"

"Good morning, love."

My eyes widened and I woke up almost immediately. "G-good morning Edward."

I could hear his smooth chuckle through the phone. "How are you this morning? I hope you slept well."

"I did. Are you back from hunting?" I asked.

"Yes. Actually, I wanted to ask, you're not busy the next two days, right?"

Biting my lip, I thought about it for a moment. "Hmm, no. Not at all. I would love to spend time with you. Are you coming over?" I asked.

"Yes, but do tell Charlie that I'm planning on picking you up, I'm taking you camping for two days, so pack some stuff." My eyes widened.

"O-okay." I sat there, excited. "Okay! I'll go tell him about it. When will you get here?"

"Well, I need to get my stuff together. It should be about a half hour or so." I nodded and smiled.

"Okay, I'm going to pack and then let him know. I love you, I'll see you soon."

"I love you too."

Hanging up the phone, I jumped out of bed, glad that I had just showered last night. Looking around my room, I grabbed my duffle bag, grabbing two t-shirts, a jacket, a pair of jeans, a pair of jean shorts, my sandals, two pairs of socks, a towel just in case it rains, my essential hairbrush, deodorant, a ponytail holder, my toothbrush and toothpaste, as well as of course extra pairs of underwear and an extra bra. Lastly, I grabbed a blanket and one of my pillows.

Smiling, I went into the bathroom, brushing my teeth and brushing my hair before returning those two things to my duffle bag. Finally, when I was finished, I went into my closet to pick out something. Though, first, I opened up my window and stuck my arm into the air, testing the warmth.

I was shocked by how warm it really was. It felt like it was in the 80's! How?! I didn't question it though. Moving towards her closet, she found her pair of denim shorts that went to the middle of her thighs and a green top. Glad with her wardrobe choice, she went and got dressed before grabbing her bag and heading downstairs, where Charlie was sitting. When he saw her already and in what she was wearing, he looked confused.

"You look nice today, Bella. What's the occasion?"

"Actually dad, that's what I was coming down here to talk to you about. Edward called me, he's back from his trip with his family and he wants to take me camping with him this for two days. Is that cool?" Charlie's eyes widened for a moment before he smiled lightly.

"Of course it is. You're an adult, you make your decisions. Thanks for telling me though. I appreciate it." Nodding, I moving into the kitchen, grabbing a granola bar. While in there, I found a cooler and ran to the box freezer in the garage where we kept bags of ice for the fish that my father caught. There, I grabbed one bag and brought it in, filling the cooler with the ice before grabbing some time from the refrigerator that I had bought that Charlie wouldn't want to eat. He wasn't a fan of hot dogs, so I put those in the bag, along with salad spinach and salad stuff. Next I grabbed the condiments used for hot dogs, ketchup, mustard, relish, etc. Then grabbing some cheese and buns, putting those into the cooler as well. I then pulled that cooler into the room where my duffle bag was.

Sitting down on the couch, I moved to laying on it, letting my arms hang above my head as I relaxed in the warm temperature today. Charlie had turned off the heat yesterday night, and I knew why now. Last night had been quite chilly, but he had assured me that this was usually the warmed time in Forks, and today proved it. But it wasn't hot to me at all, once you live in a hot area like Phoenix, you find eighty degrees to be nice.

I took a breath in and out as Charlie called out to me. "Bells, I... I want to talk with you about something, okay?"

Looking over, I nodded, looking into his eyes. "Sure, what's up dad?"

He turned his body towards me, scratching the back of his head with his one hand. What was he so nervous about? He looked at me again and let out a nervous breath. "Okay, look... I know that you and Edward are... adults and all, and this vacation will, at least I hope, be a nice time for the two of you... but please, do me a favor?" I nodded, wondering where this was going. "Please take precautions."

"Precautions?"

Charlie pursed his lips, thinking of a way to explain. "I know, that at times like this, kids your age like to... explore their relationships, but I want you to at least promise me, you'll be safe if you two intend on doing anything."

My eyes widened. "Oh my..." I stopped myself. He was trying to ask me to be safe if I were to have sex with Edward. "Dad, I promise, he and I-"

"Bells, even so, just promise me?"

Sitting there, I nodded. "I promise, dad." I realized that as a parent, he felt he was helping me and I appreciated his effort, So I didn't complain, though it was embarrassing.

"Good... now, glad..." He said awkwardly. Sitting there, I laid back down, looking at the ceiling. Biting my lip for a second, I closed my eyes, dozing off again for about five minutes before I heard a knock on the door. Getting up, I went over to the door, opening it to see my god standing before me.

"Hi Edward." I said, smiling as I got up on my tippy toes. Wrapping my arms around his neck I kissed him for a second before going for a hug.

He hugged me back, leaning down and resting his head in the nape of my neck. "Hello love, I missed you."

I smiled. "I missed you too. I'm glad you're back. I missed hugging you, and..."

Just then Charlie cleared his voice from the corner of the room. "Hello Charlie. How was your weekend?" Edward asked.

"It was nice. I actually went fishing on the lake and Bella made an amazing dinner. It was quite delicious."

Edward smiled. "I wish I could have been here to try it."

Charlie nodded. "I bet. How was your trip with your brothers? Good I hope."

"Yes sir, we were hiking. It was quite an enjoyable time." Charlie nodded as Edward looked back down at me. "Do you have everything ready? I got the tent, sleeping bags, and some of the other camping gear."

I nodded. "Yeah, I packed my duffle bag and I packed the cooler with food. Is it alright if we stop at a store on the way? So we can get some water? And maybe some tea?"

Edward nodded. "Of course love."

Charlie then cleared his throat again. "Edward, could I speak with you for a moment? It'll be short."

Edward nodded. "Yes, sir."

"I'll just go ahead and take the cooler and my bag outside."

Edward looked sad as I walked out of the house. He was always sure that he would be the one to carry my things, even though I was fully capable. But I grabbed my stuff and walked out, closing the door behind me.

EPOV

While Bella went out to the car, I stayed inside, as Charlie was wanting to speak with me. Standing there, I held the door open for Bella to pull the cooler out and then I closed the door.

Nodding at me, Charlie pursed his lips. "Okay, for these two days, you two are going camping?"

I nodded. "Yes sir."

"Okay. I just, I wanted to speak with you about something important. If... if you plan on taking the next step with my daughter, I hope and expect that your will take the right precautions. I know that you both are adults, but I would hate to see you both go through what Bella's mother and I went through. We love Bella very much and don't regret having her whatsoever, but because we weren't careful, we ended up having a baby really early."

My eyes widened. I knew that he had been thinking, but hearing it come out of his mouth was a whole other surprising thing. He wasn't usually this open. "I promise you Charlie. I had no intentions of doing that with her just yet, it is just a trip for the two of us, but if it will ease your worries, I promise that we both will take the right precautions."

Charlie nodded. Of course, they would want to keep any intimate actions they may they take to themselves, I know, that was how it was with Renee and I. "Thank you Edward. Now, go on. Bella's waiting for you. Be careful, watch out for bears and mountain lions."

Nodding to him, I waved as I gave him a reassuring smile. Walking out the door, I met with Bella, who had put the cooler into the trunk of my volvo on her own. How she did that, I wasn't sure. She was strong though, I knew I couldn't ever try to believe she wasn't. Smiling at her, I got into the driver's seat. Putting my keys in the ignition, we saw Charlie waving goodbye at the front door. Waving back to him, I began to drive away from the house, honking the horn.

Bella looked at me and sighed. "What's wrong love?" I asked, taking her one hand in mine.

"Did my father give you his birds and the bees chat?" Chuckling, I nodded. "Oh no... I'm so sorry."

Looking at her, I shook my head. "No Bella. Believe me, if it were my daughter, I would do the exact same."

Bella laughed. "Well, I guess Renesmee is going to struggle with her overprotective daddy one day."

My eyes widened and I gasped a little, looking over at her. That name, daddy, even though it wasn't a reality for us yet, still gave me a phantom warmth within me. "Yes, both she and her beautiful mommy will."

Bella blushed darkly as I squeezed her hand a little tighter. We let the silence envelope us then as I drove. It was a forty minute drive to the mountain where I pulled my car into the forest opening towards the base of the mountain. Emmett, Jasper and I had actually been hunting in this area and we had cleared a path for my car to go. I would have to thank them again when we get back. Parking the car there, I got out, letting Bella out, and walked to the trunk pulling the cooler out as I asked Bella if she would hold onto our bags. agreeing, I pulled her onto my back, running us up to the plateau of the mountain where the sky was open and there was a river. Setting her and the stuff down, I ran back down to the car, grabbing the camping gear before running back up.

Once I was up there, I saw Bella setting up the area for the cooler and grabbed rocks and sticks, making a fire pit. I smiled as I witnessed this. I could imagine looking up into the sky, looking at stars.

The weather was perfect as we set up. Bella was amazing as she helped me put the tent together. Once it was put together, I helped set the fire and then Bella grabbed her food, beginning to make her dinner. This day was pretty much nothing but relaxing together. But tomorrow, tomorrow was the day that was going to be important for the both of us.

The next morning, I watched Bella as she slept, trying to imagine how she would react, when the time comes that I present her with my mother's ring. I hope that it will be emotions of happiness. When she had woken, we went to the creek, Bella going into the water with her white tank top and her underwear, kneeling down into the water and coming back up. When she was completely soaked, her blue bra was completely noticeable, but I didn't say anything. I swallowed hard and just joined her in the water.

The cool temperature of the water was enjoyable to Bella as it was to me. It felt warm to me though, seeing as my skin was colder than the water.

Though, soon that came to an end as I got out first as Bella waded towards the shore. Once she was on land again, I watched as she bent over, wringing out her hair. I swallowed again, going into the tent and changing quickly into my other clothes. Bella then did that as well, coming out on her denim shorts and her green and blue striped long sleep shirt. Her hair was still damp, but she just pulled it back into a braided ponytail as it dried.

Quickly though, the sun began to set. Getting up, I started the fire and Bella began to prepare her dinner. Putting a hot dog on a cooking spike, she jammed the other end of it into the ground, the ground now holding her meal over the fire as she sat next to me, waiting for it to cook. The stars were starting to become visible now as the sun was setting with a gradient of yellow to orange to green to blue. It was as if a dark blue dome was beginning to overcome the sky. As the sun began falling below the horizon, I figure now was the best time and slowly, I maneuvered the box out of my pocket.

Watching her near the fire, the orange glow illuminating her skin, she looked so beautiful. "Bella, love?" I call, smiling at her as I gesture her over here, patting the log that I was sitting on, asking her to sit next to me.

Looking over, she turned the spike in the ground to cook the other side as she came over towards me. "What is it Edward?" She asked, her head cutely cocked to the side.

Taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, I took her hand in both of mine, the ring box resting in my jacket pocket. "Bella, I want... I want to ask you something." She nodded, her eyes furrowing slightly in confusion. I gently tightened my hand around hers, smiling. "Bella, Will you marry me?" It was then that I heard an audible gasp.


	29. Chapter 29

BPOV

"Bella, Will you marry me?" As soon as that sentence left his lips, I couldn't stop that gasp that left mine. Oh my god... I sat there thinking for a moment, thinking about everything. Of course I wanted to marry him! I think I was just shocked, because I didn't expect it. "Love?" I heard Edward ask, looking at me with a worried expression.

"I'm sorry, I was just shocked is all..." I said, helping to remove his worry.

"It's okay love." He smiled at me, caressing my cheek in his hand. "What do you say love?" He asked, getting off of the leg and onto one knee. I watched as he reached into his jacket pocket and pull out a ring. "This was my mother, Elizabeth Masen's, ring." I could feel the shock taking me over as I realized what was about to happen. It was a very happy feeling though. "Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you for every moment of forever. Would you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?" He said, as he opened the box, holding the ring out to me.

The ring was absolutely beautiful and you could tell how old it was, which I loved. It matched he and I in almost every single way. Looking into his eyes, I caressed his cheek and nodded. "Yes, I will marry you."

EPOV

"Yes, I will marry you." Bella said excitedly and I felt like my heart was exploding. I couldn't contain the joy I felt. After putting the ring on her left ring finger, I wrapped my arms around her, sweeping her up off the log quickly. I couldn't help it and I spun her around one time. "Whoa..." Bella yelped, ending the yelp with a happy giggle that made my heart sing.

Setting her back down, Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me lightly, but passionately, twice on the lips before placing one other one on the area right above my heart. "Bella, I love you so much." I sobbed happily, hugging her to me, burying my head in the nape of her neck, which is where I placed a gentle kiss.

After a few moments, I could smell the food was completely cooked, I released her. She looked confused until I gestured towards her dinner. Nodding, she nodded, walking over towards the fire. As she knelt down, taking the spike out of the ground, I could see the light of the fire shining on her ring, making my heart sore again. There would never be a day that I would tire of her or her heart. I watched her, with a smile plastered to myself. As she was kneeling, she put the condiments and stuff she wanted for her dinner on her plate and began eating kneeling. I wasn't sure why she did that, but I didn't ask. Maybe she was just thinking about something.

As she finished, she went to the bag to throw away her plate and then she grabbed a water, drinking it down. I could see with great detail, every time she brought the bottle to her mouth, the grace the water took as it flowed effortlessly into her mouth. I shook my head, realizing that if Emmett had ever heard that though, one of his 'that's what she said' jokes would come out of his mouth.

After finishing that, she took one of the big gallons of water we had brought and poured it all over the fire, getting rid of the angry flames. She walked over to me, she looked into my eyes as she did something that she hadn't quite done yet. She took my hand, pulling on it, signaling for me to stand up. As I did so, she began walking towards the tent, which I entered as well. Pushing me, I landed on my rear on the air mattress. She bent over pretty far, zipping the tent shut.

I swallowed hard, sheing her rear and legs with the glowing light from the oil lantern that I brought. I could feel my pants getting tighter and I let a deep breath out. She turned around and moved towards me, now straddling my waist, sitting upon my lower abdomen, adding to the pleasuring pressure. Looking at me, she reached a hand down her body and pulled her top over her head. "Bella?! Wait, Bella, we promised Char-"

Bella shook her head and placed a gentle finger upon his lips. "Shhh, Edward. I don't plan on being sexual like that. But, I do think that tonight, we should be able to be passionate, without the worry of Charlie hearing us or your sister looking in to see if we are okay. Tonight, let's have some time together, just to ourselves."

To ourselves... I liked that very much. I nodded, but I was still shocked that Bella had taken off her shirt. "Now, I removed the shirt because I realized, that for as long as we have been together, we have never been this open and I felt that maybe it could be a good idea. If not all the way, we can at least go to second base."

My eyes widened as I watched her reach her hands behind her back and with a quick movement, her bra was loose. "Edward, I trust you. I know that we need to still have out boundaries for right now, but I do want you to know how much I trust you and am willing to go with you. You don't have to touch them or anything if you don't wish to, but I just want to be closer to you. This was all I was intending to remove, if that makes you feel any better."

Looking into only her eyes, I wrapped my arms around her back and pulled her down towards me, our chests touching one another's. It was a mixture of arousal and love that swam through my mind as this happened. She soon moved onto her forearms on my chest, moving towards me, her lips touching mine ever so gently. The gentle kisses didn't last though as she and I put more pressure into them, my hand at the back of her head as I brought her even closer to me.

Our skin to skin contact was amazing and I had wished that we had considered doing this before. The kissing was more romantic than they have have ever been. Though, soon, Bella rested her head upon my chest as he body rested against my side, her hand resting on the middle of my chest as she slept. Looking at her face, I smiled, placing a kiss upon her forehead and then looking towards her hand, where the ring laid. Smiling even wider, I sighed happily. "Soon, you will be my wife Mrs. Cullen. I can't wait for that day to come.


	30. Chapter 30

EPOV

Laying here next to her, I couldn't take my mind away from her, not that I would want to. During the night, Bella didn't know this, but I had slipped a shirt onto her. It wasn't that I didn't want to see her that way, but I felt that I wanted to save seeing her completely for our wedding night.

I liked the idea , imagining our wedding that would soon come. I couldn't wait until that day would happen. I could imagine Bella walking down the aisle in her white dress, holding a bouquet of flowers, walking towards me. I smiled at kissed her forehead as she then started to wake up.

Stretching, she opened her eyes and smiled at me, seeing the ring on her hand. Blushing a little, she moved closer to me, "Good Morning Edward." She said, placing a kiss on my cheek.

I smiled at her and moved a hand to her cheek, caressing her beautiful soft face. "Good morning my love." Her eyes widened and she blushed, snuggling closer towards me. She looked down at herself, seeing she had a shirt on. I didn't want her to know that I put her shirt back on because I wanted to wait. I knew that would probably hurt her a little bit. "Your body was getting cold. You were shivering love." She nodded.

"I'm sorry, if you felt like I forced that on you. I didn't mean to be odd." She said, looking down.

I shook my head and took her chin in my hand. "Love, it is alright. If we were a normal couple and things were to work out differently the first time, and what I mean by that is if Renesmee didn't come from the first time we make love, I would have ravished you in this tent."

She blushed deeply. "I'm glad that we aren't normal. I like being odd. Being normal is overrated." She said, giving me a wink.

Chuckling, I wrapped an arm around her and I pulled her down onto me. "I agree, love." I smiled at her. "I almost want to ask Charlie if he agrees with me asking, if we will get his blessing."

Bella shook her head. "He will understand." She said.

"He may, but it wasn't the way I was raised. Though, we will let him and your mother know soon."

"Yes." Bella agreed, placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Are you ready to head out soon? How about I take you somewhere to eat?" Bella tried shaking her head, trying to deny me spending money on her. "Now, come on, this is a treat from your future husband. Please accept it?" Giving her the dazzle treatment, she sighed and nodded.

"Okay." She glared at me. "That wasn't fair you know?"

I chuckled. "Life isn't fair, anyone tell you that?"

She stuck her tongue out at me and once her tongue was in her mouth again, I gave her a quick kiss, chuckling as I began to sit up, putting a shirt on. She frowned as I did this, but I stood up, offering her my hand to help her up.

Nodding, she took it and stood with me. She ran outside, getting the cooler put away while I worked quickly, taking down the tent, which Bella insisted to help me with, putting it in its bag, rolling up the one sleeping bag. While Bella wasn't looking, I grabbed everything, including the cooler when she was sitting, looking over the river, eating a granola bar. Once everything was in the car, I ran back, the whole process only taking less than two minutes.

"Are you ready to head home, love?"

She smiled and nodded at me. I then brought her into my arms, running towards the car.

"Would you want to stay over my house for a bit? I'm sure Alice, Esme, and Rosalie would love to see you."

"That sounds like fun. Are we still going to, you know? Wait to live together until we are married?"

I looked at her, curious. "Do want to move in before then?"

Bella shrugged but then nodded. "Yes. I mean, at least before we are married. We can wait until we tell Charlie and my mother though... that is, if you want to?" She asked, her head down as she looked into her lap. I nodded and took her hand in mine.

"I would love that Bella." The ride home from that point on was quiet other than the radio scenery that passed by us was soothing. Bella was looking out the window, her head resting on her hand. Her left hand sat on her upper thigh, her ring glittering once in awhile. I smiled, nodding my head before looking out the front window, keeping my eyes on the road. It wasn't too long before we reached my house.

I could hear Jasper mainly having to make Alice rest for a moment. I chuckled and looked at Bella. "Ready to go inside."

Bella looked at me and nodded, letting out a really deep breath, almost sounding like she was preparing to go inside. Getting out of the car, I walked around, opening her side for her. "Thank you Edward." She said, taking my hand, getting out. With her hand held in mine, we walked over to the front door as I opened it. There was the sound of talking coming from the other room, but other than that, nothing was going on.

Walking towards the family room, once they spotted Bella, Alice rushed over and grabbed Bella's hand politely, holding her hand out for her to see. "So beautiful!" She cheered, hugging Bella.

"I'm so excited, to have you as my sister!"

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked. "Alice hasn't told us one thing. She's kept quiet." I looked around and everyone else looked curious too. Alice took this moment to grab Bella's hand and move out of the way, holding it out for my family to see.

"Oh my!" Esme said, happiness all over her features. "Oh Carlisle!" She said, smiling at me as did Carlisle.

"I know I wasn't supposed to, but I watched the proposal! It was amazing and so romantic!" Alice said to me, looking in between apologetic and carefree. I shrugged.

"Oh please tell us, Alice." My mother begged.

"He waiting on a long until the sun was setting. The sky looked really amazing where they were. The tip of the sky was a dark midnight blue and it went down from blue to orange to yellow. What made it look really cool was that in the blue you could see stars starting to come out! Then when Bella was standing by the fire, he called her over and well! He proposed!"

Esme looked at me happily. "Oh what a beautiful way to propose! You did good Edward!" She said, wrapping her arms around me.

"Yes Edward I have to agree." Carlisle said, patting my shoulder.

"Thank you very much."

Alice then grabbed Bella, throwing her over her shoulder. "Ack?!" Bella yelled out in shock. Alice then went on a full sprint up to her makeup and design room.

"Alice!" I yelled. I sighed when I noticed Rosalie and Esme run, joining Alice. I just shrugged it off and turned towards my father and brothers. All three of them pulled me into a hug.

"Edward, you've grown up." Emmett sniffled. "What are we going to do now dad?" Emmett asked, chuckling to himself.

"Well, let's go on a celebratory hunt tomorrow afternoon when Edward takes her home."

"You're gonna take her home?"

I sighed and nodded. "Yes. Charlie will want to see her."

"Dude... Um... What are you going to do if he sees the ring?" Emmett asked.

"Bella plans on hiding it from him until both Renee and Charlie are here. Bella was wanting to invite Renee out at some point."

"I see. Anyhow, congratulations bro!"

"Yes, congratulations Edward." Carlisle and Jasper both said.

BPOV

I was attempting to fight Alice, to get back down the stairs, but once I saw my future mother and other sister in law, I stopped fidgeting and eventually just submitted. Once I was in Alice's large closet, I was sat down into her fuzzy pink chair

"Congratulations Bella!" She yelled, as Esme and Rosalie were smiling. All three pulled me into a hug. "Sorry Bella for watching the proposal, but I just couldn't resist."

"I don't really mind. I'm just glad you allowed us privacy for everything else during our camping trip."

Alice winked, "You're welcome. I was almost considering to, but I realized that I shouldn't."

"That was a good call. Even I would be pissed at you for that." Rosalie said.

"Language!" Esme warned. She then looked at me and smiled. "I can't wait to add you to the family Bella. Well finally be even in numbers and when that sweet little girl comes along someday, we'll be very ecstatic to meet her."

I nodded. "Even though Edward and I aren't married yet, we have talked about Renesmee and have thought about her. I can not wait to meet her either, or rather I should say "we" can't wait to meet her."

"Aw." Alice said, smiling. "So, Bella, please would you allow us three to plan your wedding?"

My eyes were wide. I was happy that she would want to and I knew she would offer since she did in the book. "Sure Alice. But once I tell my mom, I want her to be a part of it as well. Also, I have two conditions. One, I get to choose my dress and two if I don't like a detail I would like to negotiate a change or something like that. Same for Edward, if he doesn't like a detail he gets to have a say."

Alice nodded immediately. Okay! I agree to those terms!"

"Me too." Rosalie and Esme said in unison.

I smiled at them. "Thank you for wanting to plan Edward and I's wedding. It means a lot to me."

"You're welcome my dear." Esme said, taking my hand in hers. "So. When do you plan on telling your father and mother?"

My nerves acted up immediately. "I'm just nervous. I can only imagine how my father is going to take this. Seeing as he doesn't hate Edward in this reality, I don't know what his opinion on this will be."

"Oh dear, I'm sure your father will be happy for you both." Esme said, trying to reassure me.

"Your father will be okay, though, I do remember, you two plan on talking to Charlie and Renee about us too at the same time, would you be bringing them here?"

"Yes, Edward spoke with Carlisle about us bringing them here, seeing as he would be better at explaining the important things. Though, I do wonder, will my mom be able to come out so quickly? And will she have enough money to get here."

As soon as those last words exited my mouth, Esme ran out of the room and was bath within ten minutes. Standing before me, she was holding papers that looked to be freshly printed. "Here you do dear."

"What are these?" I asked politely, taking them to look. My eyes widened in shock. "Esme, are the-"

"I know, you hate having money spent on you, but this is important. Not only to you, but to all of us

Shock was running through me and so much happiness. So much happiness in fact that I couldn't restrain myself from pulling her into a tight hug. "Thank you so much! Thank you! Thank you!" Esme shook her head.

"No need to thank me dear. Now, I'd call your mother to let her know. I also sent the online version of the voucher to her so that she can print it out herself. I've pre-paid the flight. With haste, I grabbed my phone, callingu mother and hearing that she would be able to arrive three weekends from now. I was so excited but also nervous, but I ignored the nerves when I laid down with Edward, telling all about the amazing thing Esme had done for us.


	31. Chapter 31

EPOV - Three weeks Later

For Bella, the three weeks came a little too quickly, but for me, I was glad to finally be letting them know about this. Bella had been doing a skillful job of hiding the ring so far, making sure her father didn't see it. Bella's nervousness today though, were getting the best of her. I was up in her room with her, snuggled up with her on her bed.

Charlie was out, picking up Renee from the airport. Phil wasn't able to come due to his minor league baseball camp, which over and over he apologized for not being able to come. "Bella, it will be okay, you'll see. I'm sure they will take it better than you think they will."

Bella looked at me and nodded. "Maybe... I don't know, what if Charlie gets upset?"

I shook my head. "Well, think of the books, when he was mad at me, he didn't take it horribly, or didn't take it too badly. Though, he and I have a better relationship now, so I don't think it will be nearly as bad."

Bella laid there, seeming to think about what I said. "I hope that you are right."

I smiled and moved, leaning over her, causing her to look completely at me. I took my hand and caressed her cheek lovingly. "I'm sure that they will be okay." I say, trying to reassure her as I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers, moving them against hers fluidly. I then heard Charlie's car coming up the road. Sighing, I pulled away, looking into her eyes before pressing another kiss to her forehead. Laying next to her again, I waited for them to pull up and for Bella to hear the car doors shut.

Once she did, she looked at me and swallowed hard, sitting up, allowing me to get up and grab my shirt again, pulling it back onto myself. I picked her up into my arms and ran us downstairs, settling us on the couch for when Charlie and Renee would enter the house. Sitting there, we heard them start to come up the steps as we heard Charlie and Renee talking with one another. Yeah, their relationship has been going pretty well. She stays over his house once a while and vice-versa. Charlie said.

Aw, that's cute. Renee commented just as the door opened. "Bella?"

Bella stood up quickly, walking over to her mother. Renee's features lit up immediately as she opened up her arms for Bella to walk into. Bella did so and hugged her mother tightly. "Hi mom, how have you been?"

I could see Bella cringe a little as her ring touched her mother's back, not wanting her mother to notice until we told them. Without another thing being said, they all come into the living room, where I greet Renee with a hug before she sits down on the sofa with Charlie, each on different ends of it. There was some talk from Renee about Phil's baseball career going well and about how Jacksonville was.

Bella was sitting there, happily listening to Renee's stories. After Renee finished telling us all about her stuff, Bella looked at me and took a long and deep breath. I looked at her and took her left hand in mine, hiding the ring under my hand. Her parents seemed to notice this and Renee spoke up.

"Is there something wrong? You too seem tense." Renee said, looking between the two of us.

"Nothing is wrong, but there is something that we want to tell you two."

"Oh my god, you're pregnant, aren't you?!" Charlie asked, his face starting to turn a little red. He didn't yell but his voice was more worried and concerned than angry.

Bella eyes widened. "Well, are you?" Renee asked calmly.

"No mom, dad. I'm not pregnant. Dad, we talked about this, Edward and I... we haven't even done that once." Both Charlie and Renee seemed shocked, seeing as most people are age were in a rush for sexual action, we weren't just yet, for a couple reasons.

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry for jumping the gun Bells."

Bella nodded. "It is okay, it is something that any parent would think from what I had said. But... this... this is what we wanted to speak with you two about. We wanted to wait until both you and mom were here together." Bella removed her hand from mine, showing them the ring. "Edward asked me to marry him and I said yes."

Charlie gasped quietly while Renee seemed really happy. "Oh Bella! That's awesome dear.

"Really mom? You aren't mad?"

"No dear, sure, I wish this would have waited a little longer, but I'm not mad at you. Unlike other people your age, you and your fiancee seem to know what is good for the both of you."

Bella smiled happily as Renee hugged her. I looked at Charlie and he didn't look angry, his face was just neutral. "I am curious, why now? Why get engaged only a month after you graduate?"

"Well, I love her and by some miracle, she loves me as well. I think that reason is as good as any." Charlie nodded as Renee's expression was awed. Taking a deep breath, Charlie's nerves were eased a little bit.

"Well, congratulations you two." Charlie said, shaking my hand and manfully giving Bella a hug.

"Thank you dad." Bella said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, Charlie, Renee, my family wanted to invite you both over. Esme made a new cake and wants you both to try it. We already have." Renee nodded excitedly. "They also want to talk with you two about some stuff."

"Regarding the wedding?" Renee asked. I just nodded because I didn't want to alert them to anything yet. I looked at Bella and we both had the same expression upon our faces, 'Let's hope that they take this well.'


	32. Chapter 32

EPOV

Bella and I walked out of the house behind Charlie and Renee. I was holding hands with Bella. Bella and I went in my car. Once we were Bella was buckled in, I started up the ignition and started to drive, Charlie following me. Bella and I were talking in the car as we drove. Unfortunately for now, I would have to drive at human speed, though this would be a nice time for us two to speak in the car.

"You were right, as usual."

I looked over and smirked. "About what in particular, love?"

Bella glared but then giggled. "They did take it better than I thought... though how will they take this? I hope that they will accept this information."

I looked at Bella and nodded, taking her hand in my one hand, pulling it to my mouth, placing a kiss upon the back of it. "I'm sure it will be okay. I know that it will take a little bit of convincing for your father, but I'm sure once they are told everything and understand, we should be good. We also have Jacob there for help."

"Jacob? Why?" Bella asked.

"Well, he can certainly help persuade them by changing into a wolf if necessary. That will give us some leverage with making them believe."

Bella nodded. "I see. I'm sorry for putting this stress on your family."

I shook my head. "No Bella, don't be sorry. It is understandable. I don't think Carlisle would have agreed to it if he didn't trust Charlie."

Bella smiled a little and leaned forwards, placing a kiss on my cheek.

Did you see that Charlie?

See what Renee?

Man, you sure are too busy staring at the road.

Well, I am a policeman remember? Safety is key. Renee giggled lightheartedly

Oh dear... well, what I was referring to was our little girl kissing Edward's cheek. I wonder what they are talking about?

You know Renee, as much as I hate to say it, she isn't our little girl anymore Charlie said, sounding sad at saying that.

You know, sometimes I wonder what if would have been like, if things would have worked out between us. Like how much we would have been able to witness together.

Renee? Charlie asked, looking at her.

Don't get me wrong, I'm happy with Phil. There are just some things I think about.

Me too Renee. Like right now I'm trying to think of ways to convince them to wait to get married at least another year.

No Charlie, you can't do that.

I know, would be calling the kettle black then, huh?

Exactly. Though, I am curious about what Edward's parents want to speak to us about.

Me too. I guess we'll find out soon enough.

I looked over at Bella and smiled. "Your parents get along better than most other divorced couples."

Bella nodded. "Yes, I guess in that aspect I'm one of the lucky ones. What are they talking about?"

"Well, your mother was talking to Charlie about the old days and what it would have been like if they didn't split up."

Bella's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with one hand. It looked like she was thinking about things she smiled at me. Again, she leaned over and kissed my cheek, but then moved the kiss down to the nape of my neck, making my body shiver.

"You know, they can see us a little bit right?" I said, smirking at her. I just wanted to see her blush.

"Well, we are getting married aren't we? It's not like I'm straddling you in the car."

My mouth fell open for a moment at her comment, but I just chuckled. "You're becoming a vixen."

Bella winked, resting her head on my shoulder. We were close enough to my house that I was able to hear Alice's thought to me. We will be in the family room when you all get here. I'll take them to try the cake while you talk with Carlisle.

I nodded and smiled at Bella. "Are you ready for this?" I asked, turning onto my driveway.

Bella smirked a little and let out a deep breath. "As ready as I possibly can be." As we pulled in front of my house and I parked, I gave Bella a quick kiss, I got out and opened the door for Bella. By the time I went to go over to open Renee's door for her, she was already out of the car. I looked at Bella and took her hand in mine, walking towards the house and opening the door.

"Hey everyone!" Bella called out.

"Bella!" Alice yelled, skipping over and grabbing Bella into her arms, twirling her around once. Bella laughed and hugged Alice after Alice put her down. "Oh Renee! Charlie!" She hugged them. "Come on, please, our mom made this awesome cake! You have to come try it!" She said, dragging them away. I could hear the family chuckling in the other room.

With the couple minutes that we would have, we walked into the family room, Bella giving each member a quick hug. "Hello Bella. So... are you ready for this?" Carlisle asked.

Bella nodded. "Yes. I'm just nervous about my father's reaction mostly." They nodded.

"Yes, though, I'm sure once they understand, it will be okay."

Bella started laughing. "Jasper, Edward said the same exact thing to me in the car." She said giggling.

Jasper smirked and chuckled lightly.

"So, I'm wondering about how we are going to bring this up..." Carlisle said, thinking.

"Honestly, with Charlie, being straight forward with it is the best. Though, how are we going to get them to believe it."

"Well, we could always grab an animal outside and drink it's blood in front of them." Emmett said sarcastically, smirking at Bella's laugh.

Rosalie looked at him, laughing but mouth open in shock as she lightly smacked his arm.

"What, we could. Would definitely get the message across." Emmett said, laughing.

Carlisle smiled at the joke, but became serious again. "We'll just have to come up with it as we go. Let's get ready."

Nodding, we listened as Alice was leading Bella's parents into the room. As Charlie and Renee came into view, Esme walked over towards Renee, hugging her. "Hello Renee, how are you?"

"I am fantastic! That cake you made was amazing. You'll have to give me the recipe."

Esme nodded as she and Renee walked further into the room, Charlie shaking Carlisle's hand. After that, both Renee and Charlie were sitting on couch as we were all filling up the other chairs and couches. "So, Carlisle, what did you think about their engagement?"

My father smiled lightheartedly. "We are excited for them. We are happy that they wish to be together in marriage. They make each other happy, as I'm sure you two have noticed." Carlisle said, resulting in a nod from Charlie.

"So, was it their engagement what you wanted to talk to us about?"

Everyone in the room shook their head and I knew that this was here we were to begin our explanation. I was the one who should start, so I looked at both Charlie and Renee.

"Okay. Charlie, Renee, I have to confess, I don't have celiacs, I don't have bad circulation, I'm not sensitive to light, and I'm not this pale due to some skin condition."

"You've been lying to us?!" Charlie asked, his tone between shocked and slight anger.

"Now, Charlie," Carlisle stepped in. Charlie's expression lightened as Carlisle began to speak. "Look, he, as well as all of us, had to lie. There is more to this life than you think. There are supernatural beings, and much, much more. Charlie, Renee... Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward, and I are part of the supernatural. We are vampires. Jacob Black is supernatural as well."

Charlie's eyes narrowed in disbelief.

"Really? Come on, that's absurd. How could that be? Vampires aren't real." Charlie said in an unsure tone, seeing as it was Carlisle telling him this.

"I know, it is something that is hard to possibly believe, but we are telling you the truth. Look at the evidence, we are never out in the sun, we don't eat food or drink liquids, not even water. We don't have to use the bathroom. All of our eyes colors change from black to a rare butterscotch color frequently. There is even evidence that you haven't seen as well as other humans have never seen such as our superhuman speed, strength. Some in this family even have powers above others." Charlie was looking at Carlisle, listening to what he was saying. In his mind you could hear that he was starting to believe that he was being told. Renee seemed like she was still having a hard time.

"Is there any ways that it can be proved? It isn't that we don't believe you Carlisle, it is just that this is hard to believe."

Carlisle nodded as we showed them our speed by running in front of them even faster than the blink of an eye. Rosalie then stood in a bright spot, showing Bella's parents that we shine in the light, shocking Renee. Carlisle then asked if Emmett could show them his strength, so he ran outside and picked up a boulder that would have been impossible for even the world's strongest human to lift. He was standing outside the window and showed them that he was holding a more than two thousand pound boulder. "Believe it or not, we can lift things way heavier than that boulder." Charlie's eyes were nearly bugging out. "One other piece of evidence we have, is Jacob. Jacob, could you?"

Jacob looked at Carlisle and nodded, stripping down to his boxers.

"Jacob, put your clothes back on." Charlie said.

"I would rather save my clothes from shredding." Jacob said as he ran outside in front of the window.

"Huh?" Renee asked.

We heard Jacob start to growl and within seconds, he transformed into a large wolf.

"Oh my god!" Charlie gasped, looking at Renee. Charlie and Renee looked at us and for reason began to apologize. "Sorry we didn't believe you. It... that was just hard to believe."

"It is alright. There are many more powers that we possess. Alice can see the future, Jasper can help persuade moods, and Edward, Edward can read minds."

Charlie and Renee were looking at us three shocked, but also mystified. "Wow, there is so much more to this world." Renee said, sort of talking to herself.

"Charlie, Renee," I said, getting their attention. "I'm sorry but that is why I had to lie to you two about us. Our existence is not supposed to be known by humans, but Bella and I fell for one another. She and I really do love each other. She..." I started, looking at her and nodding. "She wishes to join our kind one day, but she wanted to have you two know about this and be in her life instead of having to falsify her death to you two."

Bella's parents looked over at her immediately. "Bella?! Is that true? How long have you known that he was a vampire?!" Charlie asked, shocked.

"Well, yes, it is true. I do wish to join him in the vampire life. And I've known ever since we started dating. Even a little bit before we started dating."

Bella looked at them seriously, giving them a smile.

"I don't know if this is rude of me to ask, but how old are all of you? What happened to make you all, vampires?" Bella's mother asked.

My family and I included shook our heads. "Of course it isn't rude Renee." Esme said. "Of course you would be curious."

"Well, I guess I should start seeing as I'm the leader." Charlie and Renee focused on him then immediately. "Well, I am the oldest in both human years as well as vampire years. I was born in sometime around 1640, as the son of an anglican priest. My father was a pastor in England that was a believer of the supernatural, so he hunted witches, vampires, werewolves, but a lot of the victims he executed were innocent. Of course with my father being that way, I thought that was the way, so I at first followed in his footsteps, but vowed to only hunt those who I truly believed, after research, were actual monsters, or at least that is what we called them. Anyways, I had actually found a real vampire, but when we went for the hunt, I was attacked and bitten, causing me to turn at the age of twenty. Because of who my father was, he would have executed me, despite me being his son. So, I ran away. I tried rejecting the vampire life, but later accepted my fate and just chose to make the best out of it. I've been alive for nearly 370 years. My adoptive son Edward was the first human that I had ever changed to become one of us."

"Oh my..." Renee said, her voice sounding interested in the history of his life. "I'm sorry the change was forced on you in such a manner."

Carlisle shook his head politely. "No, no need to apologize. Without the change I would have never met my wife, Esme, or met the younger ones, who have become, in a way, our children. Also, if not for that, we would have never had a chance to meet Bella, who had changed out likes, especially Edward's in so many great ways."

Bella blushed lightly and nodded. From there the stories continued, Esme speaking next.

"My human name was Esme Anne Platt. I had an abusive husband and became pregnant. He was later drafted into World War 1 so I didn't have to worry. I gave birth to my child who died two days later from lung fever. In response, I attempted to commit suicide by jumping off a cliff, they found me and took me to a morgue. From there Carlisle found me and changed me. I was changed into a vampire in 1921 when I was 26. As of now, I am 115."

"I'm so sorry about your son. I remember, when I was pregnant with Bella, I know that Charlie remembers this too, we were halfway through labor and suddenly Bella's heart rate dropped. It dropped so far that they were scared of her being born deceased. I remember what pain that caused me. I'm just, I'm sorry for what happened."

Esme nodded and looked at Bella. "Thank you Renee. Though I miss my son dearly, I believe that I have truly been blessed with five, almost six children to add to the family. I'm glad Bella made it through the delivery."

"Me too." I said, hugging Bella to me, placing a kiss on her cheek. Alice went next

"My human name was Mary Alice Brandon I have a gift of seeing the future, which I also had a small amount of that ability in my human life. My biological parents couldn't handle it so they sent me to a mental hospital. There was an older vampire there who was kind to me, he changed me into a vampire in 1920 to save me from the death of another vampire. I found Jasper a few years later. Jasper and I married not too long after that."

Renee and Charlie looked sad at Alice's story, but kept quiet as they nodded. It was Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie that went next.

I served in the Civil War as Soldier Jasper Whitlock. I had snuck into the war at the age of seventeen. In human years, I would say that I am 166 years of age. They said I had been the best in the Texas Cavalry. I was sent out to help some women, only to find they were vampires and I was changed in 1863 at the age of 19. The woman had me as a servant, until I left and found Alice. Both Alice and I traveled, finding the Cullen's.

Charlie thoughts were everywhere as he was really into Jasper's story about his time period.

"Well, my story is pretty short." Emmett started. "My human name was Emmett McCarty. I was out hiking in the woods when I was mauled by a large bear. It almost killed me. Rosalie, my wife, found me and ran my body to Carlisle, becoming a vampire at the age of 20. Now I'm 95 years old in human years."

Rosalie sighed due to having to bring up some of her past. Her past was definitely a sad one, for a couple reasons. "Well, I was part of a wealthy family. My human name was Rosalie Hale. In human years, I am 95 years old. The man I was supposed to marry was a heavy drinker, unknown to me." Rosalie took another deep breath and Emmett put his hand on her back, rubbing it gently. "I found him the one day with his friends and he invited me over towards them to meet his friends... anyways, I was taken advantage of, leaving me in the street almost dead. Carlisle found me, and changed me at the age of 18."

Renee's eyes were starting to tear up as she heard Rosalie's story, but she wiped away the tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

It was then that I started. It was a little saddening, bringing up the past, which I didn't do too often. Bella then took my hand and was rubbing the back of it with her two thumbs, making me smile. "Well, my human name was Edward Anthony Mason. My family and I had all fallen ill during the Spanish Influenza outbreak. Both my biological mother and father passed before me. Carlisle found me on the very edge of death and changed me at the age of 17. As of now, I am 109 in human years."

Bella's parents were in both shock and awe after they had heard our stories.

Carlisle then stepped forwards again, his hands clasped together. "Again, we are so sorry that we had to lie to you both for so long, but it is majorly crucial that you don't tell anyone about what we have told you. There is a vampire coven that is above all of us and we could all be killed and so could you two. So, we need you two to stay quiet about this."

Charlie and Renee nod sincerely. "You can remain assured, we will not say a word." Charlie said. He then looked at Bella. "I never got a chance to ask, but Bells, why do you wish to be a vampire?"

Bella looked at Charlie, "Because I love him. If I didn't wish to become a vampire, I would get old and die many years down the road. I couldn't rest peacefully like that, knowing I was leaving him alone. I know I'm young to be talking or thinking about that stuff so soon, but it is because I love him, that I have been thinking about that stuff. Not only that dad, but I really wish to be with him forever.


	33. Chapter 33

BPOV

I was sitting here, after finishing my explanation to my parents about why I wish to be a vampire. My mother seemed awed by my explanation and my father held an expression of understanding. I was glad that they seemed to understand. Now Charlie knew I was so secretive at many times. Of course, I tried to be as truthful as I could be, but vampire laws aren't very forgiving. I felt at ease now. Everything that had been weighing on my shoulders for a while was no longer there. I felt lighter.

"By the way... do you like... drink human blood?" My father asked, looking a little nervous at asking that question.

"No, there are vampires that do, but their eyes are strictly red in color. We are considered "vegetarians" by our kind because we have trained and restricted ourselves to only animal blood. We value human life way too much to hunt them." Carlisle said, his voice full of compassion.

Charlie nodded, almost immediately relaxing. "Man... this immortality thing, never changing." He mumbled. "You gotta get me in on that stuff, the world's best anti-aging solution." Charlie said, joking.

"Whoa, were you serious?" Renee asked.

"No," Charlie chuckled. "I'm far too old for that now. I'll live life normally and pass when it is my time."

I was saddened by the thought and my parents noticed that, but I shook it off.

"So! When are you thinking of having the wedding?" My mother asked Edward and I.

"Well, we were thinking about August thirteen. A month before my birthday." Renee smiled.

"What's the theme?" She asked.

"Well, it is based on the ring mostly and the time period that I come from. This ring was given to me by my mother before she passed many years ago. She asked me if I could give it to a woman that I felt I loved with all of my heart and felt worthy enough to wear her ring." Edward sighed and smiled. "My mother was important to me in my human life. So, after she said that to me, I knew I couldn't give my love to anyone. Bella is very worthy of the ring and I believe my mother would think so as well."

I smiled as Edward took my hand in his.

Renee was smiling wide. "I'm glad that you love her so much. It makes me confident in leaving her with you." Alice smiled deviously before she grabbed me around the waist and threw me onto her shoulder.

"Ah!" I yell in shock. I soon found that I was being dragged upstairs by Esme, Alice, Rosalie, and my mother. I tried fighting, but eventually gave up, playing dead by going limp. I could hear the men laugh as I waved at them, defeated.

EPOV

We laughed at the scene as we watched Bella stop fighting Alice. It was just too funny of a moment that we got to witness. As the laughter died down, I saw Charlie stand up and come sit next to me. He looked like he had something to say. At the moment, I did my best to not ready his mind, having respect for him right now.

He looked at me and suddenly, uncharacteristically, pulled me into a hug. I gasped and could hear the shocked release of air from the others. He pulled away from me and patted my shoulder, his eyes watering a little bit. "Please, do take care of my daughter, Human or vampire."

I nodded. "Of course, I promise sir."

Charlie nodded, happy with my response. I was shocked by this emotional side coming from Charlie. He was never this forward with his emotions. It was almost a happy moment, he was comfortable with us and me that he was able to let that out.

Just after he had asked that of me, he turned towards Carlisle and Jasper, asking about life from that their eras. Jasper told him of the great turmoil that the country was in. That Abraham was quite nice, though, like any president, he had something about him that others didn't trust. Jasper spoke about how he didn't believe in keeping African Americans in slavery, but because of what side of the country he was on, it was practically chosen for him. "Actually, Bella found this book, the book she got me for christmas, turns out that there is a section of the book that shows images for every single soldier, including me. The description said that my status was Missing In Action" He said smiling, showing us the page that held his sepia colored image. His hair was a little longer than it is now, his eyes were darker in the picture, making me guess that his eyes must have been brown. It was interesting to see. He even continued, talking about his friends while in war, the ones who passed and about how some generals really were.

Charlie was deeply paying attention to Jasper's story. Carlisle was also happy that there was a human that was interested in our lives.

"You know Carlisle, even though the end result was good for you, I agree with Renee, sorry about your start to vampire life."

He shook his head again. "It really is okay. Along with the joys of having our family, meeting Bella has been a great pleasure. This life honestly got better after becoming a vampire, so I'm not sorry."

Charlie nodded. "You all really do like and care for Bella, don't you?"

Emmett and Jasper nodded. "Yes, she is a great and kind human. She is an awesome friend. Can't wait to have her as a sister-in-law." Emmett said, smiling.

"She's also a great girl. I look forward to having her as a daughter in both marital ways and in her vampire life." Carlisle said.

"Of course Charlie, she... she is so amazing. I can't wait for her to be my wife."

Charlie grinned happily. "So, just out of curiosity... what will be different about Bella when the change from human to vampire takes place? What will she experience?"

Carlisle looked at me. "Well Charlie... it is one of the most painful transitions anyone can go through." What descriptions did Bella's bookself use for the feeling? Oh! Right! "It is like being thrown into a pool of acid, being set on fire, being trampled by bulls, and feels as if your body is being completely mangled." Carlisle winced. "Though, in the end of the change, Bella will be paler, her eyes will no longer be brown. At first they will be blood red and then as she grows from newborn to mature vampire, they will become a butterscotch color. Her body will become indestructible, she will be as fast and as strong as all of us." Charlie nodded, thinking about the differences that Carlisle was telling him about. "Her body will enhance her beauty and she will become very cold. Her heart will no longer beat." Charlie looked a little sad at that thought. "At first, we don't mind if you come see in Bella, but for a while, it will be best if we are there, in case if her newborn lust for blood takes over."

"Wow, so much change will happen..." He mumbled, sounding worried about Bella.

"Yes, but we will be here for her during this change." I said, promising.

"So will I. She may be your wife soon, but she will always be my little girl, no matter what." I nodded. Having finally told them this information, it had taken a huge weight off of our shoulders, letting us be happy with what we had to look forward to.


	34. Chapter 34

EPOV

The rest of the weekend went by amazingly. Though, on monday, Renee had returned home, calling Bella twice a week now. Unlike before when she had only called Bella once a week. Bella was over at our house hanging out with the family, having a great time. Not too much longer though, the girls dragged her to the car with them, seeing as Bella had an appointment. Alice had set the appointment at a boutique in Seattle that she insisted they go there for the amazing service.

Alice was looking at me, staring at me, suspecting that I would try and pull Bella out of having to do this, but even I knew that would be stupid, in many more ways than one. While Bella was on the phone with her mother, her mother was suggesting flower ideas to her for her bouquet. She was suggesting roses, baby's breath, and lavender. I thought it would be a great idea.

After she got off the phone with her mother, Alice, looked at her. "We should get going in about five minutes to get there about five minutes early."

Bella nodded and looked at me, hugging me and placing a kiss on my cheek before getting up. "Well, I guess I'll see you later today. We need to go pick up Charlie." Bella said to Alice.

"I know, I'm not likely to forget that Bella." She said, winking at Bella before taking her hand and dragging her outside. I saw Bella wave at me through the car window and I waved back, winking at her.

BPOV

The car ride to Seattle was peaceful. We were talking together about dress ideas. Apparently Alice had taken it upon herself to print out some dress ideas for each category, Modern, Princess, Ball, Vintage... I knew I wanted a vintage style. I mean, Edward and this ring were vintage.

Smiling, I chose the vintage picture and the girls smiled. "I think that is a perfect choice." Esme said. I smiled and then looked out the window every once in a while. The ride was like that mostly,going between silence and talking a little about possible wedding ideas. Like, would I want lace, would I want satin, or if I would want any other kinds if fabric.

Once we pulled in front of the store, I started to feel the nerves setting in. "Bella, it will be okay dear. Don't worry."

"Yeah Bella, don't worry so much." Alice said, smiling. She winked at me as she unbuckled her seatbelt before opening my door for me. I nodded at her, thanking her.

"I'll try, but you as well as everyone else knows, I'm not a big dress person. If dresses weren't needed I would go to my wedding in jeans and a t-shirt."

Alice scowled, "Oh no you wouldn't." She patted my shoulder and took my arm in hers, intertwining them. Walking in, the receptionist behind the counter was smiling widely.

"Oh, Hello ladies." She said joyfully. "My name is Mandi, Do you have an appointment or are you scheduling?"

"Oh, we have an appointment for one o'clock."

"Oh! The Cullen Party, correct?"

"Yes ma'am." Mandi smiled.

"Okay, well, your consultant should be here very shortly, let me page her. If you would have a seat," She said, walk them towards a seating area that had a step up pedestal for brides to stand and show their dresses, and mirrors, "your consultant will meet you here. Have a great time ladies."

"Thank you very much." I said, smiling at her.

I looked over at my soon to be sisters and soon to be mother-in-law. "Bella, you don't have to be so shy. It'll be okay. Trust me, in the end, you will get your perfect wedding dress." Esme said, taking my hand in hers.

Just then, the door opened, where a woman came in. She was a red haired woman with a few freckles around her nose and had bright blue eyes. She smiled kindly at us. "Hello ladies. I'm Emma. So, who is my bride-to-be?"

All the girls pointed at me as I rose my hand. She looked at me and nodded. "So, What you and your fiance's name?" Emma asked.

"I am Bella Swan and I am marrying Edward Cullen." Alice pulled out a picture of two of us and showed it to the woman.

"Oh wow, he is a handsome man. You're one lucky girl." She said, winking at me. "So, what theme are you two going with? What kind of dress are you looking for dear?"

"Well, our ring is based around the early 1900's, when his great grandmother was alive." I said. I had brought this up with Edward and the rest, about this being the story that I would give them. "As for the style of the dress, I would like it to be vintage, have some lace, and be floor-length."

"Alright! Then, let's pick out some dresses. Come on ladies, follow me to the dress area. Now, do you wish to have ivory? White? Off-White?"

"Just white." I said, as we were brought to an area of the store. In this room, there were dozens of white dresses, they almost blended all together. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme walked around in the dresses, choosing what they thought would look nice on me and what matched the description I had given them. The consultant walked over towards me, asking if I was going to look at the dresses and choose one, but I shook my head. "No, they seem to know what would look good on my body better than I do."

The consultant laughed lightheartedly. "You're body is gorgeous, I guarantee each of these dresses would probably look great on you."

I smiled shyly and nodded. "Thank you very much."

"Now, why don't you pick out one? One you might like?"

I nodded and walked around, looking at what Rosalie and Alice had picked. They were nice and I would try them on for them and then I walked over towards Esme and saw the dress in her hands and smiled. "That is beautiful." I said, looking at her.

"You think so too? It kind of looks like the wedding dress I wore many years ago." She said to me, "But prettier."

I leaned my head on her shoulder and smiled, giving her a side huge. "So, six dresses, let's get you Ms. Swan to the changing room, and if you three could go wait in the viewing area?"

"Sure, okay Bella, try this one on first, please?" Alice asked, giving me her puppy eyes.

"Alright, Alright." I said, smiling.

I followed Emma as she put me in the dress that Alice had picked. It was white and a mermaid style with a very intense sweetheart neckline. When I tried it on, I wasn't really thrilled with the dress, but I walked out and showed it to them anyways. Even they agreed that it wasn't a good choice. It continued on that way with the other dresses until I tried on the dress Esme had picked out. I smiled.

"What kind of dress is this? I'm not usually into dresses, but this one is very beautiful." I asked, really liking the dress.

She smiled. "Well, this dress is a modified fit and flare dress. It is from the Stella York collection. The back has what is called an illusion lace back, so you have a beautiful lace pattern on your back. There are buttons to help fasten the dress to you. It has a sweetheart neckline and small cap sleeves. The skirt's hem is what is called a scallop-lace design."

I smiled. "I would really like to try this on." As soon as she had it over my head and on my body, I knew that this was a dress I could see myself walking down the aisle in and one that matched the theme well. I smiled and actually did a twirl in front of the mirror.

"I think this dress definitely suits you well." I smiled. "Let's show this to them?" I nodded and walked towards the door as Emma held the door open for me.

Esme, Alice, and Rosalie were looking in another direction before they seemed to hear my feet on the ground and they turned to look at me. They all gasped, watching me move to the elevated platform.

"Bella!" They all said.

"You look amazing!" Alice said, happily.

"Bella! This fits you so amazingly!"

"You will be a gorgeous bride!"

I looked towards the consultant and nodded. "I love this dress a lot."

"Well, believe it or not, but this dress is actually fit to your size perfectly. Somehow, this dress fits all of your body measurements without the need for us to alter it to your body. So, if you would like, you can take this home today."

I looked at her shocked and looked towards Alice. "Yes, we would love to take it home today."

"Very well." Emma said, smiling.

"Oh! Before purchasing the dress, do you sell veils?"

"Oh yes we do, would one of you like to come with me and choose one?"

Alice hopped up and went along with her, grabbing a veil that was one layer and had embroidered at the very ends of it. She had it then held to my head by Rosalie and herself. "This is perfect! Okay, could we purchase these now?"

"Of course." The consultant said, smiling and leading Alice to the counter after I had come back, changed back into my normal clothing. Unfortunately, Alice, Rosalie, or Esme would not allow me to pay for anything today. I was feel bad about this, but they wouldn't listen to me.

After finishing at the boutique and thanking Emma for her amazing help, my future in-laws dragged me to a shoe store and Alice put me through major torture, the torture of having to try on multiple pairs of shoes. Though, in the end, we chose a pair of shoes that were white shimmery stilettos. The tip of the shoe was slightly pointed and luckily for me, the heel was only two and a half inches.

Neck, Alice insisted on a jewelry store, but I refused the offer. A little bit after the engagement, Edward had shown me his mother's old jewelry box and even when I told him he shouldn't give me his mother's jewelry, he told me that if I would like, I could wear it with my dress for the wedding. His mother's jewelry was beautiful and would match anything and to please Edward, I agreed. It was an honor to wear his mother's jewelry. I would have to thank her sometime before the wedding.

We were soon on our way home finally, after they had treated me to a nice dinner. I had felt really bad that I hadn't paid anything, but of course I guess it wasn't really my fault because neither Alice, Rosalie, or Esme would let me pay for anything anyways.

On the car ride home, I was staring out the window the entire time. Though, once we returned home, they didn't even allow me to see Edward right away, instead I was raced upstairs and by Alice's request, I was asked to try on my dress, shoes, and veil. Once those were on, they started fangirling immediately and after it was on long enough for Esme to take a photo of for Renee, I had then take me out of it, so that Edward wouldn't have time to see it out of one of their thoughts.

"You will be a beautiful bride Bella, Edward is going to be knocked on his ass by your stunning beauty." Rosalie said.

I laughed as well as Alice, while Esme glared a little bit at Rosalie. After my wedding gear was off, I got back into my normal clothes and joined Edward in our room, where Alice had told me he was. Once I was in there, I went into the bedroom, getting into my pajamas before crawling onto the bed with him, cuddling close to him. Looking at him, I smiled and pressed my lips to his. He let out a large breath of happiness as I kissed him and he wrapped his arms around my body, holding me to him.

"I missed you so much." I said before kissing him again.

"Me too love. I was so lost without you. I was bored all day."

"You may have been bored, but I was kept so busy that I didn't have time to get bored." I said, smiling at him and looking into his eyes.

"So, tell me about the dress?"

"I glared at him while smiling and flicked his forehead playfully. "Not a chance mister." I said laughing. "You'll just have to wait and see." I smiled and kissed his cheek before resting my head on his chest and slowly, I found myself falling asleep. Right before being taken to complete unconsciousness, I could feel him press his lips to my forehead and say,

"Goodnight, My Love."


	35. Chapter 35

EPOV

Today was a nice sunny summer day. I was supposed to go to Bella's but because of the sunny day, we couldn't leave. I had been sitting in the living room, await their arrival. It was sunny and warm so I was going to do what we usually did when it was sunny. I loved shining with her, she loved it and would touch my skin with the gentlest yet loving pressure. When they came over, I threw Bella onto my back and ran for the backyard where I unbuttoned my button up shirt and laid down in the grass field. Bella sat next to me and ran her fingers along my sternum and stomach, smiling happily at the shine that I only revealed to her.

I chuckled to myself as I heard the conversation from the house.

Geez, you Cullen's shine better than some of the best light bulbs. - Charlie

Well, thank you Charlie. - Esme

It is odd, for me to watch my little girl being so lovey-dovey. Like, I know she is older and stuff like this will happen, I just didn't expect it so soon. - Charlie

Well, we didn't expect that Edward would find the mate for him. He has been alone for a very long time Charlie. Even before Bella, he had never once looked at a woman like he looks at Bella. Vampire nor Human. He just wasn't interested, but Bella... she has changed him from the person he once was. - Carlisle

Is that so? Well, I'm glad they are able to make one another happy. Oh jesus, is he removing his button up? - Charlie

Charlie, when it gets sunny like this, he always lays in the back with Bella like this. Nothing but the shirt is removed. It is sweet in a way. That is when they get closest to one another. Alice

I guess it is romantic in its own way, I suppose. So, what kind of suit is Edward planning on wearing for the wedding, you any of you know? - Charlie

Yes, it is the suit his biological father had passed down to him, for his own wedding, so it is vintage. - Carlisle

So, it is definitely an old suit then. - Charlie

Yes, it is very old. It was passed down through his biological family for four generations. - Jasper

Wow, I'm impressed that it is in such good condition for him to keep wearing it. - Charlie

Well, actually, most of this biological parents things, Edward has done his bed to keep it all on the best shape possible. His mother's jewelry box, he has that checked once a year. Bella's engagement ring was given to him by his mother, a lot of her jewelry was given to Bella, but some was given to Esme, Rosalie, and Alice. - Carlisle

That is admirable in more than a few ways. - Charlie

I agree. - Carlisle.

Soon I heard feet upon the grass as Jasper and Alice joined us, her and Jasper just saying in the grass side by side.

So, my daughter will shine like that after her change? - Charlie

Yes, she will. - Carlisle

Wow - Charlie

You could hear the surprise in his voice as he spoke of this. It wasn't long before Charlie then walked out and sat on the other side of me. It was awkward for a moment, so much so that Bella was blushing.

"Hi dad." She said, her voice quiet and awkward.

"Hi Bells, they were right, it surely does feel nice, just sitting in the sun. I haven't done this since before you were born. It was you mother and I's first date. We just laid on the grass under a tree and were watching clouds. Those days were so uncomplicated. Now romance is hard to find." He looked over at us. "I'm glad you found it, a good romance I mean."

Bella smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'm glad I found it too. I used to wonder when I was younger, what kind of love would I experience in my life? But, I had no reason to worry." She said, biting her bottom lip. I smiled and just laid there, listening as the rest of the family joined us. "Edward, I hope you don't mind, but I was planning on going to dinner with my father tonight. You can come over tonight though, if you would like."

I looked at her and nodded. "Of course that is okay. I would never be upset with you for wanting to spend time with your father." I reached up and touched her cheek. "I will come over later. Say around eleven?"

She nodded. "That sounds exactly right to me."

I inhaled deeply, remembering that line from the book as it had ended. I smiled and took her hand in mine. Bella then laid down next to me, pointing out the cloud shapes to me, getting excited to talk about the different shapes. I would watch Bella from my peripheral vision. She looked like a little kid, seeing something magical for the first time. She would giggle and laugh and lean her head on my shoulder while she continued pointing out the clouds. The sun had turned her hair from a dark chestnut brown to an array of many different shades of brown, bronze, and copper.

It wasn't too long before this serene time made her fall asleep, cuddling close to me, resting her head on my chest. Smiling, I played with her hair gently, soothing her to have a pleasant rest.

I could hear Charlie chuckle very very quietly. I looked over towards Charlie and smiled politely at him. Looking at my watch, I saw that it was nearly time for Bella and Charlie to go to dinner like they planned. Carefully, I shook Bella, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Hmmm?" She asked, looking up and smiling. She then frowned.

"What's wrong love?" I asked.

"Y-You're not shining anymore." I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her.

"Well, It is supposed to be sunny for the next two weeks or so, and then when our honeymoon comes around, we can lay in the sun on the beach all you want."

Bella smiled and looked around, seeing that everyone was still out here, staring at us now. Blushing, she made the escape off of me. She then saw her father, smiling at her. He then looked at his watch. "Well Bells, let's get going to dinner, alright?"

Bella looked at him and nodded, sitting up before hugging me and giving me a quick kiss before leaving.

I sighed as I heard the cruiser pulling out of the driveway. I sat up and looked at my sister Alice. "Alice, there were some ideas I wanted to bring up to you for the wedding. Mind going on a walk with me?"

Alice smiled and nodded. "Sure." She kissed Jasper on the cheek and went walking with me into the woods.

"So, Alice, how many people are coming? How many did you and Bella discuss having?"

"Well, altogether, it is about fifty people, not including the priest, the caters, and the one photographer. I would love to be the one talking the pictures, but seeing as this is you and Bella's wedding, I want to be seeing you guys." I smiled at my sister. "We discussed other things about the wedding too. Since you gave Bella the power to choose the cake for the wedding, she chose a strawberry cake with vanilla whipped icing that will have chocolate covered strawberries all on the top of each tier. She also asked about having some cool design on it. She originally didn't want anything fancy on the cake, but when she looked in one of the books at the place with me, she asked how much more it would cost to get the design on it, but the baker said that since this was a specialty cake, that he would only ask for an extra twenty dollars for the design. Bella almost turned it down, to save from spending more money, but I interjected and paid for it. Despite Bella's begging."

I chuckled and nodded.

"So, what ideas did you have big brother?"

"Well, I was thinking about a song... a song that I wanted Bella to dance to with me."

"Oh! What song would that be?"

"Well, it is actually two different songs I would love to have played."

"Well, don't leave me guessing, what are they?" She asked excited.

"Well, I was thinking to have Beautiful by Trading Yesterday and A Thousand Years Part 2 by Christina Perri. I was searching for more recent songs that Bella knew and when I listened to those two, they seemed to match us."

Alice was smiling happily, nodding. "Those sound brilliant! I'll write those down and don't worry, I won't tell Bella." I smiled. "Oh! I had this idea, about having a video stand where guests could say something to you and Bella and after a bit into the wedding, it will be taken down, turned into a DVD and we can send that with you on the trip. What do you think?"

"I like that idea. I'm sure Bella will love it." Alice nodded.

"Also, I wanted to ask you a favor. Do you think you could teach Bella how to do the kings and queens waltz? I think that would be a perfect first dance. I think Bella would enjoy it."

"Of course!" Alice agreed happily, smiling at me. Turning around towards the house, I knew I couldn't wait for Bella and I to marry.


	36. Chapter 36

EPOV - Week before wedding

It is now, one week before Bella and I's wedding. For us, it came quicker than we had expected, but none the less, we were excited. In the end, Bella and I decided to wait to move in together until we are married. It would have made more sense anyways looking at the short amount of time between proposal and actual wedding.

Right now, Rosalie and Esme were at Bella's house, with Bella as they helped her pack up her room. With my mother and sister helping, I knew it would very easily be done by the end of today. Sitting with my father, brothers, as well as Jacob and Seth, we were all relaxing, after dealing with a few tasks that Alice had asked us to do, which was basically asking us to help finish building the bench seats, that where made out of a couple trees. We had to sand them, seal them, and place a layer of sealant to help avoid splinters or the bark from catching on the formal wear of our guests.

Charlie was on his way to Seattle, insisting on picking up Renee and Phil from the airport, Carlisle had accompanied him, conversating with Charlie on the ride. I was sure that Charlie was enjoying that, probably getting Carlisle to talk to him about how the world was then.

We were all talking in the living as Bella and my sisters had returned. Due to their speed, they were able to pack everything, leaving stuff out for Bella to have clothes and her important stuff for the rest of the week. Emmett decided to use this time to ask Bella about her feelings before the wedding.

"So, you nervous?" He asked Bella.

"A little, bit I'm really excited. To finally be part of the family."

Emmett immediately got up and sat next to Bella. Sitting there, he moved closer and pulled her into a bear hug. "I can't wait to have you as a new sister. I can't for everything that will come with you and Edward's marriage."

Bella smiled and nodded. She then looked over at Alice nervously after she looked at the clock.

"So, ready for the party Bella?"

"What party?!" I asked. That's what she was hiding from me when she was singing the arabic alphabet in her mind.

"Well, Alice and Rosalie are insisting on throwing me a bachelorette party."

I looked over at her. I was hoping they wouldn't take her to anything too uncomfortable for Bella. "No worries Eddie. She'll be fine. We will be back before midnight. We just have to wait for Renee to get here." I was a little concerned. No one would tell me where they were taking Bella. Though, I guess I didn't need to know. They wouldn't take me anywhere that was inappropriate or dangerous. Calming down, I hugged Bella to me, rubbing her upper arm.

Soon I heard Charlie's cruiser coming off the road and onto the driveway. As they pulled even closer, Bella got excited, though she stayed put until her mother came into the house. Just as her mother and step-father made it into the house, she launched herself off of the couch and towards her mother, wrapping her arms around her, hugging her closely. I smiled at their interaction. Anytime they ever saw one another, they were like two peas in a pod. They hardly left one another's side.

She then walked over towards her step-father and hugged him tightly, "Hi Phil!"

"Hey there kiddo. How's it going?"

"It's going well." She said. She then looked towards her father and hugged him. "How are you dad?"

"I'm doing good Bells. Thank you for those pre-made meals by the way." Bella nodded.

"Of course dad. Knowing you, you would burn the house down."

Renee giggled. "Okay dear, enough chatter, let's get going. Alice and Rosalie planned all of this and we can't not have fun."

Bella blushed and nodded. She walked over to me and hugged me before placing a kiss on my cheek. Slowly she left with the woman and we all looked at one another.

"I hope she will be okay." Charlie said.

"Huh?" I asked, looking at Charlie.

"Well, Renee may seem sweet and innocent, but she is one hell of a partier. No matter where they may be going, she might be in some trouble." Charlie said, chuckling.

"Oh dear..." Emmett joked, chuckling as he looked at me.

BPOV

Once we were in the car, I knew that I had made a bad choice, from seeing the smirks on Alice and Rosalie's faces. "Um... where are we going exactly?" I asked. Why would I need to dress up? I was wearing a red green tank top, skinny jeans, and a pair of my hiking boots. I guess this wasn't dressing up, but I felt a little weird going somewhere at this time of day wearing this.

"You'll see." Rosalie said, smiling. She then grabbed an eye mask and handed it to Renee. "Can you put that on her? She can't know where we are going until we get there."

"Alright." Renee said, smiling. "Close your eyes dear."

I sighed and took in a deep breath before doing so. Once the mask was on, I could feel that we were still on the road for ten more minutes before the car the stopped. I could feel someone's hands... my mother's helping my out of the car. Just before we entered the building, I felt someone place something on my head, but I couldn't remove the eye mask to see what that was. Not even minutes later, I started to hear some kind of music, it was different from what I usually listened to, actually it was something that I would never choose to listen to on my own.

Suddenly someone on the PA system of the building spoke. "Whoa! Ladies and gentlemen! We have a bride to be in the house tonight! Let's show that girl a great time tonight!"

Suddenly, Alice pulled the eye mask off of my face and once I realized where I was I tried to make a run for it, but some man moved in front of me, no doubt one of the dancers. "Come on beautiful. It is your last night single, wouldn't you care for a dance?"

"YES SHE WOULD!" All the women yelled, aside from Alice. Esme walked over to me and whispered into my ear.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that this is where we were going. But now that we are here, we just have to deal with this for tonight, alright dear?"

I looked at her and nodded. The man took my hand and dragged me to a table where I was embarrassed by the fact that parts of his body were in my face that I didn't want there. I wouldn't admit it out loud, but the only person that I am okay with being that close to me that way, is my fiance Edward, but I endured it for Alice and Rosalie.

As soon as Alice and Rosalie said we could leave, I bolted out the door and got into the car.

Once we got home, I didn't bother to go see Edward first, instead I ran up the stairs and into the bathroom where I stepped into the shower.

EPOV

I heard the car coming and I stood in the living room, waiting to embrace Bella, but when they entered, Bella ran passed the living room and straight towards the bathroom in my room. I was concerned until I heard the water running. I nodded to myself and as Alice and Rosalie walk in, I see Alice twirling a "Bride" crown around her finger. I groaned.

"Alice?!"

"Yes, yes, I know. She was red like a tomato. It was quite funny actually. Bella tried running out, but I must say, Renee is pretty strong, even for a human..."

I heard Emmett burst out laughing as Charlie chuckled. "Told ya kid."

I sighed and looked at Esme. It wasn't anything I had to do with dear. I wasn't sure where we were going, but it was fun none the less. No one got feely with her if that is what you are worried about. Just a guy or two talked with her and asked her about you and what her fiance was like.

I nodded in relief and soon I heard Bella's shower end. Waiting another ten minutes before I decided I was going to go check on her.

"Good idea kid. Good night Edward."

I nodded to him and my family. When I arrived in my room, I didn't see Bella right away, until I saw her standing on the balcony. Moving out towards her, I wrapped my arms around her waist, hugging her. "Bella are you alright?" I ask.

"Yes, I'm okay. I'm just thinking."

"About what?" I ask as I turn her towards me.

She smiled at me and simply said, "The future." She then yawned.

Smiling at her, I picked her up into my arms and carried her over the threshold of the balcony and my room. She didn't fight me and just rested against me, nestling against my body. It wasn't long after that that she had fallen asleep and I took that moment to caress her cheek, looking at her face, wishing I could read her mind. Oh well, someday I will be able to and when that day comes, it will be magnificent. Smiling, I pulled her to me gently and kissed her forehead.

"Good night Bella, sweet dreams."


	37. Chapter 37

EPOV

Bella was at Charlie's house, I sighed, I wanted nothing more than to hug Bella to me, to hold her in my arms before we wedding, to help ease any nerves that she might have. As you have probably guessed, our wedding is tomorrow, and as tradition dictates, the husband and wife should spend the night before separately.

I reached towards my phone and texted Bella to say good night a while ago, but I felt an urge to call her. Maybe it was me feeling lonely seeing as her and I didn't normally spend too long away from her. Even though I wasn't spending long away from her, I couldn't help but want to call her. When I had my phone in my hand, I was intercepted when Emmett grabbed my phone from my hand and slid it into his pocket.

"Nope! This is your last night before your married! Us guys are going on a hunt. Come on you lovesick weirdo." Emmett joked, running away with my phone. Looking towards Carlisle, he smiled, shrugged and ran outside as well. Running, I followed them. Charlie before this had done a bachelor celebration with me. I was deep in thought until we reached our destination where there was logs for a campfire. "Alright, now let's have some fun!" Emmett said, smiling. I could hear the wildlife around us and without hesitation we ran to find our meals.

While running, I had found two mountain lions, two deer, and finally a bear. By the end of the night, I was beyond full and knew I would be able to last the two weeks at Isle Esme. Despite us already knowing about the destination, we had decided on still going. We didn't want to mess up on going somewhere beautiful.

Once we were all full, we went towards the campfire, lighting it quickly. As the fire blazed, warming the area around us, we smiled, holding out hands out just a little bit.

Letting out a pleased sigh, everyone seemed to find it interesting to turn and look at me. I didn't like that, but there was nothing I could do to control their actions. "We have the plane all situated, no need to worry about paying anything."

"Dad, why?"

"Well, simply put, because we want to." He said, winking at me.

"Thank you very much." I said, looking at him sincerely.

"You're welcome. You've found a mate, you deserve to be happy. I hope you two enjoy the beach. She should surely enjoy the shine that will come from your skin."

I chuckled some and nodded, looking into the fire. "Are you and Bella prepared for a possible pregnancy?" Jasper asked

I looked at him, a gasp escaping my throat. I looked at him and took a deep breath. "Yes, I feel that we are prepared, but I worry... I worry that the plans, to be safer for her, that we have kept in mind won't work."

I felt a hand on my shoulder as Carlisle nodded at me. "Edward, she will be okay. I promise. We have the facts from the stories, with hope we can make this work out."

Emmett and Jasper nodded. "Yeah, and besides, if this works, and I think it will, Bella will be cute pregnant. I mean, don't you think?" Emmett said. In my mind, I could picture it. Bella and I starting side by side as she first got her baby belly to show. I could picture her arms around her belly, with her hands resting on her stomach with me behind her and my hands upon her stomach as well. Or when we first find out, I could see myself placing a kiss upon her lower abdomen.

I smiled and looked down at my hands. "I just, I don't want to risk Bella's life at all, but we don't want to risk the chance of never having that... that beautiful little girl."

"Don't worry, we will do our best to make sure that she, as well as that precious little girl, stays safe." Carlisle said, looking at me with intensity.

"Thank you. I'm so happy to have you all."

"You're welcome bro!"

BPOV

Sitting at the table with my mother, father, and step-father and eating dinner was something that I enjoyed. This would be the last time that I would sit at this table, unmarried. I smiled to myself, thinking about all the things that would change. I would have a different last name, I would soon change to an immortal, I would have a daughter someday soon, and even more changes would approach Edward and I.

As we ate dinner, we talked about everything, even Renee was giving me wedding advice, about how to ease the nerves and more. Once dinner was finished, my mother offered to wash the dishes, but I insisted on helping her. "Dear. It is the night before your wedding, stop doing everything!" She plead.

"Nah, I like helping. I'll wash, you dry?" My mother gave up and laughed.

"Just like your father you know, once you make up your mind, you don't change it."

I giggled and nodded, washing. There were only a few dishes, so I didn't complain about doing them. Afterwards, Renee and I walked into the living room to begin watching two movies. One movie was called Underworld. Needless to say, we were laughing a little bit at the vampire things. Every time there was vampire stuff going on, my parents would look towards me and I would smirk. Eventually Phil did get sleepy, so he went to the guest room. My mother and father stayed downstairs with me.

"So, that's what Bells will be like, huh?" Charlie chuckled. "And I'm glad Jacob isn't like those lycans."

I laughed. "Well, not necessarily like that. But kind of."

"Wow, to think our baby will become one of the supernatural, it's like a tale, but real." My mother said, smiling.

Getting up, I walked towards the tv and put in the next film, The Sixth Sense. It was quite interesting and the ending was definitely not expected. Once that movie was finished, I chose then to say goodnight to my parents. Getting up, I looked at them and hugged each of them.

"Well, I should probably head to bed, Alice will be a little upset if I didn't at least try to get my beauty sleep." My mother and father stood up.

"Yes, you're right. We should probably turn in too." My father said, smiling tiredly at me and my mother as we ascended the stairs. I smiled at her and hugged her before heading towards my door.

"Wait, Bella?" I looked towards my mom.

"Yes?" I asked curiously. "What's wrong?" I asked, seeing a struggled expression on my mother's face.

"Well, would you allow me to lay with you?"

I smiled and nodded. "Of course mom."

Once in my room, I put on my pajamas, as did my mom, and laid down in my bed. My mother then decided to grab the covers and she covered me in the first layer of the covers, while she laid under the second layer. She hugged me to her and I smiled, snuggling against my mother and soon, I fell asleep.

Charlie walked up the stairs, his mind about his two jobs for the wedding, picking up the pastor and his daughter and lastly, walking his daughter down the aisle. He sighed while walking up the stairs, everything seeming to be on his mind. As he came up the stairs, he noticed Bella's door open, so he walked towards it to see Renee sleeping while hugging onto Bella.

Charlie smiled and chuckled, walking towards his room after very carefully and quickly closing Bella's door. After closing it, he whispered, good night kiddo. Before walking towards his own room.

Renee on the other hand, wasn't sleep. Once he had closed the door, Renee looked at Bella and placed a gentle, parental kiss on her forehead.

"I'm so happy for you baby, and so proud. Ever since you moved here, things have been going very well for you, huh?" Renee smiled to herself. "Edward is definitely amazing, I'm sure you will have a happy marriage. No matter what your father says, though I don't think he wants to think you won't be, even if you are getting married and even when the day come that you become one of the immortal, you will always be our little girl.


	38. Chapter 38

BPOV

I was feeling overheated as well as a hear someone awake. Slowly, I opened my eyes to see my mother awake, smiling. I looked at her for a moment before yawning.

"Oh good morning dear!" She squeals and in my tired state, I groaned and turned over, pulling the blanket with me. She giggled as she set a hand on my shoulder. "You're silly, dear. Come on, let's get up." I smirked and groaned a little louder, trying to pull the covers over my eyes. I couldn't though, as I felt someone grab the covers from the opposite side of my mother. Moving the covers some, I looked up to see Charlie and Phil. Charlie was holding onto the top of the covers, stopping me from pulling them over my eyes. I was grateful, if no for that I would have fallen back to sleep.

Rolling onto my back, I stretched. "Yep! Get out of bed Bells, I'm sure Alice and Rosalie would a little upset if you were late for them to get you ready." Charlie said, laughing.

"Alright, alright." I said, giggling. Renee then ripped the covers off of me and I was glad that it was the summer, so I didn't have to worry about goosebumps.

Sitting up, I stretched even more and looked out the window to see the sun starting to come out. "Come on Bella, let's get some food in you before you head over?" Phil suggested and I nodded.

"Yes." Finally getting out of bed, I heard Charlie laugh and I knew that would be because of my bed head, so I looked into the mirror and laughed, trying to flatten it out. Sighing, I grabbed two towels and hopped into the shower. Quickly, I set the temperature to hot and then hopped in. With haste, I washed my hair and my both, taking a moment to double wash my hair. After that, I used a conditioner that would just soften my hair.

After stepping out, I could smell the change in my scent. I smelled even more so like roses and I liked it. After drying my hair and my body completely I walked into my room and put on a bra, underwear, loose t-shirt, a pair of shorts, and a pair of sandals. I put on a double amount of deodorant on before exiting my room. Walking down the stairs, I could hear that Alice was already here and sitting in my living room with my parents. She saw me and smiled widely.

"Good morning Bella, here." She said, holding my breakfast out to me. "Eat up, it's going to be a little bit before the wedding starts."

I smiled and nodded, walking closer to her and grabbing my plate. On it there were waffles, strawberries, and whipped cream. I smiled a little bit more before sitting down and eating my food. I started to sway my feet happily.

"I'm glad you're in such a good mood. Did you sleep well?" Alice asked.

"Yes I did. I mean, I'm very nervous, but other than that, I'm excited. I will get to spend forever with Edward."

Alice nodded, smiling as she patted my shoulder. Not long after that, I had finished my food, getting up to take it into the kitchen, but Alice intercepted and took the plate from me before running it into the kitchen. I heard water running, so when I walked in, I saw that the dishes that were left from breakfast, were done and now drying, that was a pro about becoming a vampire that I would definitely enjoy.

Turning towards me, she took my hand gently in hers and walked out towards the living room. Walking towards my mother, she gently took her hand too. "Are you two ready to go?"

"Yes we are." I said and we followed Alice out to her yellow sports car. The drive was quick. It was hilarious, having my mother experience their driving speeds.

As soon as we arrived, we were ushered towards Alice's room and into the prep room, where I was seated and almost immediately asked to change into a satin robe. After that, I could feel her working on my face and hair, it was relaxing.

APOV

Getting Bella here and quickly was something that needed to be done, but I understood her wanting to spend time with her family. After giving that time, I did my best to get back to the house in record time, or before Edward was to return home. Luckily, we made it ten minutes before he arrived. Though, I didn't want to alert Bella to that just yet. I needed her calm to keep me from making a mistake on her face or with her hair.

As soon as Bella was sitting in her robe, Rosalie, Esme, and Renee made their way in. Renee had been giving Bella a minute with me as well as talking with Esme. Esme was already dressed for the wedding, wearing a blue v-neck silk dress. Rosalie was ready as well, wearing a gray dress, one that could almost remind you of a greek god style dress that flowed all the way to the ground. They of course looked beautiful, but I would do everything in my power to make Bella the most beautiful woman in the room.

"Oh Bella, how are you dear?" Esme asked kindly, running her fingers through my mother's hair. While down stairs, Esme had convinced Renee to allow her to do her hair, though Renee insisted on doing her own makeup.

"I am good. You look beautiful." Bella said to her soon to be mother-in-law.

"Well thank you dear, but you are going to be even more breathtaking."

Bella smiled at Esme before turning her attention back to the mirror. Closing her eyes, she sat there. This made it easier to do her eye makeup so without hesitation, I went to work. For her eyes, I gave her a light smokey eye using neutral browns. After it was all blended nicely, I patted a slight amount of gold shimmer, giving her eyes a small touch of shine. Smiling, I went to apply the mascara which was one coat of eye-lash extension mascara and then one coat of regular black mascara.

"Could you open your eyes for me Bella?" I asked. She did and I smiled at the work I had done, it fit her and would beautiful with the dress she had chose. Moving to her skin, I just used a little bit of concealer to hide the dark spots below her eyes. I then just added one small hint of blush, giving her face the look of strawberries and creme. For her lips, all I did was put on a little bit of lip liner that darkened her lips slightly after being blended and then I added a small, very small coat of lip gloss. I turned her to look into the mirror and she smiled, giving me the thumbs up. I was over the top happy that she liked the way she looked.

I looked over to see that Esme had put Renee's hair into ringlets, then put her hair up into an elegant ponytail, with her her bangs slightly curled.

Bella looked over as well and smiled. "Mom, you look great." Bella said.

Renee then looked over and gasped audibly. "Oh Bella! You look so beautiful!"

Bella blushed and folded her hands out of nervousness. "Thank you mom, you look quite beautiful yourself."

Just then, I heard feet clomping up the stairs, not doubtful that it was Charlie, and of course I was right as I heard him start to mumble a little to himself. When he entered the room he stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide. "Bells, you look... great." He said kindly, looking like a tear might fall, but he held it back.

"T-thank you dad. You're looking spiffy yourself."

Charlie chuckled, pulling a box from his pocket. Renee saw this and joined him, standing beside him. "Well Bells, we wanted to give this to you."

"Yes, Something new, Something old, and Something blue." Renee said as Charlie opened the box. Bella's eyes widened.

"Mom, Dad, what did you do?" She asked, almost in a scared tone.

"They were Grandma Swan's, but we changed out the old gemstones and had them replaced with blue gemstones."

Bella gasped. She looked at them and smiled. "They are absolutely beautiful. Did Grandma Swan wear these at her wedding?" Charlie nodded and handed them to Rosalie seeing as she was doing Bella's hair. "Thank you so much." Bella said, running her fingers gently over the combs.

"It's your first family heirloom. Passed down from you to your future daughter." Charlie had a rough inhale of breath.

"Renee," He said lightly. "Edward is a vampire, we don't even know if he is capable of procreating."

Renee nodded. "I suppose you're right. Sorry dear."

Bella shook her head. "No, it is alright." She smiled at them and then winked at us, seeing as we knew the truth.

BPOV

I was looking at my reflection in the mirror as Rosalie worked on my hair. She was smiling at me. "Just so you know, I packed your bag this time instead of Alice." I looked at her and laughed as Alice glared playfully. "Look, I think she needs more than lingerie for her vacation."

Alice giggled. "I guess yyou're right."

My father just appeared to be trying to ignore the subject. I nodded to myself and with gentle force, I felt someone pushing onto my back. I was being ushered into Alice's closet and I didn't get a chance to see who put me in there until we were already inside the walk-in closet. It was Alice.

"Sorry Bella. I didn't mean to get shovy, but we don't have much longer until it is time for you to walk down the aisle."

I nodded and looked towards the clock to see that there was only forty-five minutes. "Oh my god, Okay, let's hurry."

With a nod from Alice, I shed the robe and removed my bra due to the dress being see-through in the back. Slowly she shimmied the dress onto me. Once it was over my head, she was flying around me like a crazy person, my guess was to see if everything was even and sitting where it was supposed to. The dress was a bit long, but that's where my three and a half inch heels were able to help me. Once she had the dress buttoned up in the lower back, she tied the gem encrusted belt that Alice had supposedly asked Edward if she could borrow from his mother's jewelry box.

I had to admit, I really did like this dress on me and I felt so honored to wear his mother's belt on my dress. The other jewelry pieces were pieces that Edward gave to me to have from his mother's box. Two raindrop earrings that had false diamonds and a raindrop shaped sapphire gems. They were something old and blue was well to add along with the combs. Other than that, all I wore jewelry wise was a necklace from my mother's side was was a simple fake crystal necklace that had a couple flowers around the entire accessory.

Alice then moved and stood in front of me, the entire process had only taken about five minutes with Alice's speed. "Oh Bella! You look amazing! Now we just have to put on your veil and put the combs in and you will be perfect!" She opened the door and gestured for me to walk out. It was almost as if as soon they heard the click of the door, they turned their attention towards it.

"Oh Bella! You're so beautiful baby! I can't believe it." Renee said, starting to cry.

"You're mother is right Bells, you look amazing."

I gasped and smiled at them. "Thank you." I couldn't find a better way to thank them for what they said. Alice had used the time that we were talking to put my veil on and secure the combs in. Without haste, she turned me to look into the mirror.

"Bella," Alice said, looking at me as she grabbed a white lace piece. What was that again? I didn't even have a chance to ask before Alice launched herself under my breath making me giggle some as it was tickling my leg as she put it on me. "That garter belt is mine and I want it back." I nodded and gave her a thumbs up. Looking up I could see everyone had an amused expression.

"You look so amazing." Rosalie said, Esme nodding head with a kind smile. "Okay, well I suppose we should get down there, huh?" Rosalie asked Esme and my mother.

"I suppose you're right. We'll see you shortly dear, don't be too nervous." Esme said, patting my shoulder as the two took their leave. I started to hear the music that was playing a little bit before it was my time to walk, though this made me a little nervous and Alice seemed to be able to sense it right away.

"Oh no you don't, it will be okay Bella. Edward is downstairs waiting for you." I nodded, she was right. That simple sentence had helped me and I could feel the nervousness leaving me. Alice looked over at Charlie. "Could you watch her for like a minute? I need to go get my dress on."

"Of course." Charlie looked over at me and smiled. "Man, getting married already, I feel so old now."

I giggled and patted his shoulder. "You surely don't look old in that suit. You might pick someone up at this wedding."

Charlie chuckled. "Hmm, I see. Maybe." Charlie laughed and gestured his head towards Alice who was standing in the doorway, wearing a lavender flapper style formal dress.

"Alright Bella, are you ready?" I took about four deep breaths before nodding and taking the bouquet of roses, baby's breath, and lavender flowers. Walking towards the door where I was going to walk down the stairs. Alice made her way down the stairs as my bridesmaid and just before our descending, I looked at my father.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah," I looked him in the eyes. "Just... just don't let me fall dad?"

Charlie nodded and laced my arm with his. "Never Bells, never."


	39. Chapter 39

EPOV

I could feel my body full as the blood sloshed around in my belly. I smiled at just kept running having the assurance that I would be full for a while, so i was sure I wouldn't have to worry about the need to leave her and hunt while on our honeymoon. That would be especially helpful in case Bella were to get sick during our trip. It felt like a rush of energy washed over me as we arrived back at the house.

I could hear Bella speaking with Alice, Rosalie, Renee, and Esme. No matter how badly I wanted to go up there and say hi, I followed tradition and went up to my room. Once up there I grabbed some regular clothing and set it on my bed. With haste, I ran into my bathroom and removed my slightly dirty clothing. Looking up, I looked in the mirror noticing that I had some dirty on my forearms. Sighing, I laughed a little at myself before moving towards the shower. Once I stepped in, the heat from the water ran down my body, warming me slightly. I knew I didn't have too much time to goof off, so I began washing my hair and body with haste.

Once I exited the shower, I walked towards the mirror again and began drying off my hair. Once it was dry, I grabbed a little bit of gel after brushing it so that I could tousle it some. Once it was to my standard I walked into my room and put on my boring and regular day clothing which consisted of a normal black t-shirt, a pair of jeans, as well as a pair of normal shoes.

Seeing as I had a little bit of time before the wedding, I was going to help set up, but once I stepped outside, Esme shewed me away. "Young man, don't you dare. Go get ready for your wedding."

Chuckling, I followed what she said and turned around. I could hear Bella and Alice chatting with Charlie and Renee.

"It's your first family heirloom. Passed down from you to your future daughter." Charlie breathed in heavily.

"Renee," Charlie said, "Edward is a vampire, we don't even know if he is capable of procreating."

"I suppose you're right. Sorry dear."

"No, it is alright." Bella responded, her voice light.

Smiling, I remembered seeing those combs when Charlie had shown them to me. Walking into my room, I saw that my tuxedo had been nicely laid out on my bed and I grabbed my mother and father's picture off of the mantle. Smiling at their happiness, I grazed the fragile glass. As I looked at the picture of my parents, a memory came back to me. I was standing in the room with my mother.

Opening my hand, she placed in my hand. "I want you to hold onto this for me, okay? If I do make it, I'll take it back, but, if there is a day I don't. Keep this ring, and give it to the woman you believe is worthy of your love, the one who you wish to spend eternity with."

Smiling even wider, I nodded. "Yes mother, I have given this ring to someone I wish to spend more than eternity with. She is more worthy than you could ever imagine. I can only hope that you see her as someone who deserves it, I really believe she does. I'm about to marry a woman that has awaked me from the darkness and I can never thank her enough. I can't wait for her to mine." I smiled and set the picture down on the glass table before getting up and heading towards my bed where my tuxedo was laying. With care, I pulled the gentle fabric over my body taking care to not wrinkle it. Once I was dressed, I stood before the mirror and smiled. It was really finally going to happy.

Moving towards my couch, I put on my dress shoes and tied them. I felt much more dressed up than usual, but I didn't mind it. Standing up, I looked into the mirror one more time, brushing my hand through my hair to tousle it slightly. I was aware someone was at the door now as they knocked. Walking over, I opened the door, seeing my father who was smiling at me.

"Hello Edward."

"Hello Dad."

Carlisle smiled widely and nodded. "I... well, before the wedding, I wanted to give you something." He said, holding a box in front of him. Gently I took it from his hand and lifted the lid. As soon as I had, I gasped.

"Carlisle?!" I gasped, looking at him shocked. "These are your family cufflinks?"

He nodded. "Yes, I wanted to give you something nice to wear accessory wise. I hope you like them."

"I'm honored to wear these." Carlisle nodded with a wide smile as I put them on, feeling as if my outfit was complete. Looking towards my father, I nodded to excuse myself for a moment. In the bathroom, I put a very small spritz of cologne on my tuxedo. I looked down at the sink where my hands were gently clutching it, taking a deep breath.

After three deep breaths, I walked out of the bathroom to see Esme, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle in the room.

Emmett made a wolf whistle at me. "Damn, looking good bro! Wedding is gonna start soon. You should probably get your butt down their."

I chuckled and nodded as Emmett, almost hysterically gestured towards the door. I shook my head at the scene and just laughed as I walked down towards the wedding ceremony. Once I was in my place, I began to speak with my cousins from Denali who were excitedly speaking with me about finally meeting Bella. No doubt Tanya was a little jealous, but she didn't say anything, she just smiled and told me that she was glad I had found the one for me, even if she was human.

That in itself had been a compliment from Tanya, so I took it. It wasn't long until I saw Rosalie walking into view with Renee coming in behind her. Rosalie turned and told Renee where her seat should be and Rosalie made her way to the piano. Looking at me, she nodded and winked as she began to start playing some soft melody. The guests took this as a signal to find their seats and take them.

Rosalie nodded at me again and then ended the song before transitioning it to the wedding march. I could feel the excitement within me flood over and I knew Jasper must be feeling the urge to fly through the roof, but I didn't think about it at the moment. I could hear Bella and Charlie's footsteps as they descended and it wasn't long before my beautiful blushing bride was now standing at the end of the aisle. She was so beautiful, an angel. Her hair was dark and pulled back into an elegant braid while some of her hair was still framing her face. Her cheeks were a light rose hue and her eyes were dark but were holding so much emotion as she made her way towards me.

Her dress was beautiful on her, making her look like a true dream come true. I couldn't help but to smile lovingly as she got closer and closer, finally standing before me. Before Charlie let her go, he placed a kiss on her cheek before placing her hand in mine. I smiled politely before slightly bowing in respect to him. He nodded and smirked before walking over and sitting beside Renee and Phil.

As Bella stood before me, and I held her head, I could feel that I was be swept away by her incredible beauty.

We both looked over to the priest who then began the ceremony as Rosalie was able to step away from the piano and take her seat beside her husband.

"Welcome, family and friends. We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan. Please, face one another and recite your vows." (I have never been married, so I don't know 100% how it goes, but just go with it? lol)

I nod and smile at Bella before beginning my vow. "Isabella, You have been my best friend, my lover, and have taught me many things. When I first met you, it was hard to first believe that you were real. For a while I wasn't sure who I was or what I wanted to be, but then I met you and after knowing you, I knew I wanted to date you. I believe, even now, that that was one of the best decisions that I have ever made. You are the love of my life. I could have never imagined before that someone could make me more happy than you have. You have made me a better person, as our love for one another is reflected in the way I live my life. Before meeting you, I was bitter and I was a bit of a loner, but you have indeed changed me. So I am truly blessed to be a part of your life, which as of today becomes our life together." Bella blushed darker and a tear almost spilled from her eye.

Bella took a deep breath before taking her turn. "Edward, You know me better than anyone else in this world. You have seen me during my best times and my worst, though somehow still love me. I am grateful to you, your family, and the love that you have brought to my life. When I first saw you, on my first day at Forks, I felt as if I knew you and it sounded crazy at the time, but I realized that it was my soul saying it had found my soulmate. You are my best friend and one true love. Sometimes I cannot believe that I'm the one who gets to marry you, but I am happy that it is me. I feel so lucky to have earned your love and I hope that as we continue in our journey that we will continue to make each other as happy as we do now."

I smiled at her and nodded and mouthed, "I love you." To her before we returned our attention to the priest. I pulled out Bella's wedding ring from my pocket, which would be my mother's ring, holding it.

"Edward Cullen, do you take Isabella Swan to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her, for as long as you both shall live?"

Looking at Bella, I nodded as I slipped the ring onto her hand. "I do." I said, my voice full of love and victory and this seemed to make Bella both smile and blush.

The priest then looked towards me and I noticed as Bella held my wedding band out, ready to place it on my finger.

"Isabella Swan, do you take Edward Cullen to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him for as long as you both shall live?"

She smiled and began to slip the ring onto my finger. "I do." She said loud and proud. That action in itself made me smile.

"Then By the power invested in me by the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife," he looked towards me again, "You may now kiss your bride."

Overwhelmed with love, I wrapped my arms around her and smiled at her. "I love you." I said

"I love you." She responded and we both went closer, pressing our lips together. This was our first kiss as a married couple and it made me happier than ever, no, more like ecstatic. As I kissed her, I moved my lips against hers only once before pulling back and taking her hand in mine.

"I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

The applause continued and we were then led towards the reception area with the dance floor that Alice and my family had all put together.


	40. Chapter 40

EPOV

Holding Bella's hand, we made our way out to the reception floor which was outside on a large wooden dance floor that Alice rented. I was happy as I read Jacob's thoughts. He was happy for us. Despite before, when I hated him and wanted nothing to do with him, I liked him now. He was a great friend to the Cullen family, as well as Seth Clearwater. Smiling, I gently tightened my hold on Bella's delicate hand and she looked at me as we walked out last.

"Welcome Mr. Edward and Mrs. Isabella Cullen!" Alice cheered into the microphone and we laughed as Bella blushed darkly but still smiled happily. As we finally got seated at our table, I felt nervous as I noticed Alice not move away from the microphone as she spoke into it. "Hey guys! So, I just wanted to say congratulations to the bride and groom. Over the past couple years, as I got to know Bella, I feel as if she is not only my sister-in-law, but she is my sister in many ways. I mean, who else could deal with my crazy ass as I would trap them in a seat for hours as I put makeup all over them." Alice giggled, getting giggles from some of the people at the tables. "Anyways, again, I just wanted to say congratulations. Welcome to the family!"

I smiled at Bella, and rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb. Speeches came from a lot of people, a ton I should say. It wasn't long until it was time to eat and I led Bella over towards the food. As we stood there, Bella grabbed a light couple things such as a small salad, a piece of grilled chicken, and some vegetables. Getting back to our table, I insisted on feeding Bella the first bite. As she ate and she and I spoke to one another, I watched as everyone conversated back and forth. It was nice, to feel the joy I heard in this room.

After Bella finished, I took hold of Bella's hand as our first dance started, as we danced to a song entitled "Beautiful" by Trading Yesterday.

As we danced together, I kept looking into Bella's eyes and I put my head next to hers. "I love you Bella. Thank you so much for marrying me. I'm the luckiest man in the world."

She gasped and looked at me, smiling with a lone tear about to pour over. "I love you too. If anything, I'm the luckier woman in the world.

Gently, I wiped it from her face and placed a kiss on her cheek. I could hear the click of a camera from some direction. "Let's get you some of that cake?" I asked, smiling.

She nodded and we walked off towards the cake. Once there, Bella grabbed the serving knife and cut herself a tiny piece. Everyone was focusing on us at the moment. Without giving me a moment to respond, Bella smashed the piece of cake all over my face and laughed as well as the others did in the room.

Chuckling, I took the icing from my "slice" and ran at a human speed towards her. Despite Alice's warning growl, I smirked and wiped the icing all over her face. Bella was laughing so innocently that it made me smile. Quickly, we both grabbed napkins and cleaned off our faces before Bella actually got herself a real slice. Sitting down, everyone started grabbing a slice and sat eating happily.

Soon after that, Bella was to sit on a chair while I went under her skirt and reached for her garter. Sadly, Bella somehow had shimmied it down to her calf, making the game not nearly as fun. Shrugging, I took the garter in my teeth gently, I pulled it from her and as I looked into her face, I could see the deep blush. Winking at her, I kept eye contact with her and shot it in a random direction, only to look up and see that it had landed in Seth's hand. We chuckled at that.

Almost exactly after that, Alice had it planned for Bella and Charlie to have their father daughter dance, while I went on the floor too, taking Esme with me. I was talking with my mother as we danced. "I'm so happy to be able to see this day for you and Bella. I'm glad to know that you have found the one for you."

I smiled and nodded. "Me too. I am glad to have met you and Carlisle though, because without the two of you, I wouldn't have never had this chance."

Esme patted my shoulder. "Well, no need to think about that anymore, you're here, and your beautiful bride is here for you too. This song is almost over, why not go and dance with her again before you two leave."

Nodding, I hugged my mother to me. "Thank you for everything Esme." Walking over a couple minutes after the song ended, I bowed to Charlie. "Hello sir. Do you mind if I have one more dance with my bride?"

Charlie smiled. "Sure son." He said, winking at me." Nodding, I laughed to myself and we began dancing to a piano song that I had written for us weeks before now.

Bella gasped and smiled at me, wrapping her arms up around my neck. I grabbed one of her hands and intertwined our fingers together with the other hand. Smiling at me, she kicked off her shoes and stood upon my feet and it reminded me of the first dance we had ever had together. Nodding, we moved together fluidly. Maybe I should get that yellow car for Alice for helping to teach Bella the waltz. I could hear all of the clicks as people were taking pictures and as we finished the dance, I kissed her lips this time.

As we finished the dance, we knew that it was now time for us to get changed into our travel clothing and as we headed inside, Bella got on the back porch patio and winked at me before launching the bouquet backwards, only to have it land in Angela's cousin's arms. I was only able to kiss her once more before Alice dragged her upstairs to help her. Chuckling, I went to my room and changed, putting on a blue button up and brown khaki dress pants as well as casual dress shoes. Carefully, I took off the cufflinks and put them back in the box and placed them on my dresser. Next to the box, I pulled out a piece of paper.

Dear Carlisle,

Thank you so much for everything you have given me the chance to have. I am grateful to you and Esme for everything. We will be back soon and when I return, let's go hunting.

Edward

Smiling, I grabbed my jacket and my suitcase before walking out of my room and closing the door. Just as I walked out of my room, Bella was waiting for me in a breathtaking dress that was cream colored with a black ribbon around her waist.

Taking her hand in mine, we walked down together. Once at the bottom of the stairs, Alice kidnapped our suitcases and went around the other way. Smirking, I kissed her hand before we went out and combatted with flying rice. With haste, we ran towards our cars. Letting go of her hand, I walked towards my family to say goodbye until I made it back.

"Gonna be strange... not having you under my roof."

"I know, it's going to be strange for me too." Bella said.

"You know it will always be your home right?" Charlie asked.

I could see a small tear on Bella's face start to roll down as she grabbed him into an intense hug. "I love you dad. Forever!" She said, hugging him.

Charlie reciprocated, hugging his daughter. "Love ya too Bells. Always have, always will. Alright, better get going. Don't want to miss your plane, wherever it is going." Charlie joked.

"Okay." Bella grinned.

After getting into the car, I drove slowly passed the waving guests and smiled at my parents as well as Bella's as we pulled out of the driveway.

"Okay." Bella said, letting out a deep breath and I smiled as we made our way to Seattle.


	41. Chapter 41

EPOV

On the drive to the Seattle airport, I was looking at Bella as she was smiling and watching out the window. Reaching a hand over, I took hers in mine. As I drove, I was thinking of the entire day that we had just experienced.

I got to witness my Bella in a white dress, I got to put her wedding band on her hand, and I declared her my wife. She seemed so happy and bliss as we drove. "Bella?" I called.

"Yes Edward?" She asked, her slight smile still plastered there.

Smiling myself, I leaned towards her some and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I'm so happy that we have finally made it to this point in our lives."

"Me too. I feels so exciting and happy." I nodded and lifted her hand to my lips, placing a gentle kiss there was well. Winking towards her, I looked back to the road as I still held her hand. The rest of the drive was quiet mostly, except for the small conversations we would have.

Once we were at the airport, I grabbed the luggage trunk before we went inside and made our way to check-in and security. "Hey Edward, do we have time for me to grab a quick bite before boarding?" Bella asked.

Looking at my watch, I nodded. "Yes, we have about three hours before we have to board. Guess I drove a little too fast again."

Bella giggled. That's okay, it happens. Anyways, do you want to meet me in the waiting area? I'll be right back."

"Okay, love." Watching over her as she made her way after we went through checkin and security. I saw Bella as she grabbed a salted pretzel with cheese sauce and smiled. Walking towards her, we made our way to where we had to wait for our flight.

Sitting next to her, I chuckled as I watched her eat it hungrily.

"Don't laugh at me." She giggled as she slowed down her speed of eating

"Sorry love, I just couldn't resist." I smiled, placing an additional kiss on the nape of her neck. As soon as I had done that, Bella cringed while yelping in a cute girly noise. She groaned.

"I hate sounding girly." She pouted and I nodded.

"I know love."

Bella smiled and leaned over too, giving me the same kiss on my neck, causing me to have the same reaction, minus the yelp. "How did that feel? Weird right?"

"Not weird, love. Romantic actually."

In response to me saying that, she blushed. It wasn't much longer until all of the people flying to Buenos Aires were called on the PA system and we made our way to the gate. Holding hands, we boarded the plane, making our way to first class. Alice had insisted that we take first class for our honeymoon flight, oh well.

Once we were seated. I took Bella's hand again as we listened to the flight attendant speaking about the plane rules and safety procedures. Looking at tthem, I realized that the two stewardesses speaking were the same from our Jacksonville flight a couple months prior.

After they finished and we were finally up in the air, I sighed, but quiet enough so that Bela wouldn't hear me. The stewardesses seemed to have remembered Bella and I as I heard their conversation in the back.

"AW THEY GOT MARRIED!" Diane whispered.

"Aw! Wait, isn't that the cute couple from the flight to Jacksonville?"

"Yes, that girl is so lucky, marrying a hunk like that."

"I'll say so." Maria said. "I almost want to thank him for giving you that tip last time. We got a chance to not have to eat fast food for a change."

"Yeah, me too. Though, seeing as henis probably on the way to their honeymoon, I almost want to leave them be."

"You're right. Perhaps it's time to start offering the blankets and pillows huh?"

"Yes, let's go."

Other than that, it was pretty much quiet as some people were starting to fall asleep. As Bella leaned her head on my shoulder I felt one of the stewardesses gently place a hand on my shoulder. "Hello dear. Could I offer you or your wife a blanket and pillow?"

Bella smiled. "Could I just have a blanket please?"

"Sure." Diane said. She turned and grabbed a blanket before turning back towards us and handing Bella her blanket. "You two have a nice flight. Just buzz if you need anything. I will be around with drinks later." Diane nodded at Bella and I with a nod before walking around to the other passengers.

There was an elderly couple that sat across from us and looked over at Bella and I with our hands held together. "You know," the elderly woman started, "You two are just about the cutest couple I have seen. You dear remind me almost of what I looked like around your age. My husband looked close to what your husband looks like too. Newlyweds?" She asked with a gentle smile.

"Yes ma'am." I answered.

"Well, congratulations." She said before turning her attention back to her husband.

Bella looked at me and smiled. "Well I guess we know how we would look aged if we weren't, you know." She whispered and winked at me.

"Yes, that's true. We would be a cute elderly couple." I winked at her as I placed a gentle kiss on her temple. Everyone at that time seemed to fall asleep on the plane besides Bella and I, though we would pretend it when the stewardesses came by on routine. Bella, despite her will to stay up, slept for five hours of the plane ride and the rest of the time she was awake and energetic.

The plane trip was a little quicker for me than I had expected it to be. Once we landed in Buenos Aires, we went through the airport, grabbing our luggage, and then made our way to a taxi. Speaking portuguese, I asked the man to place take us to the docks so that we could get to the island. Bella was excited for it as much as I was.

As well as the plane ride, the taxi trip was quick despite the fact that there was a mass amount of traffic and pedestrians. Once we were at the docks, I walked towards the boat, getting in before offering my hand to Bella to help her down into it. The boat ride took a while seeing as the island was nearly an hour away from the mainland. The water splashed around us, misting us. It Bella happy to get to the vacation house when we finally did. Walking Bella to the door, I swept her up into my arms, earning myself a cute squeal of excitement.

"Is this really necessary?" She asked.

Chuckling, I kissed her cheek. "I'm nothing, if not traditional."

She smiled and nestled her head into my neck as I placed her back down on the floor. Looking around, she seemed very surprised but happy with how this place looks.

"I'm going to get our stuff from the boat. Want to take a look around?"

She turned and looked at me, smiling with a nod.

I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped and I walked back out towards the boat. Pulling out my phone, I texted Alice.

Hello Alice, We made it to the house. Could you pass the message on to Charlie please?

Oh definitely! Have fun you two. See you when you come back.

Nodding to myself, I slipped my phone back into my pocket just as I pulled our things into my hands and made a run for the house. Before entering the bedroom, I turned off my phone and tossed it into my suitcase. I didn't want to be worried about phone calls or anything of the sort while here.

As I entered the room, I saw Bella sitting on the bed on her knees. Smiling, I put down our bags and kicked off my shoes before getting onto the bed next to her. "Are you tired?"

"No, not at all." She said, looking at her hands on the bed, her cheeks a little red.

Moving a hand down to her chin, I hooked it there and gently lifted her to head to have her look at me. I moved my mouth to hers, being unable to stop myself. Once my lips touched hers, I could feel the exhale of air the exited my mouth. I was missing being able to kiss her like this. Fluidly, they moved together as I caressed her head in my one hand, burying my hands into her luscious hair. Moving my other arm around her body, I moved my hand to her zipper and began to zip it down. I could feel her gasp, but I held her to me aside from allowing her to breathe as she needed it. Once her dress was unzipped, she moved herself away from me and in front of the french doors, that opened to the beach, and let the dress fall, showing her undergarments. I could feel the sexual monster within me want to grab her and take her here and now, but I wanted to be romantic, not just jump right into the sexual act we were about to take part in.

Moving off of the bed, I moved over to her, grabbing her and pulling her body to mine. I could hear a different sound from Bella, one I hadn't really ever heard before, was that a moan? I smirked and looked into her eyes as she blushed a dark shade of red. "I... um..." She started. Why was she trying to explain it?

Shaking my head, I placed a single finger on her lips. "No need to worry love. That was cute." Her eyes widened as I kissed her hungrily again. I could feel as she reached her hands to my button up. She slowly unbuttoned it and once it was completely open, she began to run her hands on my chest and abdomen. I couldn't contain it as a vampiric purr escaped my body, I could feel my desire getting more intense. I opened my eyes and looked into hers and she looked into mine. She gasped. "What's wrong love?"

"Your eyes are black."

I nodded. "That happens when we are either thirsty or aroused, remember love?" I asked her gently.

She bit her lip and nodded as she smiled, removed my shirt from my, leaving my upper body exposed. Wrapping her arms around my neck, she pressed herself to me and I groaned, biting my bottom lip as well as I looked upon her. Moving her hands down, she undid the belt on my pants as well as the button and zipper, allowing my pants to fall to the floor.

Looking at her, slightly shocked, I just chuckled and kicked them off, along with my socks. Looking upon Bella's body, I looked back to her eyes, sensually licking my bottom lip and winked at her before picking her up into my arms with my one hand buried in her hair again with my other arm under her rear. I gently tossed her on the bed and crawled up her body like a hunting panther, trying my best to be as sensual for her as I could be. As I kissed her more, I made do with removing her undergarments.

Moving back, I let out a pleased breath. Bella was blushing darkly and went to move her arms over her breasts. Moving my arms out and catching her hands very gently in mine, I looked into her eyes. "No Bella, Please don't shield your body from me. You are beautiful, even more than beautiful. Please, don't be cautious with me."

She bit her lip and nodded, moving her arms away as I placed another kiss on her lips, moving my mouth to the nape of her neck, then down her collarbone to its hollow. From there I kissed down the middle of her chest, between her pale, beautiful, supple breasts.

This seemed to awaken a beast within her and she brought her mouth to my neck and kissed and suckled on my skin there, sending tingles of pleasure throughout my body. Moving her hands down, she grasped the area between my hips and my rear. Letting out another purr, I peppered thousands of kisses all over her body.

Rolling over, Bella straddled me and suckled on my skin, causing not only a purr, but also an almost animalistic growl to escape. A gasp came from Bella, but then she smiled. Not wanting to wait anymore, I rolled over again and positioned myself against her. Before doing anything, I looked up at her.

"Bella, if this hurts you, and you know what I mean by hurt, I want you to tell me, okay?" I begged.

"Yes Edward." She said, watching me.

"Okay Love, are... are you ready?" I asked.

"Yes." She nodded and I leaned down, pressing my lips to hers as I quickly, but very carefully make the move that finally made us one. The pleasure that took over my entire body was intense, but I didn't move until Bella told me it was okay. That was the best moment of my life, when she was ready, as I couple feel waves and ripples of pleasure attack my body. Moan after moan excited me as they also passionately left Bella's mouth. I had to be careful, so of course I was using my strength to be careful as we moved together.

Leaning down again, as we moved together, I moved my mouth to her neck and licked from her nape to her jawline. The growl that came from her shocked the hell out of me, but no matter how shameful it might be to say it, it turned me on massively. It wasn't too much longer until I could feel my release start to hit its peak. Looking down at her, I made one final thrust and together we released, reaching levels of extreme pleasure.

Both of us were in pure bliss as I leaned down, me holding my weight off of her as I held it on my knees and forearms. Despite the fact that vampires don't usually run out of breath, I had and as I regained my control again, I placed a gentle kiss on her abdomen before looking at her. She smiled and gestured me up. "Listen to my heart." She said, smiling. Moving up, I placed my ear to her chest and let out a breath of peace as I listened.

"Hmmm, Such a beautiful sound."

Bella then ran her fingers through my hair, gently massaging my scalp as she started to get tired.

"How about that swim tomorrow?"

Bella giggled. "That definitely sounds nice."

It wasn't long after that that I hugged her to me as she slept soundly. I had done it, we finally were able and it felt absolutely amazing. Now I understood why Rosalie and Emmett were so bad. I think we might be in trouble when Bella's a vampire. Maybe it will be a good thing to possibly build the house outside in the forest.

Kissing her temple, I laid next to her. I did see a couple bruises on her hips and even though my instincts wanted me to be angry with myself, I remembered the scene that happened in the book and I shook my worry from my mind. "This happens with even normal couples." I told myself.

Closing my eyes, I placed one last kiss on the crown of the back of her head. "I love you, love. That was so amazing and beautiful. Thank you for being patient for it. Good night, love. Sweet dreams."


	42. Chapter 42

EPOV

I was awake, watching as she sum rose above the ocean surface. Such a peaceful image. So bright and so full of color. It was also as if Van Gogh had risen and painted the sun rise. Smiling, I looked down towards Bella and I could feel an overwhelming feeling of satisfaction.

We were now husband and wife, and finally we had taken the risk to make love with one another. As I watched my wife in her beautiful slumber, I couldn't help but to think about last night and the memories came back, like I was playing a video of it.

I was getting turned on, thinking about it was making me really want some more of Bella. Shaking my head, I chuckled. It really had been an amazing experience. Carlisle and my brothers had been right. The feeling of sex was so intense, a little more incredible than the taste of blood itself. Though my body wanted more of her, I knew I wanted to allow her sleep. She had given herself to me fully and I had done the same.

Smiling to myself, I took a deep breath of our mixed scent that was light, but still lingering. Sitting up a little bit, I hovered over her for a moment before laying my head upon her naked breast, placing my ear over where her heart would be. I closed my eyes and smiled. Her heartbeat was so calm and so peaceful. If I were still human, the sound would lull me back to sleep.

In her sleep, I wrapped one arm gently around her waist, feeling her soft skin. I felt a very small, happy, our escape me and I shook my head again. No, I need to wait. Just after that, Bella wrapped her leg around my hips, still sleeping soundly while I could feel the next quiet groan escape me as her intimate parts were very close to mine.

I needed to clear my head. I took a deep breath before trying to focus on her heartbeat again as I looked at her peaceful face. Looking down, I saw a small bruise on her shoulder, two on her hips, and one on her thigh. I could feel the guilt start to take me over, but then I remembered what Bella's bookshelf had thought and said. She wasn't in pain, and after research, I realized that bruises are normal in some couples during intimate times. The passion just takes over and the two prefer the closeness.

I would just need to practice being a little more gentle. Taking another deep breath, I very gently traced patterns on her back.

BPOV

I could feel the gentle cool hands of my husband moving in random patterns up, down, left, and right on my back. I smiled to myself and let out a small and gentle moan.

I felt his chest move gently as his breathing got closer to my ear.

"Bella, love?" He called and I opened my eyes and looked up at him, smiling sleepily as the sun was shining in. Looking up at him, I placed my hand on his chest, rubbing it on his torso gently. "Hmmmmmmm" he sighed happily. "Bella, good morning, Mrs. Cullen."

I smiled and snuggled on him as I moved up a little more so my face was to his. "Good morning, Edward."

"You are beautiful." He said. "I wasn't lying last night. So much for beautiful in the light." He winked at me.

"Pervert!" I giggle, smiling at him, I leaned down and gently pressed my lips to his. He exhale of air that left him shook me as he buried one of his hands into my hair. A groan escaping my lips, I cupped his face in my hands. I went to bed with his beautiful god and I was considering taking him to bed again. With hopes of doing so, I pressed my lips harder to his.

"Bella..." I heard him quietly moan as I tightened my legs on his waist.

"Yes dear?" I asked him in the same sultry voice he had used on me.

His eyes widened and once again, I heard a sound, that had been the erotic sound I had ever last night, erupt from his chest once again. His animalistic mixture between a growl and a purr was so erotic and it caused my to bite nibble his bottom lip as it escaped him.

"Shouldn't you eat first?" He asked. I smirked. That's my husband, always so worried about my needs, but right now, my desire was the most important need I had.

"I'm fine. Do you need food?" I asked, winking at him.

He smirked and shook his head, gripping my shoulders roughly but gently as he brought his mouth to my collarbone and suckled upon my skin. I shivered at his attention on my neck, my back arching some as I felt my grip on his forearms tighten. His chuckle against me made me look at him and giggle at myself.

"Sorry." I said, blushing brightly.

Shaking his head, he laughed. "No, don't be sorry love. That's was..." Edward seemed to struggle for a moment before speaking. "That was kind of sexy."

Blushing, I moved to kissing him again and with quick speed, almost quicker than first day I went to his home to meet his family when he launched me onto his futon in his room, I was on my back and he was over me. I gasped to find him on top of me. Winking at me, he put a very little bit of his weight down on me. Doing this, I could feel the entire front of his body against mine, his chiseled torso and his muscular abdomen as well as his well endowed intimate area. Unable to help myself, I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, my legs tight around his hips and the heels of my feet resting right above his rear.

I could see Edward's eyes go from golden brown to onyx and I knew what that meant.

Smiling, I used my arms to pull myself up to kiss him and as if god was telling us, "Not this morning!" My stomach growled loudly and I groaned. "Edward, seriously, please, can we continue?"

"Bella, I must feed you." He said, his voice husky. I knew he didn't want to stop and I knew that he knew that I didn't want to stop, but I also knew that he wouldn't do anything other than do what my body asks for. God, Instances like this make me excited for the vampire life.

Nodding, "I know." I smile. "I guess I'll use the restroom quickly. I'll be out in the kitchen in about ten minutes, okay?"

Leaning down, he kissed me once before moving off of the bed. "Okay, love."

EPOV

Walking out of the room, I made my way to the kitchen, looking at this beautiful beach and cottage style house. Smiling, I could feel the warm breeze on my cold hard skin. If it were possible, I would be sweating, but i guess Bella would be able to do that for me.

Once in the kitchen, I opened the refrigerator and looked around for something I could make. In my search, I found eggs, cheese, ham, green peppers, mushrooms, and tomatoes. Smiling, I grabbed all of it, doing my best to make a quick but delicious meal.

Hearing the slowly patter of feet, I turned my head to see a cute scene. Bella was wearing no clothing besides my button-up. It was large on her, but she looked so cute. As Bella took a seat, I poured some orange juice for her. "Here you go, love."

Nodding, Bella placed a kiss on my cheek before I went back to the stove to get her food. Once I put it on a plate and placed it in front of her, she started to eat it hungrily.

After our honeymoon, we planned on heading home in two weeks, but of course we will leave early if Bella ends up having symptoms.

Just after Bella finished, just as promised, we both changed into our bathing suits we we made our way outside. Before swimming, Bella found a chess board box in the living room and carried it outside to the patio table. "Let's play this honey?" She asked and smiled.

"Sure, love." I know it, we are going to have a great time.


	43. Chapter 43

EPOV

Together, we were having a great time on the island. It was bright, sunny, and a warm vacation for the both of us. The temperatures here were at least sixty degrees hotter than fall in Forks. The time we had spent together was so sentimental to us.

We were alone, that was the best part. We didn't have to worry about my family, not matter how much I love them, interrupting during our most passionate time together. Bella was asleep on top of me, her naked body so smooth against my skin. Last night we had so much fun. During this vacation on the island, we had probably gone at it about six or eight times. It was so romantic. It shocked me though, how much of an animal Bella could be when aroused in that way.

Clearing my throat, I smiled. I then frowned a little bit. Bella and I had been worried when the pregnancy symptoms hadn't happened during our stay. What if we had missed our chance? I hope that we hadn't, but I was also happy that Bella wasn't yet feeling ill.

I had even gotten a text from my sister two days ago, asking about how Bella was doing, but it was more so for Carlisle's and the family's sake to know if she was okay or not.

Shaking my head, I ignored this as I rubbed her back as she slept. Today morning and early afternoon was our last day on this island. No matter how sad that was, we knew we needed to head home. I was taken out of my thoughts when I felt Bella shift in her sleep.

Her breathing changed as well as her very steady heartbeat as she woke. She smiled at me and I knew from there it was going to be a good day. I was quick to make breakfast, despite Bella's protest about be making her food this morning, but i ignored her insistence. I decided that while Bella ate, I would be packing.

With the fastest speed i've ever used, I ran checking every room and I could hear Bella's giggling at me. I must of looked like a mad tornado dashing off everywhere. Chuckling to myself, I placed our luggage by the entry doors. Looking next to me, I could see Bella munching on a strip of bacon and she smiled at me. "I just finished." Bella said and without allowing me to help, she began washing and drying the dishes. I watched her as she did so and couldn't help but smile had how independent she still insisted to be.

Once the dishes were done, we got ready and then finally boarded the boat once more. As I was driving away from the island, Bella looked behind her and yelled. "Thank you for the awesome memories!"

Smiling I nodded. "Yes, thank you." Looking at her, I smirked. "Should I get us an island?"

Her eyes widened. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, don't you dare spend that much money on me." She said, trying to sound like she was giving me an order, but her smirk gave her away.

"Yes ma'am." I said, but in my head I already made it a future gift idea.

Once we got back to the mainland, we were quick to catch a cab and head to the airport.

About four hours into the trip, I looked over to see Bella's left hand, the one I wasn't holding, being gently placed upon her abdomen. I looked at her and felt sad for her and more.

"Love?"

Bella looked over at me and tried to shake it off with a smile, but I knew she needed to get what she needed to say, out.

"Bella, Love, What's wrong?"

She sighed and I saw a tear forming in her eyes. "Nothing... nothing happened... I know, we didn't expect it to work or to happen, but what if..."

I bit my lip gently and looked ather, feeling the sadness she was emanating.

"What if we don't get to have our beautiful little girl?" She asked, another small tear falling.

I reached a hand out and wiped it from her cheek. I could feel my heart breaking at the idea. If we couldn't have our baby, I would be still blessed because I have Bella, but Renee is a piece of us that we really wish to have with us in life. "Bella, it will be okay. You never know, love, maybe we just haven't been lucky yet." I placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "I just hope that our plan to keep you safe and healthy, if it does happen, will work too."

Bella nodded. "It will. I just... I know it will." She said, smiling at me as she placed a kiss on my forehead.

Reaching over, I hugged her into my arms as she fell asleep, leaning on me. As she slept, I placed a hand on her abdomen as well and rubbed it gently. "I know you're coming into our lives soon. I just know it." I was sad knowing my wife was sad, but in the end, I knew it, I had a deep feeling that it would work.


	44. Chapter 44

EPOV

The flight itself was a long one, but Bella and I didn't mind. We were indeed sad to be leaving the island, but we were also excited to return home. As the plane descended to land, I woke Bella. She opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"Good morning, love." I said, placing a kiss upon her forehead.

"Good morning dear." She said, winking at me. I smiled and nodded as I reached around her, putting her seatbelt on her. I knew she could have done it herself, but I didn't want her to move off of my shoulder just yet.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Seattle-Tacoma International Airport. Local time is 10:37 a.m. and the temperature is 60 degrees fahrenheit. For your safety, please remain seated with your seatbelt fastened until the Captain turns off the Fasten Seatbelt sign. At this time, you may use your cellular phones if you wish. Please check for any personal belongings you may have brought on board with you and please use caution when opening the overhead bins. On behalf of Sunset Airlines and the entire crew, I'd like to thank you for joining us and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again. Have a nice day!"

Bella giggled. "Back to Forks we come! I'm so excited to be back home." Bella said, moving off of my shoulder to stretch.

Once we landed, we were quick to exit the plane and grab out stuff from the baggage section of the airport. Once we had our bags, we exited the airport. I was quick to find my car. Once we were inside of the car, we smiled at each other. As I finish starting the car, my phone vibrates and I look down to see its a text from Alice.

"We are so excited to see you both! Charlie, Jacob, and Seth are here." Bella read.

Nodding, she answered back as I began the drive back home. I smiled at Bella as she took my hand within hers. Just after she did this, she reached another hand forward to turn the knob on the radio. It wasn't long until we made it home. Once we were outside of our house, I got out, heading towards the trunk of the car. Bella insisted on taking her own bag, but I shook my head. It was hilarious because she tried to race me to her bag. Silly Bella.

She pouted as I made my way up to the door. Running up, Bella made it to the door and opened it for me. "Thank you love."

As we walked inside, the house was completely silent. I couldn't even hear a thought, which was odd for me. Did something happen? I put the bags down in the foyer next to the coat bench.

"It's really quiet..." Bella said.

"Yes..." I agreed, taking her hand in mine as we made our way to the family room. It was then that I started hearing Alice's thoughts. oh I'm so excited that they are back home! Chuckling, I finally figured it out why they were so quiet. They were going to try and surprise us with a welcome back. I knew and Bella figured it out from my expression.

"EDWARD! BELLA!" Alice and Esme cheered, both running towards us and giving us massive hugs. Bella smiled and hugged each back.

"We missed you two being around the house so much!" Esme said.

Emmett strolled over towards Bella and pulled her into his arms, giving his, human safe, signature bear hug.

Bella's voice was strained but she was laughing.

Next up to hug her was Charlie. "Hi Bells." He said, a smile upon his face.

"Hi dad." She replied.

"Oh you must tell us how South America was!" Alice cheered.

"Oh yes, do tell us all about your little adventures." Emmett said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah.. Sorry Emmett, I won't be telling any of those stories."

Smiling. Bella started telling our family about our honeymoon spot. "It was absolutely beautiful. I had never experienced such a beautiful place. Despite the hot temperatures, Edward was there to be my air-conditioning." She giggled, as did Emmett. "But. It was amazing! We went scuba diving, or I went scuba diving... Edward just swam normally next to me, we also went dolphin watched. The exotic birds were so beautiful as well. We played chess as well."

"That sounds like a lot of fun!" Esme said, smiling. "Oh. I've made dinner for you, Charlie, Jake, and Seth. Please enjoy." Without hesitation, Bella, Charlie. Jacob, and Seth went to the dining room to eat the pot roast Esme has made.

"Oh thank you so much Esme. This food is delicious." Jacob said, digging in.

"Oh, I'm glad you like it so much." Esme said back. She then looked at me. "So, did Bella get much sleep on the plane?"

I shook my head. "No. She slept for only two hours at the most."

Rosalie shook her head. "That woman needs her beauty sleep."

Everyone came back into the room, after Bella insisted on washing their dishes. Esme had tried to tell her she would do it, but Bella would hear none of it. That's my stubborn wife for you. But I love her for it.

It wasn't too much longer that Charlie, Jacob, and Seth left. Charlie had a early work shift so he hugged Bella and left. Charlie just offered them a ride home.

After they had left, I as well as my family could see how tired Bella was as she started to fall asleep against me. Though she was tired, I tried convincing her to go to sleep, but she refused. Her stubbornness wore off soon though as she started to fall asleep on the couch.

Chuckling, I pulled Bella up into my arms. "Well, I should probably get her to bed."

"Yes. Good night Bella dear. We will see you in the morning!" Esme said quietly. "Good night Edward."

"Yes, good night Edward." Jasper and Carlisle said.

As I carried her up to our room and tucked her in, I began removing all of my clothing except for my boxers and got into bed with her. Smiling, I placed a kiss on her forehead. "Good night. Sweet dreams Mrs. Cullen."


	45. Chapter 45

EPOV - Two Weeks Later

The first couple days back at home were chilly for Bella, but as we settled in back home, she was able to readjust to the temperature we had been used to before. Looking next to me, Bella was sleeping peacefully as she was laying on her stomach, hugging her pillow to her as she had her side cuddled up to me.

I smiled at her peaceful expression as air gently entered and left her lungs over and over again. She looked so beautiful. So beautiful in fact that I couldn't help but to very softly smooth our her hair. Right now, Bella and I had the house entirely to ourselves. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Alice were all on a weekend hunt in Canada while Emmet and Jasper were in Seattle for the day. When I asked about it, Jasper said that Emmet insisted he wanted some new games for his xbox 360. No matter how old Emmett was, he still acted like a fifteen year old boy at times. Sometimes it us feel young as well.

Chuckling to myself very gently moved out of her hold to me. It hurt me to move from her, but I wanted to make her breakfast, seeing as, especially, the last couple days she hadn't allowed me to make her breakfast, insisting she could do it herself.

Making my way down the stairs, I went into the kitchen and made her some pancakes with a fresh strawberries and strawberry sauce. To top it off, I sprayed whipped cream. Smiling at my work, I walked up the stairs with a bed tray, on it was her food and a cup of green tea. When I got back up to the room. I found that Bella was still sleeping, only now on her back.

Moving to her side of the bed and set the tray down. I climbed onto the bed and hovered over her. Leaning downwards, I pressed my lips to her forehead, then to get temple, then her cheek, and then on her lips. "Bella, love?" I whispered.

I saw Bella smile as she woke up. Smiling to myself, I went to pull away, but she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me towards her. She used all of her strength and I followed along to help her. She pulled me into the bed and next to her as her upper-half hovered over me. She buried one of her hands into my hair and stared at me lovingly.

She was smiling at me and as soon as she gently bit on her lower lip, I could take it anymore and I kissed her passionately. Her hand was massaging my head as my hand also did when I buried mine into her hair.

Lips collided, tongues fought for dominance, only until Bella needed breath did I pull away.

BPOV

"Good morning love." Edward chuckled. I giggled as well, seeing how much I hand ruffled up his hair. Edward smiled at me.

"Good morning love." He moved to lean over me, pulling a tray up over me, pulling a tray over and placing upon my lap.

Looking at him, I saw what was on my lap. I gasped. "You made breakfast?"

He nodded, "yes love." Grabbing my fork, he took a section from my plate and fed it to me. It had been one of the best breakfasts I had ever had. When I had finished, I didn't hesitate to get out of bed. Once I was standing, I stripped my clothing off. Edward started chuckling. "You wanting to take advantage of this time love?"

I giggled and nodded, walking towards him. Instead of climbing into bed, I took his wrist in mine, I then pulled on him. He raised an amused eyebrow at me as he followed me to the bathroom. Once in there, I took the initiative to start undressing my husband.

"Are to join me for a shower?" I asked, winning at him.

"Don't mind if I do." He said. Walking towards the shower, Edward walked towards the shower dial, turning the water on. As the water was running, my husband wrapped his arms around me. "Your beauty still stuns me. You are so beautiful." He leaned his head forwards and placed one last kiss on my cheek before placing his hands in the water. "Is this too hot love?"

Walking over, I placed my hand in the water. "No, it is just perfect."

Both of us got into the water and while we were in the hot water, I watched as the water droplets ran down my husband's beautiful, godlike, body. Being unable to stop myself, I pressed my lips to the nape of his neck, running my hands over his arms and shoulders.

His groan signaled that he knew my intentions. He moved his mouth to my neck and reciprocated what I had done, being able to leave behind three hickeys upon my collarbone. We pulled away from one another long enough to wash each other and rinse off. Once we stepped out, we were quick in our actions to help each other dry off.

Edward and I moved into our bedroom and he took his place in the bed, thinking I'd go right to it. But I decided to make him wait a little bit. I took a moment to walk over to the windows and close the giagantuc curtains and then I walked towards the electric fireplace, the fire within casting an orange glow over the room, making Edward look absolutely delicious.

Walking closer to the bed, I swayed my hips some to arouse him, and from I could see, it was working. To take it even further, I crawled onto the bed, moving over his body like a mountain lion on the prowl.

He moved his arm behind his neck, making it possible for him to watch me. I giggled sensually . being unable to stop myself, I touched my tongue to just above where his member was. I lovingly moved from there up his body all the way to his chin.

The sensual growl that exited his body was such a major turn on that immediately we were unable to remove ourselves from each other. There were many purs and growls that came husband.

We continued this way through the afternoon and into the evening.

EPOV

Our fun was soon over as I heard Bella's stomach growl. I chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Okay, love. Time to feed you."

"Oh alright..." Bella giggled and scooted out of bed just like I had done. Both of us then took the time to dress. I simply dressed in a white T-shirt and a pair of sleep pants. Alice didn't like that I started wearing pajamas late at night, but it was more comfortable for Bella when she would lay in bed with me. Bella dressed in green pajamas that were soft but also hugged her body.

I grabbed her as she finished and threw her over my shoulder, carrying her down the stairs. Walking into the kitchen, I placed her on the kitchen nook stool. As she ate, all of our family returned.

"Hello Bella! I've missed you so much! How was your weekend?" Esme asked, smiling.

"It had been great. Before I go to bed tonight, could we all watch a movie tonight?"

"That sounds like a great idea Bella-Boo." Emmett said, chuckling.

"Bella-Boo?" Bella asked. "I guess I can deal with it."

"Which movie would you like to watch a movie, Bella?"

Sitting there for a moment, she smiled. "Fast and the Furious 6?"

"Yes! Great idea!" Rosalie and Emmett said.

As soon as the movie started, Bella was absorbed into it. Her mind fully concentrated on the action film. It wasn't too much later until the scene with Dom, Mia, and Brian came up and Mia told both her husband and her brother that she was pregnant.

As soon as this happened, I could sense the sadness from Bella as she cuddled closer to me. She sighed and placed a hand on her flat abdomen. I wanted to comfort her but I didn't want to say something that might hurt her further. As the movie ended, Bella soon fell asleep against my shoulder.

I as well as the rest of my family were watching over her as she slept, her hand still in her abdomen. "Has there been any change?" Esme asked gently.

I shook my head. "No..." I sighed, and rubbing my thumb on the back of my wife's hand. "Bella has been sad about this." I looked up at my mother. "I would be lying if I said I'm not upset about this too. I mean, what could we be doing wrong? Have we changed too much?"

Esme nodded and patted my shoulder. "It will all be okay. Don't you worry Edward. It will all work out, you'll see."

I nodded. My mother was right. I smiled and nodded again. "Thank you mom. I think I will take Bella up to bed. I will see you all in the morning?"

Everyone nodded and whispered a good night to Bella as I carried her up the stairs. Once u had her on the bed and I was laying next to her, I whispered, "good night, love." And for the rest if the night, I carefully watched over her.


	46. Chapter 46

BPOV - NINE WEEKS SINCE RETURN FROM ISLAND

I was laying in bed, not yet wanting to wake up from my sleep. After we had been trying for a while, Edward and I were close to giving up on the idea. We knew it could maybe be just taking a little bit, but we were so scared of the idea that Renesmee would just become a child we only knew from a piece of literature.

I sighed and laid still in bed. I wasn't feeling too well and I didn't want to alert the girls about my ailment. But with their advanced hearing, they were able to notice it anyways. I figured it wasn't anything serious, maybe a cold, but they insisted on my staying in bed. I yawned and opened my eyes, seeing Alice and Rosalie laying with me. I had already known they were with me. Last night they noticed how I wasn't feeling well and they decided to lay with me. Esme has been doing so too until I heard her tell Alice and Rosalie that she was going to try and make me something to eat.

As soon as I opened my eyes, I saw as Rosalie and Alice smiled. "Good morning Bella!" Alice exclaimed quietly.

I smiled and nodded at her. "Good morning." I yawned again. I was happy that they were with me, but I wished that Edward could have been with me while I wasn't feeling well. Don't get me wrong, I was very grateful to them, but I missed my husband. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle were currently on a weekend hunt while all the girls stayed home with me. We had decided not to notify Edward that I was not feeling well just yet. I didn't want to intrude on his hunt.

"Are you hungry, dear?" I heard Esme ask from the doorway.

I nodded and sat up slowly, showing my mother-in-law a thankful smile. "Thank you mom. You didn't have to." I said. I had started calling Esme mom, seeing as it was a word that made Esme so happy. Of course, my mother would be my number one mother, but Esme was a mother to me as well. She gently placed a tray in my lap. The plate on the tray held eggs, bacon, and hashbrowns on it. There was also a glass which held orange juice. I smiled a tthe plate. "Thank you so much mom." I winked at her.

Esme took a seat on the bed too. "My, my, you really have been eating eggs like crazy this weekend. A new food favorite?" She asked.

I shrugged with a smile. "Perhaps." As I finished my food, Alice had me lay back down on my back again, wanting me to rest as much as possible.

"So, how have you been feeling Bella?"

I don't know why, but I felt like venting to to women in my family. "I... I'm depressed honestly. Edward and I are fine, but I'm sad." I said, placing a hand on my abdomen. "What are Edward and I doing wrong? We have tried a lot... I just... I don't want to lose that ability to have Renesmee. I want her in my life, in Edward's life, and in our family's lives. I don't want to miss out on having her and only being able to know her as a child I only got to read about. I... I..." I almost started to cry until the girls pulled me into a gentle hug.

"Shhhhh Shhhhhh" Esme made this sound to sound as soothing as possible. A mother holding her child as if she were trying to calm her down from a bad dream. "Bella, dear." She said, looking at me sincerely. "I am not sure why this is taking a while, but I am sure that it will happen for you two. You both must be patient. I know that this is hard, that your hopes are high for this child to be born. You know dear, Edward has been worrying the same as you have."

"He has?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes, he wants that sweet child to come to life as well. I would speak with him about your worries too. As a couple you should be able to tell each other about anything and I definitely think it would be better for you two to speak together about your worries and fears about this. As you know yourself, Nature works in mysterious ways, dear. Perhaps she just isn't ready to come yet, but no matter how this works our, we are all here to support you and Edward, dear.

I smiled sadly and hugged her again. "Thank you. Thank you very much."

Esme smiled at me after I thanked her. "I just, I worry a lot. We have been planing on making our little girl a reality... but..." I started to tear up. "What if we... what if I did something wrong?" I whimpered, crying a little more.

"I doubt that very much." Rosalie said. She placed both of her hands on my shoulders, rubbing them gently as she spoke to me. "I know how hard you and Edward have been trying. All of us can tell, not in the gross way, but you know what I mean." I nodded. "Like Esme said, it could just be taking longer than expected. If you two really want this child, don't give up just yet."

I looked at Rosalie, my eyes wide. "You all are right. Thank you guys. I'm so-"

Alice shook her head. "No need to apologize. If it were any of us, we would feel the same way. If we could have children with our husbands, we wouldn't hesitate to do so, I know that both Esme and Rosalie would agree." The all nodded at her statement. "Just as Rosalie said, don't give up just yet."

I nodded and we were able to laugh about things again, especially at Emmett when he would play an xbox game that he didn't know how to beat and Edward would have to help him using his smarts.

As we laughed, I felt a feeling in my stomach as it seemed to flip. I tried to swallow down teh feeling, but I couldn't hold it off. I thought it had just been a fever up until I flew out of bed and bolted towards the bathroom. Once there, I began to hurl into the toilet. My body would tense and feel as though it was being squeezed as I threw up. The door busted open as Esme, Rosalie, and Alice came in. Alice was wetting a wash cloth, Rosalie was rubbing my back, and Esme was holding my hair away from my face. I couldn't stop vomiting for a good two minutes, it was as if my body was trying to get rid of everything it had just consumed. Once I was able to catch my breath, I reached up slowly, but Rosalie beat me to it and flushed away the remains from my stomach.

"Bella?! Are you alright?!" I knew that they knew I wasn't, but it was a common thing for people to ask.

"I think I am now..." I said, breathing in slowly. "Could you hand me my toiletry bag Alice?"

Nodding, Alice brought the bag to me, it being unzipped. Looking inside the bag, I went to reach for the bubble gum colored liquid in my bag that would ease my stomach, but I froze when I saw the box on tampons within my bag. How long had it been since I've had my period? I was so concentrated on other things that I didn't notice...

"What is it Bella?" I heard Rosalie ask.

"What's wrong dear?" Esme asked as well when I didn't answer.

I was deep in thought. It had been two weeks since the wedding when we had arrived home... two weeks before that I had my period... I have missed two... I gasped and moved to stand in front of the mirror. "My... My period is late..." I mumbled. "I never realized it before..." I mumbled again. Moving to stand sideways in the mirror, I lifted the bottom of my shirt to see that my lower abdomen had expanded outwards about an inch and a half out. I didn't notice the girls move towards me, but when they saw what I was seeing, I could feel the intense excitement in the atmosphere. I smiled as their excitement made me happy.

I could feel that my entire world was changing and I was extremely happy that we had realized that I was indeed pregnant with Renesmee. I smiled as I slowly moved a hand down and nervously placed it upon my very tiny bump.

"Oh Bella! See dear, your worries were all for not. It is a little later than we had expected, but that's more that alright!" Esme said, hugging gently.

"Should we call the guys? Tell Edward that Bella's not feeling well? Then she could tell him about it..." Alice suggested.

I shook my head. "No, they should finish their hunt. Besides, they will be home later tonight right? They are way too grumpy when they are hungry."

The girls nodded. "Can't say we blame them though, just wait until you're on our team." Rosalie said, laughing.

We were all nervous and anxious as we waited for the men to arrive back home, but to keep my body calmed down, they had me laying down and resting as they stayed with me.

EPOV

It was around six o'clock in the evening and we were running home. We were close to home when I heard Alice talking happily with Bella. "Oh! Edward's close to home! Only about a minute until he arrives." She said.

"I can't wait to see my husband." Bella said quietly, almost as if she were very close to falling asleep. That or Alice was talking to Bella as she was asleep. Was she laying down? Why did her voice sound the tiniest bit hoarse? When I arrived, I saw my mother working in her garden. Carlisle immediately began to help her.

"Hello mom, is Bella upstairs?"

She nodded. "Yes, she has been in bed all day today. We think it might be a cold or a fever.

Immediately I was worried about what it might be, nodding a thank you at my mother, I dashed up the stairs. "Bella?" I called to her as I opened the door. I saw Bella laying in bed sleeping. I look over at Alice and she nodded. "I'll give you two privacy. I'll make her some soup, how's that?" I nodded.

"Yes please do. Thank you Alice."

As Alice walked out, I walked into the room as I sat next to my wife on the bed. She looked peaceful for the moment as she slept. Being unable to help myself, I pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, feeling some heat, hotter than her normal temperature. I laid with her for about two hours before I felt my wife start to shift in her sleep. As she started to wake, she stretched, smiling as she both saw me. She started to sit up, but I shook my head and placed a hand on her chest, pushing her back down on the bed.

"No you don't. You're sick. You need to lay down and be resting." I said as I leaned in closer and gave her a quick and gentle kiss and a gentle sideways hug. Laying facing her, I looked into her eyes as she would take short little naps. All that ended though when she bolted out of the bed and ran for the bathroom. I could hear her retching into the toilet and I freaked out immediately, running into the bathroom. I was immediately saddened by the scene in front of me. Walking towards her, I moved her hair out of her face with my one hand and then I rubbed her back soothingly as she vomited.

It was nearly two minutes before she was done and I couldn't help the sadness I felt. Did she have the flu? Bella stayed hunched over the toilet for another second before she knew it was over. She reached her hand up and flushed the toilet before I, gently, pulled her up onto the counter. She leaned back against the cold mirror, sighing peacefully as she was catching her breath. I put my wrist to her forehead to feel that her face was warm, so I reached into one of hte drawers and pulled out a washcloth. As I ran very cold water over it, Bella reached for the mouthwash and she rinsed her moth four times before she was satisfied.

Pulling the soaked cloth from under the water, I rang it out a little before laying it over Bella's face and then putting it on her forehead. She looked at me thankfully as I stared into her eyes, but as I stared I could tell something was wrong.

Bella nodded, showing that she understood that I was concerned. After I wiped her entire face and was able to cool her skin down, I cupped her cheek in my left hand as I placed a kiss on her right cheek. "Bella, are you alright?"

"I... I'm alright. I'm just feeling sick is all, but I'm okay."

Gently, I picked her up into my arms again before moving her to our bed and laying her down before covering her back up with the comforter. I moved to lay next to her again. Bella was laying on her back and she looked at me as I was looking at her. I could tell that there was something she wanted to say to me.

"There... was something that we found out yesterday..." She said, looking at me. I moved up a little, my weight being placed on my hip and my forearm.

"What is it love?" I asked, looking at her, my eyebrows furrowed in concern.

Bella reached up and soothed the furrow with the warm pad of her thumb. She then moved that hand, and clasped my hand in hers. "Um... well..." She started, sounding unsure.

"You can tell me. Please love, I want to know."

Bella took in a deep but gentle breath as she nodded. "Well... my period is... late." Bella then took my hand that she had clasped in hers and placed my hand on her lower abdomen. As soon as she had done that, I could feel a very small bump and a hardness to her lower abdomen that I hadn't felt before. I gasped and looked at her, my eyes wide and my mouth open in shock.

"You're... You're?!" I stumbled. I would have cried if vampires were able to do such a thing.

Bella smiled at me and nodded, placing her own hand over mine. "Yes, I am pregnant." I gasped and excitedly, I lifted the bottom of her shirt and saw the small bump, for now, but for me it was the best thing in my life. "At least I think so. We should get Carlisle to check it out though."

As Bella spoke to me, I could hear everyone's excitement downstairs and it added to my excitement. I couldn't contain my happiness as I moved up and kissed Bella lovingly. When I moved away from her, I smiled widely at her as I moved back down and moved her shirt up again. While there, I pressed my lips to her lower abdomen and smiled. "Hello baby." I said, placing one more kiss there before moving back up. Being unable to help myself, I moved so I was hovering over Bella and kissing her passionately but gently.

Just as I really started to kiss her, I heard a knock on the door and moved back to sitting on the bed next to my wife. Carlisle then walked in, with a large smile upon his face. "Congratulations Edward, Bella."

"Congratulations to you too grandpa." Bella said to Carlisle. Carlisle stopped for a moment before I could feel the intensely happy atmosphere around him, I knew Jasper had to be a big ray of sunshine right now.

Carlisle walked a little closer to us. "Would you want to have me look over you now Bella? We can go to my office."

Bella looked at me and nodded excitedly. "Yes! Please Carlisle." Bella said excitedly and I moved to carry her up the stairs. This news had made me so overly happy and I was so glad that we had not missed out on our chance. We were going to finally have our little girl and I was more than ecstatic about it. As we climbed the stairs, we were smiling as we entered Carlisle's office.


	47. Chapter 47

BPOV

As we were heading downstairs towards Carlisle's office, I couldn't help the excitement that overwhelmed me. It was probably a good thing that Edward was carrying me. Once we were in the room, my husband laid me on the medical bed and he then took his spot, by my side, holding my hand.

I looked up at him and smiled widely just as we heard a knock on the door. "Yes?" Carlisle asked.

"Would Edward and Bella mind if we were to come in?"

I smiled and nodded. "Come on in!" I said. With no hestiation, the door opened and everyone, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper came into the room. When they entered, they walked to the other side of the room as I lifted my shirt up for Carlisle.

"Thank you Bella." He said, nodding at me with a thankful expression. Carlisle then turned around towards his ultrasound machine and turned it on. I could hear the machin starting up as he grabbed a bottle of gel and I knew what that was. I knew it would be cold, but I didn't focus on that, I was way more excited to finally see this baby that we had been waiting a long time for. Carlisle began to turn around, turning the bottle over and squeezing it gently as he put a good amount of the gel on me. What I had been told was true, it was cold and I shivered.

Edward noticed this and lovingly rubbed teh back of my palm. I looked up at him and smiled hopefully at him. In response to this, he lifted my hand to his lips as he pressed a kiss gingerly upon it. I could that Edward was nervous, just like I was. Before we had worried that Renesmee would just become a little girl that we already loved so much, but would never get to meet. I looked up at the ceiling them, taking in a deep breath before closing my eyes. I was smiling slightly to myself as I waited to hear that sound.

I felt something moving all over my lower abdomen and I knew that had to be the sensor... wand? I wasn't sure what it was called, but that was a question I didn't think about long because soon, I started to hear a very faint beating sound and I let go of a very happy and tearful gasp. My eyes opened immediately and I looked at the monitor, feeling extremely happy but also overwhelmed, in a good way.

"Oh Edward!" I gasped and looked up at him as a couple tears fell.

He smiled happily and he grabbed a tissue to wipe my tears away.

"Oh congratulations eddie boy!" Emmett said, clapping my husband on the shoulder and as he used his other hand to gently pat me on the shoulder. "Congratulation bella boo."

I smilled and nodded and looked towards Carlisle again. Only this time, I noticed that something was bugging him. "Carlisle?" I asked

Carlisle squinted his eyes a little bit more in thought as he looked at the monitor, he began moving the sensor around and then he gasped as his eyes widened. Not only could I see that there was somehting Carlisle was concerned about, but I could also hear something odd.

I looked towards Edward and could see his concern as well. "Carlisle?" He asked again,

"Bella... Edward... it appears that we have a change of plans."

I was worried immediately. "Is there something wrong?!"

Carlisle didn't really give an answer to my question, but answered me with something else. "It's... twins."

I started to feel as if the room were spinning in my mind as soon as he had said that. Twins?!

"Is that even safe?" Jasper asked.

Carlisle stood absolutely still before turning back towards us. "I... I don't know."

EPOV

As soon as Carlisle had said, "I don't know," I immediately began to worry. What if this would become too stressful on Bella's body? If course I was happy that my wife was pregnant, but what if two was way too much for her body? What if... what if her body or her heart couldn't handle it? I shook my head, I didn't want to think about that. "Bella..." I started, my concern very obvious in my rone.

Bella shook her head immediately, understanding what I was thinking. "No! You know where I stand on this Edward!"

I nodded. Yes, yes I knew. But that didn't mean that I wans't allowed to worry about her.

"Besides, baby," She said, catching my attention. "Besides if we follow the plan where I would start drinking human blood immediately until we have me induced, it should be safe right?"

I sighed and I leaned down to hug her just after thanking after Carlisle wiped the gel from her abdomen. "Maybe, but this could still be dangerous, love. Very dangerous."

Bella nodded her head, "I'll be careful, I promise."

"Well, I'm so excited at that thought that little Renesmee and her brother or sister are on their way!" Emmett cheered as I helped her up off of the small examination bed. Emmett was acting like a little child on a sugar rush, full od excitement, though I could hardly blame him for that. Due to Emmett's excitement, he pulled Bella into a gentle hug, showing his "teddy bear" side.

"Thank you dad." I said to Carlisle, nodding at him as a thank you for everthing now and everything that would be heading our way soon.

"Yes, thank you very much Carlisle." Carlisle smiled lovingly at his daughter-in-law. "I think I want to take a walk down-" I would have none of it. Until she felt a little better, I insisted on carrying her back up to our bedroom where I laid her down on the bed. As I carried her up the stairs, all of the family members hoped for Bella to feel better soon just before entering our bedroom.

Downstairs, Esme and Alice were attempting to make soup. It was about ten minutes after I had gotten Bella laid down that Carlisle came into the room, holding a cup. Bella scrunched her face up, but she knew that this would benefit her health substantially. "Might as well start the process now, right? It may ease Bella's nausea. I would suggest about two to three cups a day, if not more. I'll get the supply myself. In the meantime, I think the girls should probably go and hunt."

"Roger that." Alice and Esme said as they dropped off Bella's soup "I hope you will be able to stomach it. Would hate to see that you're unable to eat."

"Me too. I like food." Bella joked.

Everyone exited the room as Bella leaned forwards to drink her first sip. She looked a little grossed out at first, but after that, she was completely fine. Once she had downed the entire cup, rinsed her mouth with an entire cup of water before grabbing the soup after she waited five minutes.

To our joy, Bella was able to stomach the meal and it was a great thing to us. Smiling as she was finally finished and laying back, I hugged her to me. "Edward, think we should talk to my parents soon?"

I nodded. "Yes I do." I answered with a grin as she started to nap again. I could only hope that this woiuld be safe for her, but in the end, all we can do now, is wait. Either way, I loved both of my future kids and my wife with all of my heart, she truly was someone amazing.


	48. Chapter 48

I laid with Bella and looked out the window as the sun began to rise, turning the sky into a beautiful shade of yellow to pink to purple to blue. Looking next to me, Bella was still sleeping, her upper body on my chest, her warm hand open over where my beating heart would be. I smiled as I watched her carefully. My wife is pregnant, it is something that greatly excites me, but I am also very worries.

To a normal couple, twins would not be anything to be extremely concerned over. Though, seeing as we knew how dangerous the pregnancy with Renesmee would have been, I am just scared. I do not want to lose her. Though I am concerned, I am extremely happy by the fact that she and I would indeed get the chance to have our little Renesmee but we also would have the chance to have our precious little girl.

I started to notice a change in Bella's heartbeat, so I knew that she was waking up. I watched her carefully as she groaned a little, a sound she usually made when she woke, as she stretched, reaching her hands up to the headboard. She opened her eyes and smiled at me as she moved over me, straddling my hips, holding onto the headboard, and stretching herself, her body looking so soft, supple, and sexy.

I smiled and placed my hands on her hips, my thumbs rubbing her lower abdomen on the sides of her very small baby bump. "Good morning love. You're in a great mood this morning."

Bella smiled and nodded. "Of course I am. I have my..." Bella slowly spoke, "sexy husband," she sad as she ran her soft and teasing fingers down my chest, "I'm pregnant," she smiled even wider, "and I'm surrounded by everyone that I love more than life itself." She leaned down and kissed me just under my jaw. "Of course I am extremely happy." Her eyes averted down my body as she bit her lip. "I wish your family was hunting today."

I crooked an eyebrow. "Why is that love?" I asked.

Bella leaned downwards so that her mouth was right next to my ear. "Because I would ravish you and your body right here and now." I gasped, my eyes wide. "You're so beautiful and so overly sexy to me." She winked at me as she leaned down again and kissed me passionately. I was beyond shocked.

oh my god! I could hear Emmett laughing. I think Bella really did dazzle him this time

Alice giggled and I nodded. "You are overly sexy to me too love, but perhaps while you are not feeling well, it may not be best to be intimate that way until we are sure that this situation is safe for that kind of... um... activity."

Bella sighed and nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry honey."

I shook my head. "You will never have a reason to apologize to me over that."

Bella nodded and moved to get off of me but I shook my head. "How about a nice warm bath for you while I go and get your bloody Mary."

"I think it is funny that we are using an alcoholic beverage name for that." Bella said as I carried her to the bathroom.

"You never know, that donated blood could have came from a girl named "Mary." I chuckled as Bella sat down.

"So, can I go downstairs while you get me that bloody mary? I want to spend time with the family." Bella asked.

I nodded. "Sure, love." Winking at her, I took her carefully into my arms just after she relieved her body of its natural human functions. Making haste, we made our way down the stairs as I set her down on the couch in the living room with all of my family members. After I did this, I hurried to the kitchen to grab her the drink she needed. I had to not breath when pouring the thick red contents into the styrofoam cup. It wasn't tempting, but still, didn't want to risk anything.

After putting a lid on the cup and quickly cleaning the countertop, I brought the cup out to Bella and she smiled.

"Thank you honey." She said, smiling.

I chuckled as I sat down next to her, It was one big Cullen gathering. It was nice, to be with everyone and feel blissful. Right now, we didn't have a worry in the world, hopefully it would stay that way.

"So, Bella?" Carlisle asked. Bella nodded to him, prompting him to continue. "So, how do you think we could tell your parents?"

Bella pursed her lips in thought. "That's a good question. I was actually thinking about that just before falling asleep last night. I know that I can't get mom back out here because she used her vacation days already... I will probably skype call her the same day that I tell Charlie. I'm a little worried actually... I know they are going to be shocked seeing as it is so soon after the wedding."

Esme shook her head. "If they are the way that I know they are, they will be ecstatic. I mean, of course there will be shock, but I'm sure they will be super happy. Plus, this happened about... what? Eight weeks after your honeymoon, at least the timing will make sense."

Alice nodded. "Yes, and plus, they might be a little more open minded about the timing and everything seeing as they do know about us."

Bella nodded.

"It did start around the same time that a normal pregnancy would... I do wonder if the growth rate will be normal as well." Esme inquired.

"I hope so. I want to experience this." Bella stated as she took another sip of her 'Bloody Mary.'

I nodded, "Me too, love."

"We... we should probably have Jake here too." Bella stated bluntly.

I grimaced and groaned. "Do we have to?"

Emmett guffawed. "Man, this is going to be one of the hard parts."

I sighed and nodded. "I guess you are right... but I just don't want Jacob to imprint on our little girl too soon either." I smiled at her. "I want the twins to be just ours for at least a couple days."

"Us too!" Emmett whined.

Carlisle chuckled. "Well, we should definitely give them a couple days, bonding with the babies and all."

Bella smiled. "It's... It's still hard to believe that I really am pregnant... even though I knew it was in our future... but still, I'm shocked but extremely happy." Bella said, gingerly petting her lower abdomen.

I nodded and placed my hand on hers too. "I feel the same, love." I smiled. "I'm over joyed."

One Week Later

We were in Carlisle's office again, as Bella laid on the bed, Carlisle examined her while also doing an ultrasound of her womb. The sweet sound of their heartbeats mixed with Bella's was almost like a soothing lullaby.

During the week there had been no changes in Bella's state other than the fact that her nausea had increased, but to aid that we increased her blood intake to four cups a day, since then she hasn't thrown up once. Due to that, we were really hopeful that the pregnancy would actually be safe.

Bella was laying in my lap on the couch and wrapped in a blanket. She was smiling and talking with the girls. "So Bella," Rosalie started. "So, we know what the one girl's name will be, but what about the second child? If it is a boy or a girl?"

I looked at Bella and smiled, excited to hear what her ideas are.

"That's a good question..." Bella started. Just as he began to speak, the house phone began to ring. Esme got up quickly and grabbed the phone recognising the number as Charlie's.

"Hello?"

"Hello Esme. How are you doing?"

"I am doing well, thank you Charlie. Would you like to speak with Bella?"

"Yes please. Thank you very much."

"You're welcome. Happy Birthday by the way."

"Thank you." Charlie said with a slight chuckle.

Esme smiled at Bella as she brought the phone over. Bella nodded thankfully as she grabbed the phone.

"Happy birthday dad!" Bella said, smiling as she moved her other hand behind her head.

"Thank you Bells. How are you doing?"

"I am doing okay dad. Are you busy today?" Bella asked.

"Actually, I am not. I was wanting to ask if you guys were. I wanted to stop over. I found a couple of your things here and I wanted to stop for a bit. Is that alright?"

My family and I smiled. "I would love to see you. You know you never have to ask. Also," Bella looked at me and nodded, "Could you bring Jake?"

"Well, alright. I will be there soon. Love you Bells."

After Bella got off the phone, she laid back in my lap as she stretched. She looked at all of us and nodded. "We should just tell him now..."

Alice nodded and ran up the stairs for a couple seconds before running back down with what looked like card and a picture in her hands. "Alice?" Bella asked.

"Well, I had an idea. It is his birthday, why not make him a card with the news in it?"

Bella grabbed the card for both of us to read.

The front of the card said "Happy Birthday"

When we opened the card, it showed elegant cursive.

Happy Birthday. You have been there for Edward and I and without your support, we wouldn't be where we are today. P.S. We love you so much, though we aren't here yet. We can't wait to meet you. See you soon, love you grandpa.

Bella and I chuckled. "A little cheesy isn't it?"

Alice shook her head. "Not really. Charlie will like it. It might even make him tear up a little." She said, winking.

"I don't want him to cry." Bella said.

"It will be a good reason."

Rosalie nodded. "So, Bella, back to names?"

Bella nodded. "Well, Edward, I was thinking that you and I could each get a piece of paper and write names we like and if they match, we use those?"

I nodded. "That's great idea love." After I agreed, Bella and I took five minutes to write down names.

"So, which ones matched?" Rosalie asked excitedly.

"Well..." I started. "I seems for a second girl it would be Arlenna Rose. And for boys we have Griffin Masen, as well as Collin Ryan."

The girls smiled. "Those sound amazing." Rosalie said.

I leaned over and pressed my lips to my wife's for a moment, just as we heard a cruiser pulling up into the driveway. Bella and I smiled at each other. "You ready Bella?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Bella giggled.


	49. Chapter 49

EPOV

Bella and I, along with the rest of the family, readied ourselves for Charlie and Jacob to come into the house as they were driving down our long driveway. We heard a third voice... Seth? I took a chance to read his mind and it looked like he wanted to come along. Well, one more friend couldn't hurt. Bella was taking deep breaths in and out as she waited for them to come in. I felt a little worried, I didn't want her to stress out.

To try and calm her down, I patted her back. "It will be okay love. Please don't stress out."

Bella looked over at me and nodded. "Right... it would be bad for them, huh?" She asked, patting her still pretty flat stomach.

I nodded. "Not only that love, but it would be bad for you." I noticed that Bella was starting to look a little pale, Carlisle noticed this as well and went into the kitchen, kindly grabbing her another cup.

"So, Bella, are you going to tell Renee on skype at the same time?" Alice asked.

Bella shook her head. "No, I will tell her after Charlie leaves or tomorrow, depending on how I feel after talking with Charlie, Jake, and Seth."

"That's probably a good idea." Carlisle commented. "Here you go dear." He said, handing her a cup.

Bella nodded thankfully. "Thank you... but I am sorry that I am burdening you all with you having to do this for me."

Carlisle shook his head. "No Bella. It isn't a burden at all. We all care for you and we just want for you and those children to be safe and healthy in the end."

Just as Carlisle said this, we heard the cruiser doors open and close as the men made their way up the stairs. "Why don't I let them in?" Emmett offered, walking towards the stairs to go straight down.

Bella let out a deep breath and smiled, placing a hand gently on her lower abdomen. "I guess it helps that my lower abdomen has started to harden a bit already." Bella stated. We all gasped and looked at her. I hadn't touched her stomach except for yesterday, but I was so full of so much worry and excitement that I didn't notice.

"Really?" Alice and I asked together.

Bella nodded and took my hand in hers, flattening my palm and placing it gently on her stomach. I gasped as I could feel the change. Out of curiosity, I lifted the bottom of her shirt to notice that her stomach had a small bump, but it wasn't big enough to notice from an eye's glance.

"Wow..." I say, my voice full of wonder.

Carlisle chuckled and walked over, looking at Bella first for permission, and he placed his hand on her stomach as well. "Well that is good progress. Could you lift the bottom of your shirt for me?" Bella nodded. "Your pregnancy will be a little bit fast because of carrying twins, your abdomen seems to have extended about an inch and a half."

Everyone smiled. We then heard the door open. "Hello Charlie. It is nice to see you. Please come on in. Nice to see you Jacob, and you too Seth. How have you two been?"

Seth and Jacob, since we got to know them better, loved to talk with us, especially Seth. Jacob, was just like before, more so Bella and Jacob's friend. "We are good man, thanks." Seth said.

"You're welcome. Everyone is in the living room, so let's head that way." Emmett said. Bella nodded to me and removed the blanket from around herself as she stood up to greet her father.

Charlie smiled and chuckled as he saw Bella and pulled her into his arms for a paternal hug. "Hello Bells." Charlie said.

"Hi dad, Happy Birthday." She said, smiling. She looked over at Jacob and Seth and hugged them as well. "Hello Jake, Hi Seth."

"What's up Bells?" Jake asked, playfully patting Bella's head.

"I'm good Jake."

"Oh Bells, here is the box from the house."

"Oh thank you dad." She said as she set it on the floor next to the couch. "Please, come sit with all of us, stay for a bit." Bella said as she came back towards me, climbing back into my lap. "I helped Esme make a red velvet cake. It is super delicious." Bella started to get up again. "Let me get you three a slice. Come with me." She said as she walked into the kitchen with them.

I looked at my family. "I think she is trying to sweeten them up before she tells them..." I said.

"Me too, it is a good tactic for Charlie." Alice said.

"This was so good Bells! You should write some recipe books for us so we can cook at home." Seth said.

"Maybe I will. Are you all finished? Okay, let's go back out."

"Okay Bells."

Bella smiled at me as she once again sat with me. I could hear the chuckle from Charlie as he came towards the couch and sat next to us as Jacob and Seth sat on the same couch with Alice and Jasper. We all sat together, just chatting about a lot and having a great time. "So Bella, what have you been up to since we last saw you?" Seth asked.

"Well, not too much. When we first got back, I was looking at jobs, but I haven't found any good ones in the area."

"With all this wealth though, you wouldn't need to." Seth said, trying not to be rude.

"Well, that is true, but I never wanted to do that. I am a girl who likes to earn her keep."

Charlie nodded, "I raised her right." He said, patting Bella's knee. "Oh, by the way Bella, look what I found. It is your baby book. I found it when I was cleaning the house out, I thought maybe you would want to look at it." We all gasped quietly, does he already know what we are going to tell him?

Bella smiled. "Oh, yes. I would love to see it." Bella said excitedly. Charlie scooted over as the whole family gathered around to look at the book as Charlie explained everything in the book to Bella, the months waiting for Bella, the delivery of Bella, the first couple years after. I smiled at Bella and kissed her cheek.

"You were one gorgeous baby, like an angel." Bella blushed and kept looking at the book. When we finished looking at the book, I noticed a change in Charlie's expression as well as Jacob's and Seth's as they sniffed the air. They all looked over at the cup next to Bella. "Bells... what is in that cup?"

Bella looked over and bit her lip. "Would you believe me if I said it was cranberry juice?"

Charlie shook his head. "No, that doesn't smell like cranberries."

Bella nodded and let out a sigh. "Yeah... well..." She started as she reached over and grabbed the card. She looked at it for a second and handed it to Charlie. The whole family stiffened a little bit, but Charlie, Jacob, and Seth looked concerned.

He nodded silently and opened the card. I could hear him heading the text in his head. "Happy Birthday. You have been there for Edward and I and without your support, we wouldn't be where we are today. P.S. We love you so much, though we aren't here yet. We can't wait to meet you. See you soon, love you grandpa." Charlie's eyes widened and he looked dumbfounded for a moment. He looked at the card again and I could see a tear fighting to fall, but he held it in.

"Oh Bella... you're pregnant?" He asked, gently. Jacob and Seth gasped audibly.

Bella nodded and took a hold of her father's hand, placing it on her abdomen. "Yes. I have been for a little over a month and a half. I just wanted to wait for your birthday to tell you. I figured it would be more special."

Charlie couldn't contain his excitement as he hugged her. "This is definitely a great birthday surprise Bells... but wait... Edward is a vampire... so how?"

"Please allow me to explain Charlie?" Bella's father nodded. "Well, before we didn't know it was a possibility either. Though, after they came back, I did some research into this and found that men in our species can procreate, but it can be dangerous without the proper action. But we have ensured that Bella will be safe because we are taking all the correct precaution."

Charlie nodded. "So, what is that in the cup that she is drinking?"

"Well... it is donated blood." Charlie gulped at Carlisle's response.

"It is okay dad. I have to, so I can keep healthy for them."

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "What? Them? You mean for your husband, family, and the baby right?"

Bella shook her head. "Well... no, I mean them, Edward, and my families."

"Huh?" Charlie questioned. I knew this would be a little confusing, but at least he would know.

"Well... dad," Bella started, looking her father in the eye as she took his hand in hers. "Edward and I are having twins."


	50. Chapter 50

EPOV

"What?!" Charlie exclaimed. He wasn't angry, but he seemed more shocked than anything. "I'm not angry... I just.. I don't understand."

I nodded. "We were all shocked as well. We never understood at first about how it happened." Bella said.

"I'm really happy for you Bells... but isn't this going to be dangerous?" Jacob said, looking at Bella and I.

Bella shook her head. "I don't believe so, we have a plan to make this all okay."

Charlie nodded his head. "I see... I'm just worried about you."

I nodded. "We are too." I said, showing how much worry I had building within me.

Charlie took this time to hug Bella again as did Jacob and Seth. When we had done the recent ultrasound, which was Bella's 5th week, Carlisle has printed off a couple images of our now 6 week old unborn children. Alice smiled. "Hey, Alice would you grab the ultrasound photo for my dad please?"

Alice nodded. "Sure thing." Within seconds she was gone and back, handing the picture to charlie.

Charlie looked at it and his eyes widened a little bit more. "Bells..." He said, a tear wanting to fall that he held back. He nodded and put the image down on the coffee table as he looked towards the tv. "Mariners playing?"

"Yes they are and they are winning by two home runs." Seth said.

"Mind if I stay and watch the game?"

"Of course not. Stay as long as you like." Bella said, smiling at her father as she stayed curled up on my lap while everyone watched the game. It wasn't long until Bella's relaxed breathing sounded that I looked on my shoulder to see her sound asleep. I smiled and wrapped her blanket around her a little more, keeping her shoulders warm as I placed a ginger kiss on her head.

CHPOV

I watched as Edward cared for my daughter as she slept peacefully in his lap. I sighed quietly to myself, but it caught the attention of everyone in the room, except Bella of course.

"Is something wrong Charlie?" Esme asked, her tone concerned.

Charlie shook his head. "No... nothing is wrong. I was just thinking about a lot of things. I just seems like only eighteen and a half years ago, my little girl came into my life. I know that she is an adult and that I have to let her go, I'm just shocked that she is already going to be a mother so soon. I'm excited for her and for you Edward," He said, looking at me. "I am glad that this has all happened this way."

Everyone smiled and nodded.

"We didn't know it either, we hadn't expected it to work, but I am excited for it. To be a father, it was a dream... a dream that I had let die a long time ago."

I didn't understand. "Die?"

"Before I met Bella, I was a prude, a very angry person. I hated nature and everything about my existence. I had to be changed. I am eternally grateful to Carlisle now of course, but then, I hated him for what I was. I didn't hate him necessarily. I hated that life had forced this existence onto me." I nodded. I could never understand how anyone here felt because their stories were so tragic and their human lives ended so suddenly. But either way I was sincere and listened as my daughter's husband continued. "I don't feel that way now, because my life has changed. When alone, I would imagine what life would be like if the illness had never happened, if I wouldn't have witnessed my mother die before my eyes. If I hadn't been on my deathbed. Before Bella, I had imagined it. Meeting the person I would have been destined with during the early 1900's, I would marry her, we would have children of our own." I nodded, I .

Edward took another breath, "Before Bella, after I was changed, I would be sad and depressed at the idea that having children of my own would be a destiny I would never have." Edward stopped for a moment and smiled, his unneeded breath sounded happier. "But when I... well we found out, I was full of joy. My mother, just before she died asked me to give her ring to a woman I felt worthy. Bella is very much so worthy of this ring. She is willing to risk danger to have our children. I'm worried about her, about her health, and more. But I'm also happy and excited at the knowledge that we will have the chance to raise our very own."

I watched as Edward placed a hand on her abdomen. "I can't wait to meet them. To greet them into this world, to be there for them like my biological mother was for me. I will take care of them, all of them the twins, and Bella."

I was flabbergasted, this man, this vampire, spoke with such kind love, devotion, and care that I could help but cry a little bit. He is happy, Bella is happy, and I am happy to know that even after I have gone, that Bella will be well taken care of. I reached over and patted Edwards shoulder.

"I can't wait to meet them either."

Edward smiled at me.

"None of us can." Rosalie chimed.

We all returned our attention to the screen again to watch the rest of the game. Though, it seemed as if tonight, I couldn't keep my attention on the tv. I looked over slightly to Edward and Bella again. Bella's face was buried into the nape of Edward's neck. Edward was smiling a little as he gently and very slowly rubbed Bella's back, this other hand resting gently on my daughter's abdomen. I let out a, quiet, deep breath as I really let myself realize that my daughter, was going to be a mother. I couldn't fathom it, but I knew that once those babies came into our lives, it will definitely become even more real. I chuckle to myself.

EPOV

I smile as I listen to Charlie's thoughts. "My little girl is always going to be my little girl... it is hard seeing her all grown up."

I nodded as I feel Bella start to shift, thinking she was moving in her sleep. When her eyes opened, she smiled at me.

"Hi..." She yawned. This caught everyone's attention.

"Hi Bella." Esme said, "Would you like more of your drink?"

Bella nodded. "I'm starting to feel a little nauseous, so please."

Esme nodded kindly.

"Well, I should go ahead and head home. Sue is coming over soon."

Bella smiled and nodded as she hugged her father. "Okay dad. It was great to spend sometime with you."

"Yes it was Bells. I'll be coming over here more, if that's alright."

Bella playfully smacked her shoulder. "Of course it is, you do not need to ask."

Charlie chuckled. "Okay Bells, you get some sleep, okay? Be sure to tell your mother tomorrow."

Bella nodded. "Yeah, I am planning on skype calling her in the morning."

"Good idea. I love you Bells, good night." Charlie said as Alice walked them out. Bella turned to me and smiled.

"That went a lot better than I figured it would."

"THANK GOD!" Emmett cheered. "Now, we just have to worry about your mother."

Bella nodded as she took the drink from Esme. "Thank you Esme."

"You're welcome dear." I watched as Bella drank and felt that weights were slowly being lifted off of us, I could only hope that it would stay that way.


	51. Chapter 51

EPOV

After Charlie left our house, Bella walking him out, we all sat down in the living room, relaxing. Bella looked over at me, fully awake as she stretched. I smiled as I felt happiness that this Bella was healthy. We could experience this normally, or as normally as possible.

Alice quickly jumped up from her seat and dashed to the kitchen, bring Bella another cup of her "special" drink. "Thank you Alice." she said sleepily. Alice nodded, a kind smile on her face.

We watched Bella as she drank it, seeming to have an easier time handling the taste. Even though the taste of blood, human or animal, tasted amazing to us, it tasted of rust and salt to humans. It was odd, imagining that flavor.

"She'll surely have a very easy transition into the vampire life." Jasper stated.

We were all honesty shocked by how well Jasper was at controlling himself. It was an amazing improvement. Looking over at Emmett, I heard his thoughts, but most of everything was clouded by confusion.

"What's the matter Emmett?" Bella asked.

Emmett looks over at Bella and smiles. "It's nothing that's wrong. It's more so that I'm curious about something."

Carlisle looked over. "What is it son?"

"Well...aren't twins usually genetic?"

Carlisle looked over and pursed his lips slightly. "Yes. Usually, but that's not always the case."

Bella's sudden intake of breath signalled us that she wanted to say something. "Actually... if I remember correctly, I think my mother said that her grandmother had a Twi . I can ask her when I Skype call her with Edward in the morning."

Carlisle nodded. "That would be a great idea.

Rosalie smiles. "How do you think she will take the news?"

Bella shrugged. "I think she will be shocked at first, but mostly happy. At least i think so."

Esme nodded. "I would hope so."

Bella nodded as she finished her cup full of blood before she looked over at me. "I want to take a relaxing bath."

I smiled and lifted her up in my arms, going to the kitchen to grab another cup before going upstairs. Once there, I went into the bathroom and started the bath while Bella insisted on grabbing the towels and washcloths.

Once it was all ready. I got in, helping her into the tub and we both sat down, Bella leaning back againsty chest. I looked down over her shoulder. Seeing her gently grazing her small bit noticeable bump. "Something on your mind Bella?" I asked.

Bella smiled and grabbed my hands, placing them in her firm lower abdomen. "I just... I'm worried. This all seems to be going smoothly, but I hope nothing happens. I don't think anything will, but I still have to be smart and keep in mind that it could happen." She sighed. I nodded while gently rubbing her stomach. "I just can't believe this is actually happening for us. I knew in the books it said it would, but it is a totally different feeling when it actually happens."

I nodded. "I couldn't agree more." I for soon felt very aroused and wanted my wife. Smiling, I began placing gentle but passionate kisses on the nape of her neck. Grabbing a wash towel as I began washing her upper back for her. Smirking, I moved the cloth, washing a intensely in some of her sensual areas.

Bella laughed and shook her head. "Nope! No Cullen. Nothing for you since you want to tease me."

I chuckled and then made my best pouting face, kissing her again, hoping to dazzle her.

She gasped for air and smirked. "Maybe when they go hunting again, we can."

I smiled and relaxed with her. "Looking forward to it, love."


	52. Chapter 52

BPOV

The sunshine coming into the window was nearly blinding but I counteracted that by pulling the sheets over my head and turning over. While turning over, I moved my hand on Edward's side of the bee, but I felt nothing. Sighing, I moved to my full body pillow, hugging it.

I didn't even notice Edward coming into the room until I heard his light chuckle. I squinted at him, seeing a cup of blood and a cup of water, along with my prenatal vitamins. I breathed out and sat up, smiling at my husband.

"Good Morning, Love. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you." I stated as I smiled. I then saw Edward place down a bowl of oatmeal.

"For your strength today, I figured something like this would be nice."

"Thank you Edward." I said, sitting up slowly. I groan a little bit.

Edwards face immediately became concerned. "Are you alright love?"

I nodded, "Yeah, nothing to worry about. Pregnancy causes you to get a sore back... but I didn't think it could start this early. Maybe because of the twins..." I blathered. "Sorry... I'm talking a lot this morning."

Edward shook his head, chuckling. "No love. I love listening to you talk. Please, eat and then we can call your mother to tell her the news." He said, laying down next to me and rubbing my belly soothingly. I went to take a first bite but Edward quickly grabbed the spoon. Did... did he want to feed me?" I ask myself.

"Just the first bite? Please, love?" Edward asked.

Giggling, I couldn't say no. I nodded and opened my mouth, allowing him to insert the delicious oatmeal. Smiling, I closed my mouth over the spoon. This small action of allowing Edward to feed me the first bite had him smiling like a loon. I was glad I could do something that could make his day. After I swallowed the contents, tasting like brown sugar and cinnamon, I sat up a little more, pressing my lips to his.

I wanted him, but we promised each other that we would wait until everyone hunted next, which wasn't until this coming weekend. Only three more days and I was going to seduce him. I smiled to myself, also smiling into the kiss. I went to wrap my arms around him and bury my hands iinto his hair when he stopped me. "Love," he chuckled, his eyes darkening in arousal, "if you do that, then I won't be able to stop."

I giggled. "Good, lets put on a show."

"Love." He warned as he laughed. I smiled as he kissed my cheek. "Remember, only three more days and you will have me all to you for the entire weekend."

I nodded and kissed his forehead. As I ate more, taking sips of my blood and water, I found that Edward was watching me, almost adoringly. "What?" I ask, curiously.

"Nothing, love. It's just amazing."

"What's amazing?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Well, seeing the healthy side of the pregnant you. I'm actually looking forward to this. I can't wait to meet them."

"Me too." I say.

Edward nodded and stood up, going to the Compton start it up. "When do you think we should tell your mother, love?"

"I would say after I'm finished eating. Is that alright?"

Edward nodded. "Yes, more than alright."

As I eat, I get up and put comfortable clothing for the day, dressing in a pair of black pregnancy jeans and a blue long sleeve shirt. I then put my hair up in a ponytail. Nodding to myself, I then just put on a minimal amount of eyeshadow, then mascara and I was done.

"You're so beautiful love."

I blushed and went to kiss him again, but the phone rang. Due to the ringtone, I knew it was my mother. I looked at Edward and picked up the phone. "Hello!" I greeted.

"Hi honey! So, I wanted to call you. Charlie mentioned something last night when he was emailing me the pictures you gave him from your honeymoon."

"We are about to call you on Skype. Go there and Edward and I will be there as soon as I finish with breakfast." I said, my tone happy.

"Alright dear! See you there!"

I smiled at my husband as I finished the last of my food along with my bloody mary. As soon as I had taken the last sip, Alice came in after giving a gentle knock, leaving me another cup of blood and taking away the empty bowl of oatmeal. I looked at Edward as he had already pulled up my mother's contact bubble. Edward sat next to me, taking me hand in his as he set down the twins ultrasound on the desk. With a nod, he pressed video call and we waited for her to pick up.

As soon as she picked up, we saw that her and Phil were sitting together as well. "Hello baby!" Renee said, waving happily.

"Hi mom, Hi Phil." I said as Edward nodded politely.

"So, how are you guys? How was your honeymoon?"

I looked to Edward and he nodded. "It was beautiful. I took her to Brazil and we went sightseeing, swam with dolphins, snorkeled, played chess, and tried some amazing food."

"Oh my gosh! Tell me about the dolphins! And the snorkeling!" Renee begged.

"It was great mom. The dolphins were so sweet and playful. They kept nudging us to swim further but we couldn't. It was one of the best trips I've ever been on!" I exclaimed.

"Even better than the snake pit?" Renee asked, almost sounding saddened.

I laughed. "Well, this was my honeymoon."

Renee laughed. I know, just love to tease you. Anyways, Charlie said you had something important to tell me?"

Edward and I nodded together. "Yes, we told Charlie yesterday, but wanted to wait until this morning."

Renee nodded. "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head. "No, everything is fine now."

"What do you mean 'now'?" Renee asked, both her and Phil looking concerned.

"Everything alright kid?" Phil asked.

I nodded. "Well... I was sick for a little bit after the honeymoon, thought it was just a stomach bug. When we came back Carlisle checked me out and... he actually found out something amazing."

Renee's face lit up. "Oh, what is it?"

"Well..." I started, but decided to just show them. Moving, I stood up before the camera and lifted my shirt, placing both of my hands on my lower abdomen, one on top, one under. I looked at the camera and smiled.

"Oh... Oh my god! My baby is pregnant!" Renee gasped, tears flowing.

Phil cheered. "Congratulations kids!" He said to Edward and I.

I smiled and bashfully thanked them as I sat back down. Edward kissed my cheek as I sat next to him.

"How many weeks are you?!" Renee asked, demanding an answer.

I laughed, "I am almost eleven weeks."

"Oh my god!" She cried again, fanning her face. She took almost ten whole minutes to calm down before she smiled at me. "Oh, a baby... that is going to be hard, but I'm sure that you and Edward will be able to accomplish anything."

"Well actually mom... we are... well...

"Please tell me, I can't handle suspense."

Edward chuckled as I put our most recent ultrasound up to the camera. "We are having twins Renee." Edward said.

"Oh my..." Renee smiles. "that is amazing! As soon as I can I want to come out there and see you. I'll stay with you for a while."

Bella happy. "I'm looking forward to that."

"Are you scared?"

"A little, but I am sure with Edward, his parents, siblings, and you and dad, I should be okay." Renee nodded. "I actually have a question. Did great grandma Heather have a twin? Or am I just crazy?"

Renee shook her head. "You're not crazy, She did have a twin sister. Her name was Holly."

"Thank god. Well now I know I'm not just making it up in my head."

Renee nodded. "Yes. Baby, Phil and I are going sailing with some friends shortly, so I have to go. I will call you in a couple days, okay?"

"Okay. Love you mom."

"Love you too honey. Keep my updated."

"I will. Have fun." I say as I hang up and hug Edward. "That went very well."

"Yes, love. What do you say to going on downstairs?" Edward asked me.

"I would love to."

As we went downstairs, we found that Esme was making a lunch for me. I smiled. "Hello Esme." I greeted, hugging her as we got into the kitchen.

"Good Afternoon, dear. I'm making you a fruit salad. Sound good?"

I nod. "Sounds amazing. I'm excited." I could feel my senses intensifying. Soon Rosalie and Alice, well the whole family came in. Alice sat me down as I sat in Edward lap.

"Here Bella, Rosalie and I found these for you guys. A photo album and two baby books. Figured you'd like to do this."

I smiled at Edward, seeing that the books were gender neutral.

"Yeah, we could start these tonight, Huh Edward?" My husband nodded. "Thank you Alice."

"Yes, it will be a fine way to enjoy tonight."

Esme sighed happily as she set my food before me. In my peripheral vision I could see Carlisle soothingly rubbing her shoulder.

"So, Edward, Bella, if we were able to know the gender of the second child, would you like to know?" Rosalie asked.

I look at Edward and we both knew the other's answer. Edward looked at Rosalie

"It should be a surprise."


	53. Chapter 53

EPOV

It was now dark outside, the sun having just set. Bella and I were sitting at the table in the dining room, looking at the three photo album books Alice had gotten for us. Two were for the twins while one was for us to put photos.

As we grabbed a box, that I had grabbed from our closet, that was full of photos from our first meeting that Alice had managed to sneak, Bella's birthday, my birthday which Bella insisted on celebrating, christmas, florida, our camping trip, the wedding, our honeymoon, and some recent photos such as pregnancy photos and ultrasounds.

In the photos of Bella's birthday, there were a couple photos of Bella and I hugging, as well as Bella's cake, Bella eating a piece of cake, and her opening her gifts.

For my birthday, the pictures were pretty much similar aside from a cake. Instead there was a surprise from my brothers that they had lured a very large mountain lion to the backyard which I drained of its blood in no time.

The Christmas photos consisted of us opening gifts, the feast Esme had prepared for Bella, Charlie, Jacob, Seth, Leah, Renee, and Phil, and group photos of each couple and the whole family together.

For florida, it was photos that Renee had mainly took of Bella and I, mainly photos of Bella, the beach, and more.

As for our wedding, there were photos of Bella and I, individual photos, family photos, a combined family photo, the guests, people dancing and more.

It was nostalgic looking at all of the photos.

As we pulled out the photos, the family helping us to sort them, Alice looked into the box, finding DVD's. I cocked my head to the side, trying to remember what might be on the dvds. "So, this is where these things went... these are dvds with videos from Edward and Bella's adventures. One is from Bella's birthday and Christmas... oh yes, I took these. This dvd is one Renee had made from their trip to Jacksonville, and then there is a dvd from the wedding.

"I want to watch them!" Emmett said, grabbing them from her and sitting on the floor before the tv.

Laughter ensued as we all followed, after making sure that all photos were put away in the box in an organized fashion. As Alice put the first disc in the dvd player we heard a knock on the door. How had I, or my family, not heard anyone outside?

Rosalie gets up and offers to get the door, walking towards it. I listened carefully. "Hello Charlie. Hi Jacob, Seth, and Leah. How are you?"

"We are great. We wanted to come visit Bella."

"Oh yes, come on in." Rosalie said happily.

"Thank you very much dear."

As they came in, Bella got up to hug her father, her smallish baby bump being very noticeable now. I could see Charlie smiling as he looked at his daughter with paternal adoration. He opened up his arms and pulled her into them hugging her tightly as a father should.

"How are you dad?" Bella asked.

Charlie chuckled, "same old same old." I watch this Charlie looked over towards Alice as she was putting one of the DVDs into the DVD player. "What you up to Alice?" He asked.

"Oh nothing much Charlie." She said. "We were going through some old boxes and things since I bought Edward and Bella to baby books and a normal portfolio. We figured we could organize their pictures of something their kids could look at some day and something Bella could look at when she's changed into a vampire. Once we become a vampire or human memory start to become them to us so we figured it would be a good way for her to remember everything vividly."

"I see." Charlie said

"And in the process we ended up finding some DVDs. They were videos that I took from Bella's birthday Edwards birthday Christmas and pretty much every other thing that Bella came over here for that was holiday or celebratory worthy. So we decided we were going to look at the videos that are on the DVDs."

"That sounds neat. We would like to watch as well." Charlie stated, everyone now sitting before the television.

As the first disk started everyone watched intensely. The first video I was put in was the video from Bella's birthday. Alice decided to videotape everyone singing happy birthday to Bella and she blew out the candles for her 18th birthday. In the video below was blushing madly AZ a lot of attention was put on her. So despite her hate for attention she smiled and blew out the candles and said thank you to everyone for the party. At the end of the video there were a couple pictures of Bella posing with me, posing with her, Rosalie and Emmett, and then with Carlisle and Esme and then a big family photo of us together.

The next video is from Jacksonville. Bella's mother must have recorded it. Stroganoff Hunter first day in Jacksonville and Renee must have videotaped us coming in the door and Bella hugging Phil and saying hello. In the video when they managed to catch Bella's blush and she mention me liking to see her in a bathing suit for the first time. Later in the video it showed Bella coming out on to the back where Renee and Phil's pool was. As everyone watched they laughed when they saw me push fell into the pool.

"Man, I miss being able to wear that bathing suit." Bella lightheadedly giggled.

I smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek. "You can. You look beautiful in anything." Bella smiled and snuggled against me as we moved onto the next video.

The next video was at our wedding. The beginning of the video consisted of guests giving their best wishes to Bella and I. Later on in the video they were clips of people dancing as well as Bella and I'd vows.

As we finished the videos, Carlisle spoke up. "Bella, we should do an ultrasound today. Just to check on things. After this one, it will only be once a week. Unless an emergency situation occurs."

As I carried Bella up the stairs, the family, including Charlie, Jacob, Leah, and Seth. Jacob and Seth nervous since, in their minds, tthis wasn't usually a manly thing

Bella winked reassuringly at them. "It's actually pretty neat."

Jacob chuckles "Sure bells."

Charlie and I held onto Bella's hands as Carlisle goes about his business as he lifts the bottom of her top to just above her small but still very noticeable baby bump. Carlisle put a good amount of gel on her lower abdomen before grabbing a sensor.

I smiled and kissed the back of Bella's hand as the image came up.

"Alright, ever-" Carlisle stopped, looking closer at the screen, looking both confused and concerned.

My eyes widened as I slowly put together what I was seeing.

"Is that anoth-?" Alice started to ask.

"It's an extra heartbeat, but lets not jump the gun. Right now, Let's print a couple of these for those baby books and your parents Bella." Carlisle stated, her expression nervous for Bella as he wiped the gel from her stomach.

Nodding, I looked at Bella, my gaze gentle as I lifted her into my arms. We moved down to the couch in the living room, all of us sitting there.

Bella smiled and yawned as she slowly started to fall asleep, slumbering into a peaceful nap.

As we sat, Emmett turned on the mariners game, somehow forcing himself to quietly get angry at the game. I couldn't take my mind if Bella and the danger her body could be in.

She groaned loudly in her sleep, turning towards me, sounding like she was uncomfortable.

Jasper sighed, looking at Bella and then me, admittinf his worry. "No matter how exciting it would be... three hybrids... that could be really dangerous for her."

I nod, nervously. His gaze concerned.

"Yes, but this all seems completely humanly safe right now. Let's stick with the plan and up Bella's blood in take. As I said, it's not a sure answer as to what we will do next, but no matter what though, we will deliver those children safely and Bella will be safe as well." Carlisle vowed.

Charlie sighed, "Thank you Carlisle. You all love her as I do."

"Of course we do Charlie." Esme says, smiling. "Bella is a part of this family and we will always care for her as such. Nothing will happen."

Everyone nodded.

Charlie nods and smiles. "Thank you Esme. So... care to go into detail with me the changes Bella will take?"

Jacob, Seth, and Leah looked interested as well

"I know you gave me a basic description, but I... I would like to know exactly what she will be going through, just so we equally understand."

Carlisle and I connected glances and both if us nodded.

"Okay Charlie, Jacob, Seth, Leah, I will explain all of the changes we go through. I know you wolves have a slight idea, but I should probably just explain completely." Carlisle said, stated as he started to explain.


	54. Chapter 54

"Okay Charlie, Jacob, Seth, Leah, I will explain all of the changes we go through. I know you wolves have a slight idea, but I should probably just explain completely." Carlisle started, looking like he was internally figuring out how to mention all of it. "Well, as we explained before in lesser detail, Bella's appearance will change."

Charlie nodded, "Yes." He stated as well as prompted.

"Well, to go into further detail, Bella's eyes, as you know now are a… chocolate brown. Once she is changed to the vampire life, they will become red as blood as her human blood that still lingers will continue to die off as her vampire side claims her body. Edward right now, has to be very gentle with her, because for us, human skin is as delicate as paper. or even very fragile glass. We have to be very cautious with every touch, so for Bella. Her skin will feel human to you, but her skin will be impenetrable."

Charlie's eyes widened in shock.

"Her body temperature will also drop down to ours. Her average temperature is 99.0°F, but it will drop down to around the temperature of ice."

Charlie's expression was deep in thought. "She will be different." He mumbled.

"Yes, but her personality, her looks in general will be recognizable. Once the newborn stage us over for her, her eyes will be a butterscotch like ours to do our animal blood diet. Her skin will become paler than porcelain as her hair and body will gain almost godlike features."

Charlie nodded, his expression was one of intense focus as he listened to Carlisle.

"Now… Charlie, I must warn you. when she first turns, it might be best stay away for a short while for us to ensure that she won't try to attack you our of blood lust." I said, my voice protective.

Charlie shook his head. "No, she is my daughter, I want to be there for her. So, if that means you all have to stand close to watch her and I, I have no qualms about that." Charlie stated, looking at all of us respectively. "So… what will delivery be like for her?" Charlie asked, his voice very curious

Carlisle nodded and fill him in. "Once she goes into labor, a c-section will have to take place. We can't risk a normal birth considering the circumstances. It will be difficult, but it will work. From what I've been seeing in these ultrasounds and from some research. Yes, they are vampiric embryo and will be born vampire, but so long as nothing sudden happens, we should be able to deliver these children normally and safely. After learning of our future, we learned that the drinking of human blood helped to strengthen her, so that's what we've been doing. So unlike her bookself, she is very healthy."

Charlie's expression went from curious to nervous. "Charlie?" I asked, my tone light and gentle.

"W... What happened to Bella in the books? In the past that would have taken place had the books not been sent?"

I froze. I hadn't expected him to ask about that. "Well, he already knows that there were books and we've already changed the story so much, it should be fine. Telling him won't, or shouldn't have an effect on our future." I said.

Carlisle nodded in agreement and gestured to me to tell Charlie.

Nodding, I took in a deep breath as I looked at Charlie, Jacob, Seth, and Leah. "Bella was in the very steep edge of death. The birth had been too much for her body to handle and she nearly died from the trauma. As soon as this happened, I have her CPR in hopes that it would awaken her, but I haven't prevailed in my attempt. In a way to flood her system with venom, I had to take a syringe full of my venom and plunge it into her heart, pushing it directly to the place our venom scortches towards to change us." I sighed. "In addition to that, I bit her in her move vital spots, her wrists, her tendon areas, her jugular... in the end it saved her." I looked at Charlie, my expression intense. "I want to make sure she won't be weak and if for some reason the labor goes in the same direction, I would do the same thing. I would do anything to save Bella, even if it meant ending me own life to save her from oblivion."

"Edward that if that's how you save my daughter's life, I will ll be eternally grateful." Charlie said reassuringly.

"I wouldn't be able to just let her go. I love her too much. Even if it took my own life, I would fight to save her."

"Son, I wish you could drink, because that would definitely earn you a lifetime of cold ones. Pun not intended."


	55. Chapter 55

BPOV

I moved in my sleep, hearing the sound from the tv. The Mariners are winning? I groaned a little as I stretched. Opening my eyes, I was looking directly at Edward's neck. Had I fallen on him? I looked up a little to see Edward looking at me with a smile.

"Good Evening Bella." Edward said, kissing my cheek.

I hear my stomach growl some as I look around the room, remembering who all was here. I could see everyone. There was Charlie, Jake, Seth, Leah, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and of course my husband. "Hey guys... sorry for falling asleep." I said yawning.

"Nothing to apologize for Bells." Charlie said, a paternal grin on his face.

I stretched, my arms above my head as i could feel my back muscles stretching out some.

I nodded in response. I furrowed my eyebrows slightly as I felt a queasiness building in my stomach. I ignored it and simply turned, my ear against Edwards chest as I watched the game.

The Mariners had just made their third home run, the crowd on the TV was going wild as the baseball players were panting and giving each other high fives.

I chewed gently on my bottom lip, trying to ignore the unease in my stomach, but eventually I couldn't handle it anymore.

I felt it like a painful impact as I gagged. With haste I hopped off of Edwards lap and bolted for the nearest bathroom, my stomach heaving out the food I had eaten but not the blood I had ingested. In the bathroom, I hadn't even been throwing up for a second before I felt my back being gently rubbed by my husband.

My stomach flipped and my throat burned as I released all of my stomachs food contents.

It was nearly three minutes before it stopped. I dry heaves three times before I knew it was over. I sighed as Edward held my hair back. Once he saw I was starting to stand, he let go of my hair and helped me up, wetting a cold cloth as I used mouthwash twice.

Patted my forehead a couple times and gently wiped my face with the ice cold rag that felt amazing on my skin.

His expression was sad. "Looks like it isn't working." He sighed.

I shook my head as I sighed happily at the cold towel on my face. "Well, it could also be normal pregnancy symptoms."

Edward looked at me, his expression both serious and concerned. "Bella..."

I moved to use the mouthwash, rinsing about three times before I was satisfied. "I'm okay now. I could just need my next cup of blood."

Edward caressed my cheek. "We just... we need to be more careful. Are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded. "Of course I am. I promise."

As we walked out, Esme was standing there, holding a cup out for me. "There you go dear."

I nodded and placed a thankful kiss on her cheek. "Thank you Esme."

I moved to sit back down, leaning my head back as I felt my stomach ease up again. "Sorry..." I mumbled, it was more geared towards my husband, but in reality the apology was for everyone in the room.

"Bella, love. There is no reason to apologize. There is nothing that we or you could do to not get sick like that." Edward said, placing a gentle kiss on my hot temple.

Carlisle moved closer to me, gently taking my wrist into his hand. His brow furrowed slightly in concentration. He looked at me, his expression was at ease, but still generally worried.

CPOV

I took Bella's small wrist into my hands, checking her pulse. Her pulse wasn't too bad. It was a little weak, but nothing to be too concerned about. Though, I was confused. The last ultrasound had showed that Bella was pregnant with three... but I'm only hearing three heartbeats, two fetal and one, which would be Bella's heart. I couldn't understand it.

I sat on the loveseat next to my wife as we all kept an eye on her.

Deliberating, I figured that I should take another ultrasound, this would maybe prove if she was indeed pregnant with a third or if it was a medical machine mistake.

"Bell-" Just as I looked to her, I had seen she had just finished her cup when she started to feel sick again. I watched as Esme bolted to the kitchen and grabbed another cup for her. "Okay." I say, "I think we should do another ultrasound. Charlie would you like to join us?"

Charlie nodded eagerly.

"Okay. I'm going to suggest that we use the ultrasound office at my hospital."

Everyone looked at him. "Why is that dear?" Esme asked.

"Well, I think the machine here may not be functioning correctly. Edward and Charlie may join us. We will be back shortly."

Esme looked at me, her expression worried as well.

"It will be alright dear. We will be back soon." I said, placing a kiss on her cheek as Bella put on her shoes and coat to go outside.

The trip to the hospital was a half hour away if not a little more, but with our fast driving, it was only a ten minute drive. Bella watched out the window along with Charlie as the trees sped by. "It looks like a green wall." Bella said, laughing lightly.

"That's true Bells." Charlie responded.

Once we were at the hospital, I explained what was going on to the head of my department before heading back. He knew about me, but he was a vampire like me. It was surprising, but it was a great thing to meet a male vampire who had composure like me.

He was a nomad who wanted to help humans.

Getting in the room, we set Bella up for a machine, her shift lifted up as I spread the gel on her stomach. As soon as the machine was ready, I placed the sensor on her lower abdomen. I look see out of my peripheral vision that Edward was holding her hand and it made me smile. Looking back at the screen, I searched for the fetuses. As soon as I found them, it had confirmed my suspicion. Two fetal heartbeats.

Bella looks worried as she clearly hears and sees what Edward and I are seeing.

I looked at her and paternally patted her shoulder, "Do not worry so much dear. Stress is bad. Now, from looking at this, are you seeing what I am? I had a suspicion when I was only hearing three heartbeats. Your's and two fetal heartbeats. I was correct about there being a malfunction with the machine at home. It will be replaced immediately. But, Bella." I said gently. "I want you to know how sorry I am for the mistake. You are pregnant with twins, not triplets. Do you understand?" I asked gently.

Bella nodded, her expression, difficult to read. "I understand." She sat up, looking at Edward and her father. She put on a smile, and we knew we wouldn't get anything out of her for a while today. Not that I blamed her at all, if it had been me in her place, I would understand it completely.

As soon as I had gotten some ultrasound pictures, I put them in an envelope, handing them to Edward. Edward nodded and whispered to me. "I'll talk to her later. I'll just comfort her for a bit." I nodded, that would be best to do for a few. Getting everyone in the car, we headed home. It was a quiet drive as Edward held Bella to him. Upon entering the house, we all walked into the living room. It was noticeable how quiet we were.

Looking at Edward and Bella I kneeled down, looking at her emotionless face. "Again, I really am sorry about the mistake. I know either way, blood intake was going to have to increase. We are running low on O negative, so I'm going to run back to the hospital. I will be back shortly."

EPOV

I watched as my father ran out the door. Bella curled herself to me, her arms wrapping around her abdomen as she leaned into me. Charlie was sitting with Jacob, Seth, and Leah. I pulled her into my lap and wrapped my arms around her, rubbing her abdomen with my thumbs as she relaxed. Her face slowly showing emotion again.

"So... what happened?" Jacob asked cautiously.

Esme looked at Bella and I. "Dear, is something wrong?"

Bella looked up at me and nodded. "I... I'm not pregnant with triplets. It is only twins." You could see she was sad through her expression. "But... I guess it's better this way. It's safer." She looked up at me as she playfully elbowed me. "Hey, we got two babies out of it."

I chuckled as I had a very quick flashback about that night.

Emmett burst out laughing as Charlie and Jacob looked so uncomfortable about the conversation.

We all relaxed at that point, everyone watching the tv when we heard Carlisle return, carrying a large hospital carrier, had to have been filled with enough blood to last Bella until full term. As Rosalie ran to grab her a cup, Bella sighed. "I'm really going to be a burden on all of you..." She whispered.

"Bella? Why would you say that? We love caring for you. You aren't a burden, we want to make sure you and the twins are taken care of." Bella nodded, her expression seeming sorry. I continued to rub her belly. As she watched tv, I gazed at her, remembering everything from our honeymoon. She felt amazing and it had to have been the most amazing night I had ever had with her, intimacy wise. I could remember her soft touch, the gasps and moans that had escaped her through our hours of passionate intimacy.

I knew I was starting to feel my pants tightening slightly. Crap! I glanced over at Jasper and saw his uncomfortable expression as i could read his mind. 'Oh god, Alice looks so hot. Why am I feeling so aroused so suddenly... I mean, I'm always aroused by my wife... but I don't usually feel this aroused until later at night Dammit!' he looked at me and glared slightly as he chuckled, "Think you could um... think or feel something else?"

Everyone looked over at us and I held in my chuckle as I nodded apologetically to Jasper.

To change the subject, I stood up, offering my hand to Bella. "Let's get you some real food? How's that sound?"

Bella looked at me and nodded with a light laugh, "Sounds wonderful."


	56. Chapter 56

EPOV

Today was a very quiet day, just Bella and I home alone. After Bella had gotten sick again, we increased her daily blood intake and recently it seems to be going well. Things had become worrisome for a while until we had figured out the proper intake.

For now, Bella was healthy for the most part. Luckily for us two, the family was out hunting for the day. Today though, I was in a special mood and I figured we could have a little fun since Bella was okay. Bella was in the shower right now, insisting she would be fine, but I was listening to ensure she was okay.

Though, while she cleaned herself, I decided to give the room a romantic feel so I lit a bunch of candles, got a bag of rose petals from Esme's garden shed, and changing the sheets to satin. I realized it was too light so I closed the curtains, turning on the fireplace.

I ran to the kitchen, getting two cups ready for her and stored just in case. Nodding to myself, I smiled, sitting on the bed. Looking over myself, I realized I was overdressed for what I wanted to do so I dressed down to my blue boxers, laying back on the bed. Moving my hands beneath my head, I closed my head, just listening to Bella, making sure she's be okay.

It was another ten minutes before I heard the water shut off. I could feel my boxers getting tighter and tighter as I could hear her wrapping a towel around herself, each fiber moving across her smooth ivory skin.

As she walked out, steam left the bathroom and she smirked as she saw my half naked body. I winked at her and without haste, she dropped the towel.

Looking at her, I whistled, standing as I took her hand, leading her towards the bed. Despite the fact she was four months pregnant with twins, her body was beautiful. Since we were taking necessary precautions, her body was staying healthy, only dropping a couple pounds, nothing like what the book had described.

I looked over her beautiful body as she blushed darkly. "Enjoy your shower love?" I asked as she pushed me back on the bed as she crawled over me, her skin slowly and sensually moving over mine. I chuckled as I wrapped my arms around her, turning her over. "I'll take that as a yes."

She laughed as I pressed my lips to hers, laughing with her as I ran my hands all over her body as she did mine. Without haste I moved a hand to her thigh, hooking her leg around mine. She was panting as I caressed her body in my excited hands, the cooling temperature of my skin soothing the heat of hers.

Bella moved, straddling my hips as she kissed me, her hands pulling at the hair on my head, this awakened a beast within me as I kissed her with more lust. I was still gentle, but the passion increased.

Our fun was cut short when Bella began to feel sick again. I immediately grabbed a cup from the nightstand. I watched her with concern as she drank. "Maybe that's all we should do."

Bella looked at me, her expression sad.

"We don't want to strain your body and stress it. That was still a lot of fun love."

She sighed. "I can't pleasure you like I was able to before."

I shook my head, kissing her cheek. "You pleasure me in many ways, love." I said, reassuring her. I smiled and winked at her. "Once we are both vampires, we can go at it as much as you like. Once we are..." I stopped, letting a playful animalistic pur out as I licked her neck from the nap up to her jawline. "I won't hold back. I will give you and your body everything I've got, that's a promise."

Bella shivered and bit her lip, her cheeks pink.

I winked at her, kissing her cheek once more before getting off the bed and grabbing pajama pants and a t-shirt for her. She dressed as I grabbed a pair of loose drawstring sweats and a white t-shirt.

After dressing, we went downstairs. Moving to the kitchen, I watched as Bella insisted on making her own food. She made two plain waffles. Moving to the table, I sat across from her, watching her carefully.

I sighed happily as I watched. Soon she was finished and we moved to the couch, where she sat upon my lap as I held her to me.

Bella looked up at me, her expression sad. "I just wish I could..." It was obvious what she was talking about.

I nodded and kissed her hand. "Bella, I enjoy just being able to pleasure you. Thank you for wanting to go further. I just want to be careful. I have to be honest love. I am really worried about you. Three hybrids was very dangerous to think about, but twins is just as dangerous. I and our family are going to try our hardest to keep you safe. I just hope we can keep you safe."

"The babies too." Bella added.

I nod. "Of course. I love them too, I just want you to understand. I don't want anything to, of course, happen to them, but more so you. I love you."

Bella nods, seeming to completely understand me now. "I love you too." Bella rubs her belly, "I love you two too."

I moved my hands lovingly on her stomach as she sighed in comfort. I nodded, this moment was one of those special ones as I rubbed her baby belly.


	57. Chapter 57

EPOV

As I rubbed her belly, I could hear her body start to relax, her breathing starting to even out. It was peaceful until she shivered. Immediately, I grabbed the heated blanket from over the back of the couch before wrapping it around her and I.

She hummed as she continued to drink, leaning into me, my cold temperature and the heated blanket making it the perfect mixture.

Bella soon fell asleep against me as I continued to watch the quiet comedy film on TV. As she breathed in and out peacefully, I smiled, deciding to close my eyes, thinking about my past as a human and my life since Bella entered it.

This was out version of dreaming, closing our eyes and reminiscing about our memories.

Sometimes it was so well done that we could block out sound, though I never did.

Carlisle POV

We were close to home now, our two day hunt at it's end. We wanted to also give Edward and Bella a chance to be alone, though I, well all of us, hoped she was alright while we were gone. When we got to the house, we went into the living room. I was in there first, finding that Edward and Bella were in the living room, with Bella sleeping.

I signalled the family to come in quietly and as we entered, we realized that it looked like both Edward and Bella were sleeping. I waited for Esme to come in as I watched, the image making me happy, if I didn't know vampires didn't sleep, you would think they both were.

When they entered, the females "awwwed." Alice was quick to grab her camera and take a photo of the two of them.

We all knew what Edward was doing, his was doing something all vampires did and that was to close their eyes and "dream" or reminisce about the past.

I looked at Esme and winked, sweeping her into my arms before running us to our room.

As I closed the door, I heard Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice all do the same. We all had the same thing in mind, but I wasn't going to focus on them at all. Walking in completely, I looked at Esme to see her lying back on our bed, still fully dressed.

"You know, seeing Bella pregnant really makes me think about my son." She said, her smile sad, but also happy. "I do miss him, I've actually been thinking about him a lot lately."

I nodded, moving to my side and holding her to me.

"But you know what, I feel that the twins, Edward and Bella's twins are already a blessing to this family. I feel like it will bring everyone closer. Though, I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous for Bella. vI am, worried for her, and if something bad did happen, what would we do? I am really happy for them but I'm also scared for them. I love those twins already, so much, I do hope that in the end it all works out." She turned and looked at me, her eyes ablaze in passion.

She leaned forwards and placed her lips on mine, kissing me heavily, her and I unnecessarily panting when we pulled away, our lips fighting to stay connected. I stood up, pulling her up with me as I undressed her. We didn't always get a chance to do this, but when we were alone for moments like this, it made my dead heart warm up.

She also undressed me, both of us now being in our undergarments.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, smiling at me as she kissed me again. "I have complete confidence in you my husband. I know you will do everything in your power to do what you can." She smiled. "I believe in you."

I purred in happiness as I kissed her, moving us back until her back was on the bed and I was over her, smiling down at my mate's beauty.

"It pleasures me so that you have such confidence in me." I purr, moving my mouth to her neck, kissing and nibbling at her soft skin. I moved my mouth to her ear, "I'm so glad I met you all those years ago. You're the one who has kept me going all these years. The other's, I love them like my own children, but without you, I'd waste away. You are my beautiful delicate rose."

Esme smiled and pulled my mouth back to hers again as we moved together. I looked at her, her hair fanned out around her and her beautiful golden irises staring into mine passionately. Once more, I pressed my lips to hers, our passion overtaking us.


	58. Chapter 58

Leaving back, I smiled, reminiscing about the past, about my human past and then my recent past. Looking to myself, I watched as my precious Bella slept. She was covered with a blanket at the moment. Smiling, I moved a hand to remove the blanket some, placing a hand on her abdomen.

She was sleeping so peacefully as I watched over her. She was facing me, her expression happy and childlike. Grinning, I gently rubbed my hand on her growing belly. I was so happy to see the bump, she was really starting to truly show. Rubbing it as gingerly as I could, I let Bella rest. As I rubbed her stomach, I could hear her and the twins heartbeats, all so happily beating as my wife grew our offspring within her.

Soon though, she woke with a yawn, stretching as she opened her eyes, smiling at me. She leaned forwards, pressing her lips to mine before slowly and carefully getting up to head to the bathroom.

Once she finished her daily human routine, she walked over, straddling my thighs as she smiled at me. "Good morning." She said, smiling as she placed gentle kisses on my neck before hopping off and going towards the closet to dress in her normal day wear.

She stripped with the closet doors open, allowing me to see every beautiful part of her pregnant body. Walking back out, she wore a thin green sweater and a pair of maternity false jeans with some black flats. She walked back out after putting on a lite coat of black mascara and clear flavorless gloss. Moving towards the mirror, she brushed her birds nest of a hairdo before pulling it up into two pigtails. I smiled, it was truly adorable. "What do you say to going downstairs?" She asked. Charlie, Jacob, Seth, and Leah were to come over today, so going down would be a good idea. Charlie had been so busy with work that he hasn't seem the sudden change in her body yet.

I smiled. "Sounds great, let's also get you your bloody mary and some food in there for them."

"Yes, for our little ones." She mused, rubbing her belly. Moving on our way down the stairs, I thought about her baby bump growth. It scared us at first, Bella's bump was hardly noticeable a week ago. It was as if she had gone to sleep and then she woke up and it was like performing a magic trick. Within the week, her stomach had grown quickly to accommodate two hybrid offspring. When I thought about it, her stomach has stretched, the bump reminding me of a medium sized basketball being cut in half and the one end was put under her shirt. It was cute, but a shock to see how quickly it happened.

Once we were discovered coming down the stairs, Alice yelled happily, hugging Bella gently. "Good Morning, Bella!" She chimed.

"Hey Bella-Boo!" Emmett said, hugging her and then reaching down and patting Bella's stomach, "Good morning peanuts."

"Peanuts?" I asked.

"Come on, their shapes in the ultrasound at first reminded me of a peanut."

Bella smiled. "It's a cute nickname." She said as she moved to the one empty couch, sitting comfortably, rubbing her stomach gently. I moved to the kitchen to quickly grab her 'Bloody Mary' and returned faster than anything, taking my seat next to her.

"Oh Bella!" Alice said, pulling out a book. "Here, I saw it and thought it was funny."

Bella took the wrapping paper off the object, revealing a book that was titled, "What to expect." Bella laughed, almost in tears.

"Thank you Alice."

"It's great to hear you laugh" Rosalie said, smiling.

"How about some breakfast?" Esme asks, setting a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of Bella.

"Thank you Esme! I'm starving." She hastily, but carefully eats, as to not burn her mouth. As Bella ate, I could see my father watching her carefully. After the last scare with her getting sick we were worried about it accelerating as the infants grew within her, but we knew we would worry about that when that time came.

Very soon we could hear Charlie's cruiser and Jacob's loud motorcycle coming down our hidden driveway

Bella smiles as she wraps a blanket around herself, winter is coming and warms herself as she walks towards the door. I accompany her just incase she trips on the stairs, as we moved towards the door, we could see the guys getting closer so I opened the door for them as they off their coats inside.

"Hello Bells!" Jacob cheers.

"Jacob!" She says, smiling. She hugs him and moves over to her father. "Hello Dad."

After the quick hugs were exchanged, we moved up to living room.

Bella as we got back to the living room unwrapped the blanket from around her, turning around to sit on the couch when she heard a gasp. She looked at her father concerned, walking towards him.

"Dad, you okay?"

Charlie smiled as he kindly eyed her baby bump. "You... you look great Bells."

Bella laughs, playfully shoving her dad. "I look like I ate a soccer ball."

I glared at her while smirking and she laughed.

"What? I do!" She laughed.

"Well then we know what to paint on Bella's stomach for Halloween." Emmett jokes.

"I think you're right Emmy." Bella said, using a nickname for Emmett since he comes up with ones for her all the time.

Jacob chuckles. "Man... those twins are surely making your belly big Bells."

Bella smiled and nodded. "I'm having a hard time getting out of bed, I have to move slowly, a lot of the time Edward has to help me."

Charlie laughed, "I remember those days with Bells."

Esme giggled lightly.

"So, dad..." Bella started as she sat down. "How's wor-" Bella stopped mid-sentence, exhaling a gasp, standing back up almost instantly.

All the vampires in the room stopped everything they were doing. I was standing now, my hand on her back now.

"Bella? You alright?" Carlisle and I ask at the same time.

Bella nods, her gaze still shocked.

"Are you sure?" I ask, still concerned, moving closer, gently rubbing her back.

"Edward..." She said, her eyes were glowing as she grabbed my hand and placing it on her belly. My eyes widened as I could feel movement against my palm, my cold body feeling as if my body was returning to normal.

"What is it Edward?" Jasper asks.

"Bells? Edward?" Charlie asked, his voice nervous.

"One... one of them is moving... it's the most amazing thing I think I've ever felt." I said, my voice a mixture of happy and surprised. Smiling, I hugged my wife as I kept my hands there. Now I knew for sure, I couldn't wait for them arrive, though I hope their arrival is safe.


	59. Chapter 59

Charlie's eyes widened as he heard what Bella had said. I couldn't help but to hug my wife tighter than anything. I was so happy, things were really seeming to get better and better. Her health was good, the babies were safer for her at the moment, our family was whole, I couldn't have asked for better.

Charlie walked closer and I backed up, giving her a light kiss. "Bells?" He asked, his eyes looking happy.

"Yes dad?" She asked, her voice full of joy as now both of the infants were moving.

"Mind if?" He asked, gesturing towards her stomach.

Bella smiled and took his hands in hers, gently placing them on the peak of her stomach. "Of course."

Charlie gasped almost immediately, his eyes getting watery.

"Dad?" She asked, her voice gentle, already getting that maternal sound to it.

He chuckled, "This is reminding me of the first time when I felt you move."

Bella smiled at him and gestured for them both to sit down. "When did that happen?" She asked, curious.

Charlie leaned back some, smiling, his eyes reminiscent. "Let's see... your mother, Renee, was five months pregnant with you. We were out, walking in the park, the winter had just ended, the weather was very warm. I went to get her ice cream as she sat down on the bench when she gasped. I was worried she was going into premature labor... but when I felt the movement, it was one of the most magical experiences I've ever had. I believe that was the first time I ever truly cried."

Bella smiled caringly as she patted his back gently.

"Hey Bells? Could I?" Jacob asked.

"Me too?" Seth asked excitedly as Leah nodded.

"I'm sorry guys. They've stopped moving around. Next time you definitely can."

Seth pouted, "Dawwww... But I, Uncle Seth, wanted to feel my niece and nephew move!"

"Huh?" Everyone asked.

"What? It's just my guess..." He said, Seth jokingly punching his shoulder. Seth laughed as he turned towards Bella and I. "What do you two think they are?"

I pursed my lip, thinking.

"I think it's one girl and one boy." Bella said.

I shook my head. "No, I have a feeling it's two girls."

Bella laughed, "You really want daughters huh?"

I winked at her, kissing her cheek.

Leah hummed kindly at the wight. It was odd, Leah was definitely kinder, not so close to Bella before, but since we all were under better circumstances, we all got along way better.

I decided to hug Bella from behind, wanting to have my hands on Bella's tummy as we all talked, just in case there was movement again.

"Bella, Charlie, Jacob, Seth, Leah, you hungry? I'll make lunch, I've got stuff on hand for sandwiches."

"That sounds delicious Esme." Bella said, yawning a little bit.

"Okay, let's get you some O- and some food so momma can get some rest." Carlisle said, a paternal smile on his face.

Bella stood up and followed Esme to the kitchen, "No Bella, please go rest."

Bella pouted, "Esme... Please?"

"Oh... I guess I could use some help."

Charlie and I laughed, "So stubborn."

Charlie sat back, concern covering his face now. "So, how has she been?"

"Well, Bella was getting really sick for a little while and couldn't keep any food or drink down worth anything. Though, once we figured out the twin's schedule and amount of blood they needed, we have been able to create a pattern to make it better for her." Carlisle stated.

Charlie looked worried.

"We are prepared to take care of things immediately. Her health is being closely monitored." Carlisle stated again.

Everyone nodded in agreeance. We all turned our attention back to the football game on the tv. It was nearly ten minutes later that we heard Bella announce, "Lunch is ready! Come get it!"

Faster than anything, the werewolves sped out of the living room, Charlie following close behind them.

Bella walked back into the living room, a turkey and cheddar sandwich on her plate, some celery next to it. On the side table was her bloody mary, sitting patiently to be consumed.

"Would it be possible to just use a tube for Bella? Instead of her constantly having to drink it?"

"Well Charlie, it could work, but it would obstruct her airway a bit." Carlisle answered.

"How does it taste Bella?" Charlie asked Bella curiously.

Bella hummed to herself in thought. "Well, this pregnancy makes it taste amazing, almost like a delicious sweet juice, but I know that if I weren't pregnant, it would taste like it smells."

"Like rust and salt." She and Charlie said together, laughing lightly.

Carlisle looked at them, his eyes looking enlightened. "So Charlie, are there any more questions you might have?"

Charlie nodded, "Many... but I was curious about something."

"Of course." Carlisle prompted.

"I know this might make things difficult for you and yours. But would you mind if I were to live with you towards the end of her pregnancy and for a little after, I wanted to be there for her, I know Renee's been talking to me about that as well, about her coming here towards the end I mean."

All of us looked at one another.

"I mean, I don't see it as a totally bad idea." Alice stated.

"Yes, but what if the blood lust were to get out of control?" Jasper warned.

"That's true. It might be too much. She might go crazy." Rosalie said, her tone worried.

"Well, if I may, my bookself had super self control, perhaps I'll have it."

Carlisle nodded, "It shouldn't be a problem, but if when the vampire life happens for Bella, and, on the slight chance that she were to gets violent, Charlie, you and Renee would have to be moved out for your safety."

"I understand. Thank you very much for being understanding."

"Of course we are, we all are a family after all." Esme said, smiling kindly.

I looked at Bella as she smiled happily, the atmosphere around her seeming to glow.


	60. Chapter 60

Later that day, Charlie and the wolves had gone home. I was insanely thirsty so I had no choice but to hunt.

I looked to my mother and father. "Would you mind watching over her? I need to hunt."

Esme nodded. "Of course my dear. Please go ahead."

Nodding, I placed a kiss on Bella's forehead and bolted out the door. Before hinting though, I had a plan. I ran out far before stopping near the border of Canada. Pulling out my phone, I quickly dialed Renee's number.

I let out a deep breath and pulled the phone to my ear, the dial tone an annoyance as it buzzed.

"Hello Edward." Renee said happily.

"Hello Renee, how are you this evening?"

Renee's voice sounded like she had a smile upon her face. "I am well dear. How is Bella?"

"Bella is well. She's glowing so well. Alice has been taking photos for you. She's actually sending the ones she's got to you tonight. Bella's been pretty nauseated lately so Alice insisted."

Renee giggled. "Oh dear... well I know her situation is... different, but I do so remember how bad my morning sickness was too. It was pretty bad, but later into the pregnancy it should dissipate, at least the nausea from the pregnancy itself and not the situation."

I nodded, knowing that Phil was probably in the room with her.

"What do you mean situation honey?" Phil asked. I nodded to myself.

"Oh, Bella's got the flu dear. She's got the stomach flu on top of her morning sickness."

"Oh god... I can't imagine how that must feel. Hope she gets better soon."

"So, Edward, what were your calling for? Or were you calling just to chat?"

"Yes and No. I have an idea and I wanted to see if it would work with your work schedule." I said, holding my breath as to ignore the delicious smell of animal blood that was attacking my sense of smell.

"Oh, and what might that be dear?" She asked.

"Well, I want to surprise Bella. Have you visit. For a weekend, a week, something. I think that would be a great thing for Bella. Especially since we weren't really able to celebrate her birthday due to her being sick."

Renee sighed when I mentioned Bella being sick. "Hmmm, one second. Let me take a look at the schedule..." She stopped talking for a moment as I could hear her speaking quietly to herself. "Well... I have a week's vacation saved up... I can use it in about two weeks."

I nodded to myself. "That sounds great. If you would like, you can bring Phil too. We can manage to be careful about ourselves while he's here."

"Alright. I will talk with him and see if he's go-"

"I'M FREE TO GO!" Phil yelled excitedly, causing me to chuckle.

"Alright, well I'll inform my family. We will pay for your ticket so text me whatever day works for you."

"Alright dear. Well, dinner is on the stove, so I've got to go. It was nice to talk with you. I will text you tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan. Have a good night, Renee."

"You too dear."

After hanging up, I put my phone into my zip up pocket. I prefered zip up pants when hunting, that way my phone wouldn't get lost in the woods. I crouching down, I took in a deep long breath and I could feel the blood thirsty beast within me awaken. I looked around, trying to pinpoint the location of the mountain lions I could smell. I could feel my senses take over as I ran west, and slowed down once I found their cave. I crouched down even further, sneaking up on them, hiding in the bushing right before the opening of the cave. I smelled again, smiling.

Suddenly an animalistic growl escaped me and I lunged forward, grabbing the main male mountain lion before me. He fought me for a moment before I sunk my razor sharp teeth into his jugular, gulping him dry before turning my attention to the other lions and quickly putting them out of their misery when I drank the of the red liquid that was vital to their survival.

Standing up straight now, my body full, almost sloshy, I sighed. I looked at the four poor mountain lions. Even though it was easier to kill this way... using animals as our meals instead of humans, it still hurt to hurt these animals, but we had no other choice.

I turned back towards home now, running, realizing my hunt had taken nearly two hours mixed with the phone call with Renee. As I ran, the cold wind on my body felt refreshing almost. As soon as I got just outside the house, I jumped up onto Bella and I's bedroom balcony and went straight for the shower, clearing blood and animal fur from my body, not to mention their smell.

Once I was clean and smelled like only myself, I stepped out, moving to the closet and getting a pair of grey sweatpants and a white tank top. At night time I didn't care about what I wore as Bella found it hot when I wore these clothes to bed... not sure why... but if she liked it...

I chuckled to myself as I walked downstairs to see Bella halfway asleep. "Hello Love." I said, kissing her cheek. I sat next to her, as she looked at me, her face tired and in pain. "Love, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

Bella nodded. "Yeah. I'm okay. My back is sore, but I'm alright. I used my vampire strength and moved her into my lap as I started to gently and expertly move my hands on her back. "Oh! Oh wow..."

Everyone laughed.

"You should have told us, I would have helped." Alice said.

Bella shook her head. "Didn't want to worry anyone. I'm okay, this is a normal symptom during pregnancy. Sore back, sore feet, getting false contractions, feeling them kick which doesn't really hurt but isn't comfortable either."

Alice wrinkled her nose. "Sounds lovely."

Bella laughed as she grabbed a large pillow to lean forward on as I soothed her back pain. Soon I saw Alice get up and move to Bella's feet and start to gently massage them from her toes to the middle of her lower leg. Bella laughed happily. "You guys are spoiling me."

Smiles appeared on everyone's faces.

I chuckled and kissed her shoulder as I kept my hands on her back. I was shocked at how many muscle knots I could feel.

Soon I could hear Bella start to relax. She looked at me and smiled, getting up, placing a pillow on my lap and laying her head on her as she smiled. "Thank you very much Edward." She looked at Alice. "Thanks to you too, Alice. That was very... Very helpful." She said as she yawned. I grabbed the blanket on the back of the couch as she began napping.

Soon as she was soundly asleep, Emmett pouted. "Bella-Boo is sleeping all the time now." He grumbled.

Rosalie laughed as she playfully smacked his arm. "All pregnant women do. They need to. They get fatigued so much that I'm surprised she doesn't sleep the entire day."

Emmett grumbled. "But I can't tease my little sister when she's sleeping."

I laughed. "You really are a two year old in an old body."

Emmett winked, giving a thumbs up. "Don't ya know it!" He laughed as he got up and sat at Bella's feet.

I looked at him curiously.

"Her feet are really really warm."

I nodded, as I watched the football game with everyone in the room.

"So, Edward, how did planning with Renee go?" He asked in our quiet vampire volume.

I nodded. "She said in about two weeks." I whispered. "She is going to text me the date that works for her."

Carlisle nodded.

"You don't mind Phil joining her do you?"

"Of course not. Just means we will have to be careful, but hopefully Bella's body won't change drastically again like it did before. We would have no way to explain that."

I nodded. "Yes, let's just hope." I whispered as Bella napped on my lap. "That means they will be here for Thanksgiving holiday, if it's in two weeks." I added.

I looked down at Bella immediately as she groaned in her sleep, the sound almost a groan of pain. She grimaced her face a little before she rubbed a hand on her stomach, falling back to sleep.

I sighed. "I am excited, but I am still worried."

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Well... even though we've taken plenty of precautions to make sure this is safe... there is no way to guarantee that the birth won't be the same."

Carlisle nodded, sighing. "Yes, even if we are as safe as we can be, if we give the infants any reason to panic, they could act as Renesmee did in the book."

Everyone shuddered at the thought.

"I don't even want to know what that pain would feel like." Emmett commented, his face saddened.

Esme nodded. "I know for me, when I had my son, it was a normal natural birth which I did myself, and that was painful in itself, but to be in a situation like Bella's... I would never want to feel that as a human."

Carlisle looked at me. "Well no matter what, I know that we, Edward and I will try our hardest to keep her safe."

I nodded as Bella turned over, her face buried against my stomach.


	61. Chapter 61

Two Weeks Later:

I sat at home, flipping through channels after my long shift at the station. There had been a disappearance. A teenage boy had run away from home and hadn't been home for days. It was hard finding him, but luckily it was another well done job. Finally, when I found there was nothing on tv anymore, I decided to turn on the football game I had recorded on DVR. It was the Seahawks vs. the Broncos.

As I got ready to start it, I picked up the house phone, realizing I was very hungry.

"Hello, this is Jana, is this for delivery or carry out?"

I smiled. "Delivery please."

"Alright, is this Chief Charlie Swan?"

"Yes ma'am, I would like a medium pepperoni and mushroom pizza."

As I finished the order, I got absorbed into the football game until the pizza arrived. After paying the delivery man, I walked into the kitchen for a paper plate and a couple napkins, I walked into the living room. Just as I started to lean back, the phone started ringing. I groaned at first, but then thought it could be Bella, so with haste I answered it.

"Hello Charlie!" Renee?

"Oh, Hello Renee. What's the occasion to call?" I asked, confused.

"Oh? Did Edward or Bella not tell you yet? I'm coming there for a week. I'm flying in tomorrow actually. Phil is coming, he doesn't know a thing about the bats."

Charlie nodded. "No, not yet. Do you and Phil need a place to stay?"

"Oh no. The Cullen's insisted on us staying there."

"How in the world is Phil not going to find out?" I asked.

"Carlisle said precautions would be taken, but I have a feeling that they will tell him. It's just a gut feeling."

"I mean, would it be so bad for Phil to find out?"

"Not really, but I just don't know how he'd react to the news." Renee said.

I nodded and looked at the pizza in the box. "Well, we'll just see, huh? Hey Renee, I'm sorry. I've got to go. I will see you tomorrow at Cullen's alright? Have a safe flight."

"Thank you Charlie. Have a good night."

I nodded and hung up and pulled out one slice as I went to turn the football game back on. Just I went to press the play button, there was a knock on the door.

Letting out a deep breath, I walked to the door, opening it, my eyes widening when I see it is Edward.

"Oh, Hello Edward. Is everything okay? Here by yourself?"

Edward nodded. "Yes Charlie. I am sorry to intrude. Do you think I could come in?"

Nodding, I looked as he came in and moved towards the living room. Following him, I gestured for him to sit. "So, pizza?" I offered, chuckling.

Edward chuckled. "No thank you Charlie." He looked at me, and sighed. "So... do you remember how Bella's body drastically changed before? Looking like she was suddenly in her second trimester?"

I nodded, furrowing my brow.

"Well... It's happened again. We are worried that she could go into labor very soon. So, if you wanted to move in temporarily like we spoke of, it might be a good idea to do so now."

I sighed, my expression shocked. "I could come there tonight, if that's alright?"

Edward nodded. "Of course, here, let me help you get stuff together.:

I nodded thankful as I watched him flashing around like a tornado. WIth his speed, I was packed in about five minutes. Gulping, I laughed. "Is Bella able to eat normal food still?"

Edward nodded.

"I'll bring pizza for her." I winked.

Edward laughed. "She hasn't had that in a while, I know she'll love it." Edward stopped after he put my stuff into his trunk. For some reason he wouldn't allow me to take it myself. "Charlie, I wanted to ask, if one of the babies is a boy... we had a name idea. Charles Gavin Cullen."

Charlie smiled. "It's great. Got a nice ring to it."

"Thank you Charlie. Okay, let's get going huh?"

I nodded as I got into my car, the pizza in the passenger seat as I drove to the Cullen's home.

As Charlie drove behind me, I picked up my cell and dialed Renee's number.

"Hello Edward."

"Hello Renee. Bella... she will probably go into labor very soon. So, I think you as well as I realize that this means we will have to tell Phil."

Renee hummed and sighed. "As long as wel express that nothing can be said, it should all be okay. We are packing now. We will see you all tomorrow, alright?"

"Yes, good night Renee." I said, hanging up and sighing nervously. I couldn't help but to worry that this could go wrong and we could really lose my wife, but I knew I couldn't overwhelm myself with worry.

As we arrived, Emmett and Jasper came out, grabbing my two luggage cases. Now I could almost see why Bella would complain about that sometimes. Chuckling, I walked inside, slipping my shoes off in the front room.

Looking at Emmett and Edward as we headed towards the living room. "Hey, Edward, considering the circumstances, I'll go get Renee and Phil tomorrow."

Edward nodded. "Thank you Emmett."

As they walked into the living room, I walked behind them, going around the corner, I saw Bella sitting on the couch, now leaning against Edward. She looked at me and she smiled widely.

Smiling, I sat across from her. "Hey Bells. How're you feeling?"

Bella smiled and nodded, placing her hand on her bigger abdomen. "I'm good. I run out of breath quickly when talking." She laughed.

I chuckled and nodded as Bella gasped.

Bella grimaced for a second, placing a hand on the peak of her stomach.

Everyone looked at her, about read to just up to help her.

I leaned forward and placed one of my hands on hers. "Bells? You okay?"

Bella nodded, "Yeah..." She said, lifting the bottom of her shirt to show one of the twins arms moving under her skin, pushing against it.

Edward and I looked at each other, their eyes wide. Edward placed a hand on the side of her stomach when a food pressed against his hand.

Edward and I smiled as Bella started to cry happily.

All of the vampires around them smiled wide, especially Esme.

Rosalie and Alice shrieked happily. "That's so adorable!"

Suddenly Bella took in an intense breath as she let out a couple deep ones.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked, walking closer.

She shook her head. "No... I just got a pretty good kick to the kidney. They will definitely be great soccer players." Bella said laughing as she got her breath back.

I leaned forwards and placed a hand on my daughter's stomach. "Hey there kiddos. I need you to go easy on your momma, got it?"

I gasped loudly when I felt something press to my hand, pulling my hand away, it looked to be one of the twins hands. I felt a tear fall as I smiled at Bella. Shaking my head, "So, have you figured out your name choices?"

Bella and Edward nodded.

"If it's both girls, we decided on Renesmee Carlie Cullen and Arlenna Rose Cullen. If it's a girl and a boy we chose Renesmee and Charles Gavin, and if it's two boys, we decided on Charles Gavin and Anthony Masen."

Charlie smiled wide. "Those are beautiful."

I watched as Bella slept, leaning against Edward. Everyone was watching her very carefully as each breath rose and fell. Her breathing was labored now, but I knew that was something a little more normal in late pregnancy.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked. "I know you guys mentioned delivery plans."

Carlisle sighed. "It's gory." He warned.

Charlie nodded. "I need to know."

Carlisle nodded. "Well, since the babies are encased in embryos strong like our skin, once we get to them, we will have to use our teeth to get them open. It's the only way. Now, we know that if we aren't careful and if Bella feels intense pain, it could cause the twins to panic and instinctively, fight their way out. So, we need to take every step of precaution possible. We feel that we should do the c-section the day after tomorrow. It's the safest route."

Everyone nodded. "Let's just hope the twins will wait until then. If not, it may end up as it did in the books."

Edward nodded. "I figured it could be a possibility, so if needed, I will do what I had to in the books."

Charlie looked up at him. "What did you have to do?"

Edward sighed. "I had to insert a large syringe into her chest cavity straight into her heart... and I also had to bite in many different sections, all major arteries to ensure that the venom..." Edward stopped, looking down at Bella, leaning his ear down. He happily, and tearlessly sobbed, "I can finally hear them."

Rosalie shrieked quickly. "What are they thinking?"

Edward smiled. "They love my voice... They love Bella, and they already love all of you. They are happy." He said, gently rubbing her stomach. "I have a feeling it's going to turn out okay... but should it go badly, I will do everything I can to ensure my wife will not die."

I smiled as we watched Edward lean down. "I will do everything in my power to protect you both and your mother. I... I love you."

We watched Edward smile as he whispered. "They are thinking that they love me."


	62. Chapter 62

CHPOV

I walked with Edward and Bella upstairs. Even though Edward insisted on carrying her, she told him she wanted to walk a little, even if that meant she had to take some time. Carlisle had sided with her as long as she let Edward keep a hand behind her incase she lost her balance.

They had me go ahead of them, not wanting me to feel like it was taking forever. Luckily the guest room was only on the third floor. Edward told me he had to carry Bella to their room which was on the top floor. As we got to the guest room, Edward opened the door for me. Once I walked in, I gasped.

I laughed.

"It's like a palace huh?" Bella asked.

I chuckled. "Yes." I said, walking to the bed and sitting upon the bed. I sighed happily and laid back on the mattress, laughing. "This bed is incredible."

Bella laughed and nodded, walking in. "Maybe I can see about getting you a bed like this?"

Edward nodded. "Yes."

I chuckled and sat up, "You don't have to do that kiddo." I placed a paternal kiss on her cheek and gently patted a hand on her huge belly. "Well, I'd love to stay awake longer Bells, but I'm starting to fall asleep." He smiled. "Good Night Bella, good night twins," She looked at me. "I'll see you tomorrow, Bells."

Bella nodded. "Good night dad."

"Good night Charlie."

Nodding to them, I stood there, getting my bedtime clothing out of my case. Changing into a pair of boxers and a white tank top before laying down in the bed. I chuckled and sighed as I turned in the comforters. I had a hard time sleeping at first, realizing that I was really about to sleep in a house full of vampires.

Sighing, I nodded and turned back over again, closing my eyes, finally falling asleep.

The next morning, I squinted at the bright light shined in to the bedroom through the silver curtains. Looking to the left, I eyed the clock, seeing that it was eight in the morning. Nodding, I groaned, groggy as I sat up. Getting up, I walked over to my case again, grabbing a sweater from my police academy days as well as a pair of jeans. I pulled on a pair of white socks just before brushing my hair.

Walking to the bathroom that was connected to the room where I did a quick brushing of my teeth. Nodding to myself, I walked out, seeing everyone was alive and awake, moving around, except for Bella and Edward, my guess was that Bella was still sleeping and Edward was keeping an eye on her.

"Good morning Charlie." Esme greeted, smiling.

"Good morning Esme. Do you have a house phone? I need to get ahold of the station and Sue."

Esme nodded, running in a flash and back in front of me within half a second. She smiled, handing me the handheld phone.

Nodding my thanks, I walked into the family room, where I sat as I typed in the stations number. Nodding, I pulled the phone to my head, listening to the dial tone. After three rings, I heard it being picked up. "Forks Washington Police, Office Hugh speaking."

"Hey Alex, It's Charlie."

"Oh, good morning Chief Swan. We were wondering if you were running late because of the snow."

I shook my head. "No, actually, something came up unexpectedly. I need the week. My daughter Bella is pregnant with twins and she's to have emergency surgery."

Alex sounded shocked. "Congratulations Chief. I will put that down in the system." I heard him typing. "Actually, it seems you have a total of a two weeks vacation saved, would you like to take the two weeks?"

I pursed my lips and shrugged. "Sure."

"Alright. Well give Bella our congratulations. We will see you shortly." He paused for a second. "The women asked me to tell you that they expect to see a picture."

I chuckled. "Tell Sarah, Paula, and Vicki no problem. Thanks, got to go." I said as I hung up. I laughed as I then dialed Sue's number.

"Hello?" I heard her say, her voice sounding sleepy.

"Hey baby." I said. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

I heard her laugh slightly. "Yeah, but that's okay. Are you alright?"

I nodded. "Yes I'm okay. I just wanted to inform you that I'm staying at the Cullen's for about two weeks."

"Sue is welcome to say here as well!" Esme said, Sue hearing her.

"Why are you there?" Sue asked curiously. "Visiting Bella?"

I nodded. "Yes, Bella's actually having an emergency c-section. They figure it's the safest considering the situation."

Sue nodded. "They are probably right..."

"Esme is inviting you to stay too."

"I would, but Seth and Leah."

Esme walked over and looked at me, politely asking if she may speak with Sue. "Hello Ms. Clearwater? It's Esme." Charlie watched as Esme nodded. "Yes, well I just wanted to extend the gesture so you may with Charlie if you would like. You are free to bring Seth and Leah if they'd like to accompany you. We have a ton of guest rooms that we never use." Esme nodded again as Sue spoke. "I'm sure Seth would," She laughed. "Seth seems to really like hanging out with Edward. Geez, I sound like a soccer mom trying to set a play date." Charlie heard Esme and Sue laughing. "Alright, well if you do decide, you're more than welcome."

She handed the phone back to me, winking as I put the phone back to my ear. "She's like that sweet grandmother, isn't she?" Sue asked, laughing.

I nodded. "Well all of them are technically old enough to consider them that." I smiled. "Alright, well I'll let you get back to sleep dear. I'll talk to you soon."

I could hear Sue's smile as she spoke. "Alright. Love you Charlie."

"Love you too."

Hanging up the phone, I went to put the phone back on the charger as I heard Edward and Bella coming down the stairs, now everyone was gathering in the living room as Jasper turned the television onto a baseball game. Edward and Bella sat in their usual spot as Bella drank the blood from the styrofoam cup.

"Hey kiddo. How are you this morning?" I asked, patting my daughter's head as I sat across from them. I watched as Edward gently rubbed his thumb on the peak of her stomach, smiling.

"I'm good. Woke up nauseous so Edward got me my bloody mary."

Bella laughed as she pointed to her blood. "My drink nickname."

I chuckled, "Did you sleep well? Do they move around a lot?" I asked, placing a gentle hand on the peak of her large baby bump for just a second.

Bella sighs and laughs. "Yes they do. But they seem to know their daddy well."

I cocked my head to the side. "How do you mean?"

"When they move around a lot at night, it wakes me up, but if Edward places his hand on my stomach and talks to them... they calm down almost immediately."

"One of them will be a daddy's girl or boy." Alice smiles, winking.

Bella nods. "Yeah. I can't wait to see that."

"Mariners?" I asked as I looked to the television.

I looked around, seeing Esme wasn't in the room.

Edward spoke then, "She's in the kitchen. She insisted on making breakfast for you."

Charlie smiled as he saw her carrying two plates, one for me, and one for Bella. "You're too kind Esme."

"Yes, thank you Esme." Bella smiled kindly.

Esme walks in with an egg, cheese, and ham omelette and apple slices. "It was my pleasure."

"Emmett is really missing this game?" I asked, seeing the Mariners were already playing a great game.

Bella sat and watched everyone interacting like a great big family, I watched her expression as it appeared content and happy.

"Oh! I invited Billy, Jacob, Seth, and Leah to thanksgiving dinner." Esme said.

"Billy might not show." Edward gently warned.

Esme nodded at him. "I know, wanted to extend the gesture though."

Bella turned to me, "How is Sue, dad? How's your relationship going? You've been together for about a year now, right?"

I nodded. "I love her." I started. "She is the first woman he's ever loved after Renee. I'm thinking to even ask her to marry me."

Bella gasped, a wide smile on her lips. "That's wonderful dad."

Soon we could hear the sound of Emmett's hummer coming up the driveway and Jasper and Carlisle got up, offering to the help bring stuff in. I wanted to help, but was told it was alright, so I sat with everyone.

Bella smiled at Edward, taking a deep breath before Edward helps her to put on a sweater. "Are you ready for this?" Edward laughed.

"Yeah." Bella giggled as we all waited for Renee and Phil to come into the house.


	63. Chapter 63

EPOV

As we heard the two extra guests come in, I smiled as Bella tried getting up.

I stood up, moving in front of her, extending a hand to her to help her up.

SHe laughed and shook her head. "Come on Edward, I can get up on my own."

Charlie chuckled. "Don't be stubborn Bells. Let him help you."

Bella giggled after she tried five times. She tried sitting up, only to lose her balance and fall back. She was laughing hysterically. She sighed when all the times became unsuccessful. She nodded and put her hand out. "Okay, finally able to get up." She sighed and pulled on her long knitted sweater. "This sucks, I can't even get up on my own?"

I chuckled as I patted her back gently as we then heard everyone enter the mudroom in the front of the house.

"It's so cold!" Renee shrieked. "Where's bella?" She asked, her tone chipper.

Bella laughed "Up here mom."

Renee immediately raced up the stairs to see Bella. Her eyes widened when she saw a full term Bella.

"OH BELLA!" She cried, pulling Bella into a gentle. "You're so big already! I'm excited." Renee looked at Bella, petting her daughter's hair, that was now at her hips.

Renee looked different as well, her hair was cut shorter now, almost like Alice's, but shorter.

Bella smiled as she hugged Renee. She looked over, seeing Phil. "Hello Phil." SHe said.

Phil walked in slowly, waiting behind Renee, finally able to give Bella a hug. "Aye Kiddo." He said, hugging her with one arm. Phil looked a happy, his thoughts thinking about the snow, something he had never seen before.

After the hugs, everyone moved over to the couches, as soon as Bella sat, she let out a sigh of relief, rubbing her stomach. "You two are getting too heavy." She groaned. I chuckled, moving my hands to her back, gently rubbing her it as she sat on the add on piece at the end of the sectional.

Phil smiled as he looked at us two, "Wow, you sure got big quick."

Renee glared at him. "Sorry Renee, sorry Bella, I didn't mean to offend."

Bella laughs "It's okay. He's right."

Phil looked at her, his expression confused. "I'm just confused... how did your baby bump grew so big so fast?"

The Cullen's all sighed, looking at one another before looking to Phil. "There's something we need to tell you Phil." Carlisle said, his expression serious.

Phil sat, his eyes wide from everything he had just been told. We watched him nervously as his expression as a little unreadable. I was able to read his mind, but his thoughts were so jumbled it was hard to make out a single finally thought.

"Now, Phil. It is imperative that this information stays a secret. No one can ever know besides us in this room. If people were to find out, it could cause for all of us, including you to be slaughtered by our supernatural royalty. Do you understand?"

Phil laughed. "I promise. Trust me, I don't want to be slaughtered." Everyone nodded. "Damn... immortality. Get me in on that stuff." He chuckled.

Renee laughed. "Really Phil?"

Phil nodded. "Shit, who wouldn't want to stay young?"

Renee shrugged, "I suppose."

Phil turned his gaze to Carlisle. "Not to worry sir, I will never say a thing."

Carlisle nodded. "Thank you."

Afterwards, Bella relaxed against me. She smiled at me thankfully for helping her back. She looked down at her stomach. Looking as well, I watched as one of the twins moved under her skin. I smiled as was watching one of their arms moving under her skin.

Renee watched, her expression soft as she maternally placed a hand on Bella's stomach gently.

Carlisle nodded, his expression looking awed too. He walked towards Bella sitting in front of her on the add on, looking at her seriously but also gently. "Bella, I was thinking we should do an ultrasound tonight. I am extremely positive that the infants are fully developed. If they are, we should do the the C-section tomorrow. I feel that that would be safer for you."

Bella bit her lip. She was silent as she looked at Carlisle. After a couple minutes, she nodded. "Yes. That does make sense." She places a hand on her stomach. "If it's safer, I will do anything to make sure things go right."

I smiled and placed a kiss on her shoulder, placing my hands where her's were.

"We can't wait to meet you both tomorrow." She said, her tone maternal.

I rubbed my hand on her stomach, "It will definitely be exciting."

Bella nodded at me. "I... I think we should change me almost immediately... I feel that it will be better to do it then."

Carlisle nods. "Yes, because the change can be painful, if they're newborn and away from the room, they won't be able to sense it. It seems newborns, even though their sight isn't incredible yet, their other senses are enhanced. They would be able to sense the stress. If Bella screams in pain, they would feel that."

Bella nodded. "I'd prefer they are with their daddy, away from me in that moment."

Phil looked at Carlisle, his expression confused again. "Pain?"

I looked at Phil. "Yes. We explained it to Charlie and Renee, but the pain of transforming from Human to Vampire is excruciating. Imagine there are band saws cutting you in the middle that are hot like branding irons while you are in a pool of acid and your bones are being trampled by bulls over and over again, all at the same time. It's the most painful experience a vampire or human can endure."

Charlie and Renee looked at Bella, their expressions worried again like before. "Are you going to be okay?" Charlie asked.

Bella nodded. "It's very very painful, but in the end, it will all be worth it."

"In the end, Bella will be the same, but her appearance will be somewhat different as well as her voice, her temperature, and more." Carlisle said as a side note.

Charlie and Renee looked at me. "You didn't mention the voice difference." Charlie said, his tone blank.

"What will it sound like?" Renee asked curiously.

"Everyone is different. Just like their scents. Bella's scent will be enhanced. Everyone had a different scent. So just like scents differ, so will their voices."

Renee laughed. "Now, I'm curious, what do I smell like?"

Alice giggled, "Renee, your blood scent smells like Rose and Sandalwood. It's a very warm smell."

Phil smiled. "You Phil smell of hints of white leather, saffron, and a hint of vetiver." Alice continued.

Charlie furrowed his brows. "And you Charlie, smell almost similar to Bella, but yours is more masculine, a hint of beachwood and black pepper." Jasper said.

Renee became curious then. "So, if Charlie smells similar to Bella, what is Bella's scent?"

My family looked to me and I nodded chuckling. "It's a strong but extraordinary scent. It's a mixture of Rose, Freesia, Honeysuckle, Orange Blossom, and strawberry. If you remember the way the house, from the flowers smelled on our wedding day, that's Bella scent, but her's is more intense than the way the house smelled that day."

Renee smiled. "They should make a perfume named after you Bella, I wonder if mommy will pass the scent onto you two." She winked at her daughter, talking to Bella's belly.

I chuckled and stopped as I was able to hear thoughts again, my expression awed.

Bella... Bella... Mommy?

"I bet they'll have some of Edward's scent too though." Charlie said.

Bella smiled. "Their daddy's scent, from what I can smell, smells of sunshine and earth, like the dew on fresh morning grass, with an additional scent of rain."

Edward... Daddy?

I gasped, smiling as I rubbed her stomach. "Yes. Bella is Mommy. Edward is Daddy." I said. If I were human, I knew I would be crying.

Bella is mommy...

Edward is daddy...

The thoughts echoed, the voices not distinguishing if they were girl or boy voices.

Bella looked at me, shocked. "What are they thinking?"

I smiled. "They are recognizing who you and I are. They are thinking, 'Bella is mommy, Edward is daddy.'" I smiled, looking at her, pride in our eyes.

Emmett groaned. "I wish they would think their genders!"

We all chuckled. "Yes, we do too. Unfortunately they don't, but I'm excited either way."

Bella rubbed her hand over her shirt when the movement stopped, smiling as Esme handed her another cup of her special drink. "I just do hope, like in the book, that I will have my self control."

Esme nodded. "I am sure you will, I and all of us are one hundred percent sure and hopeful that will stick."


	64. Chapter 64

BPOV

The next day I didn't feel too well early in the day. I wasn't able to eat anything due to the operation, but I was able to drink my blood, so that helped some.

During the day, Carlisle began to set up his office, preparing it for the procedure to happen later tonight.

I sat in the living room, talking with Everyone, Edward, My mother, my father, Phil, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie.

"So, how are you feeling today? Excited some?" Renee asked, obviously speaking about the twins.

I nodded smiling. "I'm feeling okay. Not too bad today. I... I just can't wait to meet them."

Edward nodded. "Yes. I can't wait either."

Rosalie smiled. "So, just guessing, what do you think the genders will be?"

I pursed my lips, looking at Edward.

"I think it's going to be two girls." Edward said, his tone curious about his own guess.

I shook my head. "No, I think it'll be one boy and one girl."

"Well, we'll just have to see." Edward chuckled. He looked down and placed a hand on my stomach for a second. "Are you two ready?"

I felt a kick, one of the twins kicking against his hand. I laughed. "I'm not sure if that's a yes or a no sweetheart." I said, laughing.

Charlie looked at me and I smiled at him.

"So, enough about me, are you excited Grandpa Charlie?" I asked.

As soon as that question left my mouth, I swear my father became teary eyed.

Before he could answer, I heard a knock on the door, it was Sue with Seth, Leah, and Jacob. I smiled. "Hey Jake."

Jacob smiled. Even though it was a different situation this time, we were still best friends. He patted my stomach gently. "Hey freaks." He joked.

Edward glared, but he chuckled.

"Hey Edward man!" Seth said, giving Edward a high five before hugging me gently.

"Hello Seth." Edward said, his smile friendly and polite.

After Seth, Leah came in, her expression happy but also indifferent.

Again, for her it was different too. She didn't hate me because this time I hadn't really messed with Jacob, and she was actually excited about my pregnancy. "Hello Bella. How are you?"

Smiling I nodded. "I'm okay. I'm getting too big." I joked. Leah laughed and looked up as we watched my father and her mother sit and hold hands lovingly.

She and I looked at each other and nodded. "We might become sisters soon." Leah said, laughing. "At the rate they're going." She looked at me. "Don't get me wrong, your dad is awesome with Seth and I's mother. It's just odd not seeing dad there."

I nodded patting her back. "I'm sure he'd rather Charlie, his friend, be there to take care of her instead of some random man though."

Leah nodded. "You're right about that."

Carlisle then came down the stairs. "The room is set up for tonight." He said to Edward and I before taking his seat next to his wife. I looked around, nine vampires; Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward, and the twins too, even though they weren't born yet; Five humans; Charlie, Renee, Phil, Sue, and me, despite soon becoming a vampire myself; and three wolves, Jacob, Seth, and Leah, seeing all of us sitting together, truly one big family.

It made me happy, because even though I was excited and knew things would go well, in the slight chance that I did pass, I knew the twins would have an amazing family to protect and love them. I would never dare say that out loud, but it was still a great reassuring thought.

At the end of the night, I was led up to Carlisle's office. Instead of me being naked on the table, Carlisle allowed me a pair of extremely loose shorts and a sports bra. That did make me feel better. In the room the door, between it and the room where everyone was waiting, was thick, but I could still some conversation between them before the machines started up. Edward helped Carlisle put a cloth up just under my breasts. He looked at me and leaned down, placing a kiss on my forehead. "They will be here soon. All will be okay and you will survive. We won't allow anything to happen, love. Carlisle's going to inject some morphine soon, so you can just relax." Edward said lovingly, his hand caressing my cheek.

I looked at him funny. "Oh right... Morphine... I won't be able to talk right for a while, and then the trans..." I stopped and nodded. "Okay."

EPOV

After Carlisle was completely set up, he injected morphine into her iv, now just waiting for it to kick in soon.

Carlisle pressed a hand on her stomach gently. "Bella, can you feel my hand on your stomach?"

Bella groaned. "I don't... no... no I can't." She said, trying to talk through the morphine.

I chuckled some. He watched between Bella and Carlisle as Carlisle swiped his scalpel across the area needed to do a c-section on her lower abdomen. After he cut back enough to just almost get to the twins, we suddenly heard a loud shattering sound and Bella screamed loudly. I looked at her immediately.

"Edward help me!" Carlisle ordered and I nodded, kicking into paternal and my protective mode, my mind everywhere I helped Carlisle birth my children, realizing what had happened, Bella's spine... had been shattered.

"What happened?!" Edward yelled, mainly asking himself when Carlisle answered, his voice rushed.

CHPOV

Everything was quiet as we all waited to hear word on Bella when we suddenly heard a blood curdling scream. I looked up, my heart immediately sinking. "What's going on?!" I asked, Renee asking as well.

Alice listens in, her eyes widening. "After injecting the morphine... Carlisle's guessing that the infants sensed the change in her blood and it caused a panic. He's guessing in instinct one of them kicked... her spine... shattered." She gasped, her eyes sad.

"Oh my god!" Renee cried.

"They are working as fast as they can. They just about to have the twins out." Alice said.

She looked at Charlie and Renee. "She's going to need to have venom injected immediately after, or... she will..." She paused. "She won't be near anyone for four days to a week." She said, warning Charlie and Renee.

The two ex-lovers looked at each other, taking each other's hands in worry as they worried over the daughter they both loved and cherished. "Please be okay." Renee prayed.

Sue and Phil saw this but neither minded because they knew if the roles were reversed in any way, they would be the same. Everyone sat, their minds on high alert as they waited to hear any additional news. Their ears perking up some when they heard two sets of wailing.

EPOV

My father and I raced against time, moving as quickly as we could. Within 60 seconds we were able to get to the infants. I let out a small sigh of relief as my children were finally here. Carlisle called Rosalie and Alice in, both rushing in and rushing back out to cleanse the twins, closing the door behind them.

Carlisle nodded to me and left the room, standing on the balcony as he waited for me to do that I knew I needed to do.

As I plunged the syringe into her chest cavity, I apologized for the pain the spine shattering caused her, sobbing at her unresponsive body. Nodding to myself, I moved to each important artery and blood vessel, biting and injecting my venom, making sure to lick over that spot on her skin, closing up the bite, sealing the venom into her.

Carlisle walked back over as I tearlessly sobbed, giving her CPR. Carlisle placed a gentle hand on my back.

"Carlisle... do you think... she'll be okay?"

Carlisle nodded. "The morphine remember, it will make her immobile, unfortunately." He paused. "Son, listen to her heart. It's still beating. She will be okay. I assure you."

Nodding, I took her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. "I love you."

Carlisle cleared his throat, his expression gentle. "You should go and truly meet your children."

I bit cheek and nodded. Turning to Bella, I placed a kiss on her lips. Just before exiting, I looked at her. "I'll be checking on you. Please, even if it means you scream, when you can speak, please talk to me." I begged, walking to the door to meet everyone who was waiting.


	65. Chapter 65

EPOV

I walked out of the room. I closed the door behind me. I sighed, grabbing fistfuls of my hair before looking at everyone, my eyes stressed. My mind kept flashing back to Bella, laying there, not breathing. Her body healthy this time, but her back flat.

"Is she okay?" Renee asked. Charlie and Renee looked at me, their faces full of concern.

Carlisle sighed, his tone sad. "She's unresponsive, but her heart still beats, meaning the venom got there in time. If its anything like her bookself, we will not hear screams or anything similar. She'll be quiet, not speaking, or screaming. She'd prefer to not show her pain. The morphine will make it hard for her to move though."

I winced. "I had no choice but to change her. It wasn't our twins faults, but the sudden change in her blood scared them... her spine got shattered... she would have definitely died."

I clenched my fists, my lips a hard line, the stress definitely there.

Suddenly my ears caught the sound of cooing and I turned towards the hallway.

I could hear everyone else's excitement as the sound got closer. I turned completely, my expression completely awe-struck.

"I think it's time-" Rosalie said, smirking as Alice interrupts her.

"- for their daddy to hold them." Alice said, bringing the two newborn infants over to me, placing them in my arms. I looked at them, my expression awe-struck. I smiled and brought them both up, placing a gentle kiss on their foreheads.

I smiled. "One boy." Alice said, handing the little boy to me.

"And one girl." Rosalie winked, gently handing her to me.

The two girls looked at one another. "We are going to go cleanse Bella. Be back shortly."

Carlisle moved to stop them for a second. "When you're done, we will allow her parents to go in, with Edward, Esme, and I. So they can see her while she's changing."

I looked at him.

"This may be odd, but maybe could we get a heart monitor so they could hear what the heart does at the end? It's kind of neat." Emmett asked.

Carlisle looked to me and I shrugged. "I don't see a problem with that."

"Congratulations daddy-o. You've got a girl and a boy." Emmett said, winking. I chuckled, looking at them again.

"Hello." I said as the infants eyes were wide open, their expressions curious.

I placed them both in the bassinet, looking down at then, smiling as I ran my hands over their tiny hands and their tiny feet.

Charlie and Renee slowly sit on a couch next to me as well as Carlisle and Esme while Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice sit on a large sofa across from me.

"They... are so beautiful." I whispered as I smiled.

Renee pat my knee. "Congratulations daddy." She said

I look to her, my eyes full of emotions. I knew had I been human, I would have been crying. I smiled at the word, Daddy... "Even though I knew they were coming, I..."

"It's hard to believe they are here?" - Charlie asked.

I looked up at Charlie for a moment before nodding. "... Yes."

I picked up Bella and I's daughter, "Welcome Renesmee Carlie Cullen." I said, looking at her with adoration. I looked over her and she was a spitting image of her book description, only this time, her eyes were my human color, vibrant Emerald Green. I strokes her soft head before handing her gently to Renee.

I then picked up our son.

I bit my lip, he too just as precious as his sister. I bit my lip. "I... I know exactly what your mommy want to name you."

Everyone in the room smiled, waiting for me to say it.

"Even though, I'd like to use your grandpa charlie's name... I think Anthony really does suit you. Welcome Anthony Masen Cullen." I then handed Anthony to Carlisle who held his grandson proudly. The while family held the infants. The wolves weren't here, saying they wanted to come meet the infants and see Bella once she had "awakened." I laughed at their phrasing.

I could tell as I watched my children, they would be loved. I watched over them carefully, my body feeling pride fill me. We had done it. We had our children and Bella was, hopefully, going to be safe.

I looked over to Alice immediately when I heard Renesmee start to whine. Alice nodded and handed her to me gently.

"Renesmee? What's wrong sweetheart?" I asked when I heard her little stomach rumble. I nodded and in a flash Esme ran to the kitchen. We knew blood would be the only choice for now.

As soon as Esme ran to me with the bottle, Renesmee's eyes centered on it and I chuckled before I began to feed her. As she was in my arms, feeding, she looked at me, her eyes exploring.

As soon as Renesmee started eating, I heard Anthony. I looked up and saw Emmett terrified as he held the upset infant. I nodded at Emmett, "could you feed him?"

Emmett looked at me shocked. "I'm shocked that you would let me feed your son first "

I looked at him, my expression gentle. "Bella's not here to feed him. Unfortunately I can't feed them both at once." I looked to the door, knowing Bella was asleep behind me. Soon the babies began to fall asleep and i smiled, seeing the gentle rise and fall of their chest, hearing their gentle and peaceful breathing.

Emmett walked gently and placed Anthony in the bassinet, pulling the one large baby blanket over him.

I nodded thankfully to him as he sat back down next to Rosalie. Renesmee had just finished her bottle. Pulling it away from her, I went to place her in the bassinet when she whined. I picked her up, looking down at her, my gaze gentle. She giggled a toothless smile and grabbed ahold of my index finger.

"Looks like we found the baby who was interacting with you. Daddy's girl she is." Alice said, smiling.

I grinned she held my fingers, studying my large hand. I chuckled as I looked between her and Anthony. "You two are so precious to me." I whisper, my tone gentle. "You especially are going to have me wrapped around your finger huh? Anthony is too I bet. Your mother and I are in trouble." I laughed, the men chuckling.

As I looked over my two children, I watched them. They were so fragile and precious and I knew that even if it meant my end in the vampire life, j would give my all to protect them.


	66. Chapter 66

EPOV

The next four days were torture, my wife... Was quiet, unmoving, probably burning in her own personal hell, becoming what we are. They were happy because my children were alive and well, but torture because Bella wasn't enjoying this time with us right now.

During the days, I mainly stayed with my kids. Anthony and Renesmee were already so sweet. We did find that they were still in their newborn state, not seeming to look weeks old already like it was said in the book.

We also did learn, that Renesmee and Anthony have special powers. Renesmee, like in the book, she held the power to transfer her thoughts by simply touching ones face. We found this out in day two.

Anthony's ability was incredible as well, he had the power of transmogrification. We found this out when while he was sleeping, his blanket was turning into all the things he seemed to be dreaming about.

Renesmee today actually showed her last sight of Bella as they were carried away, Anthony and her wanted their mother, to see her, and the fact that they couldn't yet, saddened me to my core.

It was hard, Bella was so still and so silent though you could hear the venom working in her body, to repair her bones and some of the muscles torn in the incident.

It hurt, not getting to hold Bella to me, to kiss her. I went to the room, once a day for an hour to check up on her, following her initial wish to be mainly with the children while she went through the change. When I saw her, I could see her skin getting paler and paler, her skin becoming like stone, her hair started to show millions of shades of brown, bronze, gold, and black. I smiled. She was truly a beautiful woman.

During that time, I focused on my family, and being a father. I was indeed glad Charlie and Renee would be involved this time, it maybe me happy that we were able to change somethings for the better.

Finally after four torturous days, I was again sitting in the room, taking my hour with her. I listened as Charlie and Renee held Renesmee and Anthony. I smiled, looking to Bella.

"How are you today Bella?" I asked, rubbing the back of her hand with my thumbs. "The twins, they are waiting for you to wake. I see their dreams all the time. They picture when they saw you on the surgery table, only for a second, but they keep picturing you."

I sighed, thinking about how Bella would be when she woke.

"I don't know if you're still burning or if the morphine is just holding you hostage at the moment, but... I also, can't wait to see you. Your eyes open, see your expression as you see their faces, as you adjust to your new sight." I watched over her, I could hear her heart fighting, trying to fend off the cursed venom that was set on destroying all living organs in her body, to turn them into stone. I kissed the palm of hand gently. "I do wonder if you can hear me and you are just trying to keep silent or if..." Suddenly, I could hear Bella's heart getting faster and faster, like the speed of a airplane turbines, meaning she was to wake at any minute. All the vampires in the house heard this, and bolted to the room with me, instructing Charlie, Renee, and Phil to stay downstairs with the twins.

We had placed a camera in the room for Charlie, Renee, and Phil to see some of what was happening. Since they couldn't be in the room when she first woke, we felt they should be able to at least see her, which they thanked us for. The camera wasn't close at all, so you could not see her face in the camera or anything like that, but you could see big movements.

There was movement in Bella's hand, slow, like she was slowly getting her movement back, her hand turned into a fist. Suddenly, her heart went faster and her back arched sharply off the table as her heart sped.

I could hear the gasp from downstairs as they saw what was happening to their daughter. Her back fell back down to the table, her heart stopped its beating immediately. It was silent then, we all held our breath as the room was silent.

I moved a little closer, being very careful as she slowly opened her vibrant blood red eyes, looking at the ceiling, she must be able to see the dust motes. I smiled, slowly I moved a hand forwards, intertwining our fingers. my carelessness in that moment caused her newborn instincts to take over and she hissed, growling loudly as she, within less than a millisecond was off the table, crouched protectively. I put my hands up, holding them out to her in front of me.

The gasp from downstairs was terrified as they heard the growl that had exited Bella's body.

Bella looked at me, looking at my hand, her face calming, the expression on her face becoming apologetic. "I... I'm so sorry honey." She said, looking at me horrified. She straightened up, looking around at things, sniffing the air gently, her ears adjusting to the sounds that we could hear. If we focused on just a certain sound, I could, for example hear the squirrel over across the river, but we could even hear farther than that if we wished.

Bella looked at me, her beauty stunning me as I slowly walked closer, very slowly wrapping my arms around her. As soon as my arms made it around her, she sighed happily, wrapping her arms around me, a little too tight, but I'm guessing she was being careful to not hug me too tightly.

I took her hand in mine and kissed the back of her hand. "Bella, are you alright, love?" I asked.

She looked at me, nodding very slowly. She rested her head into the nape of my neck, when she took a deep breath. She giggled, her voice sounding like wind chimes.

I looked at her. "What is it love?" I asked, seeing us through my family's minds.

"Your scent. It's... It's lovely."

I chuckled, "I think your scent still wins." I moved over and Bella looked at the vampires in the family.

"Hello again." She said, smiling.

Carlisle walked over, along with Alice and Jasper. Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme weren't too far behind but careful to not move to quickly.

"Welcome to the family Bella." Esme said, her smile very sincere.

Bella smiled, nodded as I heard her swallow, her eyes wincing slightly.

"Bella, we should hunt. We need to quench your thirst, and then if you are stable, we can have Charlie, Renee, Phil, Renesmee, and Anthony come in."

Bella looked shocked but also excited. "We had a boy and a girl?" She asked, her tone angelic and light.

I nodded. "Yes, they are both very beautiful. We can see them when we get back, let's hunt love." I said, hopping out of the window sill and gesturing for Bella to jump down as well.

Nodding, he hopped down, being as graceful as ever, landing gently on the balls of her feet as we ran. The laughter in her voice as she ran, free to be herself and test her new abilities was an amazing thing to witness and be a part of.

CHPOV

As we watched the camera, we looked towards the glass window, watching as Edward and my daughter jumped down, and I couldn't help the gasp that escaped me, neither cold Renee or Phil, when Bella was suddenly gone.

Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett all came down to the family room, smiling. "Bella will be able to see you today if she is stable. But, we are sure that she will be okay. Just, don't be scared around her when you see her, it could set off an accidental trigger, where she thinks we're in danger. It's a natural newborn instinct." Carlisle said.

He walked over to me, extending his arms, wanting to hold Renesmee. I nodded and gently placed her in his arms. He smiled. "Good morning sweetie." Esme said, looking over her husband's shoulder. Rosalie was asking to hold Anthony, which Renee gladly agreed too. Her expression was glad, very glad.

I watched over everyone, my two grandchildren the most beautiful things I had ever seen. "I hate to say it, but... they might be more beautiful than bells was."

Renee giggled. "Yeah... they are."

Alice giggled. "Do you have any pictures of Bella as a baby? We have one picture of Edward as a baby, its in black and white, from 1901."

Renee smiled. "I'd love to see it."

Alice ran up the stairs, grabbing two photographs, one of infant Edward and seventeen year old human Edward. We looked over the pictures curiously. Baby Edward looked just like Masen, except his eyes were bright, as they were in his last high school photo before the disease took his life.

"What color were Edwards eyes when he was human?" I asked.

Carlisle smiled. "His eyes were a very unique color, a vibrant Emerald Green."

Renee smiled. "the same as baby Renesmee's?"

Carlisle nodded, "Yes, but his were brighter."

Rosalie and Emmett were on the couch, entertaining Renesmee while we all spoke, awaiting their parents return. The two had been a little fussy by not having their father right now at the moment, but with us all being there we were able to care for them.

"I can't wait to see our daughter." Renee said, her tone nervous.

"Me as well Renee." I said, patting her shoulder.

EPOV

Bella stood in the middle of the forest now, adjusting to the new sights, sounds, and sensations her body experienced. I took her hand gently in mine when I heard her sigh.

"I know love. It's a lot at once. Let's get you feed?" I suggested, hugging her and kissing her forehead.

She nodded, swallowing painfully.

I all too well remembered the parched throat when I first woke. Sniffing the air, I sighed, realizing I hadn't checked the trails. Dammit.

Bella sniffed her body instinctually angling that way, but she growled, running the opposite direction.

It made me happy but shocked that she had managed to not even start running in there direction before stopping. Perhaps her control would be even better than her bookself's.

As we ran, I smelled an all too alluring scent, the scent of the mountain lion. She turned that way, seeming to be intrigued by the scent. She slowed in the brush, stopping to look around at what was there. Looking up, we saw two, very large mountain lions in the tree, one on a different branch than the other. Bella growled loudly and pounced, yanking the one off of the tree, them both falling to the ground. I gasped, it was true, it was going against my nature I needed to help her, but I found the feeling to do so.

Once they hit the ground, the lion became very angry, taking to swipes at her, shredding the front of her dress. Bella giggles menacingly and launched at the lion, her teeth effortlessly going into his body as she drank ravenously. I left the second lion to her, allowing her to get her fill. I had fed yesterday, not needing to full my body with that delicious red liquid. When Bella was done, she walked over to me, a little bit of the lion's blood dribbled down from the corner of her mouth to her chin.

I walked up, grabbing her, my actions aroused as I licked the blood from her chin to her mouth, not able to help myself, I pressed my lips hard against hers. This time, I didn't need to hold back and that fact made me so happy, Bella was in so much trouble once we got our chance alone.

In secret, Esme did help me set up the house from the book. I knew I would take Bella there, maybe tonight. I smirked as I held her tight to me.

I went to pull away when she bit my lip, pulling me back to her. I let out an animalistic our, my pants tightening as I pounced, my body totally aroused as we fell to the ground, out mouths moving together fiercely.

I did pull away, looking into her red eyes, smiling.

Bella smiles and her expression softened. "So, how are our babies?" She asked.

I smiled. "They are the most precious beings I've ever met, aside from you." I nodded to myself, "seeing as you didn't even run for those humans, I'd say you are good." I winked. "Let's go see your parents and our children."

Immediately, Bella and i bolted for the house, Bella giggled as she ran and jumped through the forest. When we reached the back years, Bella began looking at her reflection in the glass in the side of the house, her hair wild from the wind and rustling on the ground with mountain lions and the bottom of her blue dress shredded from sticks and bushes she ran through. I took off my button up over shirt, putting it on her. "might be too indecent to show anyone that, except for me of course." Bella giggled, nodding as I then took her hand, leading her into our home.


	67. Chapter 67

CHPOV

We stood, waiting in the family room, waiting to see the new Bella. I couldn't help by feel sad, knowing full well that the human side of my daughter was dead. Though she was alive, she would never be warm again, she would never get that blush that her mother and I would lightheartedly tease her over again... but despite knowing these things, she would always be my little girl. Sometimes it makes me want to ask the Cullen's to make me a part of them, but then Sue would one day die, and even though I'd have my daughter, I would be lonely.

We all sat, looking at Alice. Renee and I already knew how different Bells would be, but no one had fully informed Phil.

"How different is she going to be?" He asked curiously.

Alice nodded. "She's going to be a bit different. Her personality will still be there and you'd still recognize her, but... her eyes are going to be blood red, her skin is going to be pale like ours, like snow... and her body, she will be as cold as ice."

I shivered hearing that back again.

"It's going to be strange at first, even her voice is going to sound a little different, all of us sounded different before the change."

Phil looked at us. "I saw in Edward's young adult photo that his eyes were very bright, does it always change your eye color?"

Carlisle nodded. "Yes. Edward for example, before the change, his eyes were a most vibrant emerald green. Mine were blue... it always changes the eyes. For vampires who only consume human blood, their eyes remain blood red, but for some reason, for us drinking animal blood, ours start out as blood red and then they turn to the butterscotch color. It's weird at first, it's scared most of us at first when we saw it. Bella is going to have a hard time adjusting at first. We are going to have to remind her of her speed and much more.

Alice smiled, informing Carlisle. "They are running back. Bella managed to drain four male mountain lions... she launched into trees and got into some dangerous claw fight... oh dear, that dress I bought her is ruined!" She hissed.

Renee and I looked at one another, our eyes wide. 'Drained?' I asked myself, shivering.

"They's why you should never but newborn vampires into dresses dear." Jasper said, kissing her.

"You're right soldier." She winked. She grimaced for a second. "Seems there were humans in the area... but she didn't even go after them, she went straight for the lions."

Carlisle and Esme sighed happily. "Seems her self control is even stronger."

Alice grinned. "They are just outside the house." Alice said. We, humans, all sat on the couches in the farthest corner of the room. Sitting there, made us the safest.

We could hear the front door opening. "Welcome home Bella, love." Edward said, his voice sounding so calm and serene. It was an improvement. During the past couple days his tone had been sad, even if he had tried to hide it.

We could hear an angelic light voice. "It's even more beautiful now, than with my human eyes." Renee and I's eyes widened. Why did her voice have to change so drastically? It wasn't that it was a different voice, but the tone was lighter, gentler, and serene.

Soon we did see Edward, his back as he turned around.

"Bella love, take a deep breath. Is the scent too much?"

"Edward, I'm okay."

Looking at Edward he smiled, "Okay. Come on, come see everyone? Let them get a good look at you?"

Seeing Bella, she walked up and the tales were indeed true, her skin was so white, it was worse than corpse white, it was snow white.

EPOV

I took Bella's hand, pulling her into the family room. I could tell she was nervous, as well as the humans in the room. I heard her parents and step father's heart rates beating faster as they waited for Bella to get into the room. As soon as she came into view and looked up, I heard Bella's parents minds, their thoughts on her looks.

'She's so pale... I knew it was coming... but...' Renee thought, her mind sounding sad.

'Oh god... Bells... her eyes.' Charlie thought.

There was no thought but some fear from Phil.

Bella looked around and I could feel all the smiles from around the room.

Rosalie and Alice were now downstairs, getting the twins, waiting to bring them into the room.

Bella smiled looking at her parents. She nodded to them, walking closer, being slow as to not scare them. When she and I finally got to them, she wrapped her arms around the both of them, trying very hard to hug them gently

"Oh Bell-" Renee stopped, feeling how cold her body was. I walked her parents, their eyes looked so sad and shocked at the cold temperature of their skin.

Bella nodded. "I know, it shocked me... that Edward is not cold anymore. It's okay. I'm still me." Bella hugged them gently.

Renee, pulled back, looking into her daughter's eyes. "I'm so proud of you." She cried happily.

"Proud of me?" Bella asked, her voice like chimes, so soft.

I wrapped my arms around her.

"Yes Bells. We are. We love you very much." Charlie said, patting her shoulder.

I placed a kiss on her cheek. "We all love you my love. You did so much. You

Esme looked at Bella. "Bella, Welcome to the family."

Bella smiled, her eyes emotional, glossing over like she might happily cry, but of course, no tears fell. "T-thank you Esme." Bella immediately straightened up when she heard cooing sounds. She looked at me, her eyes curious.

I nodded, smiling as I placed a kiss on her cheek, turning her to face Rosalie and Alice. I took our two newborns from them, nodding a thank you as they stood by their husband, watching Bella. I turned back to Bella and smiled down at our children, both were smiling, their arms moving curiously, Renesmee gripped my shirt, making my cold heart warm up and melt.

I looked back up at my wife and walked closer, being slow as I stood before her. Bella looked down as I showed our children to her.

Bella let out a proud breath as she smiled.

"Congratulations mommy." Renee said, crying happily for a moment.

Bella's eyes widened in shock for a moment. "That's right... I'm a mommy." She said, her voice gentle and maternal. Bella held her arms out, so I handed her one at a time. "This is Anthony." I said, still holding Renesmee.

As Bella held him, her expression was awed as the little boy moved his hands, gently touching her face. Bella smiled, gently hugging him to her, placing a gentle kiss to his forehead. "Hello beautiful. It's great to finally meet you. I... I'm your mommy. I'm so proud to be so."

I looked over as Charlie and Renee watched, their expressions proud.

"Bella," I said, now changing babies, handing her our daughter. "And this, this is Renes-"

"Renesmee, you... you have your daddy's eyes." She said, causing my heart to burst, her tone just as gentle as Anthony. "I'm glad to meet you as well. I'm so glad I survived..."

She looked up at me. "A son... and a daughter..."

I nodded, my expression proud too as we felt whole again with Bella awake.

"Thank you Edward." Bella said.

"For what love?" I asked.

"In the books... you said you were worried about taking things from me. About taking away growing old, taking away having children, taking away any human life from me. You've done the exact opposite. I have an entire family of vampires, wolves, and humans that I love. I have birthed our children, and I have you. I have everything I'll ever need."

I looked at her, my heart feeling warm, like it always did when Bella and I were together.

Later that night, Bella and I were guided to our little home, that in the end, Esme insisted on creating. We were going to bring the twins with us and spend the night as a family, but in the end, Charlie and Renee begged to have them for the night, to allow Bella and I some adult alone time... that part was added by Emmett, but none the less, he wasn't wrong.

We had promised to them that we would return by sunrise and here we were, standing before our cottage. I turned to my mother and smiled, hugging her.

"Thank you mom."

Esme sighed happily and nodded. "You're welcome dear." She walked over to Bella. "And you dear, I meant it. I am... no... everyone is happy to have you join us. Thanks to you, we have a family of vampires, werewolves, humans, and the most precious grandchildren. In all my years, I could have never imagined that a vampire life would grant me this. So, I just want to thank you." She said, giving Bella a gentle hug. "Anyways, I will leave you two alone. We will see you come morning." With that, Esme ran back to the house.

Standing, I looked at Bella and chuckled, taking her hand as we walked into the cottage, it being just as beautiful as we had read.

Looking, I had led her through each room, letting Bella explore them before we got to our bedroom. Looking at the bed, I smiled, wrapping my arms around her, my hands resting on her back just above her rear. "You... are so beautiful. So unbreakable now." I mused, caressing the side of her face.

She giggled. "You better not hold back this time." She winked.

I laughed. "Your order is my command Mrs. Cullen." I said, being quick to rip her dress from the back, my hands drifting all over her smooth, soft, but strong skin, holding her tightly to me. I pressed my lips to hers intensely. Our lips felt like the world's softest velvet, fluidly and masterfully moving together. Bella when I started to pull back, used her teeth gently to pull me back, pulling a sensual growl right out of me as ripped her dress right off and threw her onto our bed.

Her body underneath mine was like a goddess. Her skin was pale, her hair millions of shades of brown, gold, and black, even a few hints of purple was fanned out around her, her legs up around me as my knees were between her legs, my arms on each side of her head.

Grinning, I lowered down onto her, letting her feel my weight as I ravenously ravished her lips, moving my lips from her mouth, to her jaw, from her jaw to the nape of her neck, from there I continued down her body, stopping at the hallow at the base of her neck. I licked there and sucked the skin, pulling a growl out of Bella, her hands moving into my hair as she hummed at the end of her growl. I looked into her eyes passionately, her once chocolate eyes, now red, were pools. Not of blood, but pools of liquid heat.

Bella moved, her mouth at the nape of my neck as she sucked she roughly scratched her teeth against my skin. I hummed, moving my mouth to her chest. I moved my ear to her chest cavity, sighing at the silence. "Displeased?" Bella asked, panting in passion.

I shook my head. "No, but I do indeed miss the sound of your beating heart."

Bella nodded and rubbed her hands on my chest, wrapping them around my back as she pulled me down onto her again, kissing me hungry, pushing her tongue passed my lips, our tongues moving together in a battle for dominance.

As she kissed me, she reached down and pushed my pants and boxers down, tearing my tank top to shreds.

Once we were both naked together, the passion between us picked up as soon as we became one. This time was way different than the night we had taken one another's virginity. This time it was rougher, but more passionate as we were able to move freely, no need to have any restraints, no need to worry about hurting or killing one of us in the process, we were free to finally completely be ourselves.

This fact made the moment more primal. Her hands moved all over my body, holding me tightly, but also gently, her kisses were fierce and soon the passion was so much that when I went to turn, having her above me, we launched off the bed, cracking the couple pieces of hardwood.

Through out the night, we went at it again and again, our bodies never tiring as we filled our bodies with pleasure, relieving the tension that had built up months ago.

She was beautiful and sexy, her movements on me making me groan and hiss in pleasure.

As we began to fall from the last of multiple rounds of vampiral consummation, we looked around at the damage.

The writing desk in the corner was destroyed the comforter set and pillowed were shredded. Bella and I laughed.

"Looking to the window we watched as the sun began to rise. "I hate to say this but our time of passion has come to an end." I said.

Soon, after dressing and cleaning up the place, we ran back home, making it back just before the newborns woke.

"Wow, done already?" Emmett said, his tone teasing.

Bella sighed but smiled as she was handed Anthony, who was truly already a momma's boy.

"Break anything good?"

I laughed and Bella shook her head. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with."

I stood, holding my daughter, looking over my family. I watched as Bella held our daughter, everyone sat, talking as if nothing had changed. My family was large and getting bigger. Thanks to the early knowledge, this future was truly possible and I wouldn't have wanted it to have happened any other way.

"Carlisle," I said, smiling at my father. "I've never thanked you. For giving me this extraordinary life."

Carlisle nodded, smiling as he patted my shoulder.

"And Bella." I said, smiling

"Yes?" She asked, smiling.

"Thank you, for making it extraordinary. I love you."

Bella smiles nodding. "For me as well. I love you too. Forever and Ever."

"That truly does sound right to me."

THE END


End file.
